Cueste lo que cueste
by andreamaria1498
Summary: Lea no se encuentra en su mejor momento, está cansada de la fama y decide irse a Irlanda del Norte con Cory, su actual novio. A pesar de su ahora inexistente amistad con Dianna nunca se la ha quitado de la cabeza. ¿Conseguirá olvidarse de Dianna y ser feliz con Cory o luchará por Dianna cueste lo que cueste...?
1. Chapter 1

Hacia ya unos días que no sabía que me pasaba. Estaba agobiada, estresada y cansada, necesitaba descansar y dejar de lado todo lo relacionado con la fama y por un tiempo ser una persona normal. Ir por las calles y que no te vallan parando cada dos pasos pidiéndote una foto o un autógrafo.  
He luchado mucho para tener esta fama, y estoy orgullosa de haberlo conseguido, pero ahora necesitaba descansar. Tener todos los días a seis o siete periodistas detrás de ti preguntándote por tu vida era agobiante y aunque la mayoría de veces me entrasen ganas de mandarles a la mierda, yo, como educada chica que soy le contesto con un "Gracias" y una sonrisa.  
He aguantado mucho, si dijesen la verdad me habría liado con medio mundo, porque cada vez que salía con un amigo o amiga al día siguiente, en todas las portadas, "Lea Michele con nuevo novio". Me han relacionado amorosamente hasta con familiares míos.  
El caso es que esto ya me había cansado. Ahora sí que estoy con alguien y no lo oculto, estoy con Cory y aparentemente estoy bien pero creo que por culpa de los representantes, periodistas y algunos fans mi relación con él se está consumiendo. Hay veces que pienso que Ryan y su equipo me drogan todos los días para que este enamorada de Cory y así darle más bombo a Glee. Con esto no quiero decir que Cory no me guste, pero hay veces que sinceramente no sé qué hago con él. Creo haber llegado a la conclusión. Creo que si estoy con él es porque estoy un poco falta de cariño. Mi familia y amigos están en New York y entre el trabajo mío y el de ellos no tengo tiempo para poder pasar a visitarlos. Entonces creo que me agarré a lo primero que se me pasó por delante. Todo hay que decir que cuando empezó Glee y yo era nueva en Los Ángeles esperaba unos días de soledad pero no, nada más conocer al cast de Glee nos hicimos inseparables. Era normal, la mayoría éramos nuevos en Los Ángeles así que era de esperar que fuésemos tan amigos en poco. En unas semanas no había momento que estuviésemos separados, había veces que hasta dormíamos juntos, viajábamos juntos o simplemente vivíamos juntos y ese era nada más ni nada menos que mi caso. Yo me alojaba en un hotel, no me gustaba mucho eso de vivir en un hotel pero era lo que había por ahora. Si había alguien con quien encaje a la perfección esa persona tenía que ser Dianna, Dianna Agron. No había conocido chica semejante en la vida, era realmente hermosa, tanto por dentro que por fuera. Era de esas personas que llevaban la alegría dentro de ellas, que siempre conseguían sacarte una sonrisa estuvieses mal o bien. Dianna se ofreció a dejarme quedar en su casa, yo en un principio me negué, no quería molestar, no sabía si tenía novio o algo pero ella insistió y finalmente me convenció, yo le dije que compartiríamos gastos y ahora fue ella la que se negó pero finalmente también la convencí. Mi convivencia con Dianna fue genial, un día una le preparaba el desayuno a otra, la cena cuando la otra iba a llegar tarde por estar trabajando, etcétera. Nos dedicábamos a cuidar la una de la otra. Después de seis meses cada una se fue por su lado, ya iba siendo hora de independizarse, ahora ella estaba saliendo con un chico, un tal Alex no sé qué más, y aunque ella insistió en que me quedase, que no molestaba para nada, yo no me sentía cómoda, pocas eran las noches que pasaban juntos pero esas noches sin duda eran las peores, oír algún que otro gemido por parte de Dianna me hacía sentir muy incómoda y más todavía si te levantabas y los veías a los dos desayunando en la cocina dándose en desayuno el uno al otro como si de pájaros se tratasen. Al día de hoy sigo sin saber el motivo del cual me fui de esa casa, sí, era la incomodidad, pero, ¿incomodidad por los gemidos prominentes de su habitación o por que fuesen causados por ese tío y no por mí…? Nunca he querido darle más vueltas a eso, pero algunas veces, inconscientemente se me venía a la cabeza.  
Después de marcharme de su casa evidentemente, nos veíamos menos, aparte de que al tener ella novio pues nuestras quedadas se reducían a una o como mucho dos a la semana.

Ella más de una vez me decía de quedar pero me sentía mal, sé que lo hacía porque yo estaba sola, amorosamente hablando, y a veces me entraban bajones por ello, pero en seguida de ofrecerse a quedar yo le rechazaba diciéndole o que ya tenía algún plan o que me encontraba mal para que así que ella pudiese estar con su odioso novio.  
A los meses, a los muchos meses, Dianna rompía con Alex, que pena… Yo como buena amiga le fui a consolar aunque no era un consuelo como si de una amiga se tratase, no dije ni una vez "ya verás como todo se arregla o él te quiere y tú a él ya verás cómo dentro de poco volvéis a estar juntos otra vez" y si no dije nada de esto fue porque, de primeras no me salía y de segundas, no quería. Al final todo se olvidó y Dianna no volvió a saber nada más de ese y todo volvía a ser como antes, ahora como mínimo quedábamos una vez al día.  
Cuando antes hablaba de las invenciones por parte de los periodistas al hablar de mi vida amorosa también me refería a esto. Mi relación con Dianna fue más hablada y cuestionada que la relación de Obama y Michelle. Y es que no había revista que no nos mencionase. Incluso las redes sociales estábamos. Nosotras, mientras tanto lo único que podíamos hacer era reírnos. Aunque en el fondo ambas sabíamos que era normal las especulaciones que salían de nosotras. Nos pasábamos casi todo el día juntas sin contar los numerosos abrazos sin motivos aparentes y demás gestos de cariño. Pero éramos así y no íbamos a cambiar por lo que dijesen.  
A los meses Cory me pedía salir, me pilló de imprevistas así que… acepté. Sí, tal vez haya sido la tontería más grande que haya hecho pero estaba sola, Cory me quería y creí que con el tiempo aprendería a quererlo pero creo que me equivoqué, no, creo no, me equivoqué, por salir con Cory quité a Dianna de mi lado, es decir, pasó lo mismo que ella con Alex pero yo no le preguntaba de quedar ni un día, sí, sé que suena muy egoísta pero había una razón y esa razón era que me estaba empezando a enamorar de Dianna. Fueron pasando los días y de los días a los mese… Hasta que pasó casi un año. Ahora éramos dos extrañas. Se me hacía hasta incomodo saludarla, hablar con ella o incluso rodar con ella y es que era normal, la cagué pasando de ella y me sentía culpable pero a pesar de ello, ella jamás me hecho encara nada. Seguía tan agradable como siempre y eso me hacía sentirme peor aún.  
Cuando empecé a salir con Cory cogimos más fama y creo que se me subió a la cabeza, cosa que a ella nunca le pasó. Y ahora, al día de hoy estoy hasta las narices de la fama, de tener al lado a una persona que no quiero y de haber dejado pasar el amor de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

No es que estuviera segura de estar enamorada de Dianna, de lo que sí que estaba segura, o al menos eso creo, es de tener cierta curiosidad por ella. Despertarse y tenerla al lado, poder besarle, o incluso, poder hacer el amor con ella, aunque eso me daba más respeto, no estaba segura de poder hacer algo así con una mujer, con Dianna.

Le había comentado a Cory más de una vez que necesitaba salir por un tiempo de este mundo pero como casi siempre pasaba, decía que no podía desaparecer ahora porque estábamos en la cima y luego costaría mucho volver a subir, pero ahora mismo no podía seguir en la cima porque si seguía mucho más caería y entonces ya no volvería a subir en la vida.

Como casi todas la noches estaba en casa con Cory cenando.

-Oye cariño, esto está buenísimo, si no fuera porque eres una actriz increíble te podrías dedicar a la cocina perfectamente. –Dijo Cory mientras devoraba el plato.

-Cory, no voy a pasar más del tema. – Dije mirando hacia en plato.

-¿De qué hablas cariño? Lo digo en serio, cocinas genial. – Es que mira que era tonto.

-Cory quiero dejar por un tiempo glee y la fama. – Dije ahora mirándole seria.

-Lea, ya hemos hablado de eso varias veces.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo lo voy hacer, ya me da igual todo, estoy harta de pensar siempre por los demás y no por mí. No puedo dar más de mí, estoy derrotada.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó comprensivo.

-Hablaré con Ryan y con los productores para que de alguna forma no aparezca en algunos capítulos o que hagan un gran parón, pero eso no me parecería bien, así que les diré que descansen de Rachel por un tiempo.

-Sabes lo que te dirán, ¿no?

-Sí, pero me da igual, he dado todo por mi fama, he hecho lo imposible por glee, creo que no estaría de más que me dejase descansar.

-Estoy contigo amor, quiero que a pesar de todo estés bien, te quiero, por eso… - El móvil de Cory sonaba. – Eh… Tengo que cogerlo cariño, a-ahora vuelvo.

Creo que no hace falta decir que esto me preció rarísimo, ¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso, por qué se fue a hablar a otra parte? Hacía ya días que Cory se comportaba de manera extraña, había momentos en los que se ponía nervioso como un adolescente en el día de un examen final, o simplemente me trataba de otra manera.

Pasaron cinco, diez y hasta quince minutos hasta que Cory aparecía por la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho cariño. – Dijo sentándose de nuevo.

Ahora era todo lo contrario, estaba sonriente y muy feliz, se lo podía notar, yo era experta en saber lo que la gente sentía sin necesidad de que dijeran ni una palabra.

-Bueno amor, con lo que iba… -Se quedó callado durante unos segundos, eternos para mí. - Nos vamos a Irlanda.

¿A Irlanda? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué me he perdido? Había veces que no entendía a Cory.

-Eh… ¿A qué te refieres cariño?

-¿No dices que estas cansada de la fama? Pues ya está, he hablado con Ryan, nuestros representantes y con todos para irnos un mes a Irlanda del Norte para que descanses y vuelvas a ser la Lea de siempre.

Había momentos, como este, lo cuales me hacían ver porque estaba con él. Te trataba de tal manera que te hacía sentir tan especial… te sentías tan querida con él a tu lado que estoy segura que cualquier mujer querría tenerlo a su lado. No digo que fuese perfecto, tenía sus cosas malas, como todos, pero con cosas como estas las dejabas pasar y se te olvidaban, solo te dejabas enloquecer por sus locuras.

-¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la idea? Si no te gusta podemos…

-Me encanta la idea Cory, es… es perfecto. –Dije mirándole a los ojos con gran devoción.

-Pues espera que eso no es lo mejor. Los chicos de glee también se vienen. – Dijo ilusionado.

Me pensaba que no podía ser mejor. Me equivocaba. Si algo amaba de glee eran ellos, todo el cast, eran como mi segunda familia, eran mi familia. Tantos momentos juntos, unos bueno y otros malos, pero a pesar de todo nos queríamos. Siempre andábamos juntos, si uno estaba en Francia rodando y alguien pasaba cerca siempre nos pasábamos a ver como estábamos. Han sido mi gran consuelo muchas de las veces.

-¿En serio cariño? – Asintió. – No me lo puedo creer, va a ser… va a ser perfecto. – Iba a ser perfecto, estaba segura.

-Pues yo de ti me iría haciendo la maleta ya por que en menos de… - Miró su reloj. – De quince horas nos vamos al aeropuerto. – Dijo mientras recogía la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero ya está todo preparado? ¿Ya… ya está todo? – Dije siguiéndole a la cocina.

-Pues claro, llevo un mes preparando todo, desde que me dijiste que necesitabas descansar.

Rectifico, es perfecto, el novio perfecto.  
Creo que pasaron milésimas de segundo desde que dijo eso y me lancé a sus brazos. Estaba realmente feliz, y él sabía cómo hacerlo. Esta noche le iba a recompensar por todo lo que había hecho por mí, pero no solo está, sino todas las que pasásemos allí.

Seis de la mañana y yo ya estaba más que preparada. El avión salía a las diez así que desperté a Cory y a las nueve ya estábamos allí para facturar.

Habíamos tenido mucha cautela con que nadie se percatara de nuestra presencia y mucho menos de que íbamos a ir a Irlanda, quería descansar, no tener que soportar a más paparazis pero en un lugar diferente.

El viaje se me hizo realmente largo, quería llegar ya, por lo que me había contado Cory, no alojaríamos todos en un mismo edificio, bueno, realmente era un hotel de tres pisos, todo reservado para nosotros y en medio de un gran campo de flores y alguna granja que otra. Estábamos a unos quince kilómetros del pueblo y aunque estaba lejos no nos importaba, íbamos allí para descansar y alejarnos de toda la sociedad, así que en el fondo nos hacía bien.

Escuchando a Barbra en el coche llegábamos. Era lo más bonito que había visto, todo era verde, animales correteando por sus libres anchas, algún que otro ciudadano paseando, andando o en bicicleta, esto, esto era lo que necesitaba y lo sabía.

Aparcamos y vimos que ya había varios coches, y eso solo quería decir una cosa, los chicosya habían llegado.

Cory saco las dos grandes maletas que llevamos y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada principal.

-Hola – Dijo un Cory sonriente a la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, ustedes son… - Consulto unos papeles. – Cory Monteith y la señorita Lea Michele, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Pues es la habitación setenta y cinco. – Dijo entregando una tarjeta. – Los demás chicos están en la terraza, por si quieren reunirse con ellos.

-Oh, claro, muchísimas gracias. –Dije.

-A ustedes. – Dijo retirándose.

-Dios Cory, esto me encanta, era lo que necesitaba, gracias cariño.- Dije dándole un beso.

-Vamos a dejar las maletas y los saludamos, ¿vale?

-Sí.

Subimos, dejamos las maletas, me arregle un poco el pelo y después de las varias insistencias de Cory diciéndome que estaba preciosa y que bajásemos ya, bajamos.

Después de preguntar dónde se encontraba la terraza fuimos y desde lejos ya se podía ver a Darren haciendo el tonto junto a Naya y sinceramente me alegre de verlos, hacía ya un mes que no los veía ya que yo me encontraba en New York rodando y ellos en Los Ángeles.

-No maduráis eh. – Dije apartando la cortina semitransparente.

-Por fin estáis aquí, ya pensábamos que no llegaríais. – Dijo Naya acercándose a nosotros muy sonriente.

-Yo faltar a estar todo un mes con vosotros… Vaya tontería. – Dije dándole un abrazo a Naya y después a Darren.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal estáis? – Dijo Amber acercándose a saludarnos.

-Pues genial, y estando aquí mejor todavía.

Fui saludando a todos uno por uno preguntándoles un poco a todos que tal estaban y contándoles un poco de mi vida. La terraza era bastante grande y en el final tenía unas pequeñas escaleras las cuales te llevaban a una gran piscina y después al mismo prado.

De repente oí una voz que conocía de sobra venida de unos metros más lejos, en el prado. Tenía miedo de mirar hacia allí, me había bloqueado, esto no estaba dentro de mis planes, ni si quiera sabía que ella estaba dentro de el plan. Después de unos segundos inconscientemente miré hacia donde se encontraba y al parecer estaba hablando por el móvil. Llevaba un vestido blanco el cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya que su corte terminaba en la rodilla. Esa era una de las cosas que la caracterizaba, a pesar de tener un cuerpo de escándalo y poder presumir de el todo lo que quisiese y más, ella jamás lo hizo.  
Mientras que los demás hablaban animadamente yo no le quitaba ojo, hacía tiempo que no veía, además de que sus salidas en glee cada vez eran más escasas debido a sus otros proyectos, yo estaba en New York y ella en Los Ángeles. Hacia unos tres o cuatro meses que no la veía, que no sabía nada de ella, que no hablaba con ella, que ni si quiera me percataba de su presencia en el mundo, y como siempre, estaba increíblemente guapa, ahora su pelirrojo pelo el cual le quedaba mejor todavía.  
Había desaparecido del mundo real y me había metido en otro en el cual solo existía ella. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya había colgado y su mirada se clavaba en la mía. ¿Qué hacer en casos como este? La vida no te ensaña estas cosas, simplemente te jodes cuando pasan. Después de unos minutos así simplemente me dedicó una pequeña y forzada sonrisa para dirigirse hacia aquí. Para cuando ella llegó ya me pude meter en la conversación de los chicos para disimular un poco aunque ya se hubiese dado cuenta de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo peor de esto era que Dianna y Cory se llevaban muy bien y es que era normal, ellos se conocían desde antes de Glee, y para Cory, Dianna siempre fue como su hermana pequeña. Y eso se me hacía incomodo, yo intentaba no tener que comunicarme mucho con ella, pero era difícil con Cory de novio. A pesar de que hacía bastante que no se veían se solían llamar como mínimos dos veces a la semana. Y ahora que hacía tres meses o más que no se veían lo más probable es que pasasen todo este mes juntos. ¿Y qué pasará? Pues que sí o sí tendré que mantener algún tipo de contacto con ella, y cuando lo hago me siento como una mierda, así que este mes promete.

También debí imaginarme que ella vendría, era lógico, ahora ya no era una de las principales en Glee, pero siempre lo fue, y simplemente por la buena relación que mantiene con todos, estaba claro que vendría.

-¿Cómo está mi grandullón?- Dijo Dianna llamando la atención de todos, pero sobretodo de Cory que se encontraba a espaldas de ella hablando con Mark y Chord.

-¡Dianna! –Dijo yendo a darle un abrazo. - ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo muy sonriente.

-Genial, ¿y tú? – Preguntó ella correspondiendo al abrazo del chico.

-Mejor que nunca.

Yo mientras seguía haciendo como si prestaba atención a como Naya contaba su romance con el cantante Big Sean, pero en realidad pensaba en que iba hacer ahora, ¿me levantaba como si nada a darle dos besos y preguntarle, por ahora su exitosa carrera, o me quedaba donde estaba como si nada pasase? Si elegía la primera, la incomodidad se iba hacer presente de nuevo, me pondría nerviosa y a saber qué, pero si elegía la segunda quedaría como si de una mal educada me tratase, y seré muchas cosas, pero eso, no.

Así seguí unos diez minutos más, pensando en que hacer, el tiempo se me echaba encima y yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa, y la música que Kevin había puesto en un reproductor de música no me ayudaba para nada.

Cory y Dianna seguían hablando, pero ahora también se habían unido Amber y Jenna.

-Bueno chicos, me subo a la habitación que tengo que hacer un par de cosas y bajo. – Dijo una sonriente Dianna para todos.

-He estado mirando unos folletos que me ha dado la recepcionista y hay un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí que tiene muy buena pinta, además de que a las doce hay fuegos artificiales en el lago y la recepcionista me ha dicho un sitio privado perfecto para verlos. – Dijo Darren antes de que Dianna se fuese.

- Pues entonces quedamos a las nueve en la recepción para ir, ¿vale? - Dijo Dianna.

-Perfecto. – Añadió Heather.

-Por cierto, al restaurante hay que ir presentables, que os conozco, que sois muy partidarios del chándal. – Dijo Darren marchándose con Dianna, Kevin, Jenna y Chris.

-Uy, que pena, porque pensaba estrenar esta noche mi nuevo chándal rosa fosforito. – Dijo Naya gritando para que los otros le oyeran bien haciendo reír a todos.

-Bueno chicos me subo a darme una ducha que estoy reventada del viaje. – Dijo Heather.

-Me subo contigo. – Dijo Naya.

Estuvimos un rato más con Chord, Mark y Amber, hablando sobre los diversos proyectos de los chicos y cuando ya eran las siete nos subimos todos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a arreglarnos.

-Te he visto muy cortada antes con los chicos. – Dijo Cory cuando entramos a la habitación.

-No sé, he estado como siempre. – Vaya mentira. Parecía un muerto, no decía nada y muy buen color tampoco creo que debería tener por la pesada insistencia de Naya a que me pusiese más polvos maquilladores.

-No sé, será cosa mía. Me voy a dar una ducha, ¿vale? – Dijo dándome antes un beso.

-Vale cariño.

Mientras tanto yo me dedicaba a hacer lo que se había convertido hasta hace poco en mi pasatiempo preferido, pensar. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Hacer como si no existiese? Yo no soy así, no soy tan… tan poco madura. Lo que debería haber hecho es haberla saludado, haberle dado dos besos, o incluso un abrazo y haberle preguntado por su vida, para que viera que a pesar de todo me sigo preocupando por ella y que sigo acordándome de que existe en el mundo. Lo único que he conseguido con mi actitud ha sido empeorar más las cosas, seguro que ahora piensa que soy, además de una mal educada, una antipática y el ser más asqueroso que haya pisado este mundo.  
Me he prometido a mí misma que esta noche le saludaré como tiene que ser, le preguntaré que es de su vida y le diré que antes no me encontraba muy bien y que siento no haberla saludado.

En la ducha seguí pensando en esto y me planteé una posible situación; Si estoy hablando con ella animadamente, cosa poco posible pero dentro de lo que cabe posible, y me pregunta que por qué me distancié tanto de ella, ¿qué le digo? Es que mantener una conversación con ella tiene muchos contras… Pero da igual, he dicho que hablaré con ella y así lo haré.

Terminé de ducharme y ahora era la hora de elegir "el modelito perfecto". Mi mayor arma, mis piernas, pero tal vez sea demasiado excesivo para la ocasión, así que me decantaré por unos vaqueros pitillo bien ajustados, botines negros con taconazo incluido y una camiseta de tirantes la cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación y para saberlo solo me hizo falta ver la reacción de Cory al verme.

-Bueno, ya estoy. – Dije saliendo del cuarto de baño después de una hora encerrada en él.

-Es-estas muy eh… muy – Carraspeo su garganta. – muy guapa.

-Gracias. – Objetivo conseguido.

Bajamos y en la recepción ya estaban casi todos, tan solo faltaban Amber, Dianna y Darren.  
Mientras esperábamos manteníamos una conversación bastante animada sobre… el calentamiento global, ya me diréis como llegamos a esta conversación… Mientras yo me dedicaba a analizar uno por uno los modelitos que llevaban. Los chicos estaban todos bastante presentables, todos con camisa y alguno incluso con corbata y ahora que había bajado Darren hasta con pajarita. Las chicas también estábamos todas muy bien, con vestidos, vaqueros, leggins, pero todas enseñando algo.

Ya solo faltaban Amber y Dianna y esta espera me estaba haciendo ver que tal vez me pasase con el escote, ya que no paraba de recibir diversas miradas hacia él, incluso de Naya cosa que me dejo bastante descolocada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrían y por ahí pasaban Dianna y Amber charlando, o mejor dicho riendo de algo que todos desconocíamos.

-Haber, dije presentables, no para presentar unos Oscars – Dijo Darren haciendo reír a todos. – Estáis guapísimas chicas, todas.

-Gracias. – Dijo Dianna mirando hacia el suelo ya que sus mejillas iban cogiendo un color rosado.

Y es que Darren tenía razón, estaba guapísima, Amber también, pero ahora solo tenía ojos para Dianna. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros bien ajustados, zapatos negros también, y una camiseta blanca con encaje dejando entre ver su sujetador claramente negro y una fina chaqueta color hueso roto.

Me quedé embobada observándola y otra vez ella volvía a pillarme, pero a la vez también me examinaba de arriba abajo hasta que de nuevo nuestras miradas conectaban y tras unos segundos así yo le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa de la cual no obtuve respuesta y eso me preocupo ya que simplemente desvió la mirada hacia Darren que le ofrecía su brazo para que se apoyase en él.

Todos nos fuimos en dos coches, no había necesidad de mover todos los coches. Yo fui con Cory, que conducía, Chord, Mark, Heather y Chris. Y en el coche de Darren, Dianna, Naya, Kevin y Jenna.

Llegamos y aquel lugar me encanto, mezclaba lo moderno con lo antiguo, la elegancia con lo simple, algo tenía que lo hacía perfecto. Teníamos una mesa reservada en la zona más privada y un chico nos acompañó a ella. No sé si fue fortuito o porque tanto yo como ella lo buscamos, pero terminamos sentadas la una en frente de la otra. No sabía si alegrarme o lamentarme, estando en estos sitios una conversación era tanto tentadora como peligrosa. Quería hablar con ella pero no que se enterase todo el mundo de ello.

Después de pedir la cena a los varios camareros que nos atendieron la conversación seguía, y ahora de… ¿Delfines en peligro de extinción? ¿Pero que nos estaba pasando a todos? ¿Qué conversaciones eran esas? En fin… Yo seguía concentrada en mi pasatiempo favorito ignorando la conversación absurda que mantenían los demás.

-Oye, hace poco que me enteré de que os fuisteis a México, ¿qué tal se está por ahí? – Pregunto Heather haciéndose referencia a Cory y a mí.

Ahora todos estaban pendientes de una contestación por parte de nosotros, incluso Dianna, y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Eh… Pues la verdad es que es un paraíso, se está en la gloria. – Intenté aparentar normalidad.

-Lo mejor sin duda es la compañía. – Sentenció Cory haciendo reír a todos menos a una persona, Dianna.

-Ya ves tío, no te llevas a cualquiera eh. – Dijo Mark.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal con el rodaje de Malvita Dianna? – Dijo Naya siendo consciente de mi incomodidad y de la de Dianna hacía esa conversación.

-Genial, rodar con actores de la talla de Robert de Niro o Michelle Pfeiffer es, además de una oportunidad única, increíble, he aprendido un montón con ellos. – Dijo orgullosa.

-Ojala me salga a mí una oportunidad como esa. – Dijo Jenna.

-Creo que simplemente he tenido suerte…

-No es suerte por la que estás trabajando con ellos, eso te lo puedo asegurar yo. – Increíblemente y milagrosamente pude decirle algo al fin. Tanto ella como yo nos quedamos tan sorprendidas de que de repente le dijese esto, bueno, esto y cualquier cosa.

- Lea tiene razón, que estés trabajando con ellos no es porque hayas tenido suerte, sino porque eres una pedazo de actriz. – Añadió Cory.

- Gracias. – Y otra vez sus mejillas se volvían rosadas.

Después de esto las conversaciones absurdas siguieron y yo como siempre a lo mío, y ahora Dianna tampoco prestaba atención a la ahora conversación sobre los libros de Crepúsculo, estaba invadida en ella. Incluso me pude percatar de alguna que otra fugaz mirada que me echaba. La incomodidad se hacía presente de nuevo así que decidí irme al baño a retocarme.

Espero que con mi comentario se rompa un poco la tensión existente y cada vez más visible entre nosotras…

-¿Se puede saber que pasa entre Dianna y tú? – Susto fue poco. No morí de un ataque de milagro. No sé de donde cojones salió. Naya.

-Nada. – Mira si mentí mal que ni si quiera yo me lo creí.

-No te lo crees ni tú querida. – Si había algo que odiaba era que Naya me conociera tanto.

El tiempo que llevamos rodando juntas en New York nos había convertido en inseparables. Conocíamos a la otra a la perfección, aunque ella no sabía nada de porque ahora mi inexistente relación con Dianna, pero no sería por que no insistió en que se lo contase. Nadie lo sabía, nunca se lo conté a nadie. No sé porque, supongo que por miedo a que me convenciesen de luchar por ella e intentar algo con ella, prefería mantenerme en la sombra y huir de los problemas como siempre he hecho. Pero ahora sentía la obligación y sobretodo la necesidad de contárselo, de saber que piensa, de saber otra opinión sobre esto.

-No creo que sea el lugar de hablarlo Naya.

-Puede que no, pero no creas que te vas a librar eh. – Dijo mientras se repasaba la raya del ojo.

-No tranquila, es más, creo que quiero contártelo. – Dije saliendo del baño.

-¡Ah, que antes no querías! Que fuerte Lea, no me esperaba esto de ti. – Dijo siguiéndome haciéndose la indignada.

-Es que luego lo vas contando todo por ahí. – Dije en coña.

-¿Yo? Pero si soy una tumba, no diga nada.

Le miré y le saqué la lengua ya que habíamos llegado a la mesa y no íbamos a seguir con la tontería.

Ya habíamos terminado de cenar y ya eran las once y cuarto así que pusimos rumbo al lago, cada uno en su coche correspondiente salvo Naya, que ahora se había cambiado el sitio por Chris ya que quería estar con Heather…

* * *

¡Holaaa! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, he estado un poquito ocupada, pero tranquilos que ya no me voy a ir por tanto tiempo :) Hablando de la historia, he pensado en meter un poco de HeYa, pero tranquilos porque la historia es Achele principalmente, HeYa solo se mencionaría un poco (o lo que queráis) Dicho esto informaros que me siguiente actualización será o el miércoles o el jueves. Besoos :D


	4. Chapter 4

En primer lugar dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis hecho saber lo que pensáis sobre la historia a través de lo reviews, no sabéis lo mucho que me motiva para seguir la historia. También deciros que tal vez tarde más en actualizar porque tengo que estudiar bastante ya que me acercan los exámenes finales y tengo que aprobar sí o sí, así que espero poder actualizar el domingo o el lunes. Ya os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

En el camino hacia el lago, que no duró más de quince minutos, pude notar a una Naya distinta, esa no era mi Naya de siempre, hasta pude notar que tonteaba de vez en cuando con Heather pero debió ser una alucinación mía…

El sitio era perfecto, después de atravesar un pequeño bosque te encontrabas con un acantilado, en el cual se verían de maravilla los fuegos artificiales. Aún quedaba media hora para que empezasen así que Mark trajo tres botellas de alcohol, una de vodka, otra de wisky y la otra de ron. Tenían que haber dos personas que no consumieran nada para conducir, una de ellas fui yo por voluntad propia y el fue otro Mark, por sorteo.

Los chicos empezaron a servirse y yo mientras tanto me senté en el suelo apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

-Oye, esto no es justo, ¿por qué siempre me tiene que tocar a mí conducir? – Oí a Mark que se quejaba.

-Eh tío, no te quejes que la última vez que te toco te lo cambié y bebiste. – Dijo Kevin riendo.

-Es verdad, no me acordaba, que morro que tienes. – Dijo ahora Jenna.

-¿Eh? Yo de eso no me acuerdo, eso nunca ha pasado… - Dijo alejándose del grupo y acercándose a mí para que al final se sentase a mí lado. – A la próxima no traigo nada.

-Mira que eres eh… - Dije. Mark era como un niño pequeño y me encantaba, era como mi hermanito.

-Olvidémoslo… ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Poco la verdad, ya sabes, Glee, sesión de fotos, evento y así casi todos los días. – Dije mostrando mi pesadez hacia esa rutina. - ¿Y tú?

-Menos toda vía… Intentado a ver si ligo pero nada, que no hay manera.

-No me lo creo, tu intentando ligar y que no te aparezca ninguna… algo debes estar haciendo mal.

-Yo creo que las intimido, me ven tan guapo e inadmisible que no se acercan a mí… ¿Te intimido?

-Muchoooo. – Dije riéndome ante la tontería que acababa de soltar.

-¿Sabes? Creo que voy a intentar algo con Dianna, o con Heather, no sé, a ver si cae alguna. – Dijo mirando al grupo.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Dianna? NO. Eso sí que no.

-Yo lo intentaría más con Heather. – Muy bien Lea, muy astuta.

-¿Así?

-Sí, Dianna ahora está centrada en su carrera y por ahora no quiere relaciones. – Hora de demostrar mis increíbles dotes de actuación.

-Tal vez tengas razón… - Se quedó un rato pensativo. – Lo intentaré con Heather entonces. – Reto conseguido. – Bueno me voy a ver que se cuentan estos, ¿te vienes?

-No, me quedo aquí.

-¿Seguro? – Pregunto sacudiéndose el pantalón.

-Sí, tranquilo. Tú no bebas nada eh, que luego tienes que conducir.

-Tranquila, confía en mí. – Dijo mientras se reunía con los demás.

Nada más que llegó al grupo lo primero que hizo fue ir a por Heather, al parecer el chico estaba bastante desesperado, no perdía el tiempo.  
Inmediatamente busqué con la mirada a Dianna y la vi bailando al ritmo de la música que salía de unos altavoces que habías en la costa de la playa. Me quedé observándola y recordé que cuando vivíamos juntas, siempre se ponía algún disco o la radio misma y mientras que limpiaba o cualquier otra cosa se ponía a bailar. De la nada apareció Chord y empezó a bailar con ella, muy pegados, demasiado diría yo.

No sabía que hacer me estaba poniendo enferma, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue aparecer por ahí a ver si la distraía y paraba. Creo que se percató todo el mundo de que había aparecido menos ella. Así como quien no quiere la cosa pasé por su lado y ahora sí que me vio, pero siguió, que digo siguió, se acercó más a Chord.

-Cariño. – Apareció Cory bailando pegándose por detrás.

-Justo a tiempo. – Dije en susurro.

Me pegué a él lo máximo que se podía y empecé a bailar todo lo sensual que pude. A mí no me iba a joder poniéndome celosa adrede, eso sí que no. Se iba a enterar de quien es Lea.

Pasaba el tiempo y el alcohol se iba haciendo presente en todos menos en mí, pero como si me hubiera bebido una botella entera, no controlaba lo que hacía, estaba enfurecida, estaba fuera de mí. Dianna sabía que la observaba y yo sabía que ella me observaba y que ambas lo estábamos haciendo para joder a la otra, pero ahí estábamos. En ese momento me entraron ganas de tirarlos a los dos por el acantilado, pero las ganas que sentía en ese momento se quedaron en nada en cuanto vi como Chord ponía sus manos en su espalda y las iba bajando hasta rozarle el culo. LO PEOR ES QUE SE DEJÓ. Cogí de la cara a Cory y le di tal beso que lo atonté más de lo que ya estaba por el alcohol.

Un petardo sonaba, eso significaba el primer aviso. Después mirar de dónde provenía aquel ruido me giré de nuevo y vi cómo Dianna se llevaba a Chord cogido de la mano, arrastrándole casi, y se adentraba en el bosque, eso me hizo ver que me estaba comportando cómo una niña pequeña, que ese comportamiento no era propio de mí. Me separé de Cory y cómo iba como una cuba ni se extrañó y se fue a jugar a con el móvil con Kevin, Darren, Chris y los demás que ya esperaban sentados a que empezasen los fuegos.

-Mierda, la cámara, se me ha olvidado en el coche. – Dijo Kevin intentándose levantar.

-Ey chico, cuidado, te vas a matar. – Dijo Mark sujetándole para que no se callera. – Menuda que te has cogido eh.

-Ya voy yo a por la cámara, si vas tu no vas a llegar en la vida. – Dije levantándome del suelo. – Darren dame las llaves del coche.

-¡Ahí van! – Dijo tirándolas tres metros más lejos de donde yo estaba.

-Esa puntería Darren, di que sí tío. – Dijo Mark riendo dándome las llaves que había ido a por ellas. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, tú quédate aquí supervisando a estos. – Dicho esto me fui hacia donde estaban los coches, no estaban muy lejos pero con esa oscuridad y con ruidos extraños seguramente prominentes de algún animal PEQUEÑO o del aire mismo daba un poco de miedo.

Hoy estaba claro que no iba a ganar para sustos porque no morí de nuevo por el segundo aviso de milagro. Me gustaba la oscuridad y aquel sitio parecía tranquilo sino fuera por la música que aún se oía. Al fin llegaba, pero con lo que me encontré preferí no haber llegado nunca y haberme perdido. Lo que sentí al ver esta imagen creo no haberlo sentido nunca, es como que te tiren un cubo de hielo encima, o que nadie se acuerde de tu cumpleaños, son cosas que te duelen.

Dianna sentada en el capo del coche de Darren y entre sus piernas a Chord, y no perdían el tiempo, la chaqueta de Dianna ya se encontraba en el suelo y Chord ya no llevaba camiseta. Posiblemente lo que más me doliera era de la manera que Chord la trataba, Dianna es una chica delicada y parecía que se estaba liando con un árbol, estaba claro que este lo de tratar con una dama no se lo habían enseñado.

Tras unos minutos intentando tragar aquella imagen hice de tripas corazón y fui hacia el coche.

-Deberíais tener cuidado, no hemos visto ningún paparazi pero no hay que subestimarlos. – Dije abriendo el coche y cogiendo la cámara que se encontraba en el asiento trasero.

Intenté decirlo con la más tranquilidad posible y sorprendentemente me salió bastante bien por lo que a mí respecta. Dianna me miraba como si de un fantasma me tratase. Creo que es la primera vez que sus ojos no me dicen nada, estaban vacíos y eso nunca me había pasado. Los de Chord desprendían pasión, pero aquellos ojos verdes se habían convertido en un negro abismal.

-Tiene razón, podíamos irnos. – Oí como Chord se lo susurraba.

Cerré el coche, los miré por última vez y todo seguía como antes, Dianna no había cambiado ni su pose, ni su cara, ni sus ojos. Mientras Chord se dedicaba a besarle el cuello… otro cubo de hielo. Conecte de nuevo mi mirada con la suya y lo único que pude hacer fue dedicarle una pequeña y forzada sonrisa.

De camino a donde estaban los chicos volvía a pensar, pero si pensaba me derrumbaba, pero eso no podía pasar, no debía derrumbarme, soy fuerte, no de piedra, pero si fuerte. He estado meses sin saber nada de ella y aunque me ha dolido he podido superarlo. No me importa que se lie o que se acueste con Chord, es su vida, además yo tengo novio, borracho ahora, pero tengo novio y lo más importante, él me quiere, y yo a él. Tal vez no pueda mantener con ella una amistad pero si una conversación… supongo. Hoy está claro que no ha sido el mejor día para entablar una conversación amigable con ella, pero quedan aún muchos días por delante, y hasta con un poco de suerte podremos ser amigas de nuevo, solo es cuestión de esperar.

Llegué y justo a tiempo, los fuegos ya empezaban y Cory me hacía señales para que me sentase a su lado, y así lo hice. Le di la cámara a Kevin, aunque de poco le iba a servir porque empezó hacer fotos con la cámara al revés, pero en fin. Cory me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y yo me acurruque a él, era lo que necesitaba, cariño.

Cuando ya llevaban cinco minutos los fuegos artificiales vi como Chord llegaba y se sentaba con Mark y Kevin. Miré a mi alrededor buscándola pero no la encontré, no había vuelto con él. Me empecé a preocupar. No solo por la cara de mal humor de Chord, sino porque estuviera allí sola. Deseé que se acabasen ya los fuegos pero eso no iba a ser posible, ya que como mínimo durarían unos diez minutos más. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Iba allí y le decía que viniese o esperaba a que se acabasen y cuando volviéramos ya quedarme tranquila? Boté por la primera pero si lo hacía, ¿con que escusa lo haría? Ya sé.

-¡Chord! – Grité.

-¡Dime!

-¿Dónde está Dianna? –Pregunté.

-Se ha quedado allí. – Dicho esto volvió su mirada a los fuegos artificiales.

Esto no hacía que me quedase más tranquila, es más, me preocupaba toda vía más.

A la mierda todo, voy.

-Cory, voy un momento al coche. – Le dije al oído para que me oyese.

-¿Para qué?

-Eh… - Piensa Lea, piensa. – Es que… Creo que me he dejado el móvil allí y no he llamado a mi madre ni nada.

-Llámale luego.

-Es que así también veo a Dianna que me ha dejado un poco preocupada Chord. – La verdad y punto.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, tranquilo, ya voy yo. – Le di un beso y me levanté.

Al final me iba a saber el puñetero camino de memoria, y encima iba con tacones, por el bosque y con tacones, di que sí Lea.

Iba a buscarle y ni siquiera sabía que le iba a decir. Creo que cuanto más pienso en que decirle menos le digo, así que lo que salga salió.

Llegué y no la vi, mi corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte, me acerqué al coche de Cory y nada, mi corazón iba a estallar, me acerqué al coche de Darren y… al fin. Mi corazón volvía a latir con normalidad. Creo que el mismo susto que me pegue al no verla la primera vez le pegué yo a ella cuando aparecí de la nada. La miré y otra vez que sus ojos o me decían nada, absolutamente nada. Tras unos segundos desvió de nuevo la mirada y la perdió mientras miraba a sus pies. Tu puedes Lea, vamos.

-¿No vienes a ver los fuegos? - Volvía a mirarme, pero ahora con sorpresa.

Supongo que el tiempo que se tomó para contestarme sería por la rareza de la situación…


	5. Chapter 5

Cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad para mí. Si no contestaba lo que fuese ya, juraría que explotaría.

-No. – Dijo al fin.

¿Todo ese sin fin de esperar para un simple y asqueroso no?

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté.

-Sí. – Ahora ya directamente me contestaba sin mirarme.

-¿Piensas parar de contestarme con monosílabos? – Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Ahora simplemente movió sus hombros. Qué chica más complicada. Me acerqué y me puse delante de ella. La miraba a los ojos pero ella no me dejaba, no para de mirar al suelo. Miré mi reloj.

-Faltan unos cuatro minutos para que terminen los fuegos artificiales, tú decides, nos quedamos aquí y te obligo a que me digas que te pasa o vamos rápido y vemos el final que siempre es lo mejor. – Dicho esto me miró a los ojos.

Ese afán de mirarle los ojos que siempre he tenido porque siempre he pensado que eran únicos además de preciosos estaba desapareciendo, esos no eran sus ojos. Sus ojos me brindaban siempre una calidez y una seguridad que me obligaban a mudarme en ellos, pero ahora no encontraba nada de aquellos ojos.

-No es necesario que hagas esto.

-No lo hago por necesidad, lo hago porque quiero.

-¿Por el mismo motivo que has pasado de mi todo este año? – Oh Dios, sabía que este momento iba a llegar, aunque nunca pensé que con esa intensidad.

Me dolió tanto la forma en que lo dijo que noté como mis ojos empezaban a arder. Y es que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-Lo siento, no pretendía… - Dijo de la nada.

-Tienes razón, yo… - Me cortó.

-Vamos a ver el final, ¿vale? Solo, olvídalo.

Lo que más me dolía era con la frialdad que me hablaba, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para que mis ojos se convirtiesen en dos cascadas.

-No me hagas esto Lea…

-Lo siento…

Los fuegos artificiales dejaron de sonar.

-Creo que es un poco tonto que volvamos ya. – Dijo mirando al cielo.

-Sí… - Yo seguía intentado secar todas las lágrimas que me salían, pero no había manera de parar ese sin fin. Me di la vuelta y de mi bolsillo saqué las llaves del coche de Darren que no le había devuelto. Me senté en asiento del copiloto buscando en la guantera algún paquete de pañuelos, pero nada, ahí había de todo menos pañuelos, un bote de gomina, tres pares de gafas de sol e incluso un paquete de galletas oreo. De repente noté como Dianna abría la puerta del piloto y se sentaba cerrando la puerta a su vez.

-Toma. – Dijo dándome un pañuelo.

-Gracias. – Dije en susurro.

-Lo que has visto antes no era… - Le corté.

-¿Lo que parecía? – Reí sarcásticamente. – Yo creo que sí.

-No tienes derecho hablarme así.

- ¿Así, cómo?

-Como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Lo que has hecho, ha sido una irresponsabilidad por tu parte, os podrían haber visto.

-En todo caso ese habría sido mi problema.

-Solo me he preocupado.

-Es que eres muy egoísta.

-¿Egoísta? – Yo egoísta, que risa.

-Sí, egoísta. Desapareces de un día para para otro, pasas de mí, ni si quiera me diriges la palabra, pero yo aun así te sigo saludando y diciéndote de quedar pero tu nada, te dedicas a poner excusas absurdas, hasta que al final te vas New York a rodar, pasan cuatro meses de los cuales no tengo ni una sola noticia de ti, y ahora vienes como si nada y encima me dices que he sido una irresponsable por haberme liado con Chord. ¿A ti de que te parece eso?

Simplemente me dediqué a no contestarle, pero porque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

-¿Qué pasa, que otra vez piensas dejar de hablarme? ¿No has tenido suficiente con cuatro meses? - Su tono iba subiendo. – Que fuerte me parece Lea. Pensé que eras más madura…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué te crees que estas consiguiendo con todo esto? ¿Eh? – Menos mal que estábamos dentro del coche sino yo creo que ya habrían llamado a la policía por los gritos.

- Qué te des cuenta de lo que me has hecho.

-¿Quieres verme sufrir? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Verte sufrir dice… - Dijo riendo irónicamente. – No sabes las cosas que tendría que hacer para que sufrieses tan solo la mitad de lo que he sufrido yo.

Era inútil, no servía de nada el seguir discutiendo, además de que ya no podía, mis lágrima se apoderaban de mí.

-¿Quieres que me sienta mal al verte llorar?

-Cállate… - Dije de manera casi inaudible.

-No sabes la cantidad de lágrimas que es desperdiciado en ti. - ¿Desperdiciado?

-¡Cállate! – Exploté, no podía seguir oyéndola.

Noté que ahora ya no era la única que lloraba, pude ver un par de lágrimas que se precipitaban de sus ojos.

-Sólo dime… Dime porque lo hiciste. – Dijo en un tono más calmado.

No podía contestar, no se merecía la contestación que le iba a dar. No se lo merecía, y preferiría que pensase cualquier cosa de mí, ya me daba igual todo.

-Genial… - Dijo mientras salía y daba un portazo con la puerta.

Los demás ya venían y vi como Cory paraba a Dianna y le preguntaba que le pasaba. Después de secarme las lágrimas y aparentar que nada pasaba salí.

-Ey cariño, ¿Por qué no has vuelto? – Me pregunta Cory.

-Es que, he- he aprovechado y he llamado a mi madre y después me he quedado hablando con Dianna.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, claro que no. – Le sonreí y me metí en el coche de Cory.

Mientras que esperaba a que los demás subiesen vi como Naya venía con cara de odio y tristeza a la vez, me preguntaba que le pasaría… Se subió al coche pero como también estaba Cory no me pareció oportuno preguntarle. Después vi como venía Mark y con su brazo por encima de los hombros de Heather. Subían también al coche.

-Paso, me voy al coche de Darren. – Dijo Naya.

¿Qué me he perdido?

-Ey, ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Heather a Naya antes de que saliese del coche.

-Nada, que prefiero el otro coche.

-Pero yo quiero que te quedes. – Dijo Heather con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-No, que ya estás muy bien acompañada. – Dicho esto se bajó y otro portazo que sonaba.

Aquí estábamos todos geniales. Y se suponía que estas vacaciones eran para descansar y olvidarse de todo… al final va resultar peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Después de un interminable camino de vuelta bastante incomodo llegamos cada uno a su habitación y terminado el día. Después de que Cory me preguntase otra vez que me pasaba me fui a dormir. Me fui con algo seguro, si quería que Dianna me perdonase o al menos me hablase me iba a costar lo suyo, y otra, este mes en Irlanda iba a marcar un antes y un después en mi vida, lo sabía.

Apenas había podido dormir, estuve toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se me venía en mente toda la conversación que había tenido con Dianna y eso me estaba matando por dentro. Que ella pensase que si me había distanciado de ella había sido porque me había apetecido y no porque lo necesitaba me destrozaba poco a poco el corazón.  
Me levanté varias veces a mojarme la cara a ver si me despejaba y al fin poder dormir, pero mis intentos eran en vano.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana cuando desperté. A penas había dormido cuatro horas.  
Miré a mi lado y vi que me encontraba sola, Cory no estaba. Después de gritar su nombre por si estaba en el baño encontré una notita encima de la mesilla de dormir.

"He bajado a desayunar, me daba pena despertarte, sé que has pasado mala noche. Si quieres cuando despiertes baja. Te quiero."

Me encantaba cuando Cory se preocupaba de mí y me cuidaba. Pensándolo bien, Cory era un buen partido. Era buen chico, cariñoso, simpático, te comprendía, te mimaba cuando más lo necesitabas, y sobretodo te quería y sabías que jamás te engañaría.

Me duche, me maquillé y por último me vestí, pantalones vaqueros cortos, sandalias y una camiseta de tirantes negra.

Bajé y después de saludar a las diferentes mujeres de la limpieza y recepcionistas fui al comedor.

Estaban todos sentados en una larga mesa, unos levantados cogiendo algo más de desayuno y otros desayunando con el móvil o charlando con los de su alrededor. Pero no estaban todos faltaban dos personas, Naya y Dianna. Nadie me había visto aun así que me escapé y me fui a la habitación de Naya.

Después de preguntar en que habitación se alojaba y si le habían visto bajar, subí. Llamé a la puerta un par de veces, pero nada, nadie contestaba. Insistí de nuevo, pero nada, finalmente, después de insistir veinte veces más abrió. Conocía a Naya, sabía que algo le pasaba y que por eso no había bajado, y aunque no me abriese la puerta sabía que estaba ahí y que finalmente me iba a abrir.

-Mira que eres pesada. – Dijo mientras que abría la puerta.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué no has bajado? – Le pregunté entrando a la habitación sin tan si quiera esperar a que ella me dejase.

-Adelante eh… No tenía ganas. – Dijo mientras que cerraba la puerta.

-Naya, te conozco, sino no me habría quedado diez minutos tocando a la puerta.

-Me alegra mucho que me conozcas, pero esta vez estas equivocada, no me pasa nada.

-¿Pasa algo con Heather? – Pregunté.

-¿Sabes que odio mucho que me conozcas tanto?

-Vale, ahora cuenta. – Dije.

-No, no hasta que no me cuentes tu qué pasa con Dianna.

-¿Y por qué lo tengo que contar yo primero?

-Pues porque yo descubrí antes que tú que te pasaba algo con Dianna y porque lo tuyo seguro que es mucho menos fuerte que lo mío.

-Pues no sé yo que decirte… - Dije pensando en cómo contárselo.

Iba a empezar a contarlo cuando llamaron a la puerta, Naya fue a abrir y se encontró con Cory.

-Hola, eh… ¿Por qué no has bajado? – Preguntó.

-Otro… No tenía ganas, no, no me encontraba bien.

-Ah, vale, esto… ¿Está aquí Lea?

-Sí, ahí tienes a tu querida. – Dijo abriendo la puerta para que pasase y me fuese.

-Hola cariño. – Dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-Hola. – Respondió después de darme un beso.

-Bueno, a vivir vuestra fantástica historia de amor a vuestra a habitación. – Dijo empujándome para que saliese.

-Espera, espera, Cory ves yendo a la habitación, ahora voy, ¿vale?

-Vale. – Dijo marchándose.

-No creas que te vas a librar de contármelo. –Dije.

-Ni tu tampoco.

-Vale, pues esta tarde como no salimos quedamos tú y yo, ¿vale?

-Vale, a las siete en la recepción.

-Vale. Adiós simpática. – Dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Adiós pesada. – Dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Mientras iba a la habitación pensé en que no solo Naya había faltado al desayuno, Dianna también. Seguramente no quiera verme. No sé cómo comportarme después de nuestra conversación. Si ya quería saber poco de mí antes, ahora no querrá ni verme en pintura. Definitivamente, el hablar con ella como personas civilizadas iba a ser muy difícil y no hablemos de volver a ser amigas.

Llegué a la habitación y vi que Amber y Jenna estaban hablando con Cory.

-Ey, desaparecida, ¿por dónde andabas? Te hemos estado buscando. – Dijo Amber.

-Estaba con Naya, me ha preocupado que no bajase a desayunar.

-Bueno, habíamos pensado en quedar esta tarde noche en la piscina a tomar algo y darnos un baño. – Dijo Jenna.

-Por mí bien, ¿a qué hora? – Pregunté.

-¿Qué os parece sobre las ocho?

-Bien. - Dijo Cory mirándome para ver que a mí también me parecía bien.

Perfecto, quedaba a las siete con Naya, le contaba todo y ella a mí y después a la piscina.

Después de comer, sobre las tres de la tarde Cory se fue con Mark, Chord y los demás chicos a la sala de juegos del hotel, eran todos como niños pequeños.

Aproveché ese tiempo para aclararme un poco las ideas y pensar en cómo le iba a decir a Naya que el distanciamiento que tengo con Dianna desde hace un año es porque creí estar enamorándome de ella y no podía dejar que eso pasase, pero eso era muy fácil pensarlo, pero a la hora de decirlo…


	6. Chapter 6

Pensando y pensando me quedé dormida, sí, mi facilidad para dormirme en cualquier sitio es increíble. Cuando desperté eran las siete menos cuarto, Naya me iba a matar. Me puse el bikini lo más rápido que pude y que jamás imaginé. Me arregle un poco y salí pitando. Miré el reloj del iPhone y vi que ya eran las siete y tres minutos, estaba muerta. Llegué y su cara lo decía todo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me dormí y se me fue la hora. – Dije estando ya enfrente de ella.

-Mira que eres torpe eh. – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

No estaba enfadada. Había veces que no sabía quién era esa chica. Siempre que quedábamos y yo llegaba tarde me echaba la bronca del siglo, era algo que siempre le dio mucha rabia, pero hoy parecía que no le importaba, era otra Naya.

-Vamos al bar de fuera. – Dijo cogiéndome del brazo. Yo aún estaba flipando.

Cerca de la piscina había un pequeño bar en el cual preparaban cocteles y demás similares. Ambas nos pedimos un San Francisco y nos sentamos en unos asientos apartados de la piscina rodeados de bastante vegetación.

-Bueno, cuenta. – Dijo pegándole un sorbo a la copa.

-Vale… A ver, es un poco bastante fuerte así que…

-Tú cuenta.

-A ver, tú ya sabes que hasta hace un año y poco más yo me llevaba muy bien con Dianna… - Me interrumpió.

-Vamos que si os llevabais bien, parecíais pareja.

-No me interrumpas que no lo cuento… -Asintió mientras que bebía de su copa.- Bueno pues nos empezamos a distanciar cuando ella empezó a salir con el Alex ese, después rompió con él y volvimos a la normalidad, pero en ese tiempo que nos distanciamos me di cuenta de una cosa, una cosa que me desconcertó totalmente… - Me quedé en silencio.

-Lea, sea lo que sea… ¡Cuéntalo ya, me muero de la intriga!

-Gracias por tu comprensión eh.

-Lea, soy tu amiga, que digo tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, tu hermana. Sabes que sea lo que sea nada va a cambiar, ¿vale? – Esto era lo que necesitaba saber para seguir con mi discurso.

-Me estaba enamorando de Dianna. – Dije de golpe.

Después de decirlo me bebí toda la copa de un sorbo. Vi que Naya no decía nada, se había quedado paralizada.

-Camarero, otra copa… -Dije.

-Que sean dos. – Dijo Naya sin cambiar su cara y sin tan siquiera mirar al camarero.

-Di algo Naya…

De repente empezó a reírse sin motivo aparente, al menos para mí.

-¿Me quieres decir dónde está el chiste? – Pregunté ya cansada por su risa.

-Nada, nada… Ya lo sabrás. – Dijo quitándose una lágrima de tanto reírse. – Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿estas enamorada de Dianna?

-¡No! – Me miró con cara de desconcierto. – Quiero decir… Me jodía que estuviese con el tío ese, además de que no había sido una vez sola la que la hubiera besado, pero todo eso lo relacione con que estaba un poco falta de cariño, ya sabes, entonces fue cuando Cory me pidió salir y yo le dije que sí, y aunque en ese momento no tenía mucho sentido que le hubiese dicho que sí porque ni tan siquiera me atraía ahora sí que le quiero y estoy bien con él.

-Vale, muy bonito, pero, ¿por qué ya no tienes contacto con Dianna? – Preguntó bebiendo de la copa que había traído el camarero.

-Tenía miedo de enamorarme de ella.

-¿Entonces te estabas enamorando de ella?

-Sí, creo que sí, y aun que en ese momento no, sé que tarde o temprano me acabaría enamorando de ella.

-Siento decirte que eso es de ser un poco egoísta.

-Otra…

-¿Otra?

-La noche de los fuegos artificiales, o sea, ayer, estuve hablando con ella…

-Cuenta, cuenta.

-Acabamos discutiendo. El caso es que la vi liándose con Chord y a mí eso me jodió mucho así que luego le dije que había sido una irresponsabilidad por su parte porque la podrían haber visto y ella me dijo que ese era su problema y que no podía hablarle así, que no tenía derecho. Entonces me preguntó que porque me había distanciado tanto de ella pero… no le contesté. No le podía decir que era por miedo a enamorarme de ella.

- Y no se lo dijiste porque sabías que si lo hacías seguirías siendo más egoísta aún.

-Sí…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Me preguntó.

-Quiero hablar con ella, pero de manera civilizada, sin acabar gritándonos ni llorando, creo que se merece saber la verdad o al menos alguna mentira creíble.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón. –Miró su reloj.- Anda, ya son las ocho menos cuarto, seguro que enseguida vienen estos.

-Ch, ch, ch, tú te quedas aquí a contarme que te pasa con Heather.

-Qué no se te olvida eh.

-No, cuenta. – Dije poniéndome cómoda. Sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima después de contárselo.

-Pues, creo que… -Se paró.

-Ahora la que me pone nerviosa eres tú a mí. – Se estaba poniendo pálida, y sus manos empezaban a temblar. – Ey, -Le cogí de la mano. – tranquila, igual que tú has reaccionado tan bien con lo mío yo reaccionare aún mejor, además, no creo que sea más fuerte que lo mío.

-Me, me gusta Heather un poco… - Dijo con inseguridad.

Conocía a Naya, tal vez no tanto como para que esto no me sorprendiese, pero si lo suficiente como para sí haber deducido que algo de esto le pasaba con Heather. Pensándolo bien, era algo que se debía de esperar, en la serie eran pareja y se pasaban juntas mucho tiempo además de que se llevaban genial.

-Definitivamente creo que Glee nos está volviendo gays a todos. – Dije dándole un toque gracioso al asunto.

-Pues sí. – Dijo riendo.

-Pero, una duda, ¿tú no estás con Big Sean?

-Eh… Sí.

-¿Entonces? – Solamente levantó sus hombros. – Naya sabes que no puedes jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente.

-¿Qué sentimientos? ¿Tú te crees que Sean está conmigo porque me quiere? No me hagas reír, está conmigo porque estoy buena y ya está. No puedo tener nada serio con él, además de que es un mujeriego, cada día se tira a una.

-¿Entonces qué haces con él?

-No sé, tal vez darle celos a Heather, pero no hay manera… Y es que ahora no para de ir con el imbécil de Mark, no sé qué le ha dado por Heather que va detrás de ella todos los días… Me pone enferma.

Ay Dios que la he cagado. Que este con Heather es culpa mía, MÍA. Me va a matar.

-¡Lea! ¿Me estás haciendo caso? – Dijo Naya al ver que me había metido de lleno en mi mundo.

-Sí, es que… creo que, que lo de que Mark este tanto con Heather es, es culpa mía… - Vi como su cara cambió por completo.

-¿Cómo que es culpa tuya?

-Pues eso… Es que yo le dije que, a ver, estábamos hablando y me dijo que no había manera de ligar y dijo que lo iba a intentar o con Heather o con Dianna, entonces yo le dije que Dianna ahora está muy ocupada y que no tiene tiempo para el amor, así que le dije que lo intentase mejor con, con Heather…

- ¿Le dijiste al Míster Musculitos este que intentase ligarse a Heather antes que a tu queridísima Dianna simplemente para tenerla en la recamara siempre que quieras? – Dijo con cara de furia.

-¡Yo no quiero a Dianna en la recamara!

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué más te da que este con otro tío? ¿Te recuerdo que tu estas con Cory?

-Ya lo sé…

-Es que tiene razón, ¡Eres una egoísta, no puedes decidir por ella y menos ahora que no sois nada! – Dijo subiendo el tono de voz.

Esto me dolió, pensé que Naya entendería mi situación, o que al menos lo aceptase, pero no. Es Naya…  
Me levanté sin decirle absolutamente nada y me dirigí hacia la barra para pagar las copas.

-Espera Lea. – Dijo siguiéndome. –Lo siento, ¿vale? No, no quería decírtelo así, no sabía lo que decía, la furia se había apoderado de mí. Lo siento…

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

-Entiéndeme a mí también, imagínate que yo le digo a Chord que valla detrás de Dianna porque si no iba a ir detrás de Heather.

-Ya, si tienes razón, ha sido bastante egoísta por mi parte.

-Bueno, no sabías que Heather me gustaba, sé que si lo hubieras sabido en ese momento no lo habrías hecho. Venga, ven aquí. – Dijo dándome un abrazo. – Ya me dirás que hago yo ahora para quitarlo de en medio.

-Solo estate con Heather, ella te prefiere, el camino de vuelta de los fuegos artificiales fue súper incomodo además de que Heather intentaba estar lo más alejada posible de él. Y supongo que si durante los fuegos estuvo con él fue para darte celos ya que tú no parabas de contar lo "bien" que estas con Sean. – Dije viendo ya como venían los demás.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, cerraré mi bocaza. ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer con la rubia?

-No, no lo sé, es que no sé qué quiere que haga, me da miedo cagarla más.

-Cuando llegue el momento oportuno de hablar lo sabrás. – Dijo marchándose con Kevin que le hacía signos para que fuese a la piscina.

Espero que no tarde mucho en llegar ese momento…

-Amor. – Dijo Cory dándome un beso. – ¿Te vienes a la piscina?

-Sí, ya voy, voy a subir un momento a la habitación a coger el móvil que se me ha olvidado, ¿vale?

-Vale, - Me dio otro beso, esta vez un poco más intenso. – Te quiero.

-Y yo. – Dicho esto me fui hacia el hotel.

Yo creo que hay un ser por ahí el cual le encanta verme sufrir. ¿Qué me encontraba subiendo las escaleras? Pues a unos, aparentemente, enamorados riendo y el chico con el brazo por los hombros de la chica. Todo sería muy bonito si no fuese porque esa escena la protagonizaba nada más ni nada menos que Chord y Dianna.

-Hola. – Dijo un muy sonriente Chord.

-Ho- hola. – Dije. Dianna ni se molestó.

¿Es que ahora están juntos o qué? Corrí lo que jamás corrí, cogí el móvil y lo más rápido que pude baje, quería saber que estaba pasando entre aquellos dos.

Cuando baje los vi ambos tumbado en hamacas diferentes, pero a la vez muy juntos.

-¿Estos dos ahora están juntos? – Dijo alguien en mi oído. Naya.

-No lo sé…

-Pasa de ellos Lea, no te martirices. Uy, será… - Dijo marchándose a donde estaba ahora Mark abrazando a Heather.

Me tumbé en la tumbona de al lado de Cory, me puse las gafas de sol y le seguí mirando sin que se notase mucho. Al rato Cory se fue a bañarse con el resto mientras que yo la seguía observando. Sabía que ella sabía que la observaba, pero no me importaba. Ahora Chord también se había ido a la piscina dejándola a ella sola en aquella tumbona.

-Tome, esto es para usted. – Dijo un camarero dándome un Martini.

-No, yo no he pedido nada.

-Le invita la señorita de allí. – Dijo apuntando hacia Dianna. – Me ha dicho que le diga… -Miro un papel que llevaba en el bolsillo. – Cito textualmente; ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

En cuanto oí eso solo pude sonreír, había llamado a un camarero y le había mandado decirme esto.

-Espere, - Dije cuando veía que se iba. – Llévele un coctel de fresa con mango y un chorrito de vodka y dígale…

-Espere, espere, que me lo apunto. – Solo pude sonreír ante la situación. – Dígame.

- Sabes que siempre me ha encantado mirarte. – Le dicte.

-Vale, ahora se lo llevo.

Me volví a colocar bebiéndome ahora el Martini que me había invitado. Si le había mandado a aquel camarero que le llevase ese coctel en especial era porque sabía que le encantaba de siempre.

Vi cómo le daba aquel coctel y al enterarse de que era sonreía tímidamente, luego el camarero le decía mi mensaje. Ahora no sonrío, simplemente se giró para mirarme. Yo le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Decidí darme un baño, no es que hiciera mucho calor pero un poco sí. Estuvimos todos jugando a voleibol, todos menos Dianna que se había quedado fuera. Yo al rato también me salí y mientras que me secaba el camarero se volvió a acercar a mí.

-Tome. – Dijo dándome ahora un cubata. Nada más saber lo que era sonreí porque sabía que venía de Dianna y sabía porque. – La señorita de antes se lo manda.

-Muchas gracias. –Dije cogiendo el vaso.

-También me dice que le diga… -Otra vez que buscaba el papel. – Cita textualmente: Y a mí que me mires. Siento haberte hablado así la noche pasada. – Terminó. -Ya está.

-Gracias. –Dije cuando se marchaba el camarero.

Seguí secándome y la miré para agradecerle con una sonrisa de las mías el haberse disculpado pero estaba con Chord. Chord le había cogido en brazos y se la llevaba a la piscina. Mi cara no reflejaba ira o furia, simplemente dolor y tristeza y Dianna me vio, intente lo más rápido que pude cambiarla por una sonrisa, para que no se sintiera culpable o algo por el estilo, pero creo que no lo conseguí.

-¡Hey chicos, atentos! –Gritó Kevin con Mark al lado. – Nos hemos informado y mañana nos vamos de senderismo, así que esta noche nada de copitas, ¿vale?

-Pues Lea ya ha empezado. –Dijo Mark riendo al verla con el cubata.

-Si me invitan… - Dije sacándole la lengua a Mark.

Cuando terminamos de cenar cada uno se fue a su habitación. Después de la piscina ya no tuve ningún tipo de acercamiento con Dianna, pero la que no podía decir lo mismo era Naya quien no había parado de estar con Heather, hasta me daba pena el pobre Mark.


	7. Chapter 7

He recibido a gente diciendo que se había repetido el capítulo y siento decir que ha sido un error de la página porque a mí en un principio también me salía como que había subido el mismo capítulo dos veces y me toco eliminarlo y volver a subirlo varias veces, así que para que todos podáis disfrutar del fic sin problemas lo vulvo a subir. Mañana seguramente suba el ocho si veo que no hay ningún problema. Avisarme si esta todo en orden o si a vuelto a fallar. Gracias a todos los que me leen siempre y a los que se molestan en dejar un review :D

* * *

Las nueve de la mañana y ya estábamos todos en la recepción para salir hacia una montaña que no pillaba muy lejos en la cual haríamos senderismo.

-A ver, ¿estamos todos? –Pregunto Darren.

-Esto parece una excursión de preescolar. – Dijo Naya.

-Venga, cada uno que se meta en el coche que le corresponde en la lista que he hecho… - Decía Mark.

-¿Qué más da? Que se meta cada uno en el coche que le dé la gana y listo. – Dijo de nuevo Naya.

-Eso, venga, vámonos ya de una vez. – Dijo ahora Dianna.

No sé ni cómo ni porque pero al final en el coche de Cory acabamos Naya, Heather, Dianna, Mark, Cory y yo. Todo había que decirlo, si cabíamos todos era porque era un todo-terreno.  
El camino era un rato bastante largo, tardamos como una media hora, en el cual no habían pararon las miradas furtivas entre Dianna y yo y los celos de Mark hacia Naya que no paraba de tontear con Heather. El camino estuvo bastante entretenido en cierto modo.

Llegamos.

-Una cosa, ¿no va a ver un guía o alguien que nos diga por dónde ir? –Pregunté.

-No nos hace falta, llevamos brújulas, mapas y móviles, no nos perderemos. – Dijo Mark.

-A mí esto me parece una mera estupidez, ir al medio de una montaña perdida de la mano de Dios a perdernos, porque con este de guía es lo que va a pasar. – Dijo Naya.

-La latina furiosa que se relaje. Para que lo sepas, fui boy scout. – Dijo Mark.

-Oh vaya, va ser toda vía más penoso, perdidos y con un boy scout. – Dijo Naya.

-Chicos relajaos eh. – Dijo Dianna. – Venga, que cuanto antes empecemos antes se acabará.

Al parecer las cosas empeoraban con Naya y Mark. Como Heather no parase esto aquí iba arder Troya.

El camino al principio era tan solo andar y saltar un par de piedras pero la cosa se complicaba. Ya no eran un par de piedras, ahora ya eran cuatro pedruscos. Con la ayuda de Cory pasamos casi todas las chicas, y digo casi todas porque para Dianna ya estaba Ken. Nunca me cayó bien Chord, pero ahora le estaba cogiendo una tirria…

A pesar de que Chord no la dejaba sola ni un solo segundo las miradas entre nosotras no cesaban. Y no sabía cómo tomarme esto. ¿Estaba todo arreglado? Aun así quería hablar con ella.

-Oye, no hay algún bar por aquí, esto empieza a cansar. – Dijo Naya ya algo fatigada.

-Sí, a un par de kilómetros hay un bar que abrieron dos cabras y tres cerdos, ¿tú eres tonta Naya? – Dijo Dianna con una sonrisa burlona.

El camino seguía y con ello las tonterías y el tonteo, con lo último me refiero a Naya y Heather, ahora Heather era la que iba detrás de Naya, al parecer Naya se había "enfadado" porque le estaba haciendo más caso a Mark que a ella, así que con esto yo diría que no faltará mucho para que entre estas dos pase algo más.

El camino era bastante aburrido, para que nos vamos a engañar, así que cogí mi móvil y me puse a jugar a un juego que me descargó Dianna hace bastante tiempo. Este juego me recordaba a los viejos tiempos y me deje invadir por la melancolía, incluso podría decir que un par de lágrimas se me escaparon… Miré al frente y pude ver que yo era la última ya que delante de mí solo estaba Kevin, así que aligeré un poco el paso.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Grité.

JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO SEMEJANTE BICHO EN MI VIDA.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Dianna sofocada corriendo de detrás de mí.

-Un-un-un bicho, en-en-en mi-mi brazo. – Dije enseñándole el brazo donde se encontraba aquel bicho.

Como si de una pelusa se tratase Dianna lo cogió y lo dejó en el suelo, el bicho nada más tocar tierra salió por patas.

-Pobrecillo, lo has asustado.

-¿Qué lo he asustado? ¿Y él a mí qué? – Ni siquiera estaba siendo consciente de que esa conversación la estaba teniendo con Dianna.

-Eres una exagerada. – Dijo siguiendo el camino.

- Y tú… -Llegaron los demás corriendo.

-¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó Cory abrazándome.

Vi como Dianna nos miraba, esa mirada me era familiar, creo que era la misma que yo le puse a ella en la piscina al verla con Chord, bueno, en la piscina y en todos los sitios en los que les veo juntos.

-Solo… solo era un bicho. – Dijo Dianna siguiendo el camino esquivando a todos, incluso a Chord.

Todos se quedaron extrañados por el comportamiento de Dianna. Naya me pregunto con señales inentendibles para cualquier otro que había pasado, yo solo le negué con la cabeza en señal de que nada.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba con Dianna, un día me grita y me echa la bronca del siglo, después me invita a un Martini como si nada hubiera pasado y ahora vuelve a estar rara. A veces Dianna era un poco complicada.

Las cuatro de la tarde y ya volvíamos, al final, milagrosamente no nos perdimos. Dianna ahora estaba distinta, distante, no sé qué bicho le habrá picado.

-La próxima vez que propongáis un plan como este avisarme que no voy. – Dijo Naya entrando al hotel con Heather del brazo.

-Tampoco ha estado tan mal. – Dijo Heather recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Naya.

-¡Esperar chicas! – Grito Cory a Naya y Heather. – Me han dicho las chicas de la recepción que esta tarde noche hay una pequeña fiestecilla en la costa del lago, en plan fiesta chill out de Ibiza, y tranquilos que la gente que va a ir es toda o famosa o discreta, me han asegurado privacidad cien por cien.

-Por fin algo bueno hoy. – Dijo Naya.

-¿A qué hora? – Pregunto Amber.

- ¿A las ocho os viene bien? – Preguntó. Todos asintieron. –Bueno, pues entonces nos vemos esta noche.

Dicho esto todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Estaba bastante cansada, para que nos vamos a engañar, y eso que apenas habíamos hecho nada. Así que después de unos cuantos besos con Cory me fui a la ducha porque él ya tenía otras intenciones. Sinceramente no tenía ningunas ganas de mantener relaciones con Cory en este momento. No sé porque, el hacer el amor con Cory con Dianna en el mismo edificio me inquietaba un poco, no me sentiría cómoda.

Mientras que me planchaba el pelo pude oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta y como Cory iba a abrir. Agudicé mi oído para poder oír quien era.

-¡Hola Cory! – Era Heather.

-Hola Heather. –Dijo Cory.

-Oye, o yo he encogido o tú has crecido más. – Ahora era Naya.

-Yo diría la primera. – Dijo Cory riendo. – Pasar.

-Habíamos pensado que se viniese tu querida con nosotras para arreglarnos y elegir ropa.

-Claro, está en la ducha, aunque creo que ya ha salido… - Dijo Cory.

-Aquí estoy. – Dije haciendo acto de presencia.

-Pues venga vámonos. – Dijo Naya.

-Espera, tendré que coger los vestidos. – Dije marchándome a la habitación.

-¡Las he visto más rápidas Lea! – Me gritó Naya estando yo en la habitación donde también estaba Cory.

-Pásatelo bien cariño. – Dijo dándome un beso. – Ahora creo que vendrán estos y nos arreglaremos todos con el veredicto de Darren y Chris.

-Vale cariño. Nos vemos luego. – Dicho esto salí y las tres nos dirigimos a la habitación de Heather

Heather nos adelantó ya que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-¿Qué tal con Heather? – Le pregunté.

-Por ahora bastante bien, aunque no estoy segura de lo que quiere. ¿Y si no quiere nada conmigo? ¿Y si solo quiere ser mi amiga?

-Hazme caso, Heather no quiere solo una amistad contigo, no me preguntes como lo sé, pero el caso es que lo sé.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Y si la cago? – Dijo una angustiada Naya.

-No la vas a cagar, créeme, tu solo hazme caso.

-Así me irá entonces…

-Serás estúpida. – Dije dándole un pequeño golpe en hombro.

Heather ya había entrado en la habitación y había dejado la puerta abierta. Riendo ambas entramos.

-Hola chicas. – Dijo Amber.

-Hola. – Dijo Naya con cara de extrañada.

-Hola. – Dije yo toda vía más extrañada. No nos esperábamos que Jenna y Amber ya estuviesen allí.

Pero eso no era nada en cuanto vi aparecer a Dianna por la puerta de la cocina con una Coca-Cola en sus manos. Cuando nos vio nos dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a cada una.

-Naya, ¿me quieres decir porque no sabía nada de que Dianna estaría aquí? – Dije en su oído de manera sutil mientras que dejábamos los bolsos encima de la mesa.

-Yo que sé, no es mi habitación, aunque estaba claro que estaría aquí, no vamos a venir todas menos ella… Que cortita eres a veces Lea. – Dicho esto se sentó al lado de Dianna en el sofá.

No sabía qué hacer, el único sitio libre estaba al lado de Dianna… Da igual, me quedo de pie y ya está, pero tal vez se cree que es que no me quiero sentar a su lado… Dios mío, y todo por un sitio.

-Venga chicas, empecemos. – Dijo Heather apareciendo en el pequeño salón de la habitación.

Y así comenzó todo, las risas no cesaban entre todas y por un momento me olvidé de Dianna y me centré en pasármelo bien. Ahora estaba Naya preparándose para la pequeña pasarela que habíamos improvisado.

-¡Venga guapa, que queremos verte! – Gritó Amber.

-A ver qué os parece este. –Dijo Naya saliendo de la habitación.

Yo, creo ser heterosexual, aunque con Dianna siempre me lo he replanteado, pero al ver a Naya con ese vestido me pregunté qué estaba haciendo perdiendo el tiempo con Cory en vez de estar con Naya. Ese vestido le hacía… ¿Cómo decirlo? Parecía una Diosa.

-Está bastante bien, ¿verdad chicas? – Dijo Amber fijándose en que tanto Heather, Dianna y yo nos habíamos quedado embobadas mirando a Naya. - ¿Chicas?

-Eh… Yo creo que, -Carraspeó. – Que le sienta… bastante bi-bien. – Dijo Dianna.

-Sí, tiene razón, te… queda muy bien. – Dije.

Naya me conocía y por la cara que estaba poniendo se había dado cuenta de que nos había dejado sin aire a las tres.

-Yo voy a… a por, a por agua. – Dijo Heather levantándose un tanto sofocada.

-Decidido, me quedo con este. –Dijo Naya siguiendo con la mirada a Heather orgullosa por haber causado eso en la rubia.

Vi como Dianna ya había vuelto en si y ahora se abanicaba con su propia mano. ¿Naya le había calentado? Pues entonces va a arder cuando me vea. Aquí solo yo puedo causar esto en ella.

-Venga, ¿la siguiente?

-¡Yo! – Dije.

Me levante y me metí en la habitación para cambiarme en la cual aún estaba Naya.

-Llegas a entrar treinta segundos antes y me pillas desnuda. – Dijo.

-¿Qué me puedo probar?

-Aunque yo creo que me pillas denuda y me follas aquí mismo… - Dijo con una sonrisa chulesca.

-Ja-ja-ja, que graciosa. – Dije siguiendo mirando vestidos.

-Admite que os he puesto y no poco precisamente. Porque tu queridísima Dianna ha hecho todo un tour con su mirada en mi cuerpo.

-Eso ha sido tu culpa por salir tan… así.

-Si quieres un vestido para dejarla sin aliento hay uno allí perfecto. – Dijo señalando el otro armario. Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Minutos después.

-¡Lea tía, es para hoy no para fin de año! – Oí a Naya.

De repente oí como alguien tocaba la puerta y decía en susurro…

-Lea, sal rápido porque la conversación ahí fuera no es que sea muy adecuada. – Naya.

No le hice caso, estaba centrada en estar perfecta y con este vestido era difícil no estarlo. Mis piernas, mi arma infalible lucían muy pero que muy bien con este vestido.

Vamos Lea, con este vestido arrasas.

Salí.

-La madre que me… - Oí susurrar a Naya que se encontraba al lado de Dianna y Heather.

-Wow, Lea, estas increíble. – Dijo Amber que en aquel momento era la única que reaccionaba.

-Voy… voy otra vez a beber agua. – Dijo Heather yendo casi corriendo a la cocina.

-Lea estábamos hablando de tu relación con Cory y nos estábamos haciendo una pregunta. ¿Cómo es hacerlo con él? – Preguntó Jenna.

¿Ha esto se refería Naya con la conversación no muy adecuada? Vi como la cara de Dianna cambio completamente.

-¿Qué… qué pregunta es esta? – Dije con una sonrisa de lado alisándome nerviosa el vestido con las manos.

-Es que es tan grande y no sé, aquí todas no hemos sincerado menos tú, venga Lea, cuenta. – Dijo Ahora Amber.

La cara de Dianna era de incomodidad, ira, frustración y de todo a la vez, no sabía dónde mirar.

-Bueno pues… - Naya me cortó.

-¿Cómo va a ser? Pues una mierda, tiene pinta de esos de no dar ni una… - Dijo Naya.

Vale que me ayudase, pero no iba a dejar que dejase a Cory por los suelos.

-No, es; pues, normal, yo tampoco le doy tanta importancia a eso, es bueno sí, claro que lo es pero…

-Me voy, me tengo que ir, nos vemos esta noche. – Dijo Dianna saliendo casi corriendo hacía la puerta.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a esta últimamente? - Preguntó Jenna después del portazo de Dianna.

-El cambio de aires le habrá afectado a la cabeza. – Dijo Naya con tono humorístico mientras que yo no quitaba la mirada de la puerta por la cual ella había salido. – Venga Amber, tu turno. – Dicho esto Naya me echo una mirada con un mensaje claro; la has cagado.


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Es que mira que eres tonta! – Me gritaba Naya.

Después de que Dianna saliese corriendo me entraron ganas de llorar, quería salir de ahí, así que Naya inventó que teníamos que hablar con nuestros representantes y que ya nos terminaríamos de arreglar en nuestras habitaciones.

-¡Para que me griten ya tengo a Dianna…! Bueno, ahora ya ni eso… - Volvía a llorar y a esconder mi cara contra la almohada.

-¡Y es que para colmo no me has dejado ver la pasarela de Heather! – Dijo mientras se metía en el vestido.

-¡¿Estoy llorando porque Dianna no quiere saber nada de mí y tú estás pensando en que no has podido ver a Heather en la puta pasarela?!

-¡Ya me contarías si esto fuese al revés y fueses tú la que ibas a ver a Dianna!

-¿¡Tú crees que ahora me importa verla en la puta pasarela?! Es que… -Las lágrimas se apoderaban de mí.

-¡Pero aun así me sigues pareciendo tonta! ¡Digo que hacerlo con Cory era una mierda para arreglarlo y eso, pero tú tenías que joderlo y decir que era muy bueno!

-¡Y no he dicho nada malo! ¡Cuando ella está en plan novia con Chord o se lía con él no pasa nada, aquí la que se jode soy yo y no pasa nada, pero cuando ni si quiera hago el amor con Cory desde que llegamos aquí porque siento que le hago daño nadie dice pobre Lea, no, yo soy la mala!

-¡El problema es que ninguna de las dos tenéis derecho a enfadaros con la otra porque os lieis, os folléis a vuestros novios o folla amigos! ¡Lo que deberías hacer es alegraros por la otra como todas las amigas! – Dijo desde el baño mientras que se maquillaba.

-El problema es que no sé si quiero solo ser su amiga… - Dije en susurro.

-¿He oído bien? – Dijo asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-Tú tienes oído para lo que quieres.

-Esas cosas es inevitable no oírlas. – Dijo sentándose en la cama.- ¿Me quieres decir que quieres algo más que una amistad con Dianna?

-No… No lo sé, estoy muy confundida… -Suspiro. – Es gracioso, ni si quiera soy su amiga y ya estoy pensando en tener algo más con ella.

-Habla con ella.

-Sí, claro, le digo que quiero algo más con ella así, sin más, ya de paso le pido matrimonio, ¿no?

-No idiota, hablar sobre lo que ha pasado, dile la verdad, que te alejaste de ella porque tenías miedo de enamorarte y que igual que tú no tienes derecho ni a enfadarte con ella ni a echarle encara que se lie con Chord o con quien quiera ella tampoco se puede enfadar porque estés con Cory porque es tu novio.

-Es que todas las veces que he intentado hablar con ella ha salido fatal.

-Pero porque estabas furiosa aparte de celosa, pero ahora ya sabes lo que hay, ahora simplemente tienes que luchar por su amistad y hablar como personas maduras que sois, ¿vale?

-Vale…

-¿Me vas a hacer caso?

-Sí.

-Pues ahora a maquillarte y a vestirte porque solo falta… - Miro su móvil.- ¡Cuarenta y cinco minutos! – Dijo llevándose una sorpresa. - ¡Corre Lea que no nos da tiempo!

-¿Quién falta? – Preguntaba Mark a Cory que ya estaban junto al resto del cast invitado a la fiesta esperando en la recepción para marcharse. Todos iban de blanco, tanto chicas como chicos, ya que así mandaba ese tipo de fiestas.

-No sé, yo la he llamado a Lea y estaba con Naya y me han dicho que ya bajaban y que me esperase, después me ha colgado. –Dijo Cory.

-Ya estamos aquí. –Decía una Naya alucinante dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Después aparecí yo.

-Ya sé porque dicen que lo bueno se hace de esperar. – Dijo Chord ganándose una manotada de Dianna.

-Bueno chicos, dejar de babear que me nos vamos a resbalar y vámonos. – Dijo cogiendo del brazo a Heather que ya tenía de nuevo la garganta seca.

Después de oír unos cuantos piropos por parte de todos pero sobretodo de Cory, la vi. No es que enseñase mucho pero no le hacía falta, con aquel vestido que había elegido dejaba ver lo mejor de ella. Le sentaba genial. Podría decir que estaba hecho a medida para ella.

Me vio, me vio mirándola, observándola, analizándola y no me importaba, porque sabía que ella disfrutaba teniendo mi mirada sobre ella. Después de analizar todo su cuerpo le miré a los ojos y esta era la primera vez que me decían algo desde que estamos aquí, pero lo que me decían no me ayudaba. Tristeza, desolación, odio e impotencia. Eso era lo que me decían.

Esta vez cada uno fue en su coche propio, salvo algunos que se acoplaban en los coches de otros porque sabían que no acabarían muy bien la noche.

-Oye, ¿sabes que le pasa a Dianna? – Me preguntó Cory de camino al lago.

Me pilló de sorpresa, no me esperaba que Cory me preguntase eso sabiendo lo buenos amigos que son.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Últimamente parece que me esquiva, y cuando estoy con ella siempre la veo triste… No sé, tal vez solo sea cosa mía cariño.

Solo asentí. Pues claro que le pasaba algo. Pero yo tampoco sabía lo que era.

Llegamos.

A mí siempre me encantaron estas fiestas, tan elegantes, tan privadas… Habían diferentes camas repartidas por la costa con gente sentadas en ellas hablando o simplemente tumbados disfrutando de la presencia de la otra persona, del ambiente y de la vista.

También habían tumbonas, mesas con todo tipo de frutas y como no un pequeño bar donde preparaban cocteles y copas.

Y todos vestidos de blanco.

-Como me gustan a mí estas fiestas. – Dijo Heather.

-Sí, va a ser genial. – Añadí.

-Hola, bienvenidos. – Decía un camarero. -¿Puedo servirles algo?

Todos empezaron a pedir sus copas.

-Vamos a sentarnos allí. – Decía Darren señalando tres camas.

-Vamos. – Dijo Mark seguidos por todos.

-Deberían celebrarse más fiestas como estas. –Decía Naya que estaba tumbada en una cama con Heather al lado, como no.

-Se celebran, lo que pasa es que no te invitan. – Dije.

-¿Perdona? Sí que me invitan, lo que pasa es que tengo una agenda muy ajetreada.

-Ya… -Dije.

-Cariño, vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿vale? – Me decía Cory en he oído.

Cuando lo oí no sé porque me puse a buscar a Dianna desesperadamente y para mi sorpresa no se encontraba con Chord, sino con Darren riéndose en una de las camas. Que estuviese con Darren me dejaba más tranquila, sabía que Darren no intentaría nada con ella porque eran igual de amigos que Cory y Dianna.

-Venga vamos. – Dijo con Cory sin esperar a que le contestase.

Ambos caminábamos por la orilla de la playa. Cory había puesto su brazo sobre mis hombros; si no fuera porque en mi mente solo se encontraba una preciosa dama llamada Dianna Agron diría que era un momento bastante romántico.  
De repente se paró y se puso enfrente de mí, se acercó y me besó. Creo que le habría correspondido con más ganas si no fuese porque sabía que no estábamos muy lejos de las camas donde se encontraban los demás y con ellos Dianna y sabía que nos podían ver perfectamente. Noté como quería profundizar el beso cogiéndome de la cintura y después por la espalda acercándome más a él. Yo no tuve otra opción que no fuese colocar mis manos en su cuello.

-Te quiero. – Dijo después de ese prolongado beso.

-Y yo. – Dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Me encantaba lo tierno y romántico que podía llegar a ser Cory.

-¿Ya estás mejor? Esto es un paraíso, ¿verdad? – Dijo a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

-Sí, la verdad es que es tan tranquilo… -Dije mirando las olas.

Al rato Cory me dijo que me sentara con él en la arena entre sus piernas… ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Me senté con él. Estuvimos una media hora así, hablando, riendo y con algún beso. Ahora me encontraba bien, estaba a gusto con él. Hablábamos de diversas cosas, de Glee, de los chicos, y de todo en general, aunque en todo momento intente esquivar el tema de Dianna.

Ya habían pasado unos cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando note que el móvil me vibraba. Un Whatsapp de Naya.

N: ¿Dónde estás?

L: Con Cory.

N: ¿Te he preguntado que DÓNDE estás?

L: En la orilla de la playa.

N: ¡Ah, es verdad! Ya te veo.

L: ¿Qué quieres?

N: Pues que Dianna se acaba de ir detrás de un camarero.

L: ¿¡QUÉ!?

N: Es broma.

L: Tú eres tonta…

N: Lo que sí que va en serio es que se acaba de ir y parecía bastante afectada.

L: ¿A qué te refieres?

N: Pues que ha dicho "Chicos me voy a dar una vuelta" y Amber le ha preguntado "¿Tú sola?" y ella ha dicho "Sí, no todos tenemos la suerte de tener alguien al lado que nos quiera…" y esto lo ha dicho mirándoos.

L: ¿Me ha visto con Cory?

N: Pues claro.

L: Joder.

-Cory, vamos con los chicos. –Dije levantándome.

-Sí, que los hemos abandonado.

Mientras volvíamos no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ¿dónde estaría? Hoy no podía irme de aquí sin hablar con ella. Esta situación no era buena para ninguna, deberíamos hablarlo todo y dejar las cosas claras.

Lo primero que hice cuando llegamos a las camas donde se encontraban los demás fue buscar a Chord por si otra vez me los encontraba… Pero no, estaba con Darren y Mark así que me quedé más tranquila. Miré a mí alrededor a ver si la encontraba pero nada, así que mi preocupación apareció de nuevo. Noté como alguien me agarraba del brazo y me separaba un poco del resto.

-Se ha ido por ahí. – Dijo Naya apuntando con la mano hacia la derecha.

-Que susto me has pegado… - Dije con una mano en el pecho.

-Menos sustos y vete a buscarla anda. – Dijo Naya.

Yo simplemente asentí distraída pensando donde podría estar. No la veía por ninguna parte. Estaba ya cansada de sus huidas, y como no, siempre la que se preocupaba por ella era yo, la que se iba a buscarla era yo, la que sufría era yo.

-Cariño, ¿A dónde vas? – Cory.

-Eh… A dar una vuelta. –Dije.

-Pues voy contigo. –Lo que me faltaba.

-No, no, no, -Me miró con cara de extrañado. –quiero ir sola, para pensar y eso, ¿vale amor?

-Vale, no pasa nada, pero no tardes mucho. – Me dio un beso y se volvió con los demás.

-Vamos a ver… - Dije para mí.

Comencé a buscarla entre la multitud, pero nada, creo que vi las caras de todos menos la suya. Pregunté a varios camareros si la habían visto y todos me decían que no.

Ya oscurecía y encendían los varios faroles que habían repartidos por toda la costa. Si ya era difícil encontrarla antes…  
Ya llevaba unos veinte minutos buscándola y nada. Varias veces me habían entrado ganas de coger un megáfono y gritar su nombre, pero la descartaba enseguida. A ver, conocía a Dianna de sobra, así que esto solo era cuestión de pensar. ¿Qué le gusta hacer a Dianna cuando no se encuentra bien por algún motivo? Esconderse y alejarse del mundo. Pues entonces lo primero que debo hacer es alejarme de toda esta muchedumbre e ir a un lugar tranquilo.

Llegué a un punto el cual di gracias por haber visto toda la temporada de Sherlock Holmes. Vi unos pasos que se alejaban de donde estaba la gente y llevaban a un espacio mucho más tranquilo con hamacas.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa aquí sola? –Oí que decía un tío claramente borracho a… a Dianna, que por lo que podía ver desde mi escondite estaba sentada en una hamaca de espaldas a él.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? – Dijo girándose para contestarle.

-Pues que aquí los dos solos nos lo podía-podíamos pasar muy muy bien. – Dijo acercándose a ella.

¿De qué me sonaba a mí este? Estoy segura de que ya lo he visto antes.

-Ni te me acerques. – Dijo levantándose de la hamaca al ver que cada vez se acercaba más.

-¿Por qué? Sé que quieres… -Dijo acercándose más a ella.

-Yo de ti me iría separando de ella. – Aparecí.

-Otra bella dama, tranquila que hay para todas. – Dijo acercándose más a Dianna.

-¿Qué no has entendido de que te separes de ella? – Dije.

-¿Y tú quién coño eres? – Pregunto tambaleándose.

-A parte de que es insultante que no lo sepas, no te importa. – Dijo Dianna.

-¿Te revelas? – Dijo otra vez acercándose a ella con una sonrisa de lado.

-Como le toques un pelo es lo último que haces. – Amenacé.

-¿Qué me vas hacer tú?

-Lárgate. –Dijo Dianna.

-No. –Otra vez volvía a sacar su sonrisa.

¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Ya sé de qué me suena!

-No creo que a tu mujer le haga mucha gracia esto… - Dije de la nada.

-¿Mi mujer? –Se ponía nervioso. – No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque yo creo que sí. ¿No eres tú el que ya le habían pillado con una prostituta?

-Hija de puta, ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

-Una tiene recursos para todo. – Mentira. Calló la casualidad de que estando en la peluquería en una revista de mala muerte lo leí. –Así que o te vas o me iré de la boca.

Finalmente se fue, eso sí, se acordó de todos mis familiares.

De nuevo un silencio incomodo se hacía presente. Lo peor de estas cosas es que nunca sabía cómo empezar. Por suerte esta vez empezó ella.

Volvió a sentarse en la hamaca dándome la espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó.

* * *

Siento deciros que no voy a poder actualizar con tanta frecuencia ya que me voy de vacaciones y creo que no tendré Internet, aunque os prometo que en menos de seis días tendréis una actualización. Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me leéis y espero que no haya ningún problema con la actualización. Besos y que os vaya bien :D


	9. Chapter 9

Perdonad si hay alguna falta de ortografía, no tenía previsto subir antes de irme de vacaciones, pero como no sé cuan volveré a actualizar os dejo el nueve ;) Y me voy que llego tarde... ¡Besoooos! :D

* * *

Pensaba que jamás llegaría este momento, pero al fin llegó. Era hora de hablar las cosas. No me iba a guardar nada, pensaba decirle todo.

-Te buscaba. – Dije.

-Me encontraste.- Dijo aún de espaldas.

-¿Por qué siempre te escondes? – No sabía si acercarme a ella o quedarme donde estaba.

-Qué más da, de nada me sirve como verás.

-¿Sabes? – Dije poniéndome enfrente de ella tapándole las buenas vistas, aunque pensándolo bien, yo diría que mejoraron… - No te entiendo.

-¿Otra vez vamos a discutir?

-Yo no quiero discutir, simplemente hablar las cosas.

-Vale, dime.

-No me digas "vale, dime" porque no sé qué decirte. – Me sentía estúpida.

-Eras tú la que querías hablar. –Dijo en tono borde.

-Ves, eso es lo que me da rabia, tú no eres así.

-Así, ¿cómo? – Preguntó.

-Tan borde, pero lo peor es que es solo conmigo…

-Espero que no te preguntes porque solo contigo.

-Di ya… - Me interrumpió.

-No… no me llames Di, para ti soy Dianna. – Dijo.

No, eso sí que no. Ese sobrenombre se lo puse yo, así la llamaba cariñosamente, no me puede decir que no la llame así, no, no y no.

-No me puedes pedir eso. –Dije con cierta tristeza.

-Entiéndelo…

Hice de tripas corazón y seguí.

- ¿Por qué cambias tanto de un día para otro?

-Tiene gracia que TÚ me preguntes eso, ¿no crees?

-¡Quieres dejar el pasado por un momento por favor! – Me daba rabia que tuviese siempre razón.

-¡¿Pero no ves que no puedo!? – Gritó.

Tranquilízate Lea que empezáis otra vez a gritaros.

-Ayer, me invitas a dos copas y en una de esas me pides perdón y además me dices que te gusta que te mire, pero hoy vuelves a estar como el primer día, a la defensiva, escondiéndote en el pasado.

-Te pedí perdón porque puede ser que me pasase, te dije que me gustaba que me mirases porque era verdad aunque evidentemente ya no sea lo mismo. Y si me escondo en el pasado es porque tengo mis motivos.

-¿Cuáles?

-No tengo porque compartirlos contigo… -Dijo desviando la mirada de la mía.

-Dianna… -Tenía miedo de hacer esta pregunta.- ¿Volverá algún día a ser todo como antes?

-¿Qué contestarías tú a esa pregunta? –Me preguntó.

Me lo pensé, aunque tampoco hacía falta pensarlo mucho.

-Que no… ¿Qué, qué piensas tú?

-¿Qué voy a pensar? Está claro que no… - Dijo con tristeza.

Esta conversación me estaba haciendo mucho daño, y sé que ella también, incluso más.

-¿Ni si quiera amigas de esas que se mandan un mensaje para felicitarse la Navidad?

-Para eso prefiero no ser nada y seguir como hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué hemos llegado hasta aquí?

-Tal vez era cosa del destino, ¿no crees?

-El destino no es tan cruel.

-Bueno… Creo que esta vez nos ha querido llevar la contraria.

-¿Te acuerdas del juego que se inventó Naya cuando estaba borracha? El de hacerle a alguien una pregunta, la que tú quieras y que la otra persona te tenga que contestar sinceramente y luego hacerte otra a ti.

-Sí, - Recordó riendo, seguramente por los buenos momentos. – Vaya juego más absurdo…

-Ya… Bueno, pues juguemos.

-¿Lo dices enserio Lea?

-Sí, - Hice como si pensaba la pregunta, pero claramente la llevaba en mi mente mucho tiempo. - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que valla con Cory?

-No me molesta.

-Dianna tomate el juego en serio.

-Lea, en este juego se dice la verdad, no lo que uno quiere que piense…

Me quedé un rato pensando… Tenía razón, lo que me pasaba era que eso no era lo que quería oír.

-Vale, tu turno. – Dije.

-Vale, -Pensó.- ¿Qué hora es?

-No me jodas Dianna…

-Te lo pregunto totalmente enserio.

-Las diez y cinco. – Dije molesta.

Me quite de enfrente suya y me senté en otra hamaca de al lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te esperabas otra pregunta?

-Me esperaba que te lo tomases en serio. – Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Por mucho que cambies en algunos aspectos, en otros eres totalmente igual que cuando te conocí. – Dijo riendo. Yo solo moví los hombros. –Vale, me lo tomo enserio. Sé que quieres decirme algo y sé que pretendías darle la entrada con la pregunta que yo formulase, lo que pasa es que no contabas con que quisiese saber la hora que era.

Dios, odio que me conozca tanto.

-¿Qué pregunta quieres hacerme? – Le pregunté pasando olímpicamente de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-El porque me separé tanto de ti. –Vi cómo se sorprendió, no se esperaba para nada que yo quisiese decírselo.

-Pero no sé si quiero oírlo.

-Te lo voy a decir quieras o no, creo que te mereces saberlo.

-¿Por qué ahora? –Ahora era ella la que se ponía enfrente de mí tapándome las vistas, pero la verdad es que mejoraron bastante.

-Porque no tuve el valor suficiente para decírtelo.

-Me da miedo que me duela, no… no quiero sufrir más. –Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Me estaba matando el saber que por mi culpa hubiera sufrido tanto.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? Si no quieres lo entenderé…

-Creo que las cosas no pueden empeorar mucho más, así que… cuéntalo. –Dijo.

-Me… -No pensé en este inconveniente. ¿CÓMO SE LO DIGO? – Desde el primer día que te vi, supe que no eras como los demás, que ibas a ser especial para mí... –Madre mía mis nervios. No podía mirarle a los ojos así que me dediqué a mirar el suelo. – Eras la chica más guapa que había visto nunca, realmente me pareciste increíble. Después, poco a poco, nos fuimos haciendo amigas hasta que me trasladé a tu apartamento… -Me cortó.

-Mírame. – Dijo. Que cabrona es… La miré. –Sigue.

-Aunque no te lo creas, echo mucho de menos el llegar al apartamento y estar contigo. Bueno… Cuando empezaste a salir con Alex me di cuenta de una cosa, de una cosa que por aquel entonces me asustaba. Y si me fui del apartamento fue porque me jodía mucho que estuvieses con él, y como verás no me hacía especial ilusión verle la cara cuando llegaba a casa o cuando me levantaba.

-¿Te fuiste por eso? Luego rompí con él y no volviste.

-Porque no solo me fui por eso… -Vega Lea, díselo. – Me… me estaba empezado a enamorar de ti. – Dicho esto desvié mi mirada al suelo. –Y eso me daba miedo, por eso me fui. ¿Qué podía hacer? –Le pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

Vi que estaba muy sorprendida, pero no tanto como creí que lo estaría, ¿tanto se me notaba?

-No lo sé, pero alejarte así de mí no. ¿No me lo podías haber dicho en su momento?

-¿De qué habría servido?

-Lo habríamos hablado igual que hoy y tal vez no hubiera hecho falta el haber estado todo un año sin saber de la otra.

-Si lo hubiéramos hablado, no sé cómo, habrías conseguido que me quedase en tu apartamento y si me hubiera quedado me habría enamorado más de ti y entonces, ¿qué habría sido de mí?

-¿No pensaste nunca en el hecho de que te pudiera haber correspondido?

Que se pare el mundo. ¿He oído bien? Siempre he sido una chica segura, siempre que he hecho algo importante he pensado en sus pros y sus contras y nunca me he arrepentido de nada, es más, creo que esta es la primera vez. ¿Por qué no le dije hace un año lo que sentía? Creo que jamás me he maldecido tantas veces.

-¡Están aquí! – Gritaba alguien por la entrada de aquel escondido lugar. –Os estábamos buscando. – Chord.

-El que faltaba… - Dije en susurro para que Chord no me oyese, pero demasiado alto para que Dianna lo oyese perfectamente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Pregunto acercándose a nosotras.

-Chord, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento a solas? – Cuando Dianna terminó de formular la pregunta todos habían venido y se habían acomodado.

-Genial… -Dije haciendo amago de irme ya que Chord se había acercado y le había agarrado por la cintura.

-Espera. –Dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

Era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que me tocaba. Con tan solo ese roce creí morir.

-No, da igual, ya hablaremos en otro momento, no pasa nada. – Dije marchándome a otra hamaca que estaba un poco más alejada del resto.

No podía ser que sintiese celos de Chord, se supone que eso es pasado… Qué asco me daba, ahora estaba abrazado a ella diciéndole cosas al oído. Y pensar que podría haber sido yo la que estuviese diciéndole cosas al oído en vez del sin cerebro este.

-Hola cariño. – Dijo Cory abrazándome por detrás dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-Hola…

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó posándose enfrente de mí.

-Sí…

-¿Quieres que te deje sola? - ¿Puede haber ser humano más comprensible que Cory?

-Gracias.

-No pasa nada. – Me dio un beso y se marchó con los demás.

Mis ojos se giraban solos llevándome a Dianna, lo único malo era el baboso ese. Me giré de tal forma que les di la espalda, así no tendría que sufrir más. Miré a mí alrededor y vi algo que me sorprendió pero a la vez me alegró. Una Naya siendo besada por una alegre Heather. ¿Podían hacer mejor pareja? No. Eran perfectas juntas. Lo único malo era que tendré que soportar como Naya me cuenta todo una y otra vez y me dice lo maravillosa que es Heather.

-¿Están juntas? – Dianna estaba a mi lado.

-Por lo que se ve…

-No sé porque, pero no me sorprende.

-Es sorprendente, pero lógico… -Deje de mirarlas y volví a mirar al suelo.

-Siento que Chord nos haya… -No le dejé terminar.

-No pasa nada. –No estaba segura de hacer esta pregunta, pero ya no tenía nada que perder.- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-No,- Me quede sorprendida por su rotundidad. – No estamos juntos, no es ni mi novio ni nada, solo es un amigo.

-¿Cómo sabías que te lo iba a preguntar?

-Soy muy lista. –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.- Sí que me molesta.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté sin entender nada.

-Sí que me molesta que vayas con Cory. No es algo nuevo, desde que empezamos a grabar la primera temporada sabía que Cory estaba colado por ti y que al final terminaríais juntos…

-¿Te has planteado dejar de ser actriz para meterte a bruja? – Dije haciéndola reír.

¿Qué quería decir con esto? ¿Qué le molesta porque le gusto? ¿O que le molesta porque si?

-Bueno ahora ya te he sido sincera.

-Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te molesta?

-Eso lo tendrás que adivinar tú.

-Vale, te toca. – Lo adivinaré aunque sea lo último que haga.

-¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?

Esta conversación estaba llevando a un camino que no me gustaba… ¿O tal vez sí?

-Eso también lo tendrás que adivinar tú.

-Vale… A ver quién da con la respuesta antes. –Dijo retadora.

-Vale. – Reí.

-¡Di, ven mira esto! – Dijo Chord a unos metros de nosotras señalando el móvil. Mi cara de odio lo decía todo.

-¡Ahora voy! –Le dijo al chico.

-¿Él sí que tiene derecho a llamarte Di? –Pregunté.

-Él no me ha hecho daño… -Eso fue un golpe bajo, no me lo esperaba. -¿Te cae mal Chord?

-Nunca me cayó bien del todo, pero ahora…

-¿Por?

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien.

-Tal vez solo quiera oírlo.

-Pues te vas a quedar con la ganas. –Dije con una sonrisa chulesca. –Ves con tu Ken antes de que venga… -Ella rio a mi sobrenombre.

-¿Ken? - Preguntó riendo.

-¿Qué pasa? Son iguales. Yo diría que se inspiraron en Chord para crear a Ken.- Dianna no paraba de reír.

-Yo nunca jugué con un Ken, a mí siempre me gustó más jugar con otras muñecas… -Dijo levantando las cejas y marchándose.

¿Era eso una indirecta? Tenía que serlo.

Parecía que la cosa mejoraba y eso me alegraba. Iba hacer lo imposible por recuperarla y sobretodo, por adivinar esa pregunta. ¿Por qué le molestará que esté con Cory? Tal vez tenga la respuesta delante de mis narices y no lo sé… Tendré que poner en práctica mis armas de mujer. Que comience el juego…


	10. Chapter 10

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, de veras que os lo agradezco un montón, me inspiran para seguir con esta historia. También siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no estoy en casa y no tengo Internet... Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo. Esta vez espero poder actualizar antes. ¡Besoooos! ;D

* * *

-Lea, ¿a qué estás jugando? – Preguntaba Naya sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación.

Eso me preguntaba yo… ¿Cómo he podido llegar hasta aquí? ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar este estúpido viaje? Debí haberme quedado en New York y así nada de esto estaría pasando. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega? Me he comportado como una niña. Por no ser consciente de mis actos he acabado haciendo daño a todos, pero sobre todo a dos personas. Dos personas que no han hecho nada, que no tienen ninguna culpa de mis inseguridades.

Desde el principio lo he hecho todo mal, y según ha ido pasando el tiempo lo he ido empeorando más. No sabía cómo dos personas tan cariñosas, inteligentes, maduras y tan sumamente perfectas podían estar sufriendo por amor, peor toda vía, sufrían por mí, y yo mientras tanto me dedicaba a jugar con sus esperanzas, su amor y con su corazón. He sido egoísta, muy egoísta, solo he pensado en mí desde el principio. Qué me apetecía coquetear con Dianna, pues coqueteaba sin pensar en sus sentimientos y menos en los de Cory.

He abandonado por completo a Cory. Y para colmo, él era el único que realmente se preocupaba por mí, el que había hecho realidad este viaje para que yo desconectara y volviese a ser yo, el que se quedaba conmigo cuando me encontraba mal, el que me traía un café todas las mañana porque sabía que me encantaba, el que era capaz de escucharme hablar durante horas y horas sobre musicales, actores, o tragarse cientos de películas por mí… ¿Y yo que hacía mientras tanto? Coquetear con Dianna, calentarla. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué tenía dieciséis años? Disfrutaba viendo a Dianna, y ya no sabía si me gustaba, si me había vuelto a enamorar o simplemente lo hacía por diversión.

¿Qué hace una en estos casos? Estaba bloqueada, nada me venía a la cabeza. Solo veía a Dianna llorar y a Cory diciendo que me amaba…

Cinco día antes…

Darr: Esto sí que es vida. – Decía Darren tumbado al lado mío en una de las tantas tumbonas que había en la piscina del hotel.

L: Ya ves, pienso quedarme aquí toda la tarde. – Dije poniéndome un poco más de crema solar.

Estábamos todos en la piscina del hotel. A ninguno le apetecía ir ni de excursión ni de fiestas ya que encima también habían subido las temperaturas y el calor era sofocante.

N: ¡Cory como te vuelvas a tirar de bomba te juro que saco a la Santana que llevo dentro! – Los chicos estaban todos en la piscina y se dedicaban a salpicar a Naya que no se encontraba muy lejos de la piscina tomando el sol. Hoy parecía que tenían el día tonto los chicos, hoy les había dado por molestar a Naya que venía con un humor de perros y a la mínima saltaba.

M: Relájate morena que estamos de vacaciones, disfruta un poco. – Después de estas palabras tiró una pelota de goma a Naya. Me temía lo peor.

Naya empezaba a hiperventilar.

N: ¿Quieres que te diga cómo disfrutaría? – Dijo lanzándole el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

M: ¿Cómo morena mía?

N: Pateando esa cara de gilipollas que llevas. – Dijo levantándose.

Todos mirábamos sorprendidos el carácter que había tomado la morena de repente.

¿Qué le habrá pasado? No entendía nada. Si hacía tan solo dos días la vi besándose con Heather en aquella fiesta... Es verdad que después de eso no las volví a ver y al día siguiente Naya pasaba de todos, incluso de mí, pero como la conocía decidí dejarla sola. Pero esto ya era demasiado, algo importante había pasado. Era hora de hablar.

Di: Hey, tranquila, vamos a tomar algo anda. – Aparecía Dianna llevándose a Naya hacía la barra.

L: Esperad, voy con vosotras, - Espetó mientras se colocaba bien el pareo.

Tras unos pasos más llegábamos a la barra pidiendo tres zumos de naranja naturales.

Di: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Entiendo que Mark es bastante cargante a veces, pero tampoco es para eso… - Dijo dándole un trago al zumo.

N: No lo soporto, es demasiado todo esto, ha sido una autentica estupidez el venir aquí.

L: ¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunté temiéndome la respuesta.

N: ¿Por qué va a ser? Pues por lo de siempre.

L y Di: ¿Heather? – Preguntamos al unísono.

N: Claro…

DI: Pero si hace un par de días os vimos… ya sabes… besándoos. –Tartamudeo.

N: Sí, y en ese momento todo era perfecto….

L: ¿Y qué pasa entonces? – Pregunté.

N: Ayer fui a su habitación, a verla y eso, después de la fiesta ya no hablamos nada, así que quería hablar sobre el beso. – Recordaba. – Estaba rara y cuando le saque el tema del beso se puso toda vía más nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear, me empezó a decir que si lo sentía, que había sido un error, que estaba borracha y que no sabía lo que hacía… - Una lágrima caía de su ojo derecho. – No le dije nada, ella se pensaba que también me iba a disculpar con ella porque no pretendía besarla, vamos, se pensaba que el beso fue por culpa del alcohol, así que lo único que pude hacer es decirle que no pasaba nada, que eran cosas que pasaban…

Jamás había visto a Naya así, es decir, no era la primera vez que hablábamos sobre Heather, pero esta vez la veía tan dolida, dolida de verdad. Naya tenía esperanzas en la rubia y al parecer habían desaparecido por completo. Me sentía mal, mal por no saber qué hacer. No podía decirle que todo estaría bien, no podía darle falsas esperanzas, no otra vez.

N: ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega? Heather ha estado jugando conmigo… He sido una autentica estúpida. – Dijo secándolas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Sabía que Heather no era así y Naya también lo sabía, pero la rabia le impedía pensar con claridad. Heather era el ser humano más dulce que jamás había conocido, era incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca, y menos a alguien que le importaba tanto, como en este caso era Naya. Sabía que Heather sentía algo por Naya, y tal vez para hacérselo ver tendría que hablar con ella. No iba a consentir que Naya sufriese por el miedo o inseguridad de Heather.

Di: Mira, vete a darte una ducha, y ponte mona que esta noche nos vamos a ir las tres a cenar y hablar sobre esto que yo creo que el cloro de la piscina no te deja pensar con claridad, ¿vale? – Espetó de pronto seguido de un beso a la mejilla de Naya.

N: Tranquilas, estoy bien…

L: Ni bien ni nada, esta noche nos vamos las tres a cenar.

Di: Y hasta con un poco de suerte ligamos y todo… - Dijo dándole pequeños codazos a Naya haciéndola reír, todo lo contrario a mí.

L: ¿A ligar? – Pregunté sorprendida con las cejas levantadas.

Di: Bueno, si tu no quieres no, pero aquí nosotras dos sí. – Dijo con cierto tono de humor para hacer sonreír a Naya, que por supuesto, lo había conseguido.

L: ¿Quién ha dicho que yo no quiera? – Pregunté.

Naya se dedicaba a observar como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

Di: No sé, creo que tienes novio…

L: ¿Y? – No le iba a dar la razón por mucha que la tuviese. - ¿No puedo ligar con otros?

N: O con otras. – Espetó de la nada, recibiendo una asesina mirada por mi parte, pero decidí seguirle el juego.

L: O eso, ese verdad. –Dijo ante la atenta mirada de Naya y Dianna.

Di: ¿Chicas…? – Preguntó con sorpresa.

Sin palabras. Así es como la dejé, sin palabras. Era algo que me encantaba, sorprender a la gente hasta tal punto de que no sepan que decir.

L: Bueno, a lo que íbamos,- Dijo mirando ahora Naya. – vete a la habitación, una ducha y esta noche a quemar Irlanda.

N: Creo que me habéis convencido, esta noche a las nueve en recepción. – Dijo haciendo amago de irse.

Di: Oye, ¿si se entera Heather no se enfadará? – Dijo parando a Naya. – Quiero decir siempre salíamos las cuatro juntas y no sé, tal vez se molesta o algo…

N: Que se vaya con Mark que seguro que se lo pasa mucho mejor. –Dijo dejando un billete en la barra y marchándose.

Di: Que vengativa es… - Dijo con la mirada aún en la morena.

L: Siempre lo ha sido.

A pesar de la inexistente relación que había entre Dianna y Lea, Naya seguía visitando tanto a una como a otra, eso nunca fue inconveniente para pasar tiempo junto a sus amigas, así que se podría decir que la relación de Dianna y Naya también era muy buena, podía ser que no tanto como la que mantenía con Lea, pero sí muy buena, Naya había servido como consuelo para la rubia muchas de las veces en las que se encontraba sola o simplemente dolida por el comportamiento que Lea tomaba con la rubia, cosa que Lea desconocía por completo.

Dianna no quería darle pena y mucho menos que la morena sintiese lastima por ella, era algo que no consentiría por nada del mundo. Naya había estado tentada muchas de las veces en decírselo a la morena para que se percatase del daño que le estaba causando, pero no podía hacerle eso a Dianna, era su amiga y le había hecho jurar que jamás de los jamases diría nada a nadie, y mucho menos a Lea.

Di: Creo que me voy a ir a arreglarme. – Dijo bajándose de la banqueta que se encontraba pegada a la barra.

L: Te acompaño. – Soltó de la nada pegando un pequeño saltito para bajar de aquella banqueta cosa que enterneció a la rubia. – Voy a por el móvil y vengo.

Di: Yo… yo también tengo que ir. – Tartamudeo.

Aún no se podía creer el que estuviera hablando con Lea… Lea, la chica con la cual había disfrutado, reído, divertido, pero sobre todo por la que había llorado. No podía contar la cantidad de veces que había llorado a espaldas de los demás o las noches que había pasado en vela pensando en ella y culpándose de la marcha de Lea y de su comportamiento.

L: Vale… pues, vamos. – Dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

Cuando volvimos todo seguía igual, lo chicos haciendo el tonto en la piscina, y las demás tomando el sol y disfrutando de los deliciosos cocteles. Al parecer ahora habían decidido molestar a Heather, pero la chica, a pesar de ello, en vez de cabrearse; reía, reía y les seguía en royo, en ese momento solo pude pensar en Naya… Menos mal que no estaba aquí…

Co: Hey, cariño ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntaba Cory apoyándose en el borde de la piscina.

L: Eh… A, a arreglarme, - Y todo esto pasando con Dianna al lado. – vamos a salir para animar a Naya, no está muy bien anímicamente.

Co: Podíamos ir todos…

¿Qué le digo?

Di: ¡No! – Sonó bastante borde. –Esto… quiero decir, ya sabes cómo es Naya, bastante nos ha costado convencerla para que venga con nosotras como para que ahora vengáis todos, entonces ya sí que nos manda a la mierda… ya si eso quedamos otro día todos, ¿Vale?

Co: Eh… Vale. –Dijo no muy convencido.

Cuanto más tiempo pasásemos ahí a más preguntas nos enfrentábamos, era un hecho.

L: Bueno, ya nos vemos… no me esperes despierto. – Dicho esto agarré a Dianna del brazo y salimos de ahí lo más rápido que pudimos.

Di: Eso ha sonado un poco a "esta noche no me esperes despierto porque me voy a pegar la fiesta del siglo"…

L: ¿A caso es mentira? – Dije con aires de superioridad.

Di: Vaya… - Dijo desviando la mirada hacía otra parte.

L: ¿Vaya qué?

Di: Nada, nada… - Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Todo esto seguía pasando y mi brazo aún estaba enganchado al suyo, era consciente y sabía que ella también.

Di: Venga, que al final le va a tocar a Naya esperarnos, y entonces ahí ya sí que nos mata. – No pude evitar reír al comentario.

Ya habíamos llegado a la recepción y mi habitación, la 45, se encontraba en otro pasillo distinto a donde estaba la habitación de Dianna, la 86, así que eso solo suponía una cosa, tenía que separarme de ella.

L: No tardes mucho, eh. – Dije intentando no hacer un drama de la separación.

Di: Creo que eso lo debería decir yo. – Dijo perdiéndose en el pasillo.

L: Ya lo veremos...

- Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	11. Chapter 11

Deciros que esta historia es principalmente Achele, Heya esta añadida porque sinceramente me parece que harían una preciosa y perfecta pareja, pero es secundaria, ahora si que va haber más Heya porque es imprescindible para el seguimiento de la historia, pero no siempre será así, aunque prometo traeros siempre un poco de ellas en cada capítulo.

No sabéis lo mucho que me ha costado hacer este capítulo. Me ha tocado mucho la repentina muerte de Cory y estoy bastante baja de ánimo, era mi favorito de Glee y siempre lo será. He de decir, que sin querer, esto va influenciar en la historia, no puedo portarme mal con Cory en esta historia, es demasiado, así que las que esperáis Achele deciros que llegará, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Que nos haya dejado tan pronto duele mucho, y quería mostrar todos mis respetos aquellos que son fans de Cory, espero que esteis bien. También desde aquí darle ánimo a todos sus familiares, amigos y cercanos a él, no me hago ni una pequeña idea de lo que puede ser perder a alguien así. Este capítulo y todos a partir de ahora se los quiero dedicar a ese chico que nos ha hecho reír con su personaje y con él mismo, por ser tan cariñoso con sus fans, por ser tan jodidamente perfecto y que ahora nos deja, pero siempre va estar para mí por la cantidad de cosas que me ha enseñado y una de ella ha sido perseguir mis sueños. Ha hecho que no decaiga a la hora de luchar por ellos aunque obtenga malos resultados, lucharé y lucharé, principalmente por mí y por aquellos que confiarn en mí, pero sobretodo por él, por que él siempre lo hizo, porque el jamás desistió y llegó a lo más alto. Pienso llegar a los más alto y cuando llegué daré las gracias por todo lo que me ha enseñado, a mí y a miles de personas. Por él y por millones de personas que lucharon y que murieron de manera injusta, lucharé.

Always my drummer.

Y recordad, _"La vida es muy corta para ser serio"_

Te quiero, Cory Allan Michael Monteith.

* * *

Una de las pocas cosas que más odiaba de estar junto a Dianna era el que estando con ella, se me olvidaba todo lo demás, no había mundo, no había tiempo, ni personas, ni la noche, ni el día, solo existíamos nosotras dos. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado sin ella, jamás se me olvidó su olor y mucho menos la sensación que causaba en mí. Ese olor a caramelo me envolvía y hacía que miles de mariposas migraran a mi estómago. Era increíble lo rápido que podía cambiar de parecer simplemente con su presencia a mi lado.

¿Una de las mejores sensaciones en el mundo? Dormir a su lado. Dianna sabía hacerme sentir bien cuando toda parecía irme mal, seguramente sea un don que posea. Cuando las cosas iban mal, mi humor era odioso, hasta yo misma me habría mandado más de una vez a freír espárragos por lo cargante que a veces resultaba…

28 de noviembre del 2009, Los Ángeles.

El día había sido realmente espantoso, es más, la palabra espantoso se le quedaba corta, desastroso, horrible, odioso y millones de adjetivos similares a ellos. Para empezar, he llegado tarde, no me ha dado tiempo a desayunar nada, así que mi hambre hacía querer comerme hasta las piedras. Para colmo creo que he cogido un catarro importante por culpa de Cory, el muy estúpido no dijo que estaba malo y me besó en una de las escenas de Glee. Tampoco he tenido tiempo de comer porque tenía que recuperar horas perdidas así que me he tenido se sostener todo el día con un café y un par de galletas saladas de la máquina expendedora. Después de todo el santo día trabajando, cuando estaba toda decidida a irme, una manada de fotógrafos se avalancha contra mí denegándome el paso hacia mi coche. "¿Es verdad que mantienes algo más que una simple amistad con la señorita Agron? ¿El amor que siente Rachel hacia Finn ha atravesado las pantallas?" y como estas tropecientas más. Al fin, después de ser socorrida por varios miembros del equipo consigo meterme en el coche. Por aquel entonces mi humor andaba por los suelos y ¿con quién lo page? Con quien no debía, con Dianna.

L: ¿Dónde coño las habré metido? – Decía mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso.

Di: ¡Holaaa! – Gritaba desde el sofá mientras que jugaba con Sheila.

En ese momento me maldije por vivir con alguien.

L: Hola. – Dije pasando por al lado del sofá. Ni si quiera me detuve a darle un mísero beso en la mejilla, ni si quiera le miré. – Me voy a la cama. – Eran las diez de la noche, y apenas había podido descansar, tan solo los diez minutos los cuales aproveché para tomarme el café.

Di: ¿No quieres cenar? He preparado lasaña vegetal. – Dijo poniéndose de rodillas en sofá. Cuando estaba de mal humor no podía evitar que el estómago se me cerrase, así que preferí dormir y descansar.

L: Dianna no tengo hambre, ¿vale? – Espeté de forma borde.

Di: Apuesto que no has comido nada en todo el día, deberías comer algo.

L: Dianna he tenido un día de mierda, no quiero nada. – Dije intentando no sobrepasar con mi mal humor.

Di: Sé que no te gusta comer cuando estas mal, pero tal vez deberías…

L: ¡Dianna, que no, me sé cuidar yo sola! – Grité de manera brusca y borde.

Di: Lo siento… solo intentaba… da igual. – Dicho esto cogió a Sheila en brazos y la llevó con ella a su habitación.

Puede ser que en ese momento justo no me arrepintiese pero no se iba a quedar así. Después de lo ocurrido fui al baño, me desmaquillé y me di una pequeña ducha. Tras pasar por enfrente de la puerta de Dianna que ahora yacía cerrada me empecé a sentirme mal, me había pasado bastante con mi comportamiento. Aun así intente olvidarlo pero eso no iba a poder ser. No iba a poder dormir con este sentimiento de culpabilidad que me invadía, no paraba de dar vueltas intentando encontrar la postura adecuada para poder dormir, pero no era la postura, era el subconsciente. Después de casi media hora dando vueltas decidí levantarme para colarme en su habitación. Vi que la luz estaba encendida por lo que se dejaba ver por debajo de la puerta así que llamé, nadie me contestaba así que supuse que no quería saber nada de mí y volví a mi habitación. Media hora más y ahí estaba, dando vueltas como si de una noria me tratase.

L: A la mierda. – Susurro.

Me levante de nuevo pero ahora con una cosa clara, iba a entrar quisiera o no.  
Después de esta imagen creí que podría escupir arcoíris de la ternura que desprendía aquella imagen. Se había quedado totalmente dormida con un libro encima de su pecho y con Sheila a un costado. Me acerqué quitándole el libro del pecho y tapándole para que no cogiese frio, después de unos segundos observándola con una sonrisa de… ¿Enamorada? Apagué la pequeña lámpara que había en la mesilla de noche.

Di: ¿Ya se te ha pasado el mal humor? – Espetó de la nada.

Sinceramente agradecí haber apagado la luz y estar totalmente a oscuras porque había sido para verme, el susto que me pegó fue tal que estuve a punto de aterrizar de cabeza en el suelo.

L: Joder Di, que susto me has pegado. – Dije recobrando el aliento. - ¿Qué haces despierta?

Di: Lo mismo que tú. – Dijo encendiendo la lamparilla que segundos antes había apagado yo.

L: No creo que sea o mismo…

Di: Te sientes culpable por cómo me has hablado.

L: Ves, no es lo mismo.

Di: Yo no me puedo dormir por cómo me has hablado, es lo mismo.

L: Lo siento Di, de verdad, es que…

Di: No me tienes que dar explicaciones.

L: Sí, sí que te las tengo que dar y quiero que aceptes mis perdones.

Di: Tranquila, estas perdonada.

L: ¿De verdad?

Di: Sí, duérmete.

Estaba claro que no me había perdonado, como si no la conociese… Pero nada podía hacer, así que me fui a mi habitación, y como me temía, seguía sin poder dormir. Podía enfadarme con mucha gente, podía estar mal con mis amigos y seguramente no me importaría tanto, pero con Dianna… No, no y no, con ella no podía estar mal.

De repente oí como la puerta de mi habitación se habría, rápidamente me giré para poder ver de quien se trataba.

Di: ¿Puedes dormir? – Susurró.

L: No… -Dije más tranquila al ver que se trataba de ella.

Di: Yo tampoco… -De repente noté como la cama se hundía cada vez que se acercaba a mí. - ¿Puedo… puedo dormir aquí? – Eso sonó como música para mis oídos.

L: Eh… Claro, claro…

Volví a tumbarme dándole la espalda y pasó algo que jamás pensé que pasaría. Poco a poco noté como se pegaba a mi espalda y pasaba su brazo por mi cintura para poder pegarse más a mí. Empezaba a notar el calor de su cuerpo y me empezaba a marear. Se empezaba a inundar la habitación de su aroma, de su olor, un olor que me hacía enloquecer, el mejor de los olores. Entre nuestros cuerpos no había ni un centímetro por el cual no pasaba un poco de aire.

Di: Duérmete, de verdad que no estoy enfadada, te conozco y sé que no puedes dormir porque crees que no te he perdonado, pero tranquila, ¿vale? Sé que has tenido un mal día...

L: Gracias. – Dije girándome poniéndome enfrente de ella.

Di: ¿Por qué?

L: Por todo… por ser así. –Dicho esto me acurruqué entre sus brazos y así es como dormí aquella noche.

Abrazada a ella, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y oliendo a su olor. Jamás dormí así de bien en mi vida y dudo que lo vuelva hacer…

Terminé de ducharme y lo primero que hice fue maquillarme mientras que el pelo se me sacaba con la toalla que había enrollado en él. Hora de elegir vestimenta; saqué varios vestidos pero ninguno me convencía, así que después de casi media hora probándome vestidos, blusas y pantalones me decanté por unos vaqueros con algún roto, tacones negros y una blusa blanca con la cual se trasparentaba el sujetador negro de encaje que llevaba.

Las ocho y cuarto y ya estaba lista, miré que llevase todo en el bolso, y por último me retoqué el maquillaje y el pelo. Tal vez había sido muy rápida pero mi rapidez iba a servir de algo.

L: Buenas noches. – Saludó a una de las recepcionistas.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – Espetó amable.

L: ¿Me podría dar una tarjeta para entrar en la puerta 86? – Pregunté.

Sí, pretendía entrar en la habitación de Dianna.

-Lo siento, pero debe haber un motivo por el cual deba dársela.

L: Eh… Es que me he mudado a su habitación y no tengo tarjeta propia, la única que hay la tiene ella y está dentro duchandose y no me oye, así que si no le importa… Si lo desea puede hablar luego con la dueña de la habitación…

-No, no hará falta, no se preocupe, espere un momento… - Dijo mientras buscaba la tarjeta en uno de los armarios. – Aquí tiene.

L: Muchas gracias.

Había pensado en llamar a la puerta y esperarla en la habitación como haría una persona normal, pero me parecía mucho más tentador colarme en ella… ¿Qué escusa iba a poner? Pues no lo sabía, ni si quiera sabía porque lo hacía.

Puerta 84, 85, 86… ¡Aquí está! Vamos allá. Introduje la tarjeta y una luz verde se encendió, estaba abierta. Entré con cautela y sigilo para que no me oyese, pero ahí no parecía haber rastro ninguno de Dianna. Cerré la puerta y seguí en busca de Dianna, pero como bien había dicho antes, ahí no parecía haber nadie. De repente un ruido me distrajo, miré al lugar de procedencia del ruido y era el baño, el sonido del agua cayendo sonaba.

_Woke up in London yesterday  
found myself in the city near Piccadilly  
don't really know how I got here  
I got some pictures on my phone_

Mi corazón dejó de latir, dejé de respirar para escuchar perfectamente aquella voz, detuve mis pasos en frente de la puerta que separaba el salón del baño para poder escucharla con claridad, su voz te transportaba a otro mundo.

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life  
This is gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life_

No era la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de su voz que casi se me había olvidado lo dulce que era. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de la convivencia con Dianna era eso, en cualquier momento se ponía cantar y para mí era como un concierto de tu banda favorita en asientos vip.

_To my friends in New York, I say Hello  
My friends in L.A. they don't know  
Where I've been for the past few years or so  
Paris to China to Colorado_

Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now  
We are God of stories, but please tell me  
What there is to complain about?

Esto me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos y un par de lágrimas rebeldes brotaron de mis ojos. Echaba de menos a Dianna, era un hecho y no podía cambiarlo ni negarlo. Había cometido muchos errores y pensaba corregirlos y recompensarle por todo el sufrimiento que le he causado.

Mientras, al otro lado de la puerta la rubia se disponía a salir de aquella ducha que tanto necesitaba. Cogió una pequeña toalla color beige y se la enrollo en el cuerpo, tapándole lo justo. Se escurrió el pelo y se dispuso a hacer un pequeño garabato en el espejo, era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña, siempre que salía de un baño dibujaba algún animal o algo por el estilo gracias al vaho que se formaba en el baño.  
Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, lo que dibujaba eran letras de canciones o lo que le había hecho feliz y reír desde la última vez que se duchó, después le hacía una foto y la guardaba en un archivo del ordenador poniéndole la fecha y un título. A simple vista podía parecer una tontería, pero a ella le hacía feliz el ver de nuevo imágenes de diferentes baños del mundo entero y ver lo que realmente le había hecho feliz en aquel momento. Aunque hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se paraba a verlas, y como todo, había una razón de por medio.

Lea Michele Sarfati, esa era la razón por la que la rubia ya no visualizaba aquellas imágenes. Todas ellas tenían algo que ver con la morena y le recordaban al pasado, un pasado en el cual estaba a su lado.

Cogió su cámara y como siempre le hizo una foto. Esta vez lo que dibujo era la letra de la canción que estaba cantando, Good Life de OneRepublic, también el nombre de Naya que significaba lo buena amiga que había sido siempre y lo feliz que estaba por salir con ella esa noche, el nombre de su hermano, Jason, que le había llamado para contarle lo feliz que estaba con su nueva novia y por último un nombre que hacía mucho tiempo que no aparecía en ninguna de las fotografías y que estaba feliz por añadirlo de nuevo, Lea Michele.

Canción: OneRepublic – Good life.

R.I.P Cory Monteith.


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a todos por vuestros ánimos para que siga con esta historia y por la muerte de Cory, he de decir que ya estoy mucho mejor. Siento haber tardado más en actualizar, como ya he dicho no tengo Internet. Gracias de nuevo y que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Había salido de mi trance y me di cuenta de que Dianna ya había salido de la ducha y que no tardaría mucho en salir del cuarto de baño. Si antes ya tenía poco sentido lo que estaba haciendo, ahora menos toda vía. No sabía qué hacía ahí, debería haber ido a visitar a Naya y no colarme en la habitación de Dianna. Definitivamente, debo pensar las consecuencias de mis actos antes de llevarlos a cabo.

Podían oírse los pasos de la rubia dentro del baño y eso lo único que hacía era poner más nerviosa a Lea. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni corría, ni se iba, ni nada, absolutamente nada, a lo único que aspiraba era a quedarse completamente quieta y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Lea piensa, va a salir y te va a ver ahí como un pasmarote. ¿Y si sale desnuda? Sería lógico, es su habitación y acaba de salir de la ducha… ¿Y si se enfada…? Pues claro que se va enfadar. ¿Qué confianzas son esas? Y con más razón si encima soy yo… Me quiero morir.

El picaporte de la puerta empezaba a girarse y la cabeza de Lea a echar humo.

¿Y si me escondo en un armario…? Claro, y que lo habrá y te vea… Sería más humillante. ¿Y debajo de la cama…? Claro, que se agache y que te vea… Humillante no, desastroso.

La cabeza de Lea era un auténtico debate. Sus piernas solo le daban para andar sin rumbo alguno, hasta que se vio acorralada y se escondió detrás de una columna.

Si ya era patético que te pillase en el armario o debajo de la cama, que te pille detrás de una columna iba a ser el acabose.

Dianna salió tarareando la misma canción de antes mientras observaba la pequeña pantallita que portaba la cámara, divisando así si la foto había quedado bien. La rubia dejó la cámara en el tocador y se dispuso a vestirse. La toalla calló al suelo mientras que ahora Dianna removía varias perchas. En ese momento Lea dio gracias por no cometer semejante estupidez de meterse en el armario.

¡Madre del amor hermoso! Señor, si me sacas de esta te juro que hago el camino de Santiago a gatas. Haz que se meta otra vez en el baño o que… o que me vuelva invisible, no sé, ya me da igual, solo quiero salir de aquí.

Por mucho que Lea rezase no le iba poner las cosas pero que nada fácil…  
La rubia ya había terminado de vestirse y ahora se disponía a maquillarse. Se sentó en frete del tocador, o sea, de espaldas a donde se encontraba la morena, y empezó a pintarse la raya del ojo.

Vale, es mi momento, está de espaldas, salgamos de aquí, solo falta que deje de mirar el espejo y… ¡Largarme!

De repente un botecillo pequeño de pintauñas calló al suelo.

Di: Mierda… - Susurró la rubia mientras se agachaba a por el bote.

Ahora, este es mi momento.

Flash. Lea se quedó quieta en mitad de la habitación al ver y oír aquel flash tan potente. Al parecer la rubia había presionado sin querer el botón de la cámara y una foto se había hecho.  
Lea solo pudo volver a su sitio antes de que la rubia volviese a su posición inicial.

Me cago en la puta cámara de mierda. Se va a dar cuenta, se va a dar cuenta, se va a dar cuenta…

La rubia agarró la cámara para ver qué había pasado y lo que más temía Lea estaba pasando.

Di: ¿Lea…? – Susurró de nuevo.

Dios, no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser, se ha dado cuenta. No vuelvo a colaborar con la Iglesia en mi vida.

La rubia, antes de girarse para mirar de nuevo donde Lea había aparecido en la foto se metió en el baño.

Vale, ahora sí, salgo y todos felices y si luego me dice algo le digo que esa no soy yo y que habrá sido algún reflejo o un fantasma mismo.

De nuevo el flash salía pero ahora Lea sabía que no había sido sin querer, sabía que había sido la rubia. Le habían pillado.

Definitivamente no vuelvo a pisar un Iglesia en mi vida.

Di: Vete pensando una excusa para cuando te pregunte qué estás haciendo aquí. – Dijo la rubia que se encontraba en las espaldas de la morena.

Lea se giró poco a poco temiendo que Dianna fuese y le pegase una paliza. Su cara lo decía todo, estaba furiosa, podría decir que hasta de sus orejas salía humo.

L: Eh… A ver… Hay, hay un… Un, un motivo… Lo… - Lea no podía decir ninguna frase con coherencia.

Di: Deja de hacer el gilipollas y dime que estás haciendo en mí habitación. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

L: Te llamé a la puerta pero no me contestabas, me esperé y nada y me estaba empezando a preocupar, así que fui a recepción y pedí una tarjeta para entrar, entonces abrí y vi que te estabas duchando y que estabas bien, fui a salir de la habitación cuando vi que no pasaba nada y… bueno, vi que ibas a salir así que me entró el pánico y me escondí detrás… detrás de esa columna. – La cara de Dianna pareció cambiar. – Lo… lo siento.

Creo que esto no podía haber salido peor, ¿en que estaba pensando?

Lea empezó andar hacia la puerta con la cabeza gacha, ahora se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido.

Como siempre yo cegándola, ¿no haré nunca nada bien? Creo que lo mejor es que me olvide de ella de nuevo, es lo mejor para todos, pero sobre todo para ella, está claro que lo único que le causo son problemas.

N: Hey Lea, que yo ya estoy lista, ¿sabes algo de la rubia? – Aparecía Naya de su habitación. - ¿Estas… estas bien? – Le preguntó al verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

N: Anda ven aquí. – Dijo cogiéndola del brazo atrayéndola a dentro de su habitación. - ¿Otra vez con Dianna?

L: Si es que no va a salir nada bien. – Dijo tirándose en la cama.

N: A ver, ¿qué ha pasado ahora?

Dicho esto Lea empezó a contarle toda la historia. Realmente parecía un culebrón malo así que Naya no puedo contenerse una pequeña risilla por la torpeza de la morena.

L: ¿Y de que te ríes si se puede saber?

N: Hija de mi vida, es que no haces más que el tonto, céntrate de una vez Lea. – Dijo sentándose en la cama junto a Lea. – A ver, ¿tú que cojones quieres?

L: Eh…

N: Bien, vamos bien. ¿Quieres acostarte con ella?

L: ¡Ala! ¿Dónde vas? Que bestia eres Naya…

N: ¿Entonces?

L: No sé…

N: Joder Lea… A ver, creo que sé lo que pretendes… Quieres tontear con Dianna para ver si eres capaz de estar con una chica porque aún sientes cosas por ella… Yo hice lo mismo con Heather y mira…

L: No, no y no… Yo no tonteo con nadie, yo, yo tengo novio y lo sabes, simplemente quiero volver a ser su amiga, me arrepiento de lo que hice…

N: Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero si sigues así sabes lo que va a pasar.

L: ¿Qué, qué va a pasar? – Preguntó temiéndose la respuesta

N: Pues que te vas a enamorar otra vez.

L: No, no te equivoques, yo nunca me he enamorado de ella. – Dijo levantándose de golpe de la cama. – Y tampoco me voy a enamorar porque… porque no.

N: Lea lo único que estás haciendo es engañarte a ti misma, tu decides…

¿Pero en qué momento le conté nada a Naya? Menuda amiga, que manera de meterme pájaros en la cabeza.

L: Eh… Da igual, vámonos que ya son las nueve. - Dijo estirándola del brazo por el pasillo del hotel.

N: ¿Tú crees que va a querer quedar contigo después de lo de antes?

L: De primeras no va a quedar conmigo solo, quedamos las tres y de segundas, ha sido un caso aislado, no ha pasado nada…

N: Ya veremos… - Dijo en susurro para que no le oyera la rubia que ya estaba esperándolas.

Dios mío, ¿pero de donde ha salido tal mujer? No Lea, no la mires así que se va a dar cuenta y ya lo que te faltaba, además de allanar propiedades privadas también psicópata. ¿Pero por qué se ha puesto tan guapa? Ya veras, todos los tíos detrás de ella… Que procuren.

N: Wow, tú vas a por todas. – Dijo dándole dos besos.

¿Qué hago? ¿Le doy dos besos? No, no querrá ni verme en pintura, una sonrisa y listo.

N: Eh… ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo notando la incomodidad de las chicas.

Di: Sí, claro... ¿En qué coche vamos?

L: En el mío, no creo que beba.

N: Bien, pues venga.

Di: ¿Tú no eras la deprimida? – Preguntó con tono gracioso.

N: No sé de qué me hablas. – Dijo haciéndose la despistada.

Pensé que el camino al restaurante que me indicó Dianna iba a ser bastante incomodo, pero todo lo contrario, Naya y Dianna no pararon de reír, contar anécdotas y alguna que otra intimidad, pero ninguna que yo no supiera. En todo el camino fui callada, no quería entrometerme, di por hecho que Dianna después de aquel incidente, al cual intenté quitarle importancia, no querría saber nada de mí, así que durante el camino fui maldiciéndome de trescientas maneras posibles por haber hecho la estupidez de colarme en su casa, mejor dicho, en su habitación.

El restaurante no estaba en el centro del pueblo, estaba apartado en un lugar más privado rodeado de cuatro o cinco casas. Las chicas entraron y vieron que el lugar era perfecto, había gente cenando, pero ninguna de ellas se percató de quienes eran las chicas, y si lo hicieron no quisieron molestarlas.

-Bienvenidas a Calvin's cabin, ¿tienen reserva?

Di: Sí, una mesa para tres personas a nombre de Quinn Agron.

-Sí, espere un segundo.

N: ¿Por qué has dicho ese nombre?

Di: Para qué no me reconozcan tal vez… - Dijo con evidencia.

N: Oh sí, perdone usted primera dama.

-Su mesa ya está lista, síganme por favor. – Dijo el camarero guiándolas a la mesa.

N: Oye, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto a Lea en susurro.

L: Sí, claro. – Dijo fingiendo una falsa sonrisa.

N: A mí no me engañas, no has dicho nada en todo el camino.

L: No es nada, solo… - Dijo mientras buscaba una excusa creíble.- Me duele un poco la cabeza.

N: Sí, ya… No me mientas Lea, tú sabrás que te pasa, pero a mí no me cuentes tonterías que no soy una niña. – Dijo sentándose al lado de Dianna que miraba su móvil.

No es que no quiera contárselo, solo que no creo que sea el mejor momento y creí que tal vez lo mejor era inventarme una excusa, pero no conté con que a Naya es imposible mentirle, y menos yo. Vi como Naya hacía amago de sentarse en frente de la Dianna pero se lo pensó dos veces y se sentó a su lado. Es la mejor amiga del mundo, sabe que algo me pasa y supongo que habrá deducido que es con Dianna así que me ha dejado el sitio más alejado de Dianna para mí.

-¿Qué desean de beber? – Preguntó el camarero.

Di: Traiga la mejor botella de vino que tenga.

L: Para mí agua.

-Perfecto, aquí les dejo la carta para que miren que desean cenar, en seguida vuelvo.

N: ¿De veras piensas beber agua?

L: ¿Vas a conducir tú?

N: Yo soy la depresiva, no puedo.

L: Pues ya está, me toca a mí, además no me apetece beber.

Di: ¿Qué vais a pedir? – Dijo sin desviar la mirada de la carta.

N: No sé… Estoy entre una ensalada de boletus con miel o lasaña de vegetales.

-¿Saben ya que desean? – Dijo el camarero sirviendo la botella de vino y a Lea el agua que había pedido.

N: Sí, a mí me pones la ensalada de boletus con miel.

L: A mí una ensalada de frutas tropicales…

Di: Para mí lo mismo. – Dijo devolviendo la carta al camarero.

-Perfecto, en seguida estará.

La noche transcurría entre risas y algún que otro sollozo de Naya cuando se acordaba de Heather pero en seguida se volvía animar y otra copa de vino volvía a caer.

Ya habían traído los platos y comenzamos a cenar. Sin duda no me arrepentí para nada de pedir aquella ensalada, realmente estaba buenísima y además me aliviaba. El curso de la noche seguía y con ello las copas de vino entre Naya y Dianna. Se podía decir que ya iban bastante "contentillas".

En toda la noche no intercambié ni una sola palabra con Dianna, pero es que ni una, ni tan si quiera un "¿qué hora es?" o "que buena está la ensalada".

-¿Desean algo de postre?

N: A mí me vas a traer la copa de tres chocolates diferentes y para mí rubia también. – Dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Dianna.

El camarero miró sorprendido a las chicas y como pudo siguió.

-¿Y… y para usted?

L: Un café cortado.

-Perfecto, en-enseguida. – Dijo viendo las carantoñas que se hacían Dianna y Naya.

¿Pero a que cojones está jugando Naya? ¿Qué coño están haciendo? Se cogen de la mano, se dicen cosas al oído…

N: Oye, podíamos ir luego a algún pub o algo.

L: Sí, estas tu como…

Di: Sí, vamos a algún sitio. –Dijo cortando a Lea, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la morena.

N: Pues mira a ver si convences aquí a la aguafiestas esta, yo mientras me voy al baño. – Dijo levantándose de la mesa. – Disculpe, ¿el baño?- Preguntó al camarero que ya llegaba con los postres.

-Siga ese pasillo y cuando llegue al final, a la derecha.

N: Gracias. – Dicho esto fue lo más recta que podía.

-Aquí tienen los postres.

L: Gracias.

Di: Disculpe. – Dijo parando al camarero. – ¿Sabe si hay algún pub o algo parecido por aquí?

Ah, que iba enserio lo de ir a un pub. Madre mía, en que momento acepte venir a cenar…

-Eh… Sí, dos calles más adelante hay un puf/discoteca que está muy bien, se llama… House Night.

Di: Perfecto, muchas gracias. – Dicho esto el camarero se marchó.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Digo algo o espero a que ella hable? Mejor me callo no vaya a ser que la cague de nuevo… Odio los silencios incomodos, no sé si voy a poder soportar mucho más esto. ¿Pero qué cojones está haciendo Naya en el baño? ¿El puente de Brooklyn? Seguro que lo está haciendo adrede…

Di: ¿Quieres? Está buenísimo. – Dijo ofreciendo el helado.

¿Me dice a mí?

L: Eh… No, no gracias.

Mierda, le tenía que a ver dicho que sí.

N: Hey Lea, ¿qué haces? ¿Ya estas ligando con mi chica? – Dijo sentándose en la mesa de nuevo.

Respira Lea, respira, lleva cuatro copas de vino en sangre, no se lo tomes en cuenta… Aunque mañana va a flipar.

L: No, no, toda para ti. – Dijo con media sonrisa… falsa.

Di: ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que sea tu chica? – Pregunto a Naya alzando una ceja.

N: ¿Con quién vas a estar mejor que conmigo?

Di: Pues tengo una chica en mente…

¡¿Qué?!

Lea casi se ahoga con el café.

N: ¿Estas bien? – Dijo dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

L: Sí, sí… - Dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo a la copa de agua.

Di: Bueno, venga, vámonos que ya he encontrado un pub.

N: ¿Así? – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto a las demás chicas.

L: Esperarme en el coche, yo voy a pagar.

Di: No, ya pago yo.

L: No, me apetece pagar a mí.

Di: Pero si tú no has bebido vino y la botella solo costaba 560 euros.

L: Da igual, yo invito y punto.

N: Que manera de pelear, nunca entenderé eso de pegarse por pagar…

L: ¿A qué al final pagas tú?

N: Si quieres…

L: Anda esperadme en el coche, ahora voy.

Total de la cuenta, 1.208 euros, no es que a mí me suponga un bache económico alto, pero… Después de pagar me dirigí de nuevo al coche donde estaban hablando por lo que a mí me pareció oír, de Chord, lo que faltaba… Y para colmo querían ir a ese pub y a mí no me apetecía nada.

N: Venga, vámonos, tengo el presentimiento de que está noche va ser única, va a marcar un antes y un después en nuestras vidas. – Dicho esto Dianna empezó a reír y yo también.

L: Di que sí…

Miedo me da está noche…

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	13. Chapter 13

Los graves retumbaban y se podían oír hasta fuera del local. No digo que el local no estuviese bien, pero no me apetecía nada estar ahí. Cogimos una mesa la cual estaba rodeada de sillones y pedimos.

-Hola, ¿qué queréis de beber guapas? – Preguntaba un chico aparentemente bastante guapo.

N: Hola guapo, a ver, a mí me pones un mojito.

-A ese te invito yo. – Dijo el camarero.

N: Lo siento chico, pero no lo intentes, estoy pillada.

-Oh, vaya… Bueno te invito igualmente, soy un caballero.

N: No lo dudo…

-¿Y vosotras?

L: A mí me vas a poner un San Francisco sin alcohol.

-¿Y tú rubia?

Di: No sé, sorpréndeme.

¿Perdón? ¿Qué le sorprenda? Estoy flipando…

-No te defraudaré.

Dicho esto se fue dejando un silencio incomodo en toda la mesa.

N: Está un poco desesperado el chico eh…

Di: Hombre, es mono, no tiene por qué estar desesperado, tal vez es así…

Lo que me faltaba, ¿ahora le gusta el armario ese? Si solo tiene músculos, no creo que ni tenga cerebro.

-Aquí traigo las copas… - Dijo mientras que las servía. – ¿Me permitirían estas preciosas damas que tomara unas copas con ustedes?

Di y N: Claro.

L: ¿No trabajas?

-Salgo ya.

N: Pues perfecto.

Dicho esto, no sé cómo, pero se las arregló para sentarse al lado de Dianna posando el brazo por el respaldo de esta. Respira Lea, este no es el tipo de Dianna… ¿No?

Di: ¿Cómo te llamas?

M: Mike, ¿y tú?

Di: Yo soy Dianna, ella es Naya y ella Lea.

M: Bonito nombre. – Dijo pasando de las demás.

Solo deseaba que esta noche pasase rápido y este sopla gaitas se fuese por donde hubiera venido.

Las copas rodaban y rodaban y yo no sabía dónde meterme, Naya se había ido a bailar con un chico que había conocido y Dianna seguía con el imbécil este. No la dejaba sola ni un segundo, y lo peor es que parecía que a Dianna le gustaba. Estaba completamente apartada, estaba por irme, pero pensé que tenía que llevarlas de vuelta, bueno, tenía que llevar de vuelta Naya, Dianna se podía ir con el armario de Ikea. Si pensaba que no podía ser más patético el chico, va y se quita la camiseta para hacer una demostración de sus musculitos… Y Dianna va y toca.

Di: Wow, vaya… - Dijo tocando el bíceps del chico.

-¡Hey Mike, ven un momento! – Grito otro camarero.

M: Si me disculpas… Ahora vuelvo.

Era la primera vez que la dejaba sola desde que habíamos entrado en esta mierda de local.

Di: Cuando lleguemos le diré a Mark que no es el chico con el mejor cuerpo que he visto. – Dijo riendo.

Yo seguía con la mirada perdida mirando a mis pies con la copa en mis manos y simplemente le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.

Di: ¿Estas bien?

L: Sí, tranquila…

Di: ¿Por qué es que no te creo?

L: No sé, pero estoy bien…

Di: No has dicho nada desde que estamos aquí.

L: Es que no me llama mucho la atención la conversación que está dando… Mike, sobre sus músculos o aceites corporales.

Di: Es un poco chulo, pero es majo.

L: Pues todo para ti. – Dijo en tono borde y molesto.

Di: ¿Te cae mal?

L: No, que cosas… - Ironizó. – Estoy pensando en invitarlo a mi cumple.

Dianna río el comentario de Lea.

M: Ya estoy aquí chicas…

L: Genial… - Dijo de forma inaudible para Mike, pero no para Dianna que río.

M: Mirar, este es Luís, Luís Dianna, Dianna Luís, Luía Lea, Lea Luís.

Lu: Hola. – Dijo sentándose al lado de Lea.

Era la copia de Mike, era igual, con músculos, pringado de aceite para que resaltaran los músculos y con las cejas súper depiladas, ¿pero de donde salían estos tíos?

L: Hola.

Conversaciones absurdas surgían entre Luís y yo y me estaba desesperando, una porque era lo más asqueroso que había visto en mi vida y dos porque notaba como Mike se iba acercando poco a poco a Dianna y ella no se apartaba, aparte de que los ojos de Mike habían mudado al escote de Dianna. El espacio entre Dianna y Mike era casi inexistente y yo me empezaba a enervar. Dos milímetros y el gilipollas estaría teniendo el placer de besar aquellos perfectos y carnosos labios.

L: Me voy. – Espetó de la nada levantándose de la mesa.

Lu: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

L: Lo siento, no me encuentro bien, ya, ya nos veremos. – Dijo cogiendo el bolso y saliendo del local a tomar una bocanada de aire.

Sentía que me ahogaba, no sabía si al final había besado a Mike, pero el simple hecho de imaginarlo me ponía enferma y el aire iba siendo escaso en mis pulmones.

N: Hey… - Dijo llamando a Lea pero esta hizo caso omiso. - ¡Lea!

L: ¿Qué?

N: ¿Qué te pasa?

L: ¡El gilipollas ese es lo que me pasa!

N: ¿Te gusta?

L: ¡Uy sí, me pone un montón! – Ironizó.

N: ¿Entonces? No te entiendo…

L: ¡Se iban a besar, iba a besar al sin cerebro ese!

N: ¿Dianna?

L: Sí… - Dijo Lea en susurro porque sus lágrimas empezaban a hacer acto de presencia.

N: Tranquila, ¿vale? – Dijo abrazándole por los hombros.

L: Quiero irme Naya… - Dijo con su cara enterrada en el cuello de Naya.

N: No te preocu c… - No pudo continuar.

Di: Lea…

Dianna hizo signos para que Naya la dejara sola con Lea.

N: Eh… Yo voy a despedirme de John. – Dijo haciendo referencia al chico con el que había estado bailando.

L: ¿Quieres algo con él?

N: Que va, es gay. – Dicho esto volvió a ingresar en el local.

¿Y ahora que quiere? ¿Qué le pregunte que qué tal besa?

Di: Lea…

L: ¿Qué? – Pregunto cortante.

Di: Os he oído a Naya y a ti…

Lea soltó un suspiro con una risa irónica.

L: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ahora también te gusta cotillear aparte de coquetear con gilipollas?

Di: No me hables así…

L: También es verdad, no sé ni porque te estoy hablando, corre, vete con míster musculitos.

Di: ¿Por qué dices eso?

L: Oh, no sé, tal vez porque os estabais morreando…

Di: No nos hemos besado.

L: Me da igual, aun así estabas muy bien con él, tanto que has pasado de mí olímpicamente…

Di: Perdona pero has sido tú la que estabas súper rara conmigo, así que pensé que tal vez no querías saber nada de mí… - Dijo lo último en susurro.

L: ¿Por qué no iba a querer saber nada de ti?

Di: Por como reaccioné en la habitación, lo hiciste por mi bien y yo pues…

Esto es absurdo, he estado intentando mantener el mínimo contacto con ella porque pensaba que estaba molesta conmigo y ahora resulta que ella también pensaba lo mismo…

L: Da igual, eso no tiene nada que ver para que hallas estado tonteando con ese toda la puta noche.

Di: De primeras, es mi vida, tonteo con quien a mí me da la gana, y de segundas, ¿Te echo a ti algo en cara porque estés con Cory?

L: Yo no digo nada, pero entre lo de Chord y ahora esto… Tal vez te estas volviendo un poquito pu… - No pudo continuar porque Dianna colisionaba su mano en la mejilla de Lea.

Los ojos de Dianna se empezaban a inundar por las lágrimas y se empezaba arrepentir de todo. Mientras tanto Lea dejaba caer alguna lágrima de sus ojos mientras que mantenía su mano en la mejilla en la cual le había golpeado.

Di: Lo siento, lo siento… - Dijo intentando abrazar a Lea, pero esta lo más rápido que pudo se apartó.

L: Qué te follen Dianna… - Dicho esto se metió en el coche a esperar a Naya.

Mientras tanto Dianna se había apoyado en una de los coches enfrente de la entrada al local mientras que lloraba y lloraba sin consuelo alguno.

N: Dios mío, ¿qué te pasa Di? – Dijo Naya corriendo hacia la rubia.

Di: Le… le he pegado una hostia. – Naya abrió los ojos a más no poder, no entendía nada.

N: ¿Qué? ¿A quién?

Dianna le empezó a contar lo ocurrido.

N: Dios… Esta tensión sexual no resuelta que hay entre vosotras no es normal… - Dijo recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Dianna. – Mira, por una vez en tu vida me vas hacer caso, y puede que me arrepienta de lo que voy a decir, pero hazme caso… - Dijo separándose de los brazos de la rubia. – Ahora te vas a subir en el coche, nos vamos a ir y cuando lleguemos fingiré estar súper cansada y me iré dejándote a solas con ella, le dirás que quieres hablar con ella un momento y con lo cabezota que es te dirá que no o simplemente te ignorará, pero tu insistirás y usarás un poco tus armas de mujer…

Di: ¿Mis armas de mujer…?

N: Sí, ya sabes… - Dijo viendo la cara de desconcierto de la rubia. – Joder Dianna, enseña un poquito, ya sabes… Conozco a Lea y sé que al menos, físicamente le vuelves loquita, así que ya sabes.

Di: Estas sacando las cosas de quicio.

N: No, tú hazme caso… Después te la llevaras al patio exterior que tiene unas visitas alucinantes, hablaras con ella, lo arreglareis y… le besarás.

Di: ¿Tú estás mal Naya? ¿Cómo le voy a besar?

N: ¿Quieres que te haga una demostración? – Dijo en broma recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Di: Me refiero, ¿por qué la iba a besar? No tiene sentido…

N: Dianna, a mí no me engañas. Eres la primera persona que conozco la cual se pasa meses y meses llorando porque una amiga no le habla ya… He perdido un montón de amigas por tonterías y sí, me ha dado pena, pero no he estado en depresión como tú. Me has confesado muchas cosas, pero solo te falta esta, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, y te entiendo, pero tienes que ser fuerte… - Dianna iba cambiando su cara, ahora su cara decía "Hostia, me ha pillado" – Vamos Dianna, sé perfectamente que quieres a Lea y no solo como amiga… Desde antes de que Lea se separara de ti ya se notaba, en las dos. Erais como uña y carne, no podíais estar sin la otra, os necesitabais como respirar.

Di: No sé de qué me estás hablando…

N: Vamos Di, atrévete a negármelo. No me sorprende que te hayas enamorado de ella, yo me he enamorado de la última persona que esperaba, ¿y qué te crees que no he tenido miedo? Pues claro, como todo el mundo, pero me arriesgué y sí, salí perdiendo, pero al menos puedo decir que lo intenté… Así que ya sabes…

Di: No va a funcionar…

N: ¡Ajá! Me lo has confirmado con eso.

Di: ¡Naya, te lo digo enserio!

N: Vale, vale, yo solo te puedo decir que si lo haces, Lea no se echará atrás… - Dijo mientras que se dirigía al coche en el cual esperaba Lea.

Di: ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

N: Tú hazlo y mañana me cuentas… - Dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto. – Hola morena.

Lea simplemente contesto con un movimiento de cabeza. Durante ese tiempo había aprovechado para secarse todas las lágrimas y aparentar normalidad, cosa que no aparentaba para nada. Agradeció que la marca de la mano de Dianna estuviese en la parte izquierda y así Naya no la vería y no tendría que aguantar una manada de preguntas.

El camino como bien se esperaba fue incomodo al cien por cien. Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron al hotel, donde solo se encontraba la recepcionista del turno de noche.

N: Buenas noches. – Dijo a la recepcionista recibiendo por ella lo mismo y una sonrisa. – Bueno, yo estoy reventada, mañana ya hablamos chicas.

Dicho esto le dio dos besos a cada una y para Dianna también un guiño el cual significaba que siguiese con el plan que le había dicho.

Dianna dudaba, no sabía qué hacer, quería pedirle disculpas, pero no sabía cómo iba a responder la morena y eso le estaba aterrando.

Naya ya se había perdido por el pasillo el cual llevaba a su habitación, mientras tanto las otras dos chicas estaban paradas, una al lado de la otra, sin decir nada, simplemente pensando en que hacer y cómo reaccionará la otra.

Tal vez me haya pasado, no debía haberle dicho eso, es normal que me diese tal hostia, bastante flojo me la dio para lo que dije… Me gustaría pedirle disculpas, pero seguro que está molesta…

Di: ¿Po-podemos hablar un momento? – Dijo sin levantar la vista.

L: Eh… Sí. – Dijo en susurro.

Di: Vamos a fuera. – Dijo tomando la iniciativa siendo la primera en avanzar.

Lea simplemente se dedicó a seguirla y a pensar en lo fácil que se lo había puesto la rubia para poder pedirle disculpas. Mientras tanto la otra pensaba en cómo se iba a expresar… La charla que había tenido con Naya le había puesto muy nerviosa_. ¿Qué habrá querido decir Naya con lo último? ¿Le gustaré?_ Estas eran las preguntas que rondaban por la mente de la rubia, que por ahora no tenía nada claro, solo que no iba a llevar a cabo el plan tal y como Naya lo había relatado, no la iba a besar, eso eran palabras mayores.

Di: Bueno, yo te quería pedir disculpas por… - Lea le cortó.

L: No, la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, me pasé tres pueblos diciendo lo que dije… Estaba furiosa y fuera de mí, no sabía lo que decía, es más, tenías razón, yo no soy nadie para decirte con quien te lías o lo que sea…

Di: Lea, tú nunca has dejado de ser nada para mí… - El corazón de Lea bombeaba deprisa. – Yo también tengo que pedirte disculpas, me he comportado como una niñata tonteando con el imbécil ese, tenías razón, solo tiene músculos, por no tener no creo que ni tenga cerebro, además, sabes que ese no es mi tipo.

Lo sabía.

Di: Y también por… por el golpe.

L: Tranquila, soy como Rachel, yo también le doy más importancia al dramatismo. – Dijo intentando quitándole hierro al asunto.

Di: Aún lo tienes un poco rojo. – Dijo acercándose y posando su mano en la mejilla dañada de la chica.

Tal vez no la besaba, pero sí que le sacaría provecho a las armas de mujer que poseía…

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	14. Chapter 14

Oh Dios, no puede estar pasando, que se aleje si no quiere que la viole aquí mismo.

Dianna había puesto en marcha sus armas de mujer, y al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien porque solo hacía falta ver la palidez de Lea. Dianna se acercaba cada vez más con todo su cuerpo y eso no pasaba desapercibido para Lea que lo único que podía hacer es temblar y mirar los ojos de Dianna.

Dianna empezó a notar los nervios de Lea y pensó que tal vez la estaba incomodando, así que con un sutil movimiento se apartó de ella quitando con ella la mano que había posado en la mejilla de la morena.

¿Qué? No te separes, es increíble cómo me aliviaba el dolor con tan solo una caricia suya.

Di: Ponte un poco de hielo, tal vez te alivie. – Dijo con timidez.

No, alíviame tú. La has espantado con tus nervios Lea, joder…

L: Eh… Claro.

Lea pensaba en que podía hacer para que Dianna no se fuese, para pasar más tiempo junto a la rubia.

Di: Eh… ¿Quieres tomar una copa de vino en mi habitación?

L: Sí. – Dijo con desesperación.

Di: Pues vamos.

El camino hacia la habitación de Dianna fue en completo silencio. Después de ese momento Lea no sabía que decir y Dianna tampoco. Lea no se había quedado tranquila, no se había disculpado lo suficiente. Se había pasado.

L: De veras que siento mucho haberme comportado así, no sé porque…

Di: Tranquila, no me pidas más disculpas, no pasa nada. – Dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. – Además puedes estar tranquila.

L: ¿Por? – Preguntó sin entender nada.

Di: Era gay.

L: ¿Qué?

Di: Mike, era gay.

L: ¿Me estas queriendo decir que ese que no se separaba de ti ni de tu escote era gay?

Dianna río a la pregunta de Lea. La que al parecer no había quitado la vista de encima era Lea, se había enterado de todo.

Di: Vaya… Me siento vigilada. – Dijo creando un rojizo en las mejillas de Lea. – Pues sí, lo era.

L: ¿Cómo, cómo lo sabes?

Di: ¿No has visto la pulsera que llevaba? – Lea negaba. – Las dan la fiesta del orgullo gay. Además, no has visto como miraba al… Luís ese, Dios, estaba claro que le gustaba. – Dijo mientras buscaba la tarjeta para abrir la puerta en el bolso.

L: Luís era mono… - Espetó.

¿Mono? Pues claro que no me parecía mono, era un estúpido, pero quería ver como reaccionaba Dianna

Di: ¿Mono? – Lea asintió mientras que entraba en la habitación. – Dios Lea, no me imaginaba que tenías un gusto tan malo.

L: Oye, ¿y tú qué?

Di: Yo nada, ya te dije que a mí no me gustaba.

L: Pues parecía mentira cuando se te acercaba con intención de moverte todas las tripas con la lengua.

Di: ¿Lo hizo? No, pues ya está. Además ya te he dicho que no es mi tipo.

L: ¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

Di: ¿Te interesa? – Preguntó mientras que le daba la copa de vino y se sentaba en el sofá junto a Lea.

L: ¿A mí? – Río irónicamente. – Que va, pero lo digo por si conozco algún chico que le gustes, por ayudarle y eso.

Di: ¿Le ayudarías? – Preguntó con desanimo.

L: ¿Sinceramente? – Dianna asintió. – Pues no.

Dianna sonrío y Lea lo notó.

L: Oye, cuando estábamos en la cena, le dijiste a Naya que… que tenías una chica en mente…

Di: Ah, sí. – Dijo como si nada.

L: ¿Ah sí? Me lo dices como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Di: Lo es.

L: Sí, lo es, hoy en día sí, pero no en ti…

Di: ¿Y eso como lo sabes?

L: No sé… Nunca has mostrado interés amoroso en ninguna…

Di: Eso es lo que tú te piensas… - Dijo bebiendo de la copa.

L: ¿No me piensas decir quién es?

Di: ¿Tú que crees?

L: Que sí que me lo dirás.

Di: Te he equivocas.

L: Venga Di… Dianna. – Corrigió.

Dianna río al ver como la chica corregía.

Di: Venga, pregúntame algo y depende de lo que sea te contesto o no.

Lea piénsate bien la pregunta, piensa.

L: ¿La conozco?

Di: Sí, y bastante bien.

¿La conozco y bastante bien?

L: ¿Rubia o morena?

Di: Morena con algunas mechas.

L: ¿Es del cast de Glee?

Di: Sí.

Todas estas cosas solo apuntaban a una persona.

L: Eh… ¿Está libre?

Di: No, por desgracia parece que está enamorada.

Ya está, ya sé quién es… ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Mira que lo sabía, mañana la mato, pienso presentarme en su habitación y matarla mientras duerme.

L: Creo que debería ir marchándome, ya es tarde. – Dijo con incomodidad.

Di: Vale, ya, ya hablamos mañana. – Dijo dándole dos besos a la morena. -¿Estas bien?

L: Eh… Sí, claro… - Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Es que mira que lo sabía, cuerpo alucinante, inteligente, simpática, buena amiga, guapísima y… joder que es alucinante. Y encima ahora como también le van las tías pues seguro que intenta algo, y como le han rechazado a Naya seguro que también intenta algo con Dianna, porque quien en su sano juicio no intenta algo con ella… Mira, porque son las tres de la madrugada, porque si no me iba ahora mismo a su habitación a matarla.

C: Hola amor. – Dijo Cory al ver entrar a la morena.

Estaba en la cama acostado con el iPad en las manos y una pequeña lamparita encendida.

L: Hola cariño. –Dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios. - ¿Qué haces despierto?

C: Hemos estado los chicos jugando a la Xbox de Mark en su habitación y entre disparos y disparos se nos ha hecho un poco tarde así que no hará ni media hora que he vuelto.

L: Que obsesión tenéis con el juego ese… - Dijo riendo mientras que se desmaquillaba.

C: Pues que sepas que les he dado una paliza a todos alucinante. – Lea río por la actitud de niño que había mostrado en ese momento. - ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado?

L: Bien, hemos ido a cenar y luego a un pub que estaba al lado, no estaba mal la verdad.

C: Me alegro, ¿Naya ya está mejor?

L: Sí, mucho mejor, era esto lo que necesitaba. – Dijo pensando de nuevo en las palabras de la rubia.

C: Pues genial. – Dijo apartando las sabanas para que Lea se metiese en la cama.

L: ¿Qué ves? – Preguntó al ver que el chico tenía puesta una película en el iPad.

C: Desayuno con diamantes. – Dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros de la morena para que esta se apoyase en su pecho.

L: Oh, me encanta. – Dijo mientras que se acomodaba entre los brazos del chico.

C: ¿Quieres que la veamos?

L: Sí. – Dijo dándole otro beso, pero este más apasionado.

Y así pasaron la noche, Lea viendo Desayuno con diamantes con su chico, Dianna pensando en el comportamiento que había tenido Lea después de contestar aquellas preguntas, _¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que es ella? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

_¿Y si se ha dado cuenta que hago? Ella tiene su vida hecha, novio, trabajo y lo más importante, es feliz, no me puedo meter entre medias de algo, y menos con Cory entre medias, he de reconocer que me he alejado bastante de él, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me duele que esté con Lea, pero pensándolo bien, Lea es feliz con él, es un chico único, no debería estar jugando con Lea… Esto se ha acabado. En cuanto pase este mes todo volverá a ser como antes y quedaré con el amigo que me presento Ashley, era mono, así que vete olvidando de Lea y rehaz tu vida Dianna. Hablando de Ash, no he hablado con ella desde que estoy aquí, mañana la llamo y de paso también quedo con Cory, el pobre no tiene la culpa de mis enamoramientos y realmente me cae bien así que le diré de dar una vuelta por el pueblo y comer algún helado. Ya está, decidido mi día de mañana…_

Pero no todo iba ser tan fácil como Dianna se pensaba que sería…

C: Buenos días amor. – Decía un Cory sonriente con una bandeja en la cual portaba de todo, zumo, café, fruta, cereales y tostadas.

L: Cory… - Dijo mientras que miraba la gran bandeja que llevaba el chico y que ahora la había puesto en las piernas de Lea.

C: Es para que desayunes un poquito.

L: ¿Un poquito? Tú lo que quieres es atiborrarme a comida. – Dijo haciendo reír al chico.

C: Venga, que te ayudo.

Es que mira que es mono, me encanta. No podía empezar el día de mejor forma.

L: ¿No será que quieres algo a cambio?

C: Eh… ¿Yo? No, no, que va. – Dijo intentando evitar que Lea le pillase. Lea ante esto solo pudo reír.

L: Venga, dime. – Dijo dándole un trozo de fresa al chico.

C: Es que… Mark ha dicho de hacer un torneo de fútbol en un campo de que hay no muy lejos de aquí, y no sabía si querrías hacer algo conmigo, pero si quieres les digo que no y no pasa nada…

L: Tranquilo, estamos de vacaciones, hace tiempo que nos los vemos y nosotros estamos siempre juntos, así que vete a ese torneo y dedícame un gol. – Dijo dándole un beso iniciando así una larga ronda de besos.

C: Te prometo que mañana vamos a la playa y estoy contigo. – Dijo mientras Lea le daba pequeños besos por la mandíbula.

L: Te tomo la palabra eh. – Dijo riendo.

C: Sí, sí.

L: Me voy a la ducha, ¿vale? – Dijo dándole el último beso.

C: Vale, ¿tú que harás? – Dijo en un tono más alto ya que lea ya se había metido en la ducha.

L: Supongo que quedaré con estas y os iremos al spa o algo por el estilo.

C: Vale, pues que lo pases genial cariño. – Dijo asomando la cabeza por la cortina de la ducha para darle un beso. – Yo me voy ya.

L: Vale, acuérdate de dedicarme ese gol eh.

C: Ni lo dudes, pienso dedicarte todos. – Dicho esto salió dejando a Lea en la habitación que ya se estaba secando con la toalla.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros, botines y una camiseta fresca, ese día iba hacer calor. Eran las once de la mañana y sabía que Naya aún estaría durmiendo, y más cuando la noche anterior había bebido, así que cogió su bolso y salió camino a la habitación de Naya. En ese momento agradeció la manía que tenía Naya de darle a Lea una copia de todas la llaves o tarjetas por seguridad, así que en este momento no dudaría en usarla.

Metió la tarjeta y desde la entrada pudo divisar que la morena se encontraba aun durmiendo.

L: Lo sabía… - Dijo en susurro.

Si había algo que le molestaba a Naya era que la despertasen… Lea fue a la cocina y busco en los armarios alguna cazuela.

L: Aquí está…

Ahora que ya la tenía volvió por sus propios pasos e hizo una cuenta atrás en su cabeza.  
3, 2, 1… La cazuela caía al suelo haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

N: ¿¡Qué cojones…?! – Dijo saltando de la cama. - ¡Lea me cago en todos tus ante pasados! ¿¡Se puede saber que cojones estás haciendo?!

L: Despertarte, ¿no lo ves?

N: Te voy a matar. - Dijo tapándose la cara con la almohada.

L: La que te voy a matar voy a ser yo. – Dijo cambiando su gesto por uno serio.

N: ¿A mí? Pero si no he hecho nada… Estas mal de la azotea Lea. – Dijo levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose al baño.

L: Sí… ¿Dónde vas?

N: ¿A ducharme tal vez?

L: No, tú te quedas aquí.

N: ¡Lea, me duele la cabeza, me voy a tomar una aspirina, luego un café y me ducharé, luego si quieres me cuentas lo que he hecho!

L: Te doy diez minutos para hacer todo.

Cinco, diez, quince, veinte minutos y Naya aún estaba en la ducha.

L: ¿Qué parte no entiendes de diez minutos? – Pregunto un tono elevado para que le oyese.

N: Qué ya estoy pesada, ¿qué quieres? – Preguntó ya arreglada de pies a cabeza.

L: Después de que te fueses a tu habitación anoche, hable con Dianna, le pedí disculpas y ella a mí también, todo bien, pero después se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla en la cual me dio una hostia, y poco a poco se fue acercándose más, y yo empecé a temblar, no es que estuviese incomoda, tal vez un poco sí, pero bueno, el caso es que la espanté y después de un silencio incomodo fuimos a su habitación…

N: ¿¡No me jodas que te la has tirado?!

L: ¡Ala! Que bestia eres… Solo estuvimos hablando, entonces yo le pregunté sobre lo que había dicho en la cena, lo de que tenía una chica en mente. – Naya solo se dedicaba a asentir. – Me dijo que era verdad, entonces yo le empecé a hacer preguntas, que si era morena, que si trabajaba aquí… Ya sabes, bueno, el caso es que llegué a una conclusión…

N: ¿Cuál?

L: Le gustas tú.

N: ¿¡Qué!?

L: lo que oyes, estaba claro, todas las respuestas indicaban a ti, además anoche cuando estábamos en el restaurante ese, no le importó que hicieras carantoñas con ella…

N: Pero que no puede ser joder, que no, Dianna es mi amiga y ya está… - Dijo dando vueltas por la habitación.

Lea empezó a darle varios motivos por los cuales estaba claro que ha Dianna le gustaba Naya, y esta, que al principio no quería creerlo poco a poco le iba convenciendo.

N: No, no, no, no puede ser, ¿cómo va estar Dianna…? Definitivamente, no.

L: Naya, todo concuerda.

N: Ya… Pero… Me voy a desayunar. – Dijo nerviosa mientras buscaba su bolso.

L: ¿A desayunar? Naya, son las doce.

N: Bueno, pues… yo que sé, ya veré. – Dijo abriendo la puerta. – Cierra cuando salgas, luego hablamos.

Naya no paraba de comerse la cabeza, era imposible, ella siempre fue su amiga y… además, estaba claro que la que le gustaba era Lea, no ella, pero con la cantidad de cosas que le había dicho Lea, tenía que reconocer que podía ser verdad… Después de diez minutos dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo se dirigió al pequeño chiringuito que estaba cerca de la piscina.

N: Buenas.

-Hola, ¿te pongo algo? – Preguntó el camarero mientras secaba una copa con el trapo.

N: Sí… Eh… Ponme lo que quieras, pero que no lleve alcohol, por favor.

-Enseguida. – Dicho esto se puso a prepararla.

En realidad, todo concordaba. El que le dijera que estaba destrozada por Lea era mentira para que ella fuese y la consolase, además, siempre la había mirado con ojitos y alguna que otra vez al escote, pero nunca le dio importancia, había que reconocer que cuando Naya sacaba a pasear sus armas de mujer no había ser humano en el mundo que se le resistiese… Qué confuso era todo.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	15. Chapter 15

-Tome, aquí tiene, se llama agua marina, buenísimo, ya lo verá.

N: Gracias.

-¿Qué desea? – Preguntaba el camarero a otra persona que se encontraba a las espaldas de Naya.

Di: Un zumo de naranja, gracias.

-Enseguida.

Di: Hola morena, ¿qué tal la resaca?

N: Eh… Bi-Bien.

Di: ¿Estas segura? Yo creo que se te ha olvidado hablar. – Dijo haciendo reír de manera falsa a Naya. – Por cierto… - Le dio un sorbo al zumo. – Tengo que contarte lo que pasó al final de la noche.

Naya se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

Por otro lado, cerca de aquel chiringuito pasaba Lea que rápidamente divisó a Naya y a Dianna hablando. No pudo evitar sentir como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago. El hecho de pensar que entre Naya y Dianna podía haber algo le ponía nerviosa, pero sorprendentemente, si pasase algo entre aquellas dos no le pillaría de sorpresa, sería normal… Ambas están de muy buen ver…

He: Hey Lea. – Dijo Heather apareciendo de la nada.

L: Hola Heath.

He: ¿Qué tal?

L: Bien, bien… ahora mismo iba a veros a todas por si os apetecía hacer algo.

He: Pues las chicas están en el gran salón pensando en que hacer ya que los chicos se han ido a jugar al fútbol.

L: Pues genial, vamos.

He: Yo voy un momento a mí habitación, se me ha olvidado el móvil.

L: Vale… Pues te esperamos allí. – Espetó la morena.

Lea siguió con su camino, no sin antes echarles una última mirada a las chicas que seguían hablando. Heather también siguió pero se paró al ver a Naya. Hacía ya dos días que no sabía nada de ella. Estos días se había estado maldiciendo por haber hecho caso a sus instintos y haberla besado, seguro que estaba molesta por eso y ahora no quería saber nada…  
La rubia se iba a ir pero le sorprendió ver la cara que llevaba Naya, estaba pálida, así que sigilosamente se colocó en uno de los lados del chiringuito en el cual ni Naya ni Dianna la podían ver, pero Heather oía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

N: Espera, espera Dianna… Lea, Lea ya me lo ha contado.

Di: ¿Enserio? Qué vergüenza…

N: Ya…

Di: Pero es que yo ya no puedo seguir reprimiendo mis sentimientos… - Espetó la rubia.

Naya se atragantó con su propia saliva. Se había hecho la idea de que podía ser que Dianna le gustase ella, pero nunca había pensado en sentimientos.

Di: ¿Estas bien Naya? - Preguntó acariciando el brazo de Naya.

N: Eh… Sí, sí… - Dijo Naya con incomodidad, no sabía cómo salir de ahí, tal vez lo mejor era decirle la verdad… - Una cosa Dianna, yo no quiero que malinterpretes esto…

Di: ¿El qué?

N: Ya te he dicho que Lea me lo ha dicho todo, pero todo, todo.

Di: ¿Y? No le he dicho nada que tú no sepas ya.

N: ¿Pero… desde cuando sientes eso…?

Di: Desde el primer día.

Naya no sabía qué hacer, los nervios se la estaban comiendo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que decirle que entre ellas no podía haber nada, solo una bonita amistad.

Por otro lado estaba Heather que estaba muda, ¿estaba oyendo bien?

N: A ver Dianna… Yo te quiero, pero…

Di: No sé de qué me estás hablando en este momento…

N: Dianna… Sé, sé que te gusto.

En ese momento Dianna no sabía qué hacer, si reír o llorar, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿De dónde se había sacado tal sandez? Se había quedado muda, no sabía de donde podría haber salido eso.

Por otro lado lo único que Heather pudo hacer es salir corriendo mientras que lloraba sin consuelo alguno.

Di: Naya, creo que te equivocas, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

N: Se lo dijiste ayer a Lea…

Di: ¿Qué? ¿De dónde se ha sacado eso?

N: Dijo que te hizo unas preguntas y que todas apuntaban a mí y en parte tiene razón…

Di: Vamos Naya, no digas tonterías, yo me refería a ella.

N: ¿Qué?

Di: Que yo me refería a Lea, es de ella de quien estoy enamorada, no… no de ti. Pensé que Lea había deducido a quien me refería…

N: Sí, claro que lo dedujo, pero mal, la voy a matar… - Dijo suspirando aliviada cuando de repente empezó a oír la risa de Dianna. - ¿De qué te ríes?

Di: ¿Yo enamorada de ti? – No podía parar de reír, cosa que contagió a Naya.

Mientras que unas reían por el mal entendido otra lloraba desconsolada por oír lo que había oído. Naya, su Naya estaba con Dianna. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Ahora entendía porque siempre estaban tan juntas… Inocente de ella que se pensaba que aún podría tener una oportunidad con la morena. Para una vez que se enamora de verdad de alguien tenía que ser una chica… Tenía que ser Naya…

Este momento de lamentaciones fue interrumpido por su móvil, el cual indicaba que había llegado un Whatsapp.

**L: También se apuntan Naya y Dianna, ¿dónde estás? **

Se pensó dos veces si ir o no… No iba a dejar que por la estúpida de Naya ella estuviese así, además, quería tener una charla con Naya.

**H: Sí, ya voy, es que he aprovechado para hacer un par de llamadas, en cero coma estoy allí.**

Y así como lo dijo lo cumplió, se lavó la cara y salió.

¿Y estas? ¿Ahora están de risitas?

Lea no paraba de mirar Dianna y a Naya que hacía un rato que habían hecho acto de presencia y ahora estaban las dos apartadas del resto de chicas riendo sin parar.

La que aparecía ahora era Heather, que aparecía con cara de pocos amigos.

Je: Ahora que ya estamos todas, ¿qué hacemos? – Preguntó Jenna.

Di: Podíamos ir a la playa. – Dijo con Naya apoyada en su hombro.

Am: A mí me apetece. – Espetó Amber.

N: Pues decidido, todas a prepararse, os quiero en recepción dentro de media hora. – Dijo del brazo de Dianna.

Vale, que alguien me explique por qué ahora están tan juntas…

Lea se esperaba lo peor, no era normal ese comportamiento por parte de las dos.

Todas se prepararon, se pusieron sus mejores bikinis para presumir, un par de toallas y listo, todas estaban listas para ir. Fueron en dos coches, en el de Amber y en el de Naya.

En menos de quince minutos ya se encontraban allí, no había nadie, aparte de que ese pueblo no era muy habitado, era lunes y la gente trabajaba.

Je: Toda la playa para nosotras, genial. – Dijo mientras colocaba su toalla en la arena.

Como era de esperar Naya y Dianna se pusieron juntas.

Paso de ponerme con ellas, no han sido ni capaces de pedírmelo, no me han dicho nada ninguna de las dos, ni un simple "hola", que les den…

He: Vamos con ellas. – Dijo Heather arrastrando del brazo a Lea para que se sentase junto a ella, Naya y Dianna.

Heather tenía otro plan, no iba a dejarlas solas ni un segundo, no iba permitir que Naya y Dianna estuviesen juntas, no, no y no.

He: ¿Molestamos?

Di: No, claro que no. – Dijo Dianna que ya se encontraba tumbada en la toalla.

Dicho esto Heather y Lea se dispusieron a colocar las toallas junto a las otras.

N: ¿Y esta por qué cojones viene? – Pregunto Naya en susurro a Dianna.

Di: Es nuestra amiga, es normal, tu tranquila…

N: Vamos a darnos un baño, paso de estar con ella.

Di: Venga. –Dijo levantándose. – Vamos a bañarnos. – Anunció a las chicas.

He: Que juntitas que estáis últimamente, ¿no?

Di: ¿Qué? ¿Por? - Preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

He: No sé, vosotras sabréis, ¿no? – Dijo de forma borde.

"¿Qué pasa que ahora también Heather piensa cosas que no son?" Se preguntaba Dianna.

Di: No, no es… -Intentó seguir pero fue interrumpida por Naya.

N: Déjalo, no hay porque dar explicaciones de nada. – Dijo de la misma forma borde cogiendo la mano de Dianna y arrastrándola prácticamente hacia el agua.

Que se pare el mundo, ¿me estas queriendo decir que están juntas? No, no, no puede ser, Naya jamás me haría eso, no por favor que me traumatiza para toda la vida.

Lea no paraba de comerse la cabeza y más toda vía cuando vio como Naya y Dianna se dedicaban a jugar de una manera muy cariñosa dentro del agua.

Di: ¿Se puede saber que has hecho? Yo creo que Heather también se piensa que entre nosotras hay algo…

N: Lo sé. – Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

Di: ¿Y te quedas tan pancha?

N: Di, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿no?

Di: Ay Dios Naya, ¿qué quieres?

N: Darle celos a Heather, simplemente tienes que fingir ser… ser mi novia.

Di: ¿Qué? No, no, ¿pero tu estas mal?

N: Por fa, así tú también le puedes dar celos a Lea…

Dianna se lo pensó.

Di: Pero se enfadaran con nosotras.

N: No tiene porque, cuando veamos que ha resultado efectivo se lo decimos, yo le digo a Heather que lo hice por ti y tú le dices a Lea que lo hiciste por mí y problema solucionado.

Di: Hombre… Visto así suena bastante bien… ¿Pero y si no sale bien?

N: Dianna, si no arriesgas no ganas.

Di: Es verdad… Bueno, pues a partir de ahora eres mi novia oficial.

N: Será todo un placer. Oye, supongo que para que suene más creíble nos tendremos que dar algún beso y eso, ¿no?

Di: Si es necesario… Pero no te acostumbres.

N: Oye, eso lo debería decir yo. – Dijo riendo junto a Dianna. – Aunque un beso tampoco es para tanto, yo me he dado besos con tías apunta pala.

Di: Pero es que tú no eres normal.

N: Ahora me va a decir el angelito de Agron que nunca ha besado a una chica.

Di: Sí que lo he hecho. – Mentira.

N: ¿Así? Pues demuéstramelo.

Di: ¿Cómo?

N: Dame un beso… Y no me sirve un pico.

Di: Tú lo que quieres es aprovecharte de mí.

N: Uy sí… Lo que pasa es que nunca lo has hecho y te impongo mucho… - Naya no pudo seguir porque Dianna había colisionado sus labios contra los de Naya.

Lea no creía lo que veía al igual que Heather, ambas se habían quedado sin habla y sin respiración.

¿QUÉ COJONES ESTAN HACIENDO? AHORA SI QUE LA MATO, PRIMERO A NAYA Y LUEGO A DIANNA.

Lea estaba fuera de si.

N: Wow, retiro lo dicho, sí, quiero aprovecharme de ti. – Dianna río.

Di: Ya te he dicho que no te acostumbres, estos besos no son tuyos. – Dicho esto se fue dejando a Naya sola.

Salió y se encontró con las caras de odio y tristeza de Lea y Heather.

N: Ves como sí que ha resultado. – Le dijo a la rubia al oído aprovechando para darle un beso en la mejilla y una pequeña palmada en el culo, cosa que no le importó para nada a Dianna.

LA MATO, YO LA MATO.

He: ¿Naya, puedes venir un momento? – Preguntó seria.

N: Sí, claro. – Le guiñó un ojo a Dianna como muestra de que ese beso daba resultados.

Mientras que Heather y Naya discutían, Dianna se tumbó en la toalla a esperar que ese beso hiciese su efecto pero ahora con Lea.

L: ¿Estas con Naya? – Fue directa.

Di: No.

L: ¿Entonces te vas liando con todo el mundo?

Di: No estoy con ella, no es nada serio, solo estamos viendo a ver qué pasa.

Mientras por otro lado…

He: No me puedo creer que estés con Dianna. –Estaba fuera de sí.

N: ¿Qué pasa?

He: ¿Entonces para qué coño me besaste?

N: Eso me gustaría saber a mí… ¿Para qué me besaste tú?

He: Vete a la mierda Naya… - Dicho esto se fue.

Di: ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó al ver la cara de Heather.

He: Vete a la mierda Dianna, vete a la mierda. – Dijo pasando de largo.

Di: Joder…

L: Es que ya te vale…

Di: ¿Pero qué pasa? No veo donde está el problema.

L: Estoy harta…

D: ¿De qué?

L: De que vallas tonteando con todo el mundo.

D: ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

L: Pues porque te… - Naya le cortó.

N: Hola chicas.

L: Adiós.- Dijo cogiendo sus pertenencias y marchándose.

Di: Esto no creo que salga bien eh…

N: Que sí… Este es el primer paso, ambas están enfadadas, pero al final se arrastraran…

Di: Esto no puede salir bien…

Menuda amiga, ¿por qué todo me sale tan mal? Pensé que podía contar con Naya, pero solo ha estado ganando tiempo para poder ligarse a Dianna. Bueno Lea, mejor. Tú tienes a Cory, le quieres y él te quiere, Dianna solo es… una distracción.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	16. Chapter 16

Como esta vez he tardado más en actualizar os traigo otro capítulo más aparte del 15. Ya he vuelto de vacaciones y ya tengo Internet así que podré actualizar más seguido. De nuevo daros las gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo, jamás imaginé que esta historia fuese a gustar. Espero que estéis todos bien. ¡Besooos!

* * *

He: ¿Pero desde cuando estas dos tienen algo…? – Preguntaba una Heather enfadada.

Lea y Heather se habían sentado lo más alejado posible de las dos chicas.

L: No lo sé… Pero estoy cansada de los juegos de Dianna. – Dijo sin pensar mientras que miraba a la rubia que se había puesto a horcajadas encima de la espalda de la morena para ponerle crema.

He: ¿Te gusta Dianna? – Preguntó.

L: ¿Qué? No, claro que no, pero…

He: Tranquila, si te gusta no tienes por qué decir nada, a mí también me costó mucho asumir que estaba enamorada de Naya…

L: ¿Qué? ¿Estás enamorada de Naya?

He: Sí… Desde hace bastante, pero Naya nunca se fijará en mí, bastante he tenido besándola una vez… Encima está Big Sean y ahora… Dianna, la que faltaba.

L: Naya dejó a Sean…

He: ¿Así?

L: Sí, hace ya una semana o así, estaba harta de él… - Desvió de nuevo su mirada a Naya y a Dianna, ahora compartían un apasionado beso. – Pero míralas, Dios…

Lea estaba exaltante, no se podía creer lo que veía. Pero a la vez Dianna y Naya reían y disfrutaban como adolecentes.

He: Esto es para vengarse…

L: Claro, ya está…

He: ¿Ya está qué?

L: Celos Heather, celos.

He: ¿Y cómo…? Ya sé, besémonos. – Dijo acercándose a la morena.

L: Espera, espera… Si nos ven de repente besarnos van a saber que es por celos, así que empezamos a tontear y luego ya si eso pues nos besamos, pero poco a poco.

He: Perfecto…

Je: Hey chicas, - Dijo llamando la atención tanto a Naya y Dianna como a Heather y a Lea. – Quedamos para cenar todas juntas, he hablado con Kevin y me han dicho que iban a ir a un McDonald's.

N: Pues sí, no van a ser ellos los únicos que se lo pasen bien…

He: Sin duda no son los únicos que se lo pasan bien… - Dijo sin mirarla pero dejando clara la indirecta.

L: Pongamos el plan en marcha. – Susurro Lea en el oído de Heather.

Lea estaba nerviosa, no sabía muy bien porque hacía esto, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que no iba a dejar que Naya y Dianna, su Dianna y su Naya estuviesen juntas. Era imposible, algo debía de estar ocurriendo.

De repente noté como Heather me abrazaba por la cintura y me tiraba para atrás para poder tumbarse conmigo. Pase mi brazo por los hombros y ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro abrazándome por la cintura.

Lea notaba la mirada de Dianna sobre ella mientras que Naya le hacía carantoñas.

Ese era mi momento, tenía la atención de Dianna.

L: Sigue así, Dianna está mirando, dentro de nada Naya también. – Susurre al oído de Heather.

Jenna y Amber se habían ido a un bar que no estaba muy lejos de allí pero por suerte no podían ver nada.

Di: ¿Qué están haciendo?

N: ¿Quién? - Dijo mientras levantaba la vista. - ¿Pero qué…?

L: Ahora están mirando las dos…

He: Lo siento pero te voy a tener que meter mano…

L: Tampoco te pases eh -. Dijo riendo.

Di: Le está metiendo mano, le voy a… - Dijo haciendo amago de levantarse.

N: Espera, espera, déjalas.

Heather había comenzado a besarle el cuello y acariciarle la pierna.

Dios mío, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Me estaba gustando… Mezclaba los besos con pequeñas mordidas y definitivamente estaba disfrutando. Su mano no paraba quieta, acariciaba desde la rodilla hasta rozar el glúteo y yo estaba perdiendo el sentido, ya no había ni Dianna ni Naya ni nadie. Me había quedado petrificada así que para meterme un poco más en el papel decidí acariciarle con la mano la cintura.

Di: Yo la mato… - Dianna estaba fuera de sí.

N: Lo está haciendo adrede, esta celosa. – Dijo riendo.

Di: Sí, sí, genial, pero a Lea parece que le gusta.

N: En eso tienes razón…

Como no pare creo que me va a dar igual el plan y le voy hacer el amor aquí mismo.

Heather no paraba, además de que quería darle celos a Naya, aun que tenía que reconocer que estaba disfrutando. Heather estaba tan sorprendida como Lea por la reacción de su cuerpo hacia esas caricias y la realidad era que no quería parar.

Lea no sabía qué hacer, esto era nuevo para ella y sabía que podía ser vista por Jenna y Amber y eso le ponía nerviosa.

Di: Pero es que se la va a follar ahí mismo…

N: Déjalas, ya se cansaran. – Dijo tumbándose de nuevo.

Di: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

N: Porque conozco a Heather…

L: Mierda, Heather vienen Amber y Jenna. – Dijo de nuevo en susurro.

Rápidamente la rubia se alejó del cuello de Lea.

Lea no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si podía mirar a los ojos a Heather después de lo que había sentido.

He: Tengo noticas buenas y noticias mala.

L: Dime primero la mala.

He: Naya parece que le da igual… - Dijo furiosa.

L: ¿Y la buena?

He: Dianna no para de mirar y no tiene muy buena cara…

Para Lea eso sonó como música para sus oídos. Después de volverse a tumbar a tomar un poco el sol Lea desvió su mirada a Dianna que también se encontraba tumbada y observándola. Sus miradas chocaron, ninguna de las dos podía desviar su mirada, parecía que se necesitaban. La cara de Dianna reflejaba dolor y tristeza y por primera vez se sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo…

Aunque, peor es ella, ella sabe perfectamente que estuve enamorada de ella, que se joda, que no estuviera con Naya.

A los pocos minutos decidieron irse, eran ya las siete de la tarde y se tenían que arreglar. Mientras tanto las chicas seguían con su cometido, aunque ahora mismo tanto Dianna como Lea habían perdido esa necesidad de hacer sentir celos a la otra, esas miradas habían significado mucho y no querían seguir así, pero debían de hacerlo por sus amigas, aunque era absurdo, estaban enamoradas, Heather le quería y Naya también…

Decidieron ir a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de la playa a la cual habían ido, habían cogido la mesa en la terraza y después de cenar se darían una vuelta por la playa.

Durante la cena se podía notar la tensión que había entre todas las chicas, pero Amber y Jenna prefirieron no decir nada al respecto. Las miradas entre Dianna y Lea no paraban, simplemente no se podían quitar la mirada.

L: Voy un momentito al baño. – Dijo Lea mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Dianna pensaba en si ir detrás de ella y decirle la verdad, no podía estar enfadada con ella, no ahora que la había vuelto a recuperar.

Di: Yo también voy a ir. – Dijo cuándo Lea ya había desaparecido de la mesa.

N: Di no me jodas eh. – Dijo Naya en susurro.

Di: No voy hacer nada.

N: No le digas nada, sé que si se lo dices se lo dirá a Heather, ella es así…

Di: Qué no voy a decirle nada joder. – Dicho esto desapareció para ir al baño.

Dianna estaba cansada de este juego y eso que apenas llevaban unas horas "jugando". Sentía como engañaba a Lea y sabía que la morena estaba furiosa. ¿Y cuando estaba con Heather? ¿Habrá sido un juego de Heather para darle celos a Naya? ¿O ha querido experimentar?

L: ¿Me sigues? – Preguntó Lea al verla entrar.

Dianna ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ahí dentro estaba Lea, se había sumergido de lleno en sus pensamientos.

Di: Más quisieras tú… - Dijo en tono irónico.

Lea río al comentario porque en cierta parte tenía razón.

L: No sé lo que tenéis Naya y tú pero… me alegro, en serio, sois mis amigas, me alegro por Naya porque a pesar de lo pesada que ha estado con Heather ahora que le ha rechazado no está deprimida y por ti porque te veo bien, así que… eso.

Era todo mentira, no se alegraba, por supuesto que no, además todo esto sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría porque no aguantaría mucho más tiempo sin decirle a Naya que la mujer de sus sueños estaba locamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de ella.

Di: ¿En serio?

L: Claro, sois mis amigas.

A Dianna se le estaba desmontando el plan, Lea acababa de romperle todos los esquemas.

Di: ¿Y Heather? – Preguntó.

Evidentemente si a Heather no le importaba era estúpido seguir.

Lea sabía que no debía interponer el amor a las amistades, pero tenía que hacerlo, solo por saber cómo reaccionaría Dianna. Después de eso le confesaría todo a Naya. Aunque tal vez se arrepentía de lo que iba hacer, tenía que arriesgarse… En el juego y en el amor si no arriesgas no ganas.

L: Está muy bien, bastante bien diría yo, estamos muy bien las dos… - Dijo dejando a Dianna petrificada.

¿Le estaba confesando que tenían algo?

Di: Eh… Pues me alegro yo también, supongo… - Dijo en tono triste dejando sin querer que una lágrima brotara de su ojo derecho, cosa que pasó desapercibida para Lea, es más, la notó muy convincente, creyó que de verdad se alegraba por ella.

L: Yo me voy ya. – Dijo cabreada saliendo del baño.

N: ¿Y Di? – Preguntó al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Lea.

L: Supongo que ahora vendrá.

Am: Ya he pagado, ha esta tenía que invitar yo, vamos a dar un paseo por la playa. – Dijo cuando vio aparecer a Dianna.

He: Sí, vamos. – Dijo cogiendo su bolso con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha agarraba la mano de Lea.

Di: Naya, - Dijo en susurro. – Ven.

Se pusieron las últimas para que nadie las oyera.

N: ¿Qué pasa rubia?

Di: Lea no está celosa y Heather tampoco.

N: ¿Cómo? – Preguntó extrañada.

Di: Pues que en el baño me ha dicho que no sabía que teníamos tú y yo pero que se alegraba mucho de vernos felices, entonces le he preguntado sobre Heather y me ha dicho que está muy bien, que ESTAN muy bien.

N: ¿Rubia no te das cuenta de que es mentira?

Di: ¿Y eso como lo sabe señora adivina?

N: Esta claro Di.

Di: Pues yo no lo veo tan claro… - Dijo mientras que miraba a Heather y a Lea que estaban paradas mirándose y muy juntas.

L: Nos están mirando.

He: Vale, pues yo creo que toca beso.

L: Sí, hay que poner en marcha nuestros alucinantes dotes de actuación. – Dijo mientras que se acercaba poco a poco a los labios de la rubia.

Evidentemente se habían asegurado de que solo Naya y Dianna fuesen presentes en ese beso, Jenna y Amber habían ido a una fuente de los deseos que para tirar una moneda.

Di: No…

N: Qué es todo teatro Di… - Dijo mirando su móvil sin saber lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Di: ¡Joder Naya que se están besando! – Dijo lo suficiente alto como para que a Lea se le escapase una risita mientras que besaba a Heather.

N: ¿Qué? – Dijo mirando.- Eh… No hagas caso Di… Ya te he…

Naya estaba dejando de creerse su propia teoría.

Heather le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Lea y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Di: Esto ya sí que no… - Dijo mientras que empezaba a andar rápido hacia las chicas que ya se habían olvidado de todo.

N: No Di… - Dijo sujetándola del brazo.

Di: ¡Déjame Naya! ¡Será muy divertido para ti pero yo no puedo seguir con esto! ¿O lo paras tú o lo paro yo? – Naya no contestó. – Perfecto. – Dijo mientras que volvía a reanudar su camino con Naya siguiéndola.

Las chicas no había cesado con sus besos, es más, ahora esta eran más intensos. A ambas chicas les estaba gustando.

Di: Hey… - Ni caso. - ¡Eh, vosotras!

Dianna estaba furiosa.

He: ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo mientras se relamía los labios después de ese largo y apasionado beso.

Di: ¿De qué vas? – Heather hizo como si no entendiese nada. – La estabas besando. – Dijo apuntando a Lea.

He: ¿Y? Es mi vida.

Di: ¿Y ella? ¿También es tuya?

Naya se había escabullido y se había posado detrás de Lea que hizo amago de parar aquella disputa.

N: Si quieres ver a la rubia confesar sus sentimientos cállate. – Dijo en susurro en el oído de Lea.

L: ¿Qué? – Preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

N: Que te calles y escuches.

He: Pues más que tuya guapa.

Heather sabía que si tentaba a la rubia de esa manera acabaría confesando que estaba enamorada de Lea, porque aunque Heather desconocía los sentimientos tanto los de Lea por Dianna como los de Dianna hacia Lea, sabía que Dianna estaba enamorada de Lea al igual que esta de Dianna.

Di: No sabes lo que estás diciendo, ¿qué te crees que porque te hayas liado con ella ya sois algo?

He: ¿Tú eres algo con ella? Porque que yo recuerde no…

Heather hacía referencia a aquel año el cual Lea y Dianna no tenían nada de contacto y eso la rubia le dolió.

Di: No sabes nada…

He: Más de lo que crees... Tú ni eres ni serás nada para ella… ¿Además tu no estas con Naya?

Dianna no podía más, tenía que acabar con esto ya.

Di: ¡No, claro que no! ¡Ha sido una puta estupidez! ¡Ni tengo ni quiero nada con Naya, solo lo hicimos para daros celos!

N: Dianna…

Di: ¡No Naya, estoy hasta los putos huevos de esto! ¡Naya quería darte celos y yo acepté porque me comió la cabeza diciéndome que yo también podría darle celos a Lea…!

He: ¿Darnos celos?

Di: ¡Sí, Naya está enamorada de ti lo que pasa es que su orgullo le puede, por eso en vez de decírtelo el día siguiente de besaros aceptó esa puta mentira de que ese beso solo había sido fruto del alcohol cuando sabes perfectamente eso no fue así…!

L: ¿Y tú…?

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	17. Chapter 17

Di: Eh…

N: No guapa dilo, igual que tú me has desterrado a mí, ahora te toca a ti.

A Naya no le había importado que Dianna hubiera desvelado todos sus sentimientos por Heather, es más, se lo agradecía, había tenido el valor que ella no había tenido y por la sonrisa de Heather aún tendría que darle hasta las gracias.

He: Nosotras nos vamos… - Dijo cogiendo del brazo a Naya.

N: ¿Así? Pero yo… - Dijo buscando alguna excusa para quedarse a cotillear.

He: Naya Rivera tira delante de mí, venga. – Naya finalmente obedeció.

Dianna se había puesto nerviosa, parecía un adolescente confesándole que le gustaba a la chica más guapa de todo el instituto. Tenía que decirlo, al fin y al cabo Lea también le confesó que le quería… Ojalá Lea hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo en su momento…

L: ¿Me vas a contestas? – Pregunto dulcemente.

Di: Eh… ¿Qué, qué quieres que te conteste?

L: ¿Qué por qué me querías dar celos?

Di: Pues… - Una lágrima caía.

Dianna tenía miedo, miedo a que Lea saliese de nuevo corriendo, a perderla de nuevo, no iba a poder soportarlo, no otra vez.

L: Tranquila… - Dijo acercándose a ella y secando con sus dedos las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Dianna. – Dímelo.

Di: Prométeme que nada cambiará, que no te perderé de nuevo, por favor…

¿Cómo voy a negarle algo a esos ojos tan precioso? Es imposible.

L: Aunque quisiese no podría hacerlo, no otra vez…

Di: ¿Me lo prometes? – Lea río por la actitud de niña que estaba mostrando.

L: Pues claro. – Dijo mientras seguía secándole las lágrimas.

Di: Yo eh… - Dijo mirando al suelo. OCASO

L: Mírame Dianna. – Espetó.

Dianna posó sus ojos en los de Lea.

Di: Estoy… - Tragó saliva. – Te quiero.

Lea dejó de respirar, su corazón empezó a latir como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Lo que un día más deseó estaba pasando, Dianna le estaba confesando sus sentimientos, le estaba diciendo que le quería… ¿Para qué se iba a engañar? Lo que un día más deseó y lo que más deseaba hasta el día de hoy desde que la conoció.

L: ¿Qué? – Quería volver a oírlo.

Di: Cuando te conocí sabía que algo extraño causabas en mí, por aquel entonces lo denominé como "algo extraño". Poco a poco me di cuenta que simplemente me estabas empezando a gustar, si te dije de mudarte a mi apartamento fue ara tenerte más cerca, cuanto más tiempo pasase a tu lado mejor. – Lea no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos y las manos de sus mejillas. – Poco antes de que te fueses pude asumir que te quería, que me había enamorado de ti y poco a poco hasta me iba convenciendo de decirte lo que sentía, pero… desapareciste, y todas las esperanzas y fuerzas que tenía para expresar mis sentimientos desvanecieron…

Lea empezó a llorar, no se lo podía creer, por su miedo perdió su oportunidad de pasar su vida junto a la mujer de su vida.

Di: ¿Por qué lloras?

L: Porque he sido una gilipollas… - Dijo mientras que se sentaba devastada en la arena seguida por Dianna. – Por mi miedo te he hecho daño y he perdí la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz…

Di: ¿No eres feliz ahora?

L: Sí, pero no de la forma en la que lo habría sido a tu lado. –

Dianna sonrío por el simple hecho de saber que Lea le quería, que sabía que podía haber sido feliz a su lado, más feliz que con cualquiera.

Di: Bueno, yo tampoco te lo confesé…

L: No, pero lo ibas a hacer…

Di: De nada sirve lamentarse ahora. – Dianna había quitado el dramatismo que estaba tomando la conversación. – Mejor que hayamos hablado y hayamos aclarado todo, tal vez podamos…

L: ¿Me quieres? Quiero decir, ¿me sigues queriendo?

Di: ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

L: Seguramente para torturarme. – Dianna río. – No me has contestado.

Di: No.

L: No me mientas.

Di: ¿Entonces para que me preguntas? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

L: No sé…

Di: ¿De veras crees que yo iba a dejar de querer a alguien tan pronto?

L: Pero te he hecho daño.

Di: No siempre el amor es felicidad…

Lea se sentía culpable por todo el dolor que le había causado a la rubia.  
No podía apartar los ojos de los llorosos ojos de Dianna que la miraban con ternura y amor, algo que nunca comprenderá con el daño que le causó, sin duda Dianna era un ángel. Sin querer evitarlo Lea desvió su mirada a los labios de la rubia cosa que hizo estremecer a Dianna. Poco a poco Lea se iba acercando a los labios de Dianna mientras que esta estaba petrificada.

Di: No Lea no, no me hagas esto…- Dijo a pocos centímetros de los labios de Lea.

L: ¿Tú te crees que he dejado de quererte alguna vez? – Dijo aún más cerca de los labios de Dianna. – He intentado engañarme diciéndome que formabas parte de mi pasado, pero en realidad siempre te he tenido en mi cabeza, no sabes la cantidad de veces que hubiera deseado tenerte a mi lado, habría dado lo que fuese por tenerte conmigo.

Dianna se había perdido en las palabras de Lea, ya no mandaba ella en su cuerpo, mandaba el amor que sentía por Lea y la necesidad de sentir los labios de la morena sobre los suyos.

Lea volvía acercarse, ahora rozando cuidadosamente los labios de la rubia que dejó salir un pequeño suspiro por el roce.

L: Dime que quieres besarme. – Dijo separándose unos centímetros de los labios de Dianna.

Di: ¿No lo sabes ya?

L: Quiero oírlo.

Dianna no se lo pensó dos veces y le contestó.

Di: Bésame.

Dicho esto Lea no perdió ni un segundo y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Dianna.

No me creo que esto esté pasando, la estoy besando, estoy besando a Dianna y se siente genial. Esos labios son los mejores que he probado en mi vida y no hablemos de como besa, Dios mío, esto es un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño del cual no quiero despertar.

Dianna quería profundizar el beso, lo necesitaba, así que posó sus manos en la nuca de la morena y suavemente acarició con su lengua el labio superior de Lea.

Lea entreabrió sus labios para dejar paso a la lengua de Dianna mientras que posaba sus manos en las caderas de la rubia y la acercaba a ella, quería sentirla cerca.

Je: Tortolitas deberíamos irnos. – Dijo Jenna sobresaltando a las chicas.

Ahí estaban Jenna y Amber presenciando aquel apasionado y deseado beso.

L: Eh…

Am: Tranquilas, mucho habéis tardado. – Dijo riendo. – Venga que ya va siendo tarde. – Dijo yéndose junto a Jenna dejando a las chicas atrás.

Di: Que vergüenza… - Dijo mientras que se sacudía la arena.

L: Creo que todas sabían lo enamoradas que estábamos la una de la otra menos nosotras. – Dijo imitando a la rubia.

Di: Pues sí, nos lo podían haber dicho… - Dijo haciendo reír a Lea.

L: Bueno, yo creo que es mucho más bonito confesárselo a esa persona. – Dijo rozando la mano de Dianna con la suya.

Di: Sí, en eso tienes toda la razón. – Dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Lea mientras que esta abrazaba la cintura de la rubia.

L: Me encanta tu olor. – Dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

Di: ¿Qué pasa, qué hoy es el día de las confesiones? – Dijo riendo.

L: Si es así he de decir que me encantas. – Dianna río el comentario de la chica. - ¿No tienes nada que confesarme?

Di: Muchas, pero creo que es demasiado pronto para que las confiese.

L: Hey, eso no vale. – Dijo como si de una niña se tratase cosa que enterneció a la rubia y no pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso a la morena.

Cuando llegaron a los coches vieron a Naya y a Heather riendo y dejando caer alguno que otro beso.

L: Perece que no hemos sido las únicas. – Dijo feliz por sus amigas.

Amber llevó en su coche a Jenna, Naya y a Heather mientras que en el otro iban Lea y Dianna que cada vez que podían se besaban.

Eran las doce de la noche pero las dos chicas no iban a dejar que la noche se terminase allí y así. Amber y Jenna estaban cansadas así que ambas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Naya y Heather como era de esperar se fueron juntas a la habitación de esta última.

Di: Bueno pues… Buenas noches.

L: ¿Buenas noches? – Dianna la miró con cara de desconcierto. - ¿No me vas a invitar a tu habitación?

Dianna abrió los ojos a más no poder, parecía que sus ojos querían salirse de las órbitas.

L: No pienses mal, solo que… podía quedarme a dormir o no sé…

Di: Si qui… si quieres…

L: Voy a mi habitación un momento y voy a la tuya, ¿vale? – Dijo acercándose para posar sus labios sobre los de Dianna.

Di: Va, vale. – Dijo nerviosa.

Cuando entró a su habitación pensó que se encontraría a Cory pero allí no había nadie, solo se encontró una nota.

_Estoy en la habitación de Mark jugando a la Xbox, me quedaré un ratito :D Si quieres algo llámame. –Cory._

Perfecto.

Lea dejo otra nota para Cory diciendo su propósito.

_Jajajajaja tranquilo viciado de la Xbox :D Me voy a quedar a dormir en la habitación de Dianna con Naya y Heather para una noche de chicas, si quieres algo llámame también.  
P.D: Espero que me hayas dedicado mucho goles. – Lea._

Después de dejar la nota salió camino a la habitación de Dianna.

No creo que hagamos nada, es decir, es algo que para mí simboliza mucho, no digo que sea virgen, pero sí que soy virgen con mujeres… Aunque si no fuese así también le tendría mucho respeto, la quiero y para mí eso sería por lo que más importante. No quiero que sea a causa de un calentón, ni mucho menos, me gustaría que fuese especial, romántico. Además, ¿de qué estoy hablando? Solo nos hemos besado un par de veces, además está Cory… ¿Qué voy a hacer con Cory? Le quiero, claro que le quiero pero ni la mitad de lo que quiero a Dianna, a ella la amo, pero no quiero hacer daño a Cory. Es muy buen chico y sé que me quiere y si no decido pronto haré daño a los dos. Por el momento iré a la habitación de Dianna y aclararé un poco mis sentimientos, mañana ya se verá…

Cuando estaba llegando a la habitación de Dianna recordé que toda vía guardaba la tarjeta de la habitación de Dianna así que de nuevo no dudaba en utilizarla.

Lea abrió la puerta y rápidamente pudo ver que la luz del cuarto de baño estaba encendida así que no dudó en acercarse, pero por una vez Dianna estaba preparada para aquella "inesperada" visita abrazándole de golpe por la espalda dejando un suave y húmedo beso en el cuello de la morena.

L: Dios, que susto me has pegado. – Dijo riendo.

Di: ¿No te cansas de allanar propiedades privadas?

L: No si en ellas estás tú. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para besar aquellos labios que se había vuelto en su hobby favorito.

Dianna se había cambiado y ahora llevaba un short de color negro con dos rayas blancas y con dos iniciales; NY. Arriba llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes la cual dejaba entrever su sujetador color negro.

Di: Pues entonces si es así dejaré que allanes esta habitación cuando quieras. – Susurró en la oreja de Lea mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de esta.

Los besos entre las chicas no cesaban, cada vez eran más pasionales. Dianna empujaba poco a poco a Lea hasta que esta calló sobre la cama posándose Dianna encima de ella a horcajadas.

La temperatura de esos besos subía y las chicas parecían no querer parar, habían estado tanto tiempo deseando eso que simplemente no querían.

Lea posó sus manos en las caderas de Dianna subiendo así la camiseta que portaba. Había dejado al aire la parte de su cadera y ahora acariciaba la columna vertebral con la yema de los dedos haciendo estremecer a la rubia. Dianna mientras tanto intentaba profundizar más el beso cosa que Lea concedió.

Lea algo más así que no dudo en levantar la mitad de su cuerpo para poder así quitarle la camiseta a Dianna. Lea prosiguió dejando suaves y húmedos besos por el cuello de Dianna mientras que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda de esta.

Dianna no podía reprimir los suspiros y algún que otro gemido, in duda los besos de Lea le estaban trasportando a otro mundo. Dianna quería estar en igualdad de condiciones con Lea así que no dudo a la hora de quitarle la blusa que la morena portaba. Desabrochaba los botones con sexualidad moviendo así también las caderas.

A Lea se le empezaba a nublar la vista. La rubia le estaba excitando a pasos agigantados y ni siquiera llevaban más de diez minutos así. Podía ver en los ojos de Dianna que ella no era la única que realmente estaba excitada. El oscuro que ahora predominaba en los ojos de la rubia desprendían pasión y deseo.

Dianna termino de desabrochar los botones y con la misma sexualidad fue quitándosela dejando caricias por todo el cuerpo de la morena que se dedicaba a mirarle a los ojos.

Ambas sabían que si seguían no iban a poder parar…

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	18. Chapter 18

Daros de nuevo gracias por dedicar una pequeña parte de vuestro tiempo a leer mi fic, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace saber que os gusta. Antes de nada quería mandar un comunicado a ( littlebirdLu) Sígueme con tu nuevo Twitter porque yo no te encuentro hahaha. Dicho esto os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

¿Qué podía hacer? La deseaba, la deseaba con todo mí ser pero había tantas cosas que me frenaban a hacerlo… Tenía enfrente de mí la mujer más bella que jamás había conocido decidida a entregarse a mí, solo si yo lo deseaba. Y claro que lo deseaba, pero, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Y Cory? No podía engañarle…

L: Dianna yo… - Dijo agachando su mirada.

Dianna le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y beso sus labios con delicadeza.

Di: Te entiendo, no pasa nada.

Dianna sabía perfectamente que la chica no se iba a entregar a ella por completo en ese momento y mucho menos estando Cory, incluso si Lea hubiese dicho que sí Dianna no podría haberlo hecho, quería demasiado a su grandullón como para hacerle eso.

Dianna se quitó de encima de Lea y se puso la camiseta.

Di: Creo que lo mejor sería que durmieses en tu habitación, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás.

Dianna no sabía si estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de su vida, pero no podía haber seguido. Tenía miedo, miedo a que Lea estuviese satisfecha por los besos que la rubia le había regalado y ahora siguiese con su vida dejándola de nuevo de lado…

L: Pero…

No pudo decir más porque Dianna desaparecía con los ojos llorosos escondiéndose en el baño.

Lea no pudo hacer más que marcharse de aquella habitación, se preocupaba por Dianna pero sabía que era normal que estuviese así, seguramente tenía miedo e inseguridades, inseguridades que Lea había creado en ella, pero algo tenía seguro, iba hacer que desapareciesen…

Cuando Lea llegó de nuevo a la habitación, Cory aún no había llegado y lo agradeció, así se tenía que ahorrar las estúpidas excusas. Después de cambiarse y ponerse cómoda se metió en la cama, había sido un día muy largo pero sabía que más adelante le esperaban muchos días y mucho más largos…

Diez de la mañana y Lea ya estaba despierta, apenas había podido dormir y mucho menos cuando sintió a Cory llegar, darle un beso mientras que ella se hacía la dormida y decirle que la amaba. ¿Cómo le iba a engañar? No, definitivamente no podía. Se sentía fatal simplemente por haber disfrutado tanto con Dianna, se sentía rastrera…

Co: Buenos días cariño. – Dijo abrazándole por la cintura dejando un suave beso en la frente de la morena.

Tal vez me arrepienta, o tal vez no, pero me sentía mal, tenía que quitarme este mal estar de encima y solo se me ocurrió una cosa. Cory era mi novio y hacía casi dos semanas que no hacíamos nada, nada de nada y me sentía culpable, él había querido pero yo siempre le había puesto una excusa y como buen novio él siempre las aceptó sin poner ningún tipo de reproche. Pensé que si hacía el amor con él saciaría este sentimiento de culpabilidad, así que no dude en probarlo. Además de que se lo debía, él se había portado genial conmigo…

Estaban a 17 de Julio, cada vez faltaban menos días para marcharse de aquel maravilloso lugar, pero los chicos lo iban aprovechar al máximo.

Mientras que una intentaba saciar su sentimiento de culpabilidad otra le contaba emocionada toda la noche a Naya que portaba una perfecta sonrisa gracias a una rubia.

Di: Me sentía genial con ella, fue como si un sueño se hiciese realidad, pero…

Ambas chicas habían bajado temprano a desayunar.

N: ¿Pero qué?

Di: Estuvimos en mi habitación, todo era perfecto pero evidentemente no íbamos hacer nada más, pero el caso es que noté tanta inseguridad en Lea que me entró un miedo atroz.

N: ¿Por?

Di: No sé cómo va a reaccionar después de todo, tengo miedo de que no vuelva querer saber nada de mí…

N: No hará eso Di…

Di: ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? ¿Por qué no lo iba a volver a hacer?

N: Porque te quiere y a ti también te lo dijo…

Di: Sí, pero se fue por eso mismo.

N: Se fue porque tenía miedo a que sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos y tú la dejases de lado.

Di: Yo no estaría tan segura…

N: Tienes que confiar en ella…

Di: ¿Y qué pasará con Cory? – Preguntó Dianna. Naya empezó a hacer movimientos extraños como si un ataque de epilepsia le estuviese dando.

Co: ¿Qué pasará conmigo? – Preguntó apareciendo de la nada posando sus manos en los hombros de Dianna.

N: Pues que me estaba diciendo de quedar los tres juntos, hace tiempo que no salimos los tres juntos.

Co: Es verdad, ¿y si vamos esta tarde a dar una vuelta?

N: Pues sí, venga, ya tenemos plan para esta tarde.

Co: ¿Se puede unir Lea no? Es que estado unos días con los chicos y apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntos.

A Dianna le cayó un jarro de agua fría, no sabía si iba a poder soportar eso.

N: Pues ya que estamos que se venga Heather, que también quiero pasar tiempo con ella…

Co: ¿Y eso? – Dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas y dándole pequeños codazos a Naya.

N: Ah… - Dijo haciendo reír al chico que ya se olía algo.

Co: Aquí parece que no soy el único que se lo ha pasado bien esta noche… - Dijo riendo.

Dianna abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que había oído. Después de todo lo que pasó anoche con Lea para esta no había significado nada, es más, se había acostado con Cory, ¿cómo había sido capaz? Le confesó que le quería, que le seguía queriendo y ella lo que hace es acostarse con Cory.

L: Buenos días. – Dijo apareciendo con una sonrisa en la boca.

N: Buenos días. –Dijo seria después de oír el comentario de Cory.

Lea se extrañó por la actitud de Naya y por la cara de Dianna que tan siquiera se molestó en contestarle, Dianna tenía la mirada perdida.

Co: Cariño estábamos hablando de quedar esta tarde para dar una vuelta Naya, Dianna, Heather, tú y yo, ¿qué te parece?

L: Bien, genial. – Dijo distraída.

He: Buenos días. – Dijo haciendo acto de presencia. – Hola… - Dijo a Naya dándole un cariñoso beso en la comisura de los labios.

Las chicas ya habían hablado y tenían claro que no iban a ocultárselo a los chicos del cast.

Después de unos minutos más los chicos se dispersaron y quedaron en recepción a las cuatro. Durante el desayuno Dianna había estado ausente cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Lea.

Mientras que Dianna se maquillaba para la quedada que cada vez le veía menos sentido el móvil le avisaba de que le llegaba un Whatsapp.

**L: ¿Qué te pasa?**

Dianna no sabía si reír o llorar.

**Di: ¿A caso te importa?**

**L: ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**Di: Tú sabrás…**

**L: Dianna me lo quieres decir de una vez.**

**Di: Solo espero que te lo hayas pasado bien utilizándome.**

Dicho esto Dianna silenció el móvil y siguió con lo suyo. ¿Para qué iba a ir a esa quedada? Naya estaría con Heather y Lea con Cory, ella no pintaba nada, pero ya eran las cuatro menos cuarto, ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás, además le sabía mal no quedar con Cory nunca. Como ya estaba lista decidió llamar a su amiga, Ashley.

**Di: ¿Cómo está mi mejor amiga? **

**Ash: Abandonada, así está tu supuesta mejor amiga.**

**Di: Venga Ash, sabes qué he estado liada.**

**Ash: ¿De vacaciones?**

**Di: Vale, es que lo he ido dejando y dejando… Perdóname.**

**Ash: Bueno vale, pero porque con alguien tendré que poner verde al gilipollas de Robert… - **Dijo haciendo referencia a su exnovio.

**Di: Pero antes voy yo, que esto es más fuerte…**

**Ash: Ya veremos…**

**Di: Me he liado con Lea…**

**Ash: ¿¡Qué!? **

**Di: Después de una gilipollez que hicimos Naya y yo ayer, le confesé a Lea que le quería, que le seguía queriendo. Ella me dijo que también me quería, que siempre me ha querido, entonces nos liamos pero no pasó nada más porque ella tiene novio y le quiere y también porque su novio es mi mejor amigo, entonces ilusa de mí pensé que tal vez pues le explicaría todo a Cory, pero no, va y me entero de que justo esta noche se acostó con él.**

**Ash: Madre mía… Que hija de puta…**

**Di: Tampoco te pases que su madre no tiene la culpa.**

**Ash: Pues que puta.**

**Di: Ahí yo ya no digo nada.**

**Ash: ¿Y qué vas a hacer?**

**Di: ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada, pasaré de ella y no sé… - Dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo.**

**Ash: Hey Di, no llores, que no me entere yo que vuelves a malgastar lágrimas en Lea, si ella no te aprecia que le folle un pez, tu vales muchísimo y sé que hay gente mucho mejor que ella de la cual te podrías enamorar y que seguro que te aprecian mucho más, no como ella que es una inmadura. **

**Di: Gracias Ash, no sabes cuánto te echo de menos…**

**Ash: Y yo rubia…**

**Di: Te dejo que he quedado.**

**Ash: ¿Con Lea?**

**Di: En parte sí y en parte no.**

**Ash: ¿Eh?**

**Di: He quedado con Naya, Heather, Cory y Lea, pero sinceramente no sé qué pinto allí, van todos con su parejita y yo de sujeta velas.**

**Ash: ¿Naya está ya con Heather?**

**Di: Sí.**

**Ash: Que zorra, no ha sido ni capaz de llamarme, le voy a cantar las cuarenta. – Dijo haciendo reír a Dianna. – Bueno, con lo que íbamos, yo tampoco sé para qué has quedado pero lo hecho está hecho así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. **

**Di: ¿El qué? **

**Ash: Celos Dianna, celos.**

**Di: No, estoy hasta las narices de los celos, yo paso…**

**Ash: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? **

**Di: Pues pasar de todo y llorar por las noches, como siempre hasta que me olvide de ella.**

**Ash: Ese no es el camino Di…**

**Di: Te dejo, llámame tú también.**

**Ash: Mañana por la mañana te llamo para saber cómo ha ido todo.**

**Di: Vale, te quiero.**

**Ash: Y yo.**

Dianna se disponía a salir de la habitación después de comprobar que llevaba todo, una vez hecho, salió encontrándose a Lea de brazos cruzados.

L: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Mientras que Dianna se arreglaba había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma, iba a intentar al menos mantener una amistad con Lea.

Di: Nada. – Dijo sin convencer a Lea.

L: ¿Y esos mensajes?

Di: Lea lo de ayer no estuvo bien, no debimos hacer nada… Creo que simplemente deberíamos olvidarlo e intentar llevarnos bien.

L: ¿Qué? No, no, no.

Di: ¿Entonces qué pretendes?

L: Eh…

Di: Lea no pienso ser el segundo plato de nadie, te quiero y lo seguiré haciendo, pero si decides quedarte con Cory te juro desapareceré…

L: No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, yo también te quiero…

Di: ¿No ves que así no hacemos más que hacernos daño? Tú estás con Cory y de veras que me alegro, es un chico excepcional así que creo que lo mejor sería que olvidásemos todo…

L: Pero no quiero, no quiero volver a ignorar mis sentimientos…

Di: Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad…

L: ¿Y si dejo a Cory?

Di: Ese es el problema, que no lo harás.

Dicho esto Dianna bajó los pocos escalones que quedaban para reunirse al fin con Cory, Naya y Heather que ya esperaban en recepción.

¿Qué podía hacer? Quería a Dianna, por supuesto que la quería, la amaba, pero Cory… Mi cabeza era un auténtico lío, no sabía qué hacer.

Co: Venga, vámonos… - Dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Lea.

Según iba pasando la tarde Dianna notaba más que sobraba, cada uno estaba con su pareja, feliz, ella no pintaba nada. Pararon a comer un helado y después siguieron con el camino, era precioso, alrededor solo podías ver una cantidad enorme de flores y árboles preciosos, y todo era perfecto hasta que al parecer Cory se puso cariñoso y le regaló una pequeña flor dándole así un beso en los labios a Lea. Naya y Heather a pesar de que acababan de empezar a salir no dejaron sola a Dianna en ningún momento, sabían que Dianna estaba sufriendo así que ya habría tiempo para estar juntas, ahora tenían que ayudarla.

La idea que tenía Dianna de mantener aunque fuese una amistad con Lea se iba esfumando según pasaba el día, no podía vivir así, no podía quedar con Lea y ver como esta con Cory, definitivamente no, eso era demasiado.

N: ¿Sigue con Cory?

Las tres chicas se habían sentado en un pequeño muro mientras que enfrente, a unos diez metros estaban Cory y Lea regalándose carantoñas.

Di: Sí… - Dijo apartando la mirada de los dos enamorados.

N: ¿Entonces no significó nada lo que pasó anoche para Lea?

Di: Sí, dice que me quiere, pero que no quiere hacer daño a Cory…

He: ¿Y tú qué piensas?

Di: Lo que pienso ya se lo he dicho… Le he dicho que lo mejor sería que ambas nos olvidásemos de lo que pasó anoche y que me alegro que sea feliz con Cory, que si al final lo elige a él lo entenderé y desapareceré de su vida…

N: Di que sí, tu a pesar de todo con elegancia, que se dé cuenta de lo que pierde sino te elige a ti.

He: ¿Y ella que dijo?

Di: Que no quería que desapareciese, que me quería, entonces yo le dije que así solo nos hacíamos daño mutuamente, que deberíamos olvidarlo.

N: ¿Y…?

Di: Me preguntó que si dejaba a Cory que pasaría… Pero sé que no lo hará. – Dijo volviendo la mirada a los chicos que reían juntos.

En un momento determinado Lea miró a Dianna y se encontró con su mirada, solo mostraba tristeza, pero cuando la rubia se percató de la mirada de la morena cambió esos ojos por una media sonrisa falsa la cual Lea no se creyó.

Lea ahora se sentía mucho más culpable por hacer sentir así a la rubia, tenía que hacer algo y fuese lo que fuese tenía que ser ya.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	19. Chapter 19

Me he dado cuenta de que me hacéis el gran favor de dejarme un review siempre que podéis y yo no sé nada de vosotros, contadme un poco, de donde sois, gustos... etc. Seguramente, a lo largo del día también suba el 20 :D Besooos.

* * *

La tarde seguía y en los relojes ya marcaban las siete de la tarde. Como era de esperar la tarde estaba siendo todo un suplicio para Dianna, tenía que lidiar con las carantoñas que Cory le regalaba a Lea y que esta por supuesto aceptaba. Lea se había cortado más, sabía que esto no era fácil para Dianna pero Cory no perdía el tiempo y ella no le podía decir nada, era su novio.

Por otro lado Dianna ya se iba haciendo la idea de olvidarse por completo de Lea, ni amistad ni nada, había llegado a un punto de no retorno, sabía que ahora solo podía ser pareja de Lea, no podía mantener una amistad con la morena. Incluso había pensado en dejar Glee. Ahora su aparición tampoco es que fuese mucha, pero quisiese o no siempre se la encontraba en el rodaje y eso ya no se lo podía permitir. Le daba mucha pena haber llegado hasta aquí, ahora mismo desearía no haberse enamorado de Lea, pero su madre le enseñó a que no siempre el amor que sentías por una persona era correspondido, que no siempre era como pintaban en las películas, series o libros, que en realidad el amor era algo mucho más complejo, solo unos pocos afortunados podían decir que estaban con la persona a la cual amaban locamente e irrevocablemente. Por eso tenía que alejarse de Lea, pero se había cansado de montar dramas, lo iba hacer de la mejor forma posible, se lo pasaría bien estos últimos días que le faltaban junto a los chicos en Irlanda, tenía que aprovecharlos porque después no sabía si iba a tener mucho más contacto con ellos así que se iba a olvidar del amor, de sus sentimientos e iba a disfrutar al límite.

N: Hey, mensaje de Chord, agarraos que estos están muy mal. – Dijo llamando la atención de todos. – Al parecer se han ido a dar una vuelta con los demás también y han visto una especie de edificio abandonado y han dicho de asaltarlo por la noche.

L: ¿Están locos?

Co: Pues parece divertido.

A Dianna le pareció un plan perfecto, a ella esas cosas le encantaban y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de reírse con los chicos y hasta de pasar un poco de miedo.

N: Me ha dicho que se apuntan todos menos Amber y Jenna que dicen que les da un poco de mal rollo y porque han quedado con unos tíos o no sé qué, solo faltamos nosotros, ¿vamos no?

Di: A mí me apetece. – Dijo para la sorpresa de Naya y Heather que pensaban que la rubia no estaría para esos trotes.

He: Pues ya está, ¿vosotros vais? – Preguntó a Cory y a Lea.

Co: Sí. – Dijo con ilusión.

L: ¿A sí?

Co: Venga cariño, será divertido…

Naya pasaba de hacer sufrir a la rubia viendo como Cory le suplicaba a su novia que vallasen así que les interrumpió.

N: Pues entonces todos. – Dijo escribiendo en el móvil.

Naya había cambiado de comportamiento, desde que decidió darle celos a Heather con Dianna apenas había hablado con Lea, le parecía denigrante lo que estaba haciendo con Dianna. Le caía bien Cory, claro que sí, pero Dianna estaba sufriendo mucho y Lea lo sabía y aun así seguía con su comportamiento así que no podía evitar estar distante de Lea.

Los chicos decidieron ir volviendo ya al hotel para poder cenar con los demás y luego prepararse para meterse en aquel edificio abandonado que por lo que le había informado Chord, no estaba muy lejos del hotel en el que se alojaban.

He: ¿Y ese cambio de humor?

Heather se había acercado a Dianna para saber cómo estaba mientras dejaba a Naya que ahora se encontraba subida a caballito encima de Cory mientras que Lea andaba distante de los demás, adentrada en su mundo.

Di: Me he propuesto disfrutar de estos días, quiero pasarlo bien, así que he decidido olvidarme de todo y pasarlo bien. – Dijo mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa verdadera.

He: Siento aguarte este momento, pero, ¿y Lea?

Di: Tranquila, sé que aunque quiera no puedo ser amiga de Lea, así que como por lo visto a decidido quedarse con Cory lo que haré es olvidarme de ella, es lo mejor y en verdad no sabes cuánto me alegro de que Lea este feliz con Cory, se lo merece, los dos se lo merecen y yo no soy nadie para causarle dudas a Lea, así que me alejaré de ella y lo pasaré bien con vosotros, sin duda será lo mejor.

Dianna estaba orgullosa del pasó tan grande que había dado y evidentemente Heather también, no sabía si sería lo mejor pero por lo que mostraba Dianna parecía que sí que era lo que necesitaba.

He: Pues entonces no sabes cuánto me alegro yo de que hayas tomado una decisión y que estés bien, tranquila que esta noche la diversión está asegurada. – Dijo enganchando su brazo con Dianna.

Dianna agradecía mucho el apoyo que tanto Naya como Heather y Ashley le mostraban respecto a este tema, era algo que sola no podía hacer y gracias a la chicas todo estaba siendo más soportable.

Naya y Cory seguían jugando como si de niños pequeños se tratasen, saltando uno encima del otro o simplemente cantando y bailando. Mientras Lea seguía en su mundo el cual estaba protagonizado por una rubia. Los cambios de humor que Dianna prestaba le sacaban de quicio, no sabía cuál era la razón por la que la rubia ahora estaba tan feliz y segura de lo que hacía, había veces que la veía destrozada y otras encantada de la vida y sonaría egoísta, pero no soportaba verla tan bien si ella no era su motivo, necesitaba hacerla feliz, ella, no otra persona, y que Dianna ahora estuviese tan feliz y entusiasmada por ir a asaltar ese edificio por la noche no hacía más que traerle dolor de cabeza.  
En el fondo Lea también tenía mucho miedo, ¿Y si la rubia como bien había dicho la olvidaba? Sabía que cuando Dianna se proponía una cosa la cumplía.

Los juegos entre Naya y Cory seguían y al parecer ahora habían hecho un plan. Cory quería mucho a Dianna, la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y desconocía el motivo por el cual Dianna se encontraba tan distante con él, pero fuese lo que fuese tenía seguro que haría cambiar de parecer a la rubia.

Naya y Cory se posaron detrás de las dos rubias mientras que planeaban que podían hacerles. Evidentemente Naya se encargaría de Heather y Cory de Dianna, así que poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que se quedaron a pocos centímetros de las chicas y Naya se subió a caballito encima de Heather y Cory cogió a Dianna en brazos.

Co: Dios mío pero si eres una pluma. – Dijo haciéndole cosquillas mientras que aún estaba en los brazos de Cory.

Di: Para, para… - Dijo riendo. – Cory…

Co: ¿Qué me das a cambio?

Di: Lo que quieras… - Dijo sin poder parar de reír.

Cory paró de hacerle cosquillas y la dejo en el suelo.

Co: Un beso. – Dijo poniéndole la mejilla.

Dianna no lo dudó y saltó a los brazos de Cory para darle un amistoso beso en la mejilla. Después del beso le abrazó y cómo la altura era bastante considerable Cory la cogió en brazos quedándose esta otra vez en el aire.

Di: Siento mucho haber estado alejada de ti estos días. – Dijo mientras aún seguían con el abrazo.

Co: Tranquila, no pasa nada. – Dijo dejándola en el suelo.

Di: No he estado muy bien estos días, así que… perdón.

Co: Hey, no te disculpes, todos tenemos nuestras cosas…

Es la primera vez que sentía celos, pero no por Cory, si no por Dianna, ¿a qué venía ese beso? ¿Y ese abrazo tan alargado? Mira, lo que me faltaba…

N: ¿Estas celosa de la rubia? – Preguntó Naya acercándose a Lea que no paraba de mirar a los dos chicos que seguían jugando junto a Heather.

L: ¿Qué? – Preguntó saliendo de su trance. – Que tonterías dices…

N: Ya lo sabía… Tú estás celosa de Cory.

L: Que… Tú flipas Naya.

N: ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que aparte de mentir fatal yo pillo siempre las mentiras? – Lea sabía perfectamente que le habían pillado. – No entiendo que estás haciendo…

L: ¿Hacer de qué?

N: Si no paras y eliges a alguno de los dos vas a acabar haciéndoles daño a los dos Lea… - Dicho esto se fue con Heather dejando a Lea pensativa.

Naya tenía razón, pero no podía elegir así, sin más. Con Cory tenía algo que con Dianna no tendría, seguridad, sé que Cory me quiere pero quien me ha asegura que Dianna no saldrá corriendo en cuanto volvamos a Nueva York o Los Ángeles. Pero a Dianna la quería, le quería más de lo que he querido a nadie en todo el mundo, pero a Cory también, no tanto, pero sí que le quería. Esto es muy confuso…

Finalmente llegamos al hotel y cada uno se fue a su habitación para prepararse para la ahora llamada "misión de asalto", evidentemente ese nombre había sido puesto por Mark.

Simplemente dijeron de ponerse ropa con la cual se pudiese correr o hacer cualquier otro esfuerzo físico y sobretodo que fuese negra. Como casi todos Dianna se puso unos vaqueros azul oscuro, luego unas botas y por último una sudadera negra con el dibujo de la cara de un lince, era de su hermano de cuando iba a la universidad, el chico se la regaló cuando Dianna se fue de San Francisco.

Los chicos decidieron cenar en el hotel. Todo iba perfecto, Dianna se sentó al lado de Cory y de Chord. Después de esa tarde Dianna se volvía a llevar de maravilla con Cory algo que la morena le empezaba a molestar. Chord y Cory no la dejaban apenas, estaban todo el rato hablando con ella o contándole cosas y Lea empezaba a estar bastante molesta.

Lea no quería la atención de su chico, quería la atención de Dianna. No había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ella desde que salieron de hotel y eso para la morena empezaba a ser demasiado. Se había acostumbrado a estar en los brazos de Dianna y ahora los necesitaba.

La cena siguió entre risas y planes de como se lo iban a montar para saltar la valla que había y demás tonterías. Todos terminaron de cenar y emprendieron el camino. No estaba muy lejos así que decidieron ir andando. Ahora Cory y Chord se habían juntado con los demás chicos hablando sobre sus cosas mientras que las chicas, Heather, Naya, Dianna y Lea iban atrás hablando.

Lea necesitaba sentir el calor de Dianna pero la rubia estaba muy distante de ella, tenía miedo de acercarse a ella y ver como Dianna pasaba de ella pero la necesitaba así que no dudó nada a la hora de ponerse al lado de la rubia. Dianna no se percató ya que iba inmensa mirando su móvil, punto a favor para Lea. Naya y Heather se fueron alejando poco a poco para estar a solas. Dianna no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que notó como alguien enganchaba su brazo con el suyo propio.

Dianna se puso nerviosa de nuevo, había decidido alejarse de Lea pero no pensó en qué hacer si Lea se acercaba. Lea miraba los ojos de Dianna pidiéndole que estuviese con ella y Dianna sentía como se debilitaba por la mirada de perrito abandonado que la morena le estaba poniendo. La rubia volvió a desviar su mirada al móvil.

L: Dianna…

Dianna mientras tanto intentaba tranquilizarse y pensar que simplemente era una amiga.

Di: Dime.

L: ¿Por qué me dijiste que te había utilizado?

Di: No me hagas coso, no fue nada…

L: Sí, sí que fue algo.

DI: Lea sabes que esto no es lo mejor…

L: No me digas que lo mejor es separarse.

Di: Es que es lo mejor, tu no haces más que estar con Cory y, ¿Cómo te crees que me siento yo? Me siento utilizada, siento que no ha significado nada para ti y eso me está matando. Sigues siendo igual de egoísta que cuando te fuiste, no piensas en mí… Sé que es difícil esta situación pero no pretendas que este a tu lado si sigues con Cory, no es un ultimátum, simplemente no puedo, te quiero, pero te quiero conmigo, no quiero verte ni con Cory ni con Heather ni con nadie… Sólo conmigo…

Dianna le había confesado todo lo que sentía y que deseaba y Lea no quería más que morirse, se sentía toda vía peor que antes, ella también la quería y sabía que quería estar con ella pero su miedo era mayor.

Ke: ¡Ya hemos llegado! – Avisó a las chicas.

Lea no pudo contestarle por la interrupción de Kevin y por la marcha de Dianna hacia los chicos para ver donde estaban.

Di: ¿Seguro qué aquí no hay nadie?

Ch: Seguro, ya lo hemos comprobado Mark y yo.

Darr: Apartamentos y bienestar. – Dijo leyendo el gran cartel que se mostraba abandonado y desastroso.

Co: Venga entremos y dejémonos de cháchara.

Después de oír las palabras de Dianna, Lea había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma. Iba a pasar menos tiempo con Cory y más con Dianna, quería probar como sería una relación con Dianna y para ello tenía que abandonar un poco a Cory…

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	20. Chapter 20

Por lo que he visto parece que le habéis cogido tirria a la pobre Lea hahaha. Deciros que no os precipitéis, Lea no es tan mala como pensáis, poneros también en su lugar, darle una oportunidad. Sí que tenéis razón respecto a que se deberían dar un tiempo, pero no dudéis de los sentimientos de Lea, ella quiere y mucho a Dianna. Después de esta aclaración os dejo con el capítulo. Besooos.

* * *

Ma: Nos lo vamos a pasar de puta madre. – Dijo Mark contento mirando como entrar.

L: Oye, ¿Seguro que esto esta vacío?

N: ¿Lea tú crees que aquí puede vivir alguien?

Había una gran puerta que parecía ser el acceso a coches y luego una puerta la cual estaba al igual que la otra con cadenas y varios candados. Los chicos rápidamente empezaron a subir por los muros ayudando así a las chicas.

Ma: Venga rubia que te ayudo. – Dijo refiriéndose a Heather.

N: A esa rubia ya la ayudo yo. – Dijo creando una sonrisa en el rostro de Heather.

Lea subió gracias a la ayuda de Cory al igual que Dianna y Naya, mientras que Heather subía por su propio pie. Desastroso, así es como se encontraba todo, evidentemente estaba abandonado, las diferentes plantas habían empezado a trepar por las paredes y escombros que se encontraban tirados en mitad de caminos. Las piscinas se encontraban todas vacías con piedras y hasta carritos de compra dentro.

Darr: Yo creo que si nos dividiésemos en dos grupos estaría mejor, ir todos a la vez tal vez es un poco cargante.

Co: Es verdad.

Ma: A ver, ¿Quién hace los grupos?

Era su momento, era el momento de juntarse con Dianna sin estar con Cory.

L: Mark, Chord, Darren, Dianna y yo uno y luego Cory, Kevin, Chris, Naya y Heather otro.

Co: Bien, me parece bien. – Dijo ilusionado por adentrarse ya dentro de los pequeños edificios que hay.

Ch: Pues venga…

Dianna evidentemente se había dado cuenta de lo que Lea pretendía y no sabía qué hacer. Como Lea se le insinuase un par de veces no iba a poder pasar por alto los encantos de la morena.

El grupo en el cual se encontraban las chicas se puso en marcha. Habían decidido ir a los apartamentos mientras que el otro grupo, unos veinte metros más lejos de los apartamentos se metieron por lo que parecía, el spa y diversas oficinas.

Una puerta les cortaba el paso pero Mark no dudo en tirarla abajo con una patada. La puerta era buena, pero el mal estado le ganaba y con un simple empujón la puerta habría caído.

Ma: Joder que oscuro que está.

L: Decirme que os habéis acordado de coger linternas.

Todos se quedaron callados viendo el gran error que habían cometido. Lo más importante y a todos se les había olvidado.

Di: Decirme que al menos tenéis la aplicación de la linterna en el móvil. – Dijo poniendo la linterna en el suyo.

Darren y Dianna eran los únicos que la tenían así que Darren iba delante mientras que Dianna, cosa que no le gustaba nada, iba detrás. Lea sabía que a la rubia eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia así que no dudo a la hora de quedarse atrás junto a ella y en realidad Dianna se lo agradecía enormemente.

Di: Gracias por quedarte atrás con… conmigo. – Dijo con corte.

L: No hay de qué. – Dijo acercándose a la rubia. - ¿Puedo? – Preguntó entrelazando su brazo con el de la rubia.

Di: Sí, claro…

Dianna no le podía negar nada a Lea, y que le cogiese del brazo tampoco era para tanto… ¿no?

Los chicos se divertían como niños pequeños asustándose los unos a los otros mientras que las otras se dedicaban a disfrutar de su acompañante y Lea no dudó en acomodarse mejor apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la más alta. Dianna no podía engañarse, disfrutaba teniendo a Lea cerca de ella, pero lo peor era cuando se alejaba y sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasase junto a ella más difícil y doloroso sería separarse de ella después.

Los chicos, mejor dicho, Mark quería subir a la azotea por un motivo que aún todos desconocían pero aun así no dudaron en seguirlo. Cuando llegaron otra puerta les cortaba el camino pero al igual que Mark había echado abajo la otra Chord no dudó en hacer lo mismo con ella.

Ma: Hey tíos, mirad lo que he traído. – Dijo sacando de la mochila varios botes de spray de grafiti.

Ch: Wow tío, eres la hostia.

L: ¿Te acuerdas de coger eso y no una linterna? – Dijo haciendo reír a los chicos.

Ma: Es que esto es mucho más divertido.

Los chicos cogieron una pared y empezaron a hacer garabatos sin ningún sentido mientras que las chicas se alejaron un poco y se sentaron en una piedra.

Di: Son peores que los niños. – Dijo riendo al ver como Darren manchaba a Chord con el spray.

L: Sí…

Las chicas siguieron mirando durante unos segundos más las tonterías que hacían pero sabían que tarde o temprano deberían hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

L: ¿De veras piensas que lo mejor es que volvamos a no saber nada de la otra? – Dijo desviando su mirada al perfil de Dianna.

Di: Por ahora sí y si no cambian las cosas sí.

L: ¿Y ni siquiera podremos ser amigas?

Di: Lea, nuestra amistad llegó a su fin hace mucho tiempo, pero eso no es algo malo, eso solo significaba que algo nuevo iba comenzar… Yo ya no puedo ser tu amiga, ni puedo ni quiero. No sabes lo desconcertante que es no saber lo que quieres, me dices un día una cosa y al otro has cambiado completamente…

L: Si cambio es porque tengo miedo.

Di: ¿Qué te crees que yo no? Sé a lo que tienes miedo, por eso no te presiono, sé lo que es… Yo ya te he dicho lo que siento.

L: Si pasas de mí, la egoísta esta vez serás tú.

Di: No, yo esto si lo hago lo hago por la dos, ¿tú crees que estando con Cory y teniéndome a mi revoloteando por ahí ibas a poder ser feliz? ¿Tú crees que estando yo a tu lado como amiga saliendo con Cory, seré feliz?

Lea sabía que Dianna tenía razón, no podía estar con Cory y tener a Dianna como amiga, no, no iba a ser posible, y lo peor es que ella también lo pasaría fatal y no pensaba dejar que eso pasase.

L: Mi problema es, que solo estando contigo seré feliz.

Di: Ves, esto es lo que más me frustra. Me dices todo eso pero no veo ni una muestra por tu parte, pero por otro lado sé que es difícil pero eso no te digo nada…

Lea no aguantaba más, la necesitaba, solo había besado una vez sus labios y ya se había vuelto adicta a ellos y necesitaba volverla a sentir así que sin pensarse los pros y los contra que tenía ese beso lo hizo…

Por otro lado Cory y el resto del grupo seguían igual, no habían parado de reír con eso de no llevar ni una linterna encima y con alguno que otro susto que se daban unos a otros.

Los chicos seguían y Naya y Heather cada vez iban más a su rollo, hasta que decidieron alejarse por un rato del grupo sentándose en los escalones de una de lo que parecía una salida de emergencias.

He: ¿Cómo les estará yendo a Dianna y Lea? – Dijo mientras besaba con delicadeza el cuello de la morena.

N: A saber, viniendo de estas dos o se están pegando ostias y gritándose que se están liando o a saber que más…

He: Bueno dejemos de hablar de ellas… Ya sabrán lo que hacen. – Dijo poniéndose a horcajadas encima de Naya.

N: Eso. – Dijo empezando a besar con devoción los labios de su rubia favorita.

Las cosas se iban caldeando, y Heather ya estaba completamente perdida, al igual que Naya que se trasportaba a otro mundo en cuánto rozaba los labios de Heather. En ese momento ya no sabía ni donde estaba así que no dudo a la hora de colar una de sus manos dentro de la sudadera de Heather descubriendo así que la chica no portaba sujetador. Naya no perdía el tiempo así que rápidamente empezó acariciar unos de los pechos de la rubia oyendo así los deleitosos suspiros de su novia.

Co: ¡Naya! ¡Heath…! Uy, lo, lo siento, lo siento, no quería… - Dijo agitado descubriendo a las chicas en plena faena.

N: Joder Cory, un llamar, un algo, no sé hijo… - Dijo mientras se reconfortaba después de ese momento. - ¿Qué pasa?

Co: Eh… ¡Ah! Pues que hemos empezado a oír ruidos y cosas se han empezado a caer y creemos que no estamos solos…

He: Lo mejor será que busquemos a los demás.

Co: Sí… Kevin y Chris están abajo, venga.

Los chicos rápidamente bajaron encontrándose de nuevo con Cory y Chris que ya esperaban exaltados por los ruidos prominentes de la nada.

Los chicos pensaron en llamarlos y así lo hicieron pero no tenían cobertura así que decidieron adentrarse en el edificio en el cual se encontraba los demás. Cory empezaba a ponerse nervioso al igual que los demás a no encontrarlos, pero el ruido de unas risas prominentes de la azotea les hizo correr como nunca antes lo habían hecho, porque al parecer los ruidos cada vez eran mayores y la sensación de no estar solos les invadía a cada uno de ellos.

Como alma que lleva el diablo Cory abrió la puerta encontrándose con algo a lo cual temía desde que este mes había empezado, algo que ya se olía porque se lo notaba al igual que el extraño comportamiento de Dianna hacia su persona. Le dolía, le dolía que Lea le hubiese engañado porque le quería, pero era algo que ya se esperaba y sabía que no podía echar la culpa a Dianna de enamorarse de Lea, era normal, Lea era la chica más maravillosa que había conocido, además algo en su interior le decía que no era la persona que le correspondía para él, pero aun así le quería. No quería echarle todas las culpas a Lea, pero sabía que este beso que estaba presenciado no había sido cosa del momento… Esto traía arrastras muchas más cosas.  
Desde ya hacía días sabía que lo que le pasaba a Lea no lo podía solucionar él por eso mismo organizó este viaje con los chicos del cast, pero sobretodo con Dianna, ella era lo que Lea necesitaba pero no podía decirle nada a Lea porque él la quería y no quería renunciar a ella pero sabía que la estaba perdiendo, sabía lo que se jugaba trayendo a Lea y a Dianna a este viaje pero en realidad lo que más le importaba era la felicidad de Lea y si ella era feliz con Dianna el sería feliz, pero al menos esperaba que Lea hubiera tenido la amabilidad de decirle lo que estaba pasando con Dianna… Sabía que con el abrazo que Dianna le dio esa tarde y con ese perdón se refería a eso, sabía que ese perdón significaba lo mucho que sentía estar enamorada de su novia. Cory sabía que quedándose allí lo único que hacía era hacerse más daño así que no pudo más que correr al notar como todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Dianna y Lea habían salido de su trance y descubrían lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

L: ¡Cory! ¡Cory no! – Dijo mientras intentaba acceder a él.

Era lo único que le faltaba por oír a Dianna, ahora mismo no podía evitar odiarla. ¿Por qué era así? Un día le daba esperanzas y otro la hundía de tal forma que pensaba que podría quedarse toda la vida llorando en su cama.

Ahora era Dianna la que corría con lágrimas en los ojos siguiendo el mismo camino que Cory pasando de largo por al lado de Lea.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero por ahora no quería saber nada más de la morena, la odiaba, había jugado con ella y para colmo había hecho daño a Cory, uno de sus mayores temores. Sabía que si se enamoraba de Lea haría daño a Cory pero no podía hacer nada, lo que no quería por nada del mundo es que se enterase así.

La odiaba, la odiaba y la odiaba, mira que sabía que esto a final se le iría de las manos, la odiaba por no saber manejar sus sentimientos, por haberse comportado como una auténtica niñata, por haber hecho daño a su mejor amigo y por haber destrozado su corazón…

L: Di… - Atinó a decir sentada de rodillas en el suelo al verla pasar corriendo y con los ojos vidriosos. – No te vayas, te quiero… - Dijo mientras empezaban a caer las primeras lágrimas.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	21. Chapter 21

¡SORPRESA! No sé si mañana podré actualizar (espero que sí), pero por si acaso os traigo también el 21. Sigo diciendo que le deis una oportunidad a Lea y no seáis tan crueles hahaha. ¡Besoos!

* * *

El camino de vuelta había sido todo lo contrario que el de ida. Lea llorando diciendo que había perdido tanto a Dianna como a Cory, Naya y Heather intentando tranquilizarla mientras que los demás no decían nada, no sabían que pasaba pero se lo podían imaginar y sin duda era un tema delicado.

Cory después de correr unos metros dejando caer alguna que otra lágrima decidió por dar una vuelta por los alrededores del hotel a lo contrario de Dianna que no podía parar de correr y llorar. La vista se le hacía dificultosa por la cantidad de lágrimas de derramaban sus ojos. No podía parar de correr, pensaba que si seguía todo eso acabaría, todo ese calvario que estaba viviendo sería solo una pesadilla. ¿Cómo había dejado que llegase todo hasta tal punto? Sin duda el amor que sentía por Lea le había cegado y no se había dado cuenta del daño que podía causar, tanto a los demás como a ella.

Co: Dianna… - Decía el chico a espaldas de la rubia frenándola.

L: La he perdido otra vez… - Sollozaba abrazada a Naya.

La vuelta estaba siendo toda una odisea tanto para Lea como para Naya y Heather que trataban de animarla.

N: Venga, ya verás cómo habláis todo y se arregla…

L: Naya, está cansada de mí, ella mismo me lo dijo, ella me avisó de que si no paraba esto iba a hacer daño a todos y al final es lo que ha pasado… - Dijo volviendo a llorar escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Naya.

N: Dianna es mucho de hablar pero no puede vivir sin ti…

L: Vivió casi un año sin mí y por mi culpa también.

N: Y ese año lo pasó fatal, por eso no puede vivir sin ti, te quiere y sé no lo va a dejar así.

No había nada que le diese esperanzas, solo que la rubia volviese y que le dijese que la amaba pero eso era algo imposible.

Di: Cory yo… - Dijo cuando vio al chico parado con los mismos ojos que ella. – Lo siento…

Co: No, no te disculpes, sé que son cosas que pasan y tú no has hecho nada malo…

Los chicos estaban a unos cinco metros de distancia, tal y como se habían encontrado.

Di: Sí Cory, yo no he hecho bien…

Co: Sé qué quieres a Lea y sé que cuando estás enamorado de alguien nada importa, pero tú aun así te has preocupado de mí. – Dijo acercándose con pequeños pasos a la rubia. – Sé que ese beso lleva cosas arrastras, sé que no ha sido cosa del momento, pero sé que no ha pasado de eso…

Di: No, claro que no. – Interrumpió al chico.- Solo nos besamos hace un día o así y así se quedó porque ni Lea ni yo podíamos continuar, ella te quiere por eso no hizo nada.

Co: No tenías que explicarme nada, sé que no pasó nada más que eso entre vosotras, pero sé que aun que Lea me quiera está enamorada de ti desde hace mucho, ¿qué te crees que no me dado cuenta? – Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Di: Yo no quería que esto pasase… - Dijo volviendo a llorar.

Co: Hey, ven aquí. – Dijo abrazando a la chica.

Di: Lo siento mucho Cory…

Co: No te disculpes más.

Di: Mira que se lo dije…

Co: ¿El qué?

Di: Que lo mejor sería que olvidásemos todo lo que pasó, el beso y todo lo demás, que en cuanto se terminase este viaje volveríamos a estar como estábamos y todos felices e intente alejarme de ella pero hoy… - Dijo volviendo a sollozar.

Co: No estoy enfadado… Tal vez un poco con Lea por no haberme dicho nada, pero no puedo hacer nada, no puedo obligar a nadie a que me quiera y sé que Lea me quiere, pero ni la mitad de lo que te quiere a ti, y en el fondo no sabes cuánto me alegro de que seas tú Di, sé que también la quieres y que tú le haces feliz y ella a ti y eso me reconforta enormemente. Os quiero mucho a las dos y quiero que seáis felices y sé que durante este año ni Lea ni tú lo habéis sido.. Aunque tampoco pienses que Lea tiene la culpa, solo es que no ha sabido cómo manejar esta situación y se le ha ido de las manos, ya sabes lo patosa que es para todo. – Dijo riendo y sentándose en el bordillo de la carretera haciendo señas para que la rubia hiciese lo mismo. – Si organicé este viaje era para que en parte pasase esto. Me dolía hacerlo pero sabía qué era lo mejor y aun que me hubiera gustado más enterarme por Lea que haberos visto tampoco me quejo.

Di: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecto…? – Dijo abrazándole de nuevo. – No sabes lo mal que me siento, te lo debí de haber dicho.

Co: Tranquila… - Dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza. - ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta?

Di: ¿De veras quieres estar conmigo? – Preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

Co: Por supuesto, esto no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros, tal vez entre Lea sí, pero sé que con el tiempo volveremos a la normalidad. – Dijo sonriendo. – Venga demos una vuelta. –Dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de la rubia empezando a andar.

Di: ¿Por qué me he tenido que enamorar de Lea y no de ti? – Dijo haciendo reír al chico y abrazándole mientras caminaban.

Co: Por mí no hay ningún problema. – Dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera que portaba. – Mierda…

Di: ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó soltando al chico.

Co: Mi móvil… No, no lo tengo. – Dijo moviendo rápido los brazos mirando en los diversos bolsillos de todas las prendas de ropa que llevaba.

Di: ¿Estás seguro?

Co: Se me ha debido de caer allí mientras que os buscábamos.

Di: Mierda, otra vez allí no.

Co: Ve tú al hotel, voy a buscarlo…

Di: Y una mierda, yo te acompaño además tengo linterna en el móvil.

Co: Me quedaré más tranquilo si vuelves a hotel, además, si os estábamos buscando era porque parecía que allí había alguien y…

Di: Más razones para no dejarte ir solo, venga, que cuanto antes vallamos antes volvemos.

Co: Vale. – Dijo cediendo a la rubia.

Lea y los demás chicos ya habían llegado al hotel, los chicos después de preguntar a Lea si se encontraba bien se fueron a sus habitaciones. Mientras Heather, Naya y Lea se quedaron un rato en la terraza del hotel.

Lea había pasado por su habitación para hablar con Cory pero no lo encontró, lo mismo hizo Naya con Dianna pero nada, no había rastro de los chicos chicos en el hotel. Al rato Heather se fue a la habitación porque sus migrañas empezaban a hacerse presentes. Naya insistió en ir con ella pero Heather le dijo que era mejor que se quedase con Lea, que por ahora la necesitaba más.

Lea llamó a Cory y nada, nadie contestaba, todo el rato le salía el contestador. Se empezaba a preocupar, ¿Dónde estarían los dos? Lea no se sentía capaz de llamar a Dianna, no sabría qué decirle, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero cara a cara y a solas.

Ahí estaba con Naya, yo llorando por el daño que le había causado a la persona que más quería y por haber engañado a Cory de tal manera. Naya me preguntaba qué a que estaba jugando y no tenía ni idea. Solo sabía que le quería, que quería estar con ella y que era una autentica estúpida por no haberle dicho la verdad a Cory y por haber perdido la oportunidad de estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Los minutos pasaban y Naya y Lea no podían evitar preocuparse por los chicos. Naya llamó tanto a uno como a Dianna y nada, el móvil estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Co: Venga que te ayudo. – Dijo sentado en lo alto del muro cogiendo a Dianna para que pasase sin problemas.

Di: Gracias. – Dijo una vez estando ya dentro.

Co: Vamos primero a los spa que están más cerca y si no lo vemos pues a los apartamentos, no te separes de mí.

Di: Vale papá. – Dijo haciendo reír al chico.

¿Y si se olvidaba de todo y se centraba en recuperar la amistad que siempre había tenido con Cory? Él sí que se merecía tenerla a su lado, le había perdonado algo imperdonable, hasta la había consolado. Sin duda era el mejor chico de la faz de la tierra. Así que por ahora se iba a olvidar de Lea. Es más, de camino Cory pensó en hacer lo mismo, tal vez nos convenía a todos estar separado un tiempo de Lea y aclararnos las ideas.

Co: Aquí no hay nada. – Dijo desesperado cuando un fuerte ruido sonó del piso de arriba. - ¡Dianna!

Di: Estoy aquí tranquilo, se habrá caído alguna piedra… No le des importancia y busca.

Siguieron buscando y ahí no aparecía nada y los ruidos desconocidos seguían y a solo le ponían más nervioso.

Co: No tenía que haberte dejado venir. – Dijo asomándose por una ventana a ver si veía a alguien. - ¿Dianna?

L: Yo alucino, ¿pero dónde cojones se han metido? – Lea estaba exaltada.

N: Tranquilízate Lea que me estas poniendo más nerviosa. – Dijo mientras marcaba el número de la rubia para llamarle de nuevo.

L: ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? – Dijo agarrando el brazo de Naya.

N: ¿A quién?

L: A tu abuela, ¿a quién va a ser?

N: ¡Lea como no te tranquilices te voy a dar dos hostias que te voy a dejar tumbada!

L: Llamemos a la policía. – Dijo cogiendo su móvil.

N: Lea no saques las cosas de quicio, - Dijo quitándole el móvil de las manos. – Cogemos el coche y los buscamos.

Lea y Naya daban vueltas y vueltas y nada, Dianna y Cory no aparecían y Naya se empezaba a preocupar de verdad. Podía imaginar que Cory se hubiese ido a beber a algún bar pero, ¿Dianna? Dianna debería estar llorando en su cama como casi siempre que pasaba una desgracia similar a esta, Dianna no era de irse a emborracharse a algún bar de mala muerte, ya si eso lo hacía en su casa, con una buena amiga y por supuesto con un buen vino.

Lea había mandado a la mierda todo su orgullo y no había parado de llamar a Dianna ni de enviar mensajes desde que estaban en el coche dando vueltas por el pueblo.

Co: ¿Dianna? – Cory se había girado y la rubia ya no estaba. - ¡Dianna no me jodas por favor!

Cory se bajó de la gran piedra a la que estaba subida para poder buscar mejor su móvil y siguió buscando, pero esta vez a su amiga.

Co: ¡Dianna! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Di: ¡Estoy abajo! – Gritó.

Co: Joder, no me pegues estos sustos… - Dijo aliviado por saber al fin donde estaba

Di: Tranquilo, aquí no hay nadie… - Dijo bajando su tono de voz al oír ruidos a su alrededor.

Co: Eso espero…

Dianna empezaba a sentir esa extraña sensación de la cual Cory le había hablado antes, sentía como la vigilaban. Podía oír pasos cerca de ella pero por más que miraba, allí no había nadie. Su corazón empezaba a bombear con necesidad. La sensación de estar acompañada por alguien no se marchaba, es más, era más intensa.

Di: ¿Cory?

Co: Dime. – Grito desde arriba. - ¿Dianna?

Di: He encontrado tú móvil.

Co: Por fin, ¿estás abajo no? – Preguntó sin recibir respuesta. - ¿Dianna?

Dianna no contestaba y de nuevo Cory se ponía nervioso así que decidió bajar pero de repente el grito de Dianna le hizo tropezar, pero rápidamente corrió hacia la chica.

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver a Dianna, solo pudo ver su móvil con la aplicación de la linterna puesta.

Co: ¿Dianna? – Preguntó buscando a la chica desesperado.

Di: Aquí… - Dijo en susurro.

Dianna se encontraba tirada en el suelo con la mano en su costilla.

Co: Hey Di, ¿qué te ha pasado? - Dijo intentando cogerla en brazos.

Di: Espera, espera… - Dijo evitando que Cory la cogiese. – Cory, hay, hay alguien aquí, me ha dado un golpe en la costilla y creo… - Dijo mientras que se tocaba las costillas. – Ah… Me duele mucho.

Co: Vale, vamos a un hospital, hay uno aquí al lado, a ver… - Dijo intentando cogerla en brazos. - ¿Te duele?

Di: Sí, mucho…

Co: Cuanto antes nos vallamos de aquí mejor… - Dijo cogiéndola en brazos viendo como los ojos de la rubia se le ponían vidriosos. – Tranquila.

Cory estaba muy preocupado por la chica, mataría a la persona que hiciese daño a su rubia favorita.

Cory se las arregló para sacarla de aquel lugar haciéndole el mínimo dolor posible. Por suerte un taxi vacío pasaba y Cory no dudó en pararlo y subir.

Di: Toma, tu móvil. – Dijo dándole el móvil que minutos antes había encontrado.

Co: La verdad es que me importa bien poco ahora mismo mi móvil… No debí haberte traído.

Di: Cory, te podía… haber pasado a ti y hubieras estado solo.

Co: Creo que debería avisar a Lea…

Di: No. – Espetó.

Co: Di, tengo… veinte llamadas perdidas de Lea y quince de Naya, estarán preocupadas por nosotros y si no les aviso me mataran.

Di: ¿No puedes…? Dios, como me duele… - Dijo al notar un pinchazo en la costilla. - ¿No puedes avisar solo a Naya?

Co: Dianna…

Di: Vale.

Dianna no quería discutir y sabía que la morena era bastante dramática y si luego se enteraba de que había estado en el hospital y no le habían avisado se pondría como una histérica y en parte con razón, a ella también le gustaría que le avisasen si a Lea le ocurriese algo, así que en el fondo era compresible.

-Ya hemos llegado. – Dijo el conductor.

Cory no esperó a que el conductor le dijese el precio dándole un billete y bajando a toda prisa a Dianna.

Cuando entraron los enfermeros la tumbaron en una camilla para así llevarla con mayor comodidad sin hacerle más daño del que ya sentía la rubia.

-Espere aquí. – Dijo uno de los enfermeros para luego adentrarse en la habitación en la cual habían metido a Dianna.

Cory aprovecho para llamar a Lea.

L: ¡Cory, ¿se puede saber dónde coño estas?! ¿Estás con Dianna? Dime que sí por favor, no sabemos…

Co: Frena Lea, frena, sí, estoy con ella… Estamos en el hospital…

Twitter: wonderlanACHL


	22. Chapter 22

Era increíble como cuatro simples palabras te podían paralizar el corazón. La preocupación inundaba de nuevo a Lea al oír la palabra hospital ligada a Dianna. ¿Qué podía haber pasado? Apenas dos horas estaba con ella disfrutando de uno de los mejores besos que podía tener con una persona y ahora Cory le informaba diciéndole que la chica estaba en el hospital.

Lea aún estaba con Naya tratando de encontrar a los chicos dando vueltas por el pueblo.

Co: ¡Lea! – Gritó por el teléfono al ver que la morena no contestaba.

L: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Co: Venir y os lo explico.

L: Vamos para allí. – Dicho esto Lea cortó la llamada. – Naya, al hospital.

N: ¿Qué? – Preguntó una Naya preocupada. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

L: No, no lo sé, me ha dicho que vallamos… - Dijo sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a arder.

N: Lea, ya verás como no pasa nada, será una pájara que le habrá dado o tal vez se haya hecho un esguince, ya sabes lo torpe que es. – Dijo tratando de animarla y de ocultar su sentimiento de preocupación y angustia.

L: Ha sido culpa mía, si hubiera hecho las cosas bien nada de esto habría pasado…

N: Hazme el favor de dejar de decir tonterías y bajar del coche que ya hemos llegado.

Lea no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que si Dianna estaba en el hospital era por su culpa, pensándolo bien, todo lo malo que le pasaba a la rubia era por su culpa, si Dianna lo pasó realmente mal durante todo ese año pasado era por su culpa, por su egoísmo, y para colmo ahora esto. Se quería morir.

N: Cory… - Dijo yendo a abrazar al chico. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Lea sabía que hacían tan solo un par de horas el chico había presenciado aquel beso y que seguramente estaría mal, pero aun así no pudo evitar abrazar al chico y este aceptó ese abrazo como mejor de lo regalos.

Co: Cuando volvía al hotel me la encontré y la vi bastante mal, así que estuve hablando con ella un rato y después me di cuenta de que no llevaba el móvil y que seguramente se me callera en el spa ese. Yo tenía que ir y Dianna insistió en acompañarme aunque yo le dije que no pero… ya la conocéis, entonces fuimos los dos y nos volvimos a colar. Mientras que lo buscábamos la perdí de vista, la llamé y me dijo que estaba abajo, pero de repente oí un grito suyo y bajé corriendo encontrándomela en el suelo, por lo que me dijo, alguien le golpeó con un palo en las costillas, al parecer tiene alguna fracturada…

N: Dios mío, pero, ¿está bien?

Co: Sí, hace unos quince minutos que entraron en esa sala… - Dijo apuntando la sala con el dedo.

Los chicos se sentaron en los diversos asientos que había en la sala de espera. Lea quería aprovechar este momento para hablar con él, tenía que hacerlo y cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor, así que no dudo en acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

N: Yo voy a… a llamar a Heather. – Dijo saliendo de la sala.

L: Cory yo… No sé ni cómo empezar…

Co: Déjame a mí… - Dijo cortando a Lea. – Estoy dolido, no te voy a engañar, pero más porque no me dijiste la verdad en su momento. Desde hace tiempo sé que no eres la misma, sabía que algo te pasaba y no lograba saber que era, pero poco después caí en lo que era, la necesitabas, solo la necesitabas a ella, habías estado muy alejada de ella y querías tenerla cerca, no sé la razón por la cual te alejaste de ella de esa manera, pero nunca quise preguntarte. Después de verte así decidí organizar este viaje, sabía lo que me jugaba, sabía que caerías en los brazos de Dianna al igual que ella en los tuyos. Dianna también estaba mal, y tal vez tú consigas engañarme pero ella no, sabía que también estaba mal por no tenerte a su lado. Así que organicé ente viaje con la finalidad de que tanto tú como ella volvieseis a ser las que erais, os quiero muchísimo a las dos, por eso quiero que seáis felices. Sé que me quieres, pero… ¿No quieres más a esa rubia? – Preguntó con una sonrisa completamente verdadera. – Claro que sí, y me alegro, me alegro de que sea ella, de que os queráis. Así que cuida de ella… No te guardo ningún rencor, ni mucho menos, ni a ti ni a Dianna, sois y seréis las personas que más me importáis, por eso debo dejaros que seáis felices, porque si no estáis juntas no lo seréis… - Dijo con aún la sonrisa en la boca. Por aquel entonces Lea ya estaba llorando como una niña pequeña.

L: Eres perfecto Cory… - Dijo abrazando al chico.

Co: Si quieres, me encantaría seguir siendo tu amigo…

L: Por supuesto, siempre serás mi amigo ante todo. – Dijo dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Co: Además, le tengo echado el ojo a una chica… - Dijo haciendo reír a Lea.

L: Serás… - Dijo haciéndose la ofendida. - ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

Co: Es muy pronto para que lo sepas… - Dijo ganándose un golpe por parte de la morena.

Evidentemente era mentira, pero sabía que en parte la morena se sentía culpable y sabía que si le decía que le gustaba otra chica significaría que ya no estaba tan dolido y así Lea estaría más tranquila. Aunque tampoco descartaba la idea de enamorarse…

-Familiares de… Dianna Agron. – Dijo un enfermero saliendo de la habitación en la cual se encontraba la chica.

L: Nosotros, - Dijo dirigiéndose al chico junto a Cory y Naya que ya había vuelto. – somos sus amigos.

-Vale, a ver… La señorita Agron por suerte solo tiene una costilla fracturada, el golpe fue bastante fuerte la verdad…

L: ¿Podemos entrar a verla?

-Sí, claro, pero les agradecería que entrasen de uno en uno, la sala no es muy grande.

Co: Vale, muchas gracias doctor. – Dijo dándole la mano. – Bueno, entra tu primero. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Lea.

L: No, entrad vosotros primero, yo, entraré después, aunque tampoco creo que tenga muchas ganas de verme…

Co: No digas tonterías, me juego lo que quieras a que le va dar igual que entremos nosotros dos, solo va a querer verte a ti.

N: Oye, habla por ti, seguro que se muere de ganas de verme… - Dijo haciendo reír a los chicos.

L: Entrad vosotros de verdad.

Co: Vale, lo que tú digas…

Dicho esto la primera que entró fue Naya, encontrándose así con una imagen que no le agradaba para nada, la chica tenían enrollado por su cintura varias vendas además de estar enganchada a varios cables.

N: ¿Cómo está mi rubia preferida? – Preguntó acercándose a la cama en la que se encontraba tumbada.

Di: Mentira, yo ya no soy tú rubia favorita, ahora es una tal Heather. – Dijo fingiendo celos.

N: No se lo digas a Heather, pero… tú siempre seguirás siendo mi rubia favorita. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Di: Oh… Que mona. – Dijo con una sonrisa tierna se los labios.

N: ¿Qué tal estas?

Di: Dentro de lo que cabe… bien.

N: Me alegro. – Dijo con sinceridad.

Di: Naya eh…

N: Sí. – Dijo sin dejar que la rubia continuase.

Di: ¿Qué? – Preguntó con desconcierto.

N: Que sí que está Lea.

Di: ¿Cómo sabías que te iba a preguntar eso?

N: Soy muy lista, ¿o es que no lo recuerdas? – Dijo haciéndola reír. – Está muy preocupada por ti… Cree que ha sido su culpa… Se culpa de todo lo malo que te ha pasado, está bastante afectada.

Di: Es tonta… ¿Por qué piensa eso?

N: Ya sabes cómo es Di… Bueno, dejo que entre Cory que no dejan entrar a más de uno.

Di: ¿Y Lea?

N: Ha dicho que como seguramente no querías verla que ya si eso entraba la última.

Di: Dile que es tonta y que entre después de Cory sí o sí.

N: Vale, nos vemos rubia. – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Después entró Cory que le explicó la conversación que había tenido con Lea y que todo, absolutamente todo estaba bien entre él y la morena, que había quedado como amigos sin ningún tipo de dramas.

L: ¿Qué ha dicho? – Preguntaba al ver aparecer a Naya.

N: Que eres tonta… - Dijo conteniéndose la risa al ver la cara de Lea. – Y que entres sí o sí después.

L: ¿De veras?

N: Sí. Todo eso de que no quiere verte te lo has inventado tú, es más, nada más que he entrado lo primero que ha hecho es preguntarme por ti.

L: ¿En serio? – Preguntó mientras que se le iluminaba la cara.

N: Sí. - Dijo riendo. – Adiós, nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

L: Gracias por todo Naya. – Dijo dándole un abrazo.

N: De nada.

A los pocos minutos Cory salía de la sala.

Co: Hazme caso, entra, quiere verte.

Si ya eran dos las personas que se lo decían sería por algo.

L: Vale. – Dijo con una media sonrisa. – Gracias por todo Cory, de veras, no sé qué habría sido de mí sin tu comprensión.

Co: No tienes por qué dármelas. – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Te espero y volvemos juntos?

L: No, me quedaré aquí, estaré más tranquila.

Co: Me han dicho que mañana le darán el alta, seguro que estará bien.

L: Ya, pero no quiero que esté sola, además ya sabes que no le gustan los lugares desconocidos.

Co: Es verdad. Bueno, cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿vale?

L: Claro. – Dijo despidiéndose del chico.

Llevaba casi cinco minutos enfrente de la puerta la cual llevaba a Dianna. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar después de todo lo vivido esa misma noche, todo había pasado tan rápido… Hace unas horas era novia de Cory e intentaba acercarse a Dianna pero ahora, al parecer Cory le había ayudado todo este tiempo a acercarse a Dianna, y se alegraba por ellas. Ahora solo esperaba que la rubia no estuviese enfadada.

Lea entró con un poco de miedo pero a la vez segura de si misma.

L: Hola… - Dijo en susurro al ver que la rubia ya había cerrado los ojos. – Si eso vuelvo luego…

Di: No, ven, solo… ven. – Dijo abriendo los ojos.

L: ¿Qué… qué tal estas? – Preguntó con timidez.

Di: Bien, mejor.

L: Me alegro. – Dijo mirando al suelo.

No se había atrevido a mirarle a los ojos, se sentía culpable y no podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

L: Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado… - Dijo apoyándose en una mesita la cual estaba cerca de la cama.

Di: No ha sido culpa tuya.

L: Dianna sabes que sí, todo lo malo que te ha pasado desde que me conoces ha sido culpa mía, y en verdad ahora ya no veo tan absurdo que quieras alejarte de mí…

Di: Ven. – Dijo mostrándole la mano para que esta la agarrase, cosa que no dudó. – Lo mejor que me ha pasado a sido conocerte así que dudo mucho que me hayas traído cosas malas…

L: No. Desde que me conociste ha sido todo desastroso, primero te abandono y ahora esto… Yo, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo.

Di: No te voy a engañar y decirte que no lo pasé mal durante ese año, pero son cosas que pasan, tenías miedo y de eso nadie te culpa y de esto, como vuelvas a decir que tienes la culpa ahora seré yo la que te golpee con un palo. – Dijo haciendo aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la morena.

L: Pero sé que tengo que pedirte disculpas por todo la que se ha liado.

Di: Al final tampoco ha sido para tanto, Cory se lo ha tomado muy bien.

L: Sí, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido mucho.

Parecía que la incomodidad había desaparecido entre las chicas y Lea se sentía realmente a gusto con la rubia a su lado.

L: La verdad es que aunque Cory se lo haya tomado bien, me sigo sintiendo culpable, muy culpable…

Di: Yo también, pero Cory ya estaba preparado, pero aun así me siento bastante mal…

L: ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – Preguntó volviendo a mirar a los ojos de Dianna.

Di: No sé, supongo que con el tiempo se le pasará y volverá a estar bien al cien por cien.

L: No, me refiero a nosotras.

Dianna tragó saliva.

Di: Te odio.

L: ¿Qué? – Preguntó apenas sin voz.

Di: Ahora mismo no puedo evitarlo, me has hecho daño, no te lo voy a negar, y por tu estúpido comportamiento nos has privado de estar juntas. Lo que más quiero es estar contigo, pero no puedo, no ahora, necesito tiempo. Han pasado muchas cosas de golpe y estoy confusa y enfadada y no creo que pueda tomar una decisión acertada en este momento. Este tiempo quiero que recapacites y pienses, no te culpo de todo lo que ha pasado pero no te quito tu parte de culpa, igual que la tengo yo. Me gustaría creer que si elijo estar contigo será la mejor opción, pero ahora mismo no lo sé, me has hecho dudar mucho con cómo te has comportado con esta situación. Quiero que pienses en lo que has hecho, si ha sido lo acertado, que aclares tus sentimientos y cuando crea poder estar segura hablaremos y lo que salga saldrá, pero por ahora es mejor que nos quedemos como estamos.

Dianna necesitaba su tiempo para reflexionar para saber si estar con Lea era la decisión correcta o no, sabía que la amaba pero no siempre es lo correcto. A la vez sabía que Lea, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo también necesitaba ese tiempo, tenía que pensar sobre sus sentimientos.

L: Ahora mismo no comparto la misma opinión contigo pero supongo que es lo acertado.

Di: Vete al hotel y descansa. – Dijo acariciándole el brazo.

L: No, me quedaré aquí, ya lo he decidido, no quiero que estés sola.

Di: Lea no digas tonterías y ve al hotel.

L: Dianna no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión, tú eliges, o que me quedo aquí o que me valla sola al hotel a merced de cualquier atracador o violador. – Dijo sentándose en el sofá de la habitación.

Di: Tú y tus dramas. – Dijo con media sonrisa.- Haz lo que quieras…

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	23. Chapter 23

Los relojes marcaban las ocho de la mañana y Lea ya estaba despierta, a decir verdad apenas había podido dormir, el sentimiento de culpabilidad aún rondaba por su cabeza.

Había estado hablando con el doctor que había llevado el caso de Dianna para arreglar el papeleo del alta y de paso para que el doctor le diese un par de recetas para el golpe.

L: Dianna… - Susurraba apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. – Dianna despierta…

La rubia solo gruñó.

L: Venga, que ya te han dado el alta…

Finalmente Dianna despertó y comenzó a vestirse siempre con la ayuda de Lea, claro estaba. A pesar de lo que Dianna le había pedido no la iba a dejar de cuidarla, aunque la propia Dianna se lo pidiese.

Las chicas ya volvían de camino al hotel en taxi y durante todo el trayecto ninguna de las dos cruzó palabra. No sabían que decirse.

Finalmente y para alivio de las chicas llegaron al hotel encontrándose con Heather, Naya, Cory, Mark y Chord que al parecer venían de desayunar.

Ch: Hey rubia, ¿qué tal estas? – Dijo ayudándola a subir los escalones que había en la recepción.

Evidentemente si el imbécil de Chord se hubiese estado quietecito Lea le habría ayudado, pero también debía reconocer que Dianna parecía no estar a gusto con ella, así que tal vez lo mejor era hacerle caso y alejarse durante un tiempo como bien Dianna le había pedido.

Los chicos le preguntaron qué tal estaba y evidentemente todos se ofrecieron para cuidar de ella o para ayudarla en lo que fuese, pero para desgracia de Lea quien decidió cuidar de ella durante el día fue Chord. Ambos chicos ya se alejaban por el pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación de Dianna.

L: Chord. – Llamó al chico.

Ch: Dime. – Dijo girándose junto a Dianna.

L: Eh… Esta es la crema que se tiene que poner en el golpe, cada cuatro horas y también tomarse estas pastillas cada diez horas.

Lea había aprovechado que Dianna seguía durmiendo y se había acercado a pie a la farmacia más cercana del hospital para comprar los medicamentos que el doctor le había recetado a Dianna.

Ch: Ah vale, yo me encargaré de todo. – Dijo cogiendo la bolsa.

Lea asintió y con la mirada apenada se dio media vuelta para irse. Realmente no le habría importado cuidar de Dianna, es más, hasta le hubiera gustado, así se habría quedado más tranquila, pero no podía hacer más que eso.

Había quedado con Cory con que ella se cogería otra habitación, el chico insistió en marcharse él pero Lea no lo podía permitir, así que después de coger una nueva habitación cogió todo su equipaje y se instaló de nuevo.

Estaba derrotada, apenas había dormido y con todo lo ocurrido lo necesitaba, así que no dudo en tumbarse en la cama después de instalar todo en su nueva habitación.

Dormía y dormía y las horas iban pasando, las cuatro eran y ni siquiera había comido, aunque debía admitir que desde lo ocurrido se le había cerrado el estómago. Decidió darse una ducha para despejarse.

Se había comportado tan mal… Había sido una autentica estúpida, egoísta, infantil, inmadura… etcétera. Si hubiera hecho las cosas bien desde un principio nada de esto habría pasado, seguramente Dianna no había tenido ese incidente, no habría dañado a Cory y mucho menos a Dianna. Pero todo había salido mal y ahora no podía hacer más que arrepentirse, ella no era así, jamás se había comportado de esa manera y mucho menos con personas a la cuales quería, pero estaba mal, y lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, algo le pasaba y no daba con el que. En estos momentos de su vida siempre le había animado hablar con una persona, con alguien muy especial para ella, Jonathan Groff.

Él había sido indispensable en la vida de Lea, sin él estaba perdida, siempre subo encaminarla en el buen camino, darle los mejores consejos sobre todo, cuidar de ella… Pero ahora no podía llamarle, sabía que si le llamaba y le contaba cómo se sentía iba a dejar todo para ir a donde estaba la morena para abrazarle y cuidar de ella, pero el chico se encontraba en España de vacaciones con su novio y no podía preocuparle, así que cuando volviese a New York ya se encargaría de ponerle al día sobre todo.

Ya eran las cinco y Lea miraba su móvil.

**N: Hemos quedado en la piscina a las cuatro, ¿te apuntas? :D **

La verdad es que no estaba de humor para ir a "divertirse" a la piscina y para estar de morros prefería quedarse en su habitación con su móvil aprovechando para mirar su Twitter, Instagram, Facebook y de paso llamar a sus padres.

**L: No me apetece mucho así que mejor me quedo en mi habitación. **

La verdad es que hablar con sus padres siempre la animaba así que ahora perecía estar un poco mejor, y también leer tweets de fans le reconfortaba, la verdad es que podía decir con orgullo que tenía los mejores fans del mundo.

**N: ¿Y eso…? **

Mensaje de Naya.

**L: Ya te lo he dicho, no me apetece.**

**N: Pero me parece raro… La reina de la fiesta no tiene ganas de algo… Aquí hay gato encerrado.**

**L: Aquí no hay nada Naya, solo que no tengo ganas. Hay un memento en la vida en el que una llega a una edad y ya no está para esos trotes.**

**N: Hahahaha hasta mi abuela está mejor que tú.**

**L: No me extrañaría… Hahahaha.**

**N: Pues si no vienes a la piscina vienes sí o sí a cenar con todos a un restaurante que ha encontrado Darren.**

**L: Buf…**

**N: LEA QUE VOY A TU HABITACIÓN Y TE SACO A RASTRAS.**

**L: Vale, vale, voy… ¿A qué hora? Hahahaha.**

**N: A las nueve en recepción. **

**L: Ok, pues allí estaré.**

Lea debía admitir que no tenía ningunas ganas de ir a aquella cena, pero apenas faltaban siete días para irse de aquel paraíso y debía aprovechar para pasar tiempo con los chicos.

Lea ya se encontraba perfectamente vestida, vaqueros, botines negros, camiseta blanca con encajes y una fina chaqueta ya que esa noche parecía refrescar.

Lea no podía estar de morros toda la noche, así que se convenció a si misma que tenía que cambiar de humor para aun que fuese esta noche. Ya eran las nueve menos diez y Lea ya bajaba.

Di: Sí claro, estoy yo para echarme unos bailes… - Dijo riendo junto a Chord.

Ch: Tal vez para bailar no, pero si para tomarse un par de copas. – Dijo posando su brazo en los hombros de la rubia.

Di: Tú lo que quieres es emborracharme y aprovecharte de mí.

En ese momento los tres chicos se encontraban para seguir bajando las escaleras. El silencio se apropiaba de la situación. Lea no pudo hacer más que dedicarles una media sonrisa a los chicos y seguir bajando con la cabeza gacha.

Ver así a Lea no era algo que le gustase y sabía que a la morena le jodía y mucho el que ella estuviese con Chord, pero hasta ella misma le aclaró a Lea que no eran más que amigos, así que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

Ahora todos se dirigían hacia el restaurante en dos coches. En el de Cory iban Lea, Naya, Heather, Jenna y Amber, mientras que en el de Kevin; Dianna, Chord, Mark, Darren y Harry.

El restaurante era sencillo, nada elegante pero a la vez no dejaba de ser un caro restaurante. El camarero con amabilidad les conduzco a la mesa reservada empezando así todo el mundo a sentarse.

Como era de esperar Dianna se sentó junto Chord, algo que aun que le estaba matando por dentro a Lea, no podía hacer nada. Ella no se fijó en donde sentarse y acabo con Amber y Darren a los lados. Tenía de pleno a los dos rubios y Lea no sabía dónde meterse. Le estaba matando y cualquiera que vísese su cara sabía que algo le pasaba, además de que apenas había pronunciado una palabra en toda la noche y eso en Lea era algo bastante inusual.

Darr: ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el chico en susurro.

L: Sí, sí… - Ni si quiera ella misma se lo creyó.

Darr: Estas perdiendo facultades eh… Cada vez mientes peor. – Lea no pudo hacer más que reír. Tenía razón, cualquier ser humano se habría dado cuenta de que evidentemente algo le estaba pasando. - ¿Me lo vas a decir?

L: Cuando haya más privacidad te lo cuento.

Los chicos ya habían empezado a cenar y con ello venían las risas y charlas absurdas, como siempre, pero en realidad era como mejor se lo pasaban, a pesar de sus edades todos sacaban el niño que llevaban dentro cuando estaban juntos.

Dianna había notado lo distante que estaba Lea de todos y eso en Lea era algo extrañísimo, Lea ahora mismo estaría parloteando y riendo pero a lo contrario ahora estaba inmensa en sus pensamientos removiendo su comida con el cubierto. Aunque será norma que esté así, Lea siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido y ahora que Dianna le había pedido tiempo le había roto todos sus esquemas y aunque quisiese estar con la morena como lo que más sabía que este tiempo lo necesitaban, las dos, tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos y saber a lo que se enfrentaban si seguían así, sin duda era lo mejor.

La cena casi llegaba a su fin y ahora Lea parecía que se había animado algo más y mantenía una conversación junto a Cory, Darren y Amber sobre uno de los discos de Los Beatles.

Dianna también hablaba junto a Chord y Kevin sobre uno de los recientes cotilleos de Megan Fox y Lea veía como Chord se ponía cariñoso y no dudaba en acercarse a Dianna hasta tal punto de dejar un dulce beso en el cuello de Dianna.

L: Voy… voy al baño un momento. – Dijo interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía con los demás.

¿Cómo era capaz? Sabía que si seguía ahí le lanzaría la botella de vino a la cabeza a Chord así que mejor era que se alejase y se despajase un poco. Había besado el cuello de Dianna, el que hacía tan solo poco más de una semana ella había besado… Lea notaba como sus latidos crecían y empezaba a marearse. Lo peor de todo es que Dianna no había impedido ese beso, es más, le salió una sonrisa. ¿Pero qué pretendía? Lea estaba hecha un lío, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? Dianna era libre de hacer lo que fuese, ahora mismo no eran nada, y no tenía por qué privarse de aquellas cosas, era su vida y ella no era nadie para enfadarse o simplemente molestarse por aquello. Si de verdad la quería tenía que respetarla, algo que no había hecho y que de veras se arrepentía, tenía que darle libertad y que no se sintiese mal. Sabía que aunque Dianna estuviese dolida por el patético comportamiento de ella, no podía evitar preocuparse por la morena, así que tenía que cambiar de actitud, tenía que alegrarse, ante todo era su amiga y su felicidad era lo que más le importaba. Ya iba siendo hora de comportarse como era debido.

Lea salía del cuarto de baño completamente distinta a la que había entrado. Se sentó de nuevo y hasta Darren notó su cambio.

Darr: ¿Qué te han hecho en el baño? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

L: Uy si yo te contase… - Dijo haciendo reír al chico.

La cena ya había terminado y como se esperaba decidieron ir a pub que fueron las chicas hace unas semanas. Además de que no había muchos más por la zona, era el mejor que había. Esta vez le había tocado no beber a Darren y de nuevo Lea se ofrecía para llevar el otro coche, eso de beber no iba mucho con ella, aunque sus buenas borracheras se había cogido alguna vez.

Los chicos empezaron a pedir, Gin-tonics, cubatas, mojitos… etc. Muchos ya habían ido a bailar a la pista, entre ellos Dianna que a pesar de su reciente golpe parecía estar perfectamente. Chord también se apuntaba a bailar y como no, fue directo a Dianna. Vale que Lea quisiese hacer la cosas bien y comportarse como es debido, pero una cosa es eso y otra muy distinta es ser tonta y quedarse mirando, así que rápidamente desvió su mirada he intentó pensar en otra cosa.

Darr: ¿Es por Dianna no? – Darren y Lea se habían quedado solos en la mesa ya que todos se había ido o a la pista o al baño a liarse, como era el caso de Heather y Naya.

L: Sí… - Dijo cabizbaja.

Darr: Lo sabía. – Dijo orgulloso de su acierto. - ¿Y exactamente que os pasa? Si se puede saber, claro.

L: Supongo que ya sabrás que entre Dianna y yo había algo, ¿no?

Darr: Claro, ese beso en la azotea no parecía de amigas.

L: Ya… Bueno pues… Llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de Dianna, al principio de Glee éramos inseparables y ahí empecé a darme cuenta que sentía cosas por Dianna, entonces el tiempo pasaba y lo que sentía cada vez era mayor y mi miedo más toda vía, no podía permitirme contarle la verdad y que saliese corriendo, así que… desaparecí. Me alejé de Dianna de tal forma de no saber nada de ella en meses y créeme que me dolía, pero creía que era lo mejor, empecé a salir con Cory y sí, claro que lo quería, pero ni la mitad de lo que quería a Dianna. He pasado mucho tiempo sin ella y eso me ha ido pasando factura. – Una lágrima caía de los ojos de Lea. – Luego llegamos aquí y no sé cómo Dianna y yo volvimos a ser amigas, o al menos algo parecido. Los días pasaban y yo cada vez podía contener menos mis sentimientos hacia Dianna. Hará más de un par de semanas me confesó que llevaba el mismo tiempo enamoraba de mí y que me seguía queriendo, pero yo no podía hacerle daño a Cory, él era mi novio y mi cabeza iba a explotar, quería a Dianna pero a la vez no quería hacer daño a Cory, y lo que pasó es que me comporté como una niñata, y realmente me arrepiento de todo lo que ha pasado, si en su momento le hubiese confesado todo a Cory sé que nada de esto hubiese pasado y posiblemente Dianna quisiera estar conmigo…

Darr: Vaya… De lo que se entera uno. Siempre me pareció que entre vosotras dos debía pasar algo, no erais unas amigas normales, pero no pensé en que pudieseis estar tan enamoradas de la una a la otra. – Pegó un trago al refresco. - ¿Y qué pasa ahora?

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	24. Chapter 24

L: Me ha pedido tiempo… Y es que tiene razón, ambas necesitamos tiempo, yo para aclararme las cosas y mis sentimientos y ella supongo que para saber si soy la adecuada, porque con los disgustos que le dado es para planteárselo…

Di: No digas tonterías, si ha sigue estando enamorada de ti después de casi más de un año es imposible que lo deje de hacer ahora, además de que Dianna no es de esas que un día quiere a uno y otro a otra, Dianna es de ideas fijas.

L: Ya, pero… Le he hecho sufrir tanto, me he comportado fatal…

Darr: Pues cambia, demuéstrale quien es la Lea de la que se enamoró, haz que no se arrepienta de lo que siente.

L: Sí, tienes razón, de nada sirve arrepentirse de cómo me he comportado, tengo que remediarlo y solo lo puedo hacer volviendo a ser yo, respetándola y queriéndola.

Darr: Esa es la actitud, no dejes que nada te hunda… - Darren veía una imagen que sin duda no era la más apropiada para el momento.

L: ¿Qué…? – Lea dirigió su mirada a donde Darren la tenía clavada encontrándose con lo que temía.

Otra vez Dianna y Chord liándose en medio de la pista. No podía enfadarse, ni si quiera molestarse lo más mínimo, Dianna mantuvo la compostura hasta cuando se enteró que se había acostado con Cory después de que la rubia le confesase que la quería así que ella no iba a ser menos. Sabía que para conseguir a Dianna iba a tener que soportar muchas cosas pero su amor por la rubia era mayor y sabía que sería capaz de aguantar cualquier cosa por ella.

Darr: Eh… - Atinó a decir mirando a Lea.

L: No pasa nada, sé que va a ser algo que voy a tener que soportar, así que mejor que me vaya acostumbrando… - Dijo frunciendo los labios.

Darr: ¿Pero es algo serio o…?

L: Que yo sepa no, cuando bebe o cunado quiere se lía con él pero me dijo que solo eran amigos y quiero creerla.

Darr: Mejor… Mejor olvidémoslo y vayamos a tomar un poco el aire, ¿vale?

L: Sí, claro. – Dijo levantándose junto al chico para ir a la parte exterior del recinto en el cual apenas había gente.

Dianna había estado atenta a Lea y le había sorprendido mucho el comportamiento de Lea, no parecía haberse enfadado, ni si quiera veía esa ira que Lea mostraba en sus ojos cuando presenciaba algo por el estilo.

Las copas de alcohol ya se iban haciendo presentes en Dianna que ahora volvía junto a Kevin y Harry a la mesa para descansar de los bailes que los tres se habían echado.

Dianna había besado a Chord, sí, pero ahí se iba a quedar la cosa, Dianna se lo había dejado claro al chico, si le basaba era porque simplemente le apetecía, no había ningún tipo de romance entre ellos, solo amigos con derecho a un poco de roce y evidentemente el chico había aceptado. En ese momento Chord también llevaba varias copas encima y quería más de Dianna pero esta, a pesar de su poco razonamiento le dijo que ahí se quedaba la cosa, que si quería algo más que fuese a otra y el chico no lo dudo yendo así en busca de una hermosa chica a la cual seducir.

Los tres chicos en la mesa volvían a pedir, ahora una ronda de chupitos de tequila.

Darr: Que buena noche hace… - Dijo mirando el paisaje que les mostraba la terraza.

L: Sí, es precioso este lugar, si por mi fuese me quedaba aquí a vivir, sin cámaras, sin paparazis…

Darr: Yo también, aunque creo que con el tiempo echaría de menos los flashes. – Dijo riendo junto a Lea.

L: ¿Y tú qué? ¿No hay nada en tu vida amorosa? – El chico negó. – No me lo creo.

Darr: No estoy muy interesado ahora mismo en el amor, quiero centrarme en mi carrera y luego ya habrá tiempo, aunque no me cierro puertas, en cualquier momento puede aparecer el amor de tu vida.

L: ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? – Dijo haciendo reír a Darren. - ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi hacer cinco años que acabaría enamorada de una mujer?

Los chicos habían pedido una par de cocteles sin alcohol y ahora se habían sentado en unos sofás.

Di: Otra rooonda camarero. – Dijo con dificultad.

Todos los chicos habían consumido bastante y la mayoría ya no eran dueños de sus actos, Naya era la única que parecía salvarse. Hacía ya rato había dejado de beber ya que de ello ya se ocupaba Heather y se preocupaba por ella y mejor cuidar de ella sin mucho alcohol en la venas, no fuese a aparecer un musculitos y le tirase los tejos a su rubia.

Ma: Yo creo que deberíamos ir parando, lle… llevo una encima… - Dijo riendo él solo.

Di: No, no, ahora otra ronda… Camarero, - Llamó.- Pónganos otra ronda.

-Enseguida guapa. – Dijo marchándose.

Di: Le parezco guapa… - Dijo con la mirada perdida.

Darr: ¿Jamás pensaste en poder enamorarte de una mujer? – Le preguntó.

L: Que va, yo me declaraba completamente heterosexual, jamás pensé que alguna vez podría sentir lo más mínimo por una mujer… Pero llegó Dianna y todo cambió, dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados a mí vida sin quererlo ni comerlo.

Darr: ¿Te dio miedo sentir eso hacia una mujer?

L: Por supuesto, era algo completamente nuevo para mí, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Las primeras veces me lo negaba y reprimía todos los sentimientos que tenía, pero llegó un momento que de nada servía… Me había enamorado de Dianna Agron.

Darr: Yo en verdad no me considero nada, quiero decir, sé que puedo enamorarme tanto de una chica como de un chico, sé que en todos los millones de personas que hay en el mundo hay un hombre que es capaz de hacerme sentir mariposas en el estómago, así que yo no me cierro puertas… Aunque por ahora solo he salido con chicas, pero… ¿Quién sabe…?

L: Eso está bien, todos tenemos una alma gemela por el mundo, pero nadie sabe que será ni quien, así que está bien no cerrarse ninguna puerta.

Darr: ¿Tú te consideras lesbiana o qué?

L: Pues la verdad es que creo que tengo el mismo pensamiento que tú, creo que he llegado un momento en mi vida que puedo enamorarme hasta de un caballo. – Dijo haciendo reír al chico.- Aunque en este momento sé que solo puedo estar con una persona, que ella es la persona con la que quiero estar y pasar el resto de mis días, que no quiero volver a perderla y si para ello tengo que ver todos los días como se lía con Chord lo aguantaré.

Darr: Es increíble lo que sientes por Dianna, jamás había visto algo igual y mira que visto gente enamorada, pero como tú ninguna… - Dijo con sinceridad. – Ambas sentís tantas cosas por la otra… Sois tontas.

L: Oh, gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa al ver la de Darren. - ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Darr: Gente enamorada de personas que jamás sentirán nada por la otra persona, sufriendo mientras que vosotras dos, que os queréis, que os amáis con locura lo único que os dedicáis es a haceros daño la una a la otra con tonterías, no me digas que no es de ser tontas…

L: La verdad es que dicho así, sí, pero no hemos sabido hacer las cosas bien desde el principio, sobre todo yo. El miedo es el sentimiento que nos hace alejarnos de lo que más queremos y es lo que me ha pasado, he dejado que mi miedo haya sido mayor que mis sentimientos y es el mayor error que he cometido, por eso ahora estamos así… Y en verdad, es lo mejor, debemos pensar durante un tiempo…

Darr: Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, así que si de verdad quieres a Dianna, que la quieres y mucho, lucha. Lucha hasta que ya no te queden fuerzas y jamás, jamás dejes de intentarlo, pase lo que pase, aunque Dianna te diga que ya no te quiere o cualquier cosa, no desistas jamás.

L: Será duro pero tienes razón, no me rendiré, no dejaré pasar la única opción que tengo de ser realmente feliz.

Darr: Así me gusta. – Dijo sonriendo.

L: Espero que encuentres ese amor de tu vida, y pronto. Quiero que un día vengas y me digas, he encontrado mi amor y se siente genial.

Darr: Yo también lo espero… Lo primero que haré es contártelo a ti. – Dijo haciendo reír a la chica. - ¿Volvemos?

L: Venga. – Ambos chicos se disponían a entrar dentro del recinto.

Ma: Mira que se lo he dicho…

L: ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al ver que todos habían vuelto, todos menos Naya, Dianna, Cory, Heather y Chord.

Ma: Dianna. – Lea se preocupó.

L: ¿Qué pasa con Dianna?

Ma: Esta en el baño vomitando.

Rápidamente Lea se dirigió hacia los baños seguido por Darren. Darren no iba a dejar sola a Lea después de que esta se sincerase con él, además de que se preocupaba por su amiga.

L: ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo entrando en el baño de chicas encontrándose de todo menos chicas, a Cory.

Co: Dianna se ha pasado tres pueblos… - Dijo de brazos cruzados.

De repente se oyó a Dianna vomitar.

N: Venga rubia, ya pasó… - Dijo dentro del cubículo con Dianna y Heather.

L: ¡Naya abre! – Dijo golpeando la puerta.

Naya abrió.

-Disculpar, pero aquí no pueden haber hombres. – Dijo un camarero.

Co: Es que una amiga…

-Ya lo sé chaval, pero son normas, esperar fuera, ¿vale? Lo siento.

Co: Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – Dijo saliendo junto a Darren.- Si pasa algo avisarnos, estamos fuera.

N: Vale.

He: Naya… - Dijo tambaleándose.

N: Hey Heather… - Dijo sujetándola para que no callera.

He: Voy… voy a vomitar. – Dijo corriendo a otro cubículo seguida por Naya.

L: Hey Dianna. – Dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara.

La chica aún se encontraba sentada en suelo con cara de ida, todo le daba vueltas, no podía mantenerse en pie.

Di: Veo dos Leas. – Dijo con los ojos como platos.

L: ¿Quieres vomitar? – Le preguntó.

Di: No…

L: Pues venga, que nos vamos. – Dijo cogiéndola de los brazos.

Di: ¡No, otra ronda de chupitos para todos! – Gritó.

N: ¡Otra ronda de hostias Dianna! – Gritó desde el otro cubículo sujetándole el pelo a Heather que se encontraba igual que Dianna.

La situación era absurda y aunque Lea y Naya estaban muy preocupadas por las rubias, debían reconocer que Heather y Dianna borrachas era algo muy divertido.

L: Venga, vamos a dormirla. – Dijo consiguiendo levantar a Dianna.

Di: No ha dormir no… - Dijo con voz de niña.

He: Queremos bailar. – Dijo sujeta a Naya también.

N: Pero si no podéis ni dar cuatro pasos sin caeros…

Di: ¿Qué no? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – Dijo haciendo amago de separarse de Lea.

L: Tú quieta que te pegas la hostia.

Dianna y Heather se lavaron y con la ayuda de Lea y Naya salieron, a Heather le había dado por cantar la canción de Heidi y Dianna no había dudado en seguirla y ahora estaban las dos rubias cogidas de las manos saltando por el parking y cantando.

La mayoría de chicos iban más o menos igual, los únicos que se salvaban eran Cory, Darren, Naya y Lea.

Co: Vale a ver, Darren y yo iremos en el coche de Kevin y vosotras dos a cuidar en el otro a las borrachas cantautoras. – Dijo haciendo referencia de Dianna y Heather que seguían a lo suyo.

N: Bien, nosotras llevamos a Dianna, Heather, Chord y Mark, vosotros a los demás.

Co: Bien, tomar las llaves de mi coche. – Dijo pasándoselas a Naya por los aires.

Después de más de quince minutos para que Dianna y Heather entrasen en el coche pusieron marcha hacia el hotel, Naya que ya estaba perfectamente conducía, Heather en el copiloto, Mark y Chord atrás y Lea y Dianna en la última fila.

Mark y Chord iban hablando de coches, mientras que Heather ahora le había dado por contarle a Naya su primera vez, cosa que a Naya no le estaba agradando mucho.

Dianna parecía haberse tranquilizado pero aun así iba más o menos igual que antes. Había cerrado sus ojos para que le dejasen de dar vueltas las cosas pero se aburría así que no dudó en apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Lea…

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	25. Chapter 25

Dianna escondió su cara en el cuello de Lea para así poder oler su dulce aroma a vainilla, era algo que siempre le había enloquecido.

Lea notaba el aliento en su cuello y a la que le empezaban a dar vueltas las cosas era a ella, aunque debía tranquilizarse, está como una cuba, no sabe lo que hace, así que mantente fuerte.

Dianna dejaba un beso el pulso de Lea mientras que seguía esnifando su olor.

L: Me vas a quitar el olor… - Dijo en susurro para que solo Dianna pudiese oírlo, pero a ese susurró le acompañó una voz ronca debido a la excitación, cosa que para desgracia de Lea no pasó desapercibido para Dianna.

Di: No me importaría… - Pasaba su lengua por la mandíbula de Lea.

L: Dianna anda túmbate un ratito a ver si te duermes. – Dijo intentando alejarse de Dianna, pero el coche no daba para más y Dianna no estaba por la labor.

Di: No, no quiero dormir… ¿Sabes lo que quiero? – Dijo en susurro en la oreja de Lea.

L: Creo que prefiero no saberlo…

Di: Besarte… - Lea tragaba saliva, esto estaba siendo una odisea para ella.

L: ¿Naya falta mucho para llegar? – Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

N: Estamos llegando.

Di: ¿Quieres librarte de mí? – Preguntó con el mismo tono sugerente que las anteriores.

L: ¿Yo? Que va… -Dianna había colocado su mano en la pierna de Lea y poco a poco iba subiendo.- Dia… Dianna…

Di: Dime… - Dijo subiendo un poco más la mano con una sonrisa en la cara al ver lo que causaba en Lea.

L: Dianna para… Mañana te arrepentirás. – La miraba a los ojos.

Di: ¿Arrepentirme de estar contigo? Nunca. – Dijo acercándose para besarla.

N: ¡Ya hemos llegado! – Gritó para despertar a Chord que se había quedado dormido.

A Lea ese grito le sirvió para salir de su trance y alejarse de Dianna para salir de aquel coche.

N: Venga Heather…. – Dijo sacándola del coche.

Para suerte de las chicas Mark estaba algo mejor y ayudó a Chord a volver a la habitación, dos menos, ahora solo quedaban Dianna y Heather, y entre que una estaba bastante caliente y la otra no hacía más que contar intimidades y decir que quería ir a bailar, veían la cosa bastante difícil.

N: Lea voy a ver si consigo meter a esta en la cama. – Dijo guardándose las llaves del coche en el bolsillo mientras que sujetaba a Heather.

He: ¿Quieres meterme en la cama?

N: Sí, pero a dormir.

He: Jo…

N: Buenas noches… Y suerte, si consigues que esa se duerma te debo una cena en el mejor restaurante de todo New York. – Dijo haciendo referencia a Dianna.

L: Me lo apunto eh. – Dijo riendo. – Buenas noches.

Naya y Heather ya habían desaparecido y ahora Lea intentaba que Dianna entrase en razón y dejase que insinuarse, pero nada, no había manera.

L: Venga Dianna… - Dijo estirándole del brazo para que entrase en el hotel.

Dianna al fin caminó y cogida de los hombros de Lea fueron hasta su habitación.

Di: ¿Te quedas conmigo, no? – Dijo a pocos metros de su habitación.

L: ¿Qué?

Di: A dormir. – Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

L: Creo que para dormir no necesitas mi ayuda…

Di: Para dormir no, pero para otra cosas sí… - Lea volvía abrir los ojos como platos al oír a la rubia.

L: Eh… Saca, saca la tarjeta. – Dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación.

Di: Hostia, mi bolso, lo tiene Naya.

A Lea ya no le podía pasar nada más… No podía ir ahora a la habitación de Naya, de primeras porque estaba en el lado opuesto de donde estaban ellas y pasaba de cargar con Dianna hasta allí y luego volver y otra porque seguramente haya conseguido dormir a Heather o tal vez estarían haciendo otra cosa… En fin, que no podía, solo le quedaba una.

Suspiró.

L: Vamos a mí habitación… - Vio como en la cara de Dianna se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Empezaba pensar que le había dejado el bolso adrede para que esto pasase.

Dianna empezaba a poder andar por su propio pie pero le gustaba más estar encima de Lea. De nuevo volvía a besar el cuello de Lea pero ahora también hacía uso de su lengua. Lea no sabía que hacer…

L: Dianna para…

Di: Sé que me deseas… - Dijo con voz ronca en el oído de Lea.

L: Dianna mañana te arrepentirás de todo esto, para. – Intentaba alejarse de Dianna pero esta le había agarrado bien

Por fin habían llegado a la habitación y Lea se disponía a abrir la puerta mientras que Dianna le abrazaba por la cintura dejando húmedos besos en el cuello y nuca de Lea.

Tal como abrió la puerta entro casi corriendo. Lea no sabía cómo escapar de Dianna, por más que le decía que se arrepentiría Dianna parecía tener más ganas de… de hacerme el amor aquí mismo.

Dianna se dirigía algo tambaleante hacia Lea que la miraba con miedo.

No sabéis los frustrante que es que una chica del calibre de Dianna Agron este como loca por acostarse contigo y encima que este enamorada y tú tengas que huir para que mañana no se arrepienta, si eso no es amor ya me explicareis que es…

Dianna aprisionaba sus labios con los de Lea y los besaba con torpeza, Lea intentaba escabullirse de los brazos de Dianna pero no había manera… Ahora le empujaba hasta que finalmente Lea caía sobre la cama y Dianna encima.

Di: Hazme el amor… - Decía con voz ronca en el oído de Lea.

Madre mía, esto me está superando, que Dianna te diga al oído eso es… es muy excitante, mucho.

L: Dianna por favor no me hagas esto…

Di: No significará nada, solo será un polvo. – Dijo intentando desabrochar el pantalón.

Lea se había quedado boquiabierta, ¿solo un polvo? ¿Eso era lo que significaba hacer por primera vez el amor conmigo…?

L: Dianna no, quita. – Dijo al fin pudiéndose levantar dejando a Dianna en la cama.

Di: ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó.

No quería montar ningún drama, estaba cansada y no tenía fuerzas para discutir y menos con Dianna y de un tema como ese, mejor sería que pusiera punto final.

L: Solo… Duérmete.

Di: Venga Lea, no me jodas… - Dijo frustrada.

Después de unas palabras entre dientes, seguramente acordándose de toda la familia de Lea por dejarla con el calentón se dio media vuelta y se durmió. Después de ello le quitó la ropa para que estuviese más cómoda y la arropó.

Lea quería pensar que lo que la rubia había dicho era aún por los efectos del alcohol y que en verdad le diese más importancia a hacer el amor con ella, pero estaba confusa, otra vez las dudas venían a la cabeza de Lea, quería creer que los sentimientos de Dianna hacia ella eran verdaderos.

Ahora no podía pensar en eso, sabía a la perfección que Dianna le quería y que debía olvidar lo que la rubia había dicho…

Eran las cinco de la mañana y no podía dormir, se había recostado en el sofá que había en la habitación para poder descansar un poco pero eso era imposible, entre que su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y que en ese sofá no había ser humano que descasase le hacía esperar una buena noche, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella…

Las nueve de la mañana y ya estaba harta de dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Tenía que salir de ahí. Se duchó y después de arreglarse bajo al comedor para subirle el desayuno a Dianna. Tenía que tomarse la pastilla y no lo podía hacer con el estómago vacío y con el pedo que se cogió ayer seguramente muchas ganas de bajar a desayunar no tenga.

Cogió una bandeja de madera y en ella puso zumo, un café, cruasanes, magdalenas, galletas y fruta, sabía que la rubia sin su buen tazón de fruta por la mañana no era persona, después un vaso de agua con una aspirina, la pastilla que se tenía que tomar por el golpe y una nota.

_Desayuna y luego tomate la pastilla anti-inflamatoria y luego si te encuentras mal la aspirina. –Lea. _

Después de dejarla en la habitación bajo a desayunar encontrándose a Darren y a Naya.

N: ¿Qué tal está Dianna? – Preguntó sentándose junto a Darren y Lea para desayunar.

L: Mejor…

N: Joder, que cara… ¿Has dormido?

L: Que va, no he pegado ni ojo…

Darr: ¿Te ha dado mucha guerra?

L: Si con eso te refieres a que ha estado intentando violarme parte de la noche, pues sí.

Darr: ¿Qué?

L: Estaba poseída, no paraba de tocarme y decía que lo quería hacer, yo evidentemente me intentaba escabullir, pero no había manera… Hasta que de repente dice que no pasaría nada, que sería un polvo…

N: ¿Va enserio? – Preguntó anonadada ya que ese comportamiento no era digno de la rubia.

L: Sí… Y encima va y luego se enfada… Aunque prefiero olvidarlo.

Darr: Habrá sido por el alcohol.

L: Eso es lo que quiero pensar pero no paro de darle vueltas…

N: Olvídalo, Dianna no es de esas, seguro que era por el alcohol.

Las once y Dianna despertaba en una cama que no era la suya, la cabeza le iba a explotar, ¿Dónde estaba? Miró la habitación y enseguida lo reconoció, había dormido en la habitación de Lea… ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LEA?! ¿Habrá pasado algo? Y encima estaba en ropa interior, aquí había pasado algo seguro.

Poco a poco iba despertándose y vio la bandeja. Lo que le faltaba, seguro que habían hecho el amor y por eso Lea le había dejado el desayuno. Había hecho el amor con Lea y ni si quiera se acordaba, _¿cómo había sido capaz Lea de acostarse conmigo estando yo borracha? _

Divisó la tarjeta y la leyó.

¿Se acuesta conmigo y me pone que desayune y que me tome la pastilla como si de una niña me tratase? Veras…

La rubia desayuno, se tomó la pastilla y la aspirina y después de darse una ducha y de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo bajó.

Después contarle lo pasado a los chicos siguieron hablando y riendo, sabía que podía confiar en Darren y Naya y eso le aliviaba, ambos eran geniales y estaba encantada de tenerlos como amigos.

N: ¿Y esa cara rubia? ¿Mucha resaca?

Lea se giraba encontrándose con la cara enfurecida de Dianna.

Di: ¿Lea puedes venir un momento? – Dijo estirándole del brazo para llevársela a la terraza.

L: Au, me has hecho daño. – Dijo quejándose del brazo del que le había agarrado. - ¿Qué pasa?

Di: ¿Que qué pasa? – Preguntó enfadada.

L: Pues no lo sé.

Di: ¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte conmigo estando borracha? ¿Cómo puedes tener la poca decencia de hacer eso? Dios, es que no me cabe en la cabeza… ¿Era eso lo que querías? ¿Acostarte conmigo y ya está? Pues muy bien, ya lo tienes puedes volver con Cory o con quien a ti te dé la gana, ya tienes lo que querías. Me das asco Lea…

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	26. Chapter 26

Dianna había soltado todo sin apenas respirar y sin dejar a Lea hablar. Oír esas palabras de Dianna le había dolido, ¿de veras pensaba que sería capaz de hacer algo tan denigrante como eso?

No pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera de sus ojos al oír su última frase.

Di: ¿Y ahora lloras? ¿Qué pasa que se te ha acabado…? – Lea le interrumpió.

L: ¡No pasó nada! ¡No nos hemos acostado, la que querías acostarte conmigo eras tú, no parabas de pedírmelo y sabía que te arrepentirías que todo, por eso no te iba a decir nada! ¡Te ayudé a venir hasta aquí y si dormiste en mi habitación fue porque tu bolso se lo llevó Naya! ¡Encima de tener que ver cómo te lías con Chord, de decirme que me acostase contigo porque, palabras textuales, no significaría nada, solo sería un polvo, encima tengo que soportar que me digas esto…! – Dijo negando. - ¡Ni si quiera dormimos juntas! Pensé que tal vez te incomodaría por eso ni siquiera dormí… Yo seré una egoísta pero tú eres una desagradecida.

Lea corría hacia su habitación pasando por delante de Darren y Naya para coger su bolso.

N: ¿Qué pasa Lea? – Preguntó preocupada al ver a Lea.

L: Nada… - Dicho esto se fue dejando a sus dos amigos preocupados al verla así de sofocada y con alguna lágrima.

¿Qué había hecho? Le había dicho tantas burradas juntas y ninguna de ellas la pensaba… Y encima resulta que la que quería que se acostasen era ella, le había dicho que no significaría nada, una mentira como una catedral de grande, porque si hiciese el amor con Lea evidentemente esperaba al menos estar en buenas condiciones. Lea había cuidado de ella y había soportado mucho, ¿y así era como se lo pagaba…? Definitivamente había perdido el norte.

N: Dianna…

Dianna se había quedado petrificada al ver el gran error que había cometido, solo miraba a un punto fijo pensando en el desastre que había armado en un segundo.

N: Dianna, ¿qué ha pasado? – Insistía.

Darren había ido en busca de Lea mientras que Naya en busca de Dianna.

Di: La he cagado… - Dijo corriendo a abrazar a Naya.

Darr: ¡Lea! ¡Lea para! – Decía corriendo tras ella. Finalmente el chico logró alcanzarla.- Tranquila… - Dijo aceptando el abrazo de Lea. – Dime que ha pasado.

Ambas chicas contaban lo ocurrido a sus amigos mientras que estos no paraban de pensar en que realmente eran tontas. Se querían y sin estar juntas lo que pasaría sería esto, todos los días. Estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

N: Ve a hablar con ella, yo creo que se merece una disculpa…

Di: Sí… Soy gilipollas.

Darr: Mira, vamos a irnos tu yo a comer a un Italiano que vi el otro día y a olvidarnos de todo, ¿vale? – Lea asentía. - Luego ya se verá.

L: Vale. – Asintió devastada.

Mientras que Darren y Lea habían decidido ir a comer fuera, Dianna y Naya también pero estas habían elegido un restaurante vegetariano. A ambas chicas les hacía falta algo de aire fresco y nada mejor que ir comer fuera para salir del hotel durante un rato, luego ya se vería lo que harían.

Di: Creo que necesitaba esto. – Dijo aceptando las cartas que el camarero les ofrecía.

N: Una comida conmigo y todas las penas desaparecen. – Dijo mirando la carta y haciendo reír a Dianna.

El camarero volvió a aparecer y las chicas pidieron.

Di: Naya… Eh… ¿Tú crees que la he cagado mucho? – Le preguntaba con miedo. –Lo de Lea…

N: Pues si te soy sincera… Un poquito sí. Es que tú también… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle tantas barbaridades?

Di: No me encontraba bien, entre la borrachera y que me dolía la cabeza y el golpe, pues… Además, como me desperté medio desnuda y en su cama y encima con el desayuno pues… Soy una estúpida.

N: Que lo pensases es normal, pero habría sido más normal haberle preguntado si entre vosotras había pasado algo esa noche, no ponerte a despotricar.

L: Es que se ha pasado tres pueblos.

Darren intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Lea, pero hasta él pensaba que Dianna se había pasado de la raya.

Darr: ¿Qué tal si antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas te esperas a que te pida perdón?

Lea había empezado a decir que si lo suyo con Dianna sería imposible, que ni siquiera estaban juntas y mira la cantidad de cosas que les pasaban.

L: ¿Y cómo sabes que me va a pedir perdón?

Darr: ¿Cómo no te va a pedir perdón? Ha cometido un error, un error bastante gordo y conociendo a Dianna seguro que lo hará y más si te quiere, ¿tú crees de veras que piensa algo de lo que te ha dicho?

L: Yo… Yo ya no sé qué creer, mi cabeza es un bucle de ideas y pensamientos absurdos.

Darr: No digas tonterías, ¿acaso dudas del amor que siente Dianna por ti?

L: No, claro que no, yo la creo, pero no sé, estoy liada.

Di: Tengo que hablar con ella, y cuanto antes mejor, tengo que pedirle disculpas por todo, no sé en que estaría pensando…

N: A saber… - Bebió de la copa. – Bueno, ¿y qué vais hacer?

Di: Quiero aclarar todo, decirle que lo siento y luego seguir con el tiempo que nos tomamos.

N: ¿No te parece que ya os habéis tomado mucho tiempo? ¿Vas a soportar más tiempo alejada de ella?

Di: No lo sé… Le quiero y creo que es lo mejor, prefiero pasar un tiempo pensándome las cosas y luego, cuando ambas estemos capacitadas para tener algo pues… eso. No quiero precipitarme y que luego todo salga mal.

N: Eso está bien pensado, ¿pero cuánto tiempo pensáis tomaros?

Di: No lo sé, el necesario y cuanto menos sea mejor…

Darr: ¿Si te pide perdón que piensas hacer? – Preguntaba empezando a comer.

L: Evidentemente no puedo estar enfadad con ella, me ha molestado mucho pero debo comprender que ha sido un error y que a mí también me podría haber pasado y después… supongo que seguiremos con el tiempo que nos estamos dando. – Suspiró.

Darr: ¿Pero vas a poder estar más tiempo separada de ella?

L: Buena pregunta… - Dijo haciendo reír al chico. – Cada vez que estoy alejada de ella siento que algo me falta y esa sensación es la que he llevado conmigo desde que me alejé de ella, me acostumbré a llevarla dentro, pero ahora que he vuelto a estar a su lado no me puedo volver a acostumbrar a esa sensación de vacío cuando estoy sin ella, ya solo quiero estar con ella, me da igual todo lo demás.

Darr: Que bonito es el amor…

Di: Bueno, ¿y tú que tal con Heather? – Preguntó.

N: Pues a lo contrario que vosotras, disfrutando de nuestro amor. – Dijo haciendo reír a la rubia.

Di: Me alegro mucho Naya, jamás te había visto tan feliz con una persona y que sea Heather me alegra incluso más.

N: La verdad es que estoy genial con ella, es única.

Di: ¿Pensáis llevarlo en secreto?- Dijo haciendo referencia a la prensa.

N: No hemos hablado de ello aún, lo único que tenemos seguro es que cuando lleguemos a New York se lo diremos a nuestras familias y amigos, después ya se verá, aunque no es algo que me importe mucho lo que digan los demás, mientras que las personas que queremos sepan la verdad nos sobra y nos basta.

Ya eran la seis y entre copas de vino y helados, la tarde iba pasando y los chicos ni si quiera se percataban de ello.

N: Voy al baño. – Dianna asentía.

Tal vez no era la mejor idea, pero lo único que quería era que sus amigas al fin estuviesen bien, que se dejasen de tanto lío y que fuesen felices.

**N: Darren, ¿estás con Lea? **

Lo que Naya pretendía era muy simple; encuentro "casual" en el puerto, las dejaban solas, caminaban juntas por el puerto con el atardecer de fondo y final feliz.

**Darr: Sí, hemos ido a comer a un restaurante, ¿por?**

**N: Perfecto, tengo un plan. Ahora, dentro de unos diez minutos vamos a fingir un encuentro casual en el puerto, ¿sabes dónde está? **

**Darr: Sí, está casi al lado. Sigue.**

**N: Bueno pues cuando nos encontremos casualmente las dejaremos solas y con el atardecer de fondo y las gaviotas volando por los alrededores habrá al fin un final feliz, ¿qué te parece el súper plan?**

**Darr: Perfecto, manos a la obra. **

Los chicos tenían el plan perfecto, sabían que nada malo podía pasar. Ya solo quedaba llevar a las chicas al puerto y fingir el encuentro casual.

L: Yo no sé porque hemos tenido que venir por aquí, ya verás cómo nos cague una gaviota. – Dijo agarrada del brazo de Darren.

Darr: Es bonito.

L: Sí, bonita va ser la cagarruta como nos caguen encima.

Di: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? El coche está a la otra punta.

N: ¿No podemos dar una vuelta por el muelle?

Dianna le parecía muy raro todo, que Naya tuviese ganas de caminar por el muelle y la excusa barata que le había puesto para que no se quedasen más rato en la terraza de la heladería, todo le olía a chamusquina y solo encontró lo que le faltaba para saber que Naya, tramaba algo.

N: Uy mira.- Dijo saludando con la mano a Lea y a Darren a unos diez metros de distancia.

L: Darren…

Darr: Dime.

L: ¿Qué has tramado? – Preguntó al ver el extraño comportamiento del chico.

Di: Serás muy buena actriz, pero a mí no me engañas… Esta te la pienso devolver y con intereses.

N: ¿Tú no querías disculparte? ¿Qué mejor lugar que este? – Dijo tapándose la boca con disimulo.

Darr: Ya me darás las gracias. – Dijo en susurro al ver que las chicas se acercaban.

N: Hola. – Saludó.

Lea se había dedicado a saludar a Naya y a Dianna con una media sonrisa. Ambas chicas pensaban que matarían a sus amigos por la encerrona que le habían montado, pero en verdad, dentro de cada una, coincidían en que esto podía salir bien.

Darr: Eh… ¿Naya te vienes a dar una vuelta?

N: Oh, claro.

Lea y Dianna estaban alucinando, una por su pésima actuación y otra, ¿por qué seguían con el plan si ya les habían pillado?

L: Vais para Oscar los dos… - Dijo viendo cómo se iban.

Silencio incómodo. Ninguna decía nada y Lea empezaba a hartarse, se suponía que la que debía pedirle disculpas era ella, ¿a qué estaba esperando?

Di: ¿Damos una vuelta? – Lea asentía. – Joder, me estoy poniendo nerviosa con puñetero silencio.- Lea sonrío, sabía que la rubia odiaba tanto o incluso más los silencios que ella. – Lo siento… Debía ser la resaca, no sé, el caso es que me arrepiento mucho de lo que dije, no pensaba lo que decía, te juro que no pienso nada de lo que dije, fue como, no sé, el caso es que lo siento mucho y entenderé si o quieres… - Decía de carrerilla.

L: Frena Dianna, te vas a ahogar. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Disculpas aceptadas.

Di: ¿En serio? – Preguntó con cara de sorpresa.

L: Hombre, si quieres no te perdono…

Di: Sí, sí… Es que me ha sorprendido, no pensé que me fueses a perdonar tan pronto, ya me veía suplicándote y poniéndome de rodillas. – Lea reía.

No había nada mejor que verla sonreír. Quería a Lea y la quería para el resto de sus días, despertarse a su lado, ver esa sonrisa todas las mañanas y por supuesto, que el motivo de esa sonrisa, fuese ella.

L: Si lo llego a saber no te perdono tan pronto. – Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Di: ¿Querías verme arrastrar? – Preguntó haciéndose la indignada.

L: Hombre, eso sería algo que no se ve todos los días, así que a la próxima me lo pensaré… - Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Di: No, no quiero que haya próxima… - Dijo seria.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	27. Chapter 27

Di: No, no quiero que haya próxima… - La cara de susto de Lea era para verla.- Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, me refiero a que no quiero que volvamos a discutir, estoy harta, creo que no he discutido tanto con alguien en la vida… -Lea la escuchaba mientras miraba al suelo. – Mantengo lo que dije de que nosotras ya no podíamos ser amigas porque… es imposible, pero quedan apenas cinco días para irnos y yo creo que durante estos días podríamos olvidar todo, los sentimientos que cada una tiene por la otra y disfrutar, cuando nos vallamos ya hablaremos y reflexionaremos, pero por ahora yo creo que es lo mejor. Creo que somos lo suficiente maduras como para pasar estos días en paz, dejando los sentimientos de lado y recordar los viejos tiempos, ¿no crees?

L: Sí. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Creo que es lo mejor, estamos todos los días dándoles a los chicos la tabarra y yo creo que empiezan a estar un poco cansados de nosotras… - Dijo haciendo reír a Dianna. – Yo creo que por unos días podremos ser como antes y pasarlo bien. – Dijo cogiéndose del brazo de la rubia.

N: Míralas, si se diesen cuenta de que se quieren mucho más de lo que dicen ya estarían juntas, pero como son tontas…

Darren y Naya seguían a las chicas varios metros atrás mientras comían un helado.

Darr: Mira quien habla, la que lleva enamorada de Heather más de un año y no se lo ha dicho hasta ahora… - Dijo riendo.

N: Eh, eso no, no es lo mismo. – Sabía que Darren tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Di: Pues entonces yo creo que está todo más que solucionado. – Dijo mirando a Lea que se encontraba enganchada a su brazo mirando el atardecer.

Lea simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa volviendo a mirar el precioso atardecer que les ofrecía el momento.

No tenía dudas, Dianna era la mujer de su vida. Podría vivir sin nada más en su vida, solo teniéndola a ella a su lado. Lo que la rubia le hacía sentir no era normal, esa sensación de que ahí era donde quería estar jamás la había sentido, la rubia le completaba.

Y así pasaron la tarde, finalmente Darren y Santana se unieron a las chicas y disfrutaron la presencia de sus amigos riendo y hablando. Era algo que querían aprovechar antes de volver a New York y Los Ángeles, sabían que cuando volviesen sus quedadas se iban a reducir por temas de trabajo, entrevistas, sesiones, presentaciones, eventos… etc.

Darr: Mensaje de los chicos. – Anunciaba.

Di: Yo ya no asalto más cosas. – Dijo haciendo reír a los chicos.

Lea caminaba agarrada a la cintura de Dianna con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la rubia mientras esta abrazaba a Lea con su brazo derecho por sus hombros.

Darr: Han dicho de cenar todos juntos en una barbacoa que van a hacer en la costa de la playa, dicen que la han reservado para que no haya nadie, aunque si no hay nadie por la mañana dudo mucho que la haya por la noche…

N: Me gusta el plan. – Espetó.

L: Pues entonces ya tenemos plan.

Ya eran las ocho así que los cuatro chicos se pusieron en marcha para el hotel. Tal y como habían venido se habían ido, Darren con Lea y Naya con Dianna.

Darr: ¿Ya lo habéis arreglado todo? – Preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

L: Sí, fue un mal entendido y ya está.

Darr: ¿Entonces las Achele están juntas por fin? – Preguntó haciendo reír a Lea.

L: No. - Rio.- Seguimos con el tiempo que nos estamos dando pero estos cinco días que nos quedan aquí vamos a olvidarnos de todo y a pasarlo bien con vosotros.

N: Así me gusta rubia, ese es el camino, dejaros de tantos celos y ya está, ya veréis como al final todo sale bien.

Di: Eso espero.

Ambos coches llegaban al aparcamiento del hotel. Tan solo había sido un trayecto de no más de quince minutos y Dianna y Lea ya necesitaban volver a juntarse, se necesitaban como el respirar.

Co: Hey chicos, ¿Dónde habéis estado? Os habéis perdido el tropezón de Mark… - Dijo riendo ganándose un empujón por parte de Mark.

N: Eso se avisa Cory, un idiota cayendo es algo épico. – Dijo pinchando a Mark.

Ma: Ja, ja, ja – Ironizó. - ¿Adivina quién sí estaba? Heather. – Naya lo miró con cara de asesina.

L: ¿Queréis dejarlo ya?

N: Cómo se nota que esa rubia no es Dianna, sino tú ya lo habrías matado con comentarios como este. – Dijo haciendo referencia a la conversación que tuvo Lea con Mark al decirle que intentará intimar con Heather antes que con Dianna.

Co: Has tenido suerte chaval. – Dijo riendo y dándole una pequeño palmada en la espalda a Mark.

Perecía que a Cory no le molestaban para nada esos comentarios y Dianna y Lea se alegraron, querían lo mejor para el chico y al fin y al cabo el mismo dijo que ya tenía una chica en mente…

Las se había puesto roja por el comentario de Naya y más toda vía cuando sintió la mirada de Dianna sobre la suya.

Co: Bueno venga, dejaros de cháchara e iros a cambiaros en media hora nos vamos a las costa… ¡Por cierto! – Recordó. – Cogeros los bañadores.

Dianna ya se había duchado y ahora estaba vistiéndose cuando de repente sonó su teléfono, un mensaje. En cuanto leyó el nombre no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Lea Michele.

**L: A ver, estoy entre dos bikinis, ¿el primero o el segundo? **

Junto al mensaje le había enviado dos fotos de ella con los bikinis puestos, solo se veía a partir del cuello hasta las rodillas. El primero era azul eléctrico y el segundo negro, todo había que decirlo, ninguno de los dos dejaba nada a la imaginación.

**Di: Creo que los dos están bastante bien. **

Esa no es la respuesta que habría elegido, pero debía controlarse.

**L: Vamos Dianna, necesito que elijas uno, el que más te guste.**

**Di: Pues… El negro.**

**L: ¿Así? ¿Por qué? **

**Di: Me has dicho que elija uno, no que te diga porque, así que ponte el que te dé la gana y date prisa porque casi son las nueve y media. **

**L: Vale mami. **

A Dianna le encantaba esta situación, era como los viejos tiempos y antes de decidir qué harían con su relación quería pasar unos días tranquilos y como amigas.

Dianna ya estaba preparada, bikini colorido, y un vestido blanco, mientras, por otro lado, Lea aún no sabía cuál ponerse, ¿negro o azul?

**Di: ¿Ya estas lista? **

**L: Mmm… No del todo, ven. **

**Di: ¿A dónde?**

**L: ¿Dónde va a ser? A mi habitación. **

¿Para que querría Lea que Dianna fuese a la habitación? Mejor no pensarlo, viniendo de Lea podía ser cualquier cosa. De camino a la habitación no podía dejar de pensar para que querría Lea que fuese… Miedo le daba.

Dianna tocó a la puerta.

L: ¡Está abierto! – Gritaba Lea desde dentro.

Di: Imagínate que en vez de yo es un violador… - Lea aparecía delante de sus narices con el bikini negro de la foto.

_Yo diría que el bikini no era tan… tan… diminuto._ Pensaba Dianna.

L: ¿Para qué iba a entrar un violador en el hotel?

Dianna salió de su trance.

Di: Para jugar al parchís… ¿Para qué va ser Lea?

L: ¿Tú crees que me violarían? – Preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

Yo te violaba aquí mismo.

Di: Los violadores están… - Dianna no podía concentrarse con Lea semidesnuda delante de ella. – Para, para eso, para violar.

Evidentemente Lea notó como Dianna no podía sacar los ojos del diminuto cuerpo de la morena.

L: Que conversación más absurda…

Di: Pues sí… - Dijo intentando mantener la normalidad.- Bueno, ¿para qué querías que viniese?

L: ¿Este o el azul? – Dijo volviéndose a mirar en el espejo.

Di: Dios Lea, no me lo puedo creer… - Dijo llevándose la mano a la frente. – Ese, ya está, venga, vístete.

L: ¿Seguro? – Preguntó con inseguridad.

Di: Sí…

Finalmente Dianna consiguió sacar Lea después de que preguntase unas cinco veces más si ese bikini le quedaba bien.

Ma: Joder… ¿Qué estabais haciendo? – Preguntaba Mark cansado de esperar a las chicas.

L: Una dama no puede salir así como así. – Dijo pasando por delante de sus narices.

Ma: No me jures… - Dijo mientras que le miraba el culo indiscretamente.

Di: Di que sí Mark, esa discreción. – Dijo dándole una colleja.

Ma: Au… Que tú también estas muy guapa. – Dijo haciendo reír a la chica.

Di: Anda tira…

Mientras caminaban al parking del hotel Dianna vio como Naya le miraba con una media sonrisa y levantando las cejas dando a entender que Dianna y Lea habían mantenido relaciones y por eso habían tardado tanto. Dianna simplemente rodo sus ojos.

Como casi siempre que se iban todos juntos cogieron dos coches y se montaron igual que la última vez, salvo que esta vez, Lea se pasó al coche de Kevin para poder ir con la rubia, cosa que a esta no le molesto en absoluto.

Era una media hora de viaje y Dianna empezaba a aburrirse. Se había sentado al final junto a Lea, delante estaban Darren y Chord y conduciendo Kevin y en el copiloto Mark, los cuatro chicos hablaban de una quedada antes de irse para matar zombis en la habitación de Mark con su nuevo juego y Lea y Dianna iban en silencio.

Dianna estaba cansada de mirar por la ventana, así que se acercó a Lea y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta, por supuesto que a esta no le molestaba en absoluto, conocía a Dianna y sabía que se solía aburrir con facilidad y ahora seguramente no sabría qué hacer.

Se quedó así un rato, pensado.

¿Confiaba en Lea? Claro que lo hacía, pero tenía que reconocer que se había comportado mal y que eso le había hecho desconfiar un poco de ella, sabía que los sentimientos de Lea eran verdaderos, no sabía si eran tan fuertes como los que sentía ella hacia la morena, pero al menos sabía que existían. Alguna vez pensó en utilizarla para que viese como se había sentido, pero, ¿de verdad iba a ser capaz de ello? No, claro que no. Ashley fue la única que le incitó a hacerlo, pero hasta ella finalmente comprendió que eso no serviría para nada, solo para empeorar las cosas y no creía estar preparada para ello, además, había visto un gran cambio en Lea desde el incidente de la azotea, tan solo habían pasado unos nueve días, pero era suficiente para ver que Lea pretendía cambiar de comportamiento, quería recompensarle por todo el dolor que le había causado y se había dado cuenta. Si Lea siguiese igual que cuando vino sabía que no se habría negado a mantener relaciones con ella la noche pasada, pero no lo hizo, cuidó de ella, y a pesar de los intentos de la rubia para acostarse con Lea ella resistió, antepuso sus sentimientos a un calentón y eso para Dianna era suficiente. Y para colmo también tuvo que soportar como Dianna le ponía a parir por un error, y a pesar de ello, la perdonó.

Lea era una buena chica, por supuesto que lo era, pero durante ese año del cual no sabía nada ella cambió, cambió radicalmente y eso lo notó cuando la vio por primera vez después de tanto. Ahora sabía que la Lea de siempre estaba volviendo, la divertida, cariñosa, amable, simpática, comprensible, altruista, generosa y hasta un poquitín egocéntrica, esa era la Lea que había conocido, de la que se enamoró y la que al fin estaba volviendo.

Dianna se había puesto melancólica y no dudó en cogerle la mano Lea. A esta le extrañó pero no se opuso. Dianna acariciaba la mano con el dedo índice, era increíble como la cosa más insignificante podía llenarle tanto.

Notaba que todo parecía volver a la normalidad y eso le alegraba. Había echado tanto de menos momentos como este en el que nada importaba, no había de que preocuparse, estaban bien, se tenían la una a la otra y disfrutaban con ello. Lea notaba que lo que había necesitado siempre era la presencia de aquella rubia, desde el primer momento que se alejó de ella sabía que estaba cambiando algo dentro de ella, algo a lo que no le daba importancia hasta hace poco, hasta que volvió a tener contacto con Dianna, ahí me di cuenta de la clase de persona que había sido y no me alegraba de ello, es más, me daba pena. Me maldecía por haber hecho daño a tanta gente, pero sobre todo a Dianna, ella jamás tuvo ninguna culpa, siempre se comportó como una dama, y es algo que creo que jamás entenderé… Ha sido tan comprensible, es como si supiera que yo no estaba bien y que por eso no había que tomármelo en cuenta. Sin duda era muy afortunada por tenerla a mi lado, no la merecía pero sí que la quería y por eso iba a hacer lo imposible para que no se arrepienta jamás de darme la oportunidad que me está dando, la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado.

Lea dejó un suave y tierno beso en la cabeza de Dianna. No era sexual, ni con ninguna intención parecida, era un beso con cariño, un beso que decía todo lo que sentía por la rubia, un beso que trasmitía todo lo que no podía en palabras.

La rubia al notarlo levantó su cabeza aún apoyada en el hombro de Lea y la miró a los ojos. No hacía falta ningún beso para aclarar que la quería y que evidentemente había captado el mensaje de aquel casto beso, con esa mirada lo decía todo. Las cosas volvían a lo que siempre habían sido y el amor que sentía la una por la otra crecía desmesuradamente. En la cara de Lea se había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa de enamorada.

* * *

Creo que por ahora ya va siendo hora de que se acabe un poco el drama, creo que no ha habido capítulo que haya metido drama así que, aunque sé que os gusta, vamos a dejar a las chicas que sean felices por un tiempo, luego, ya se verá... Besooos

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	28. Chapter 28

Ke: Llegamos. – Anunciaba saliendo del coche.

Dianna y Lea salieron de su trance y salieron del coche junto a los demás. Acababan de llegar y la mayoría ya corría hacia el agua.

Ma: ¡Al agua patos! – Gritaba quitándose la camiseta.

Co: Chs, chs, chs, tú quieto ahí que me tienes que ayudar a hacer la hoguera para la barbacoa.

Ma: Vale. – Dijo desilusionado.

La mayoría de chicos después de darse un baño empezaron a buscar madera para hacer la hoguera. Las chicas hablaban sentadas en varias toallas sobre la arena de ropa, pasarelas y sobre los recientes romances de Amber y Jenna. La relación de las llamadas Heya no era ningún misterio para ninguno, así que no se cortaban a la hora de darse un beso.

Am: Pues yo me voy a dar un baño. – Espetó levantándose de la arena.

Di: Me apunto. – Añadió.

N: Tú y todas, venga. – Dijo animando a las demás que se negaban, entre ellas Lea.

Di: Ven. – Obligaba Dianna a Lea.

L: El agua estará helada.

Ha: No lo sabes tú bien, está congelada. – Decía Harry que pasaba por al lado de las chicas con varios troncos de la mano.

L: El dato que me faltaba…

Di: Gracias Harry. – Dijo con ironía ya que ahora le costaría más llevar a Lea al agua. – Venga Lea, se están bañando todas. - Dijo apuntando a todas las chicas que ya se encontraban dentro del agua.

L: Es que están muy locas… - Dijo mirándolas.

Di: Si ni siquiera te vas a bañar, ¿para qué me has preguntado trecientas veces que qué bikini te ponías?

L: Por si el agua estaba caliente, pero como visto lo visto no, pues otra vez será.

Lea estaba sentada en la toalla abrazando sus piernas mientras que Dianna se encontraba de pie y enfrente de ella.

Di: ¿Voy a poder convencerte de alguna forma? – Lea negaba.

N: ¡Queréis venir y dejaros de tanta cháchara! – Gritaba Naya desde el agua.

Di: Pues tú te lo pierdes. – Dicho esto se fue al agua.

Dianna debía de admitir que el agua estaba bastante fría pero las ganas de pasárselo bien le superaban y no dudo en meterse para llegar hasta las demás. Varios chicos habían entrado al agua y ahora jugaban todos con un balón.

Lea decidió coger el móvil y contestar varios mensajes que tenía en la bandeja de entrada, entre ellos varios de sus padres y de .

Di: No te vas a salir con la tuya. – Se dirigía hacia la morena recién salida del agua. – Guarda el móvil y ven. – Dijo cogiéndola de la mano para levantarla.

L: Dios, estas helada. – Dijo al sentir la mano de la rubia. – Si me meto ahí me voy a congelar.

Di: Para eso estoy yo, para que no te congeles. – Lea levantaba una ceja. – Venga. – Dijo consiguiendo levantarla.

Dianna le había quitado la camiseta y ahora le desabrochaba el pantalón, a Lea no le daba tiempo a reaccionar, se había quedado embobada con esa imagen.

L: Estas tiritando. – Dijo al notar el tembleque de las manos de la rubia.

Di: Es que me he acostumbrado al agua y ahora fuera hace frio. – Dijo consiguiendo quitarle el pantalón dejándole con el bikini.

L: Y tú me quieres meter en el agua… - Dijo siendo arrastrada prácticamente por Dianna hacia el agua. – Tú lo que quieres es desacerté de mí. – Dijo haciendo reír a la rubia.

Ahora todos estaban en el agua mientras que de fondo se oía el reproductor de Chris y las chipas de las llamas de la hoguera.

L: Vale, vale, pero despacio. – Dijo llegando a la orilla del mar.

La imagen de Lea entrando a pasos cortos le enternecía, parecía una niña pequeña con miedo de que un tiburón le atacase.

Di: Vale. – Dijo sin soltarla de la mano.

L: Dios del amor hermoso… - Dijo entrando en el agua. – Esto, está he… helado.

Ambas chicas habían entrado y el agua les llegaba hasta los hombros.

Di: Anda ven. – Dijo dándole permiso para que se abrazase a ella. Y así como se lo concedió lo hizo, parecía un koala, había enganchado sus piernas a las caderas de Dianna y la abrazaba por los hombros.- Dios, me has a ahogar.

L: No haberme metido.

Lea tenía tanto frío que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la pose que había tomado en el cuerpo de la rubia. Esta, mientras tanto sí que se percataba y notaba como entraba en calor. Como no queriendo la cosa, Dianna se fue alejando del resto de chicos con Lea aun enroscada en ella.

Cuando ya estaban a unos metros de distancia, en un momento de despiste de Lea, Dianna la sumergió bajo el agua aun en la misma posición.

L: Nos estamos… - No pudo continuar.

Lea se había agarrado más fuerte a Dianna y esta notaba como le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, finalmente decidió volver a las superficie.

L: Dianna eres la peor persona del universo, me he tragado media playa. – Dijo tosiendo ya separada de Dianna.

Di: ¿Y tú qué? Me has clavado las uñas.- Dijo riendo al ver que realmente lea había tragado mucha agua. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó intentado mantener la risa.

Lea fingió toser y estar peor y Dianna empezaba a preocuparse. Pero Lea pensaba tomar represalias ante el ataque de Dianna, así que ahora fue ella quien la sumergió.

L: Ale, donde las dan las toman. – Dijo cuando salió a la superficie después de haber sumergido a la morena.

Después de varios minutos jugando ambas chicas se unieron a los demás para jugar con el balón. Rieron, tragaron agua y disfrutaron.

N: Yo me salgo ya, parezco una pasa. – Dijo nadando hacía la costa.

Di: Yo también. – Espetó.- ¿Sales? – Le preguntó a Lea que se encontraba a su lado.

L: No, luego salgo.

Di: Y no querías entrar…

Dianna salió junto a Naya, Cory, Mark, Chord y Amber mientras que los demás aún estaban dentro del agua jugando.

N: ¿Dónde habéis ido antes? ¿No os lo habréis montado en el agua, no?

Di: Que bestia eres Naya… - Dijo riendo mientras que se secaba con la toalla. – A saber lo que has hecho tú con Heather.

N: No quieras saberlo. – Dijo riendo.

Después de unos minutos más los chicos que quedaban dentro del agua salían, entre ellos Lea.

L: Dios que frio hace fuera. – Dijo saliendo del agua.

He: Madre mía, ¿me lo dices o me lo cuentas? – Dijo corriendo a por la toalla que le ofrecía Naya.

Lea levantó la vista y vio como Dianna le ofrecía meterse con ella en su toalla con los brazos abiertos así que Lea no lo dudo y abrazó a la rubia por las caderas recibiendo el calor de esta.

L: Que sepas que si me muero de una pulmonía será por tu culpa. – Dijo en susurro con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento mientras la abrazaba.

Di: Creo que podré vivir con ello. – Dijo en coña.

L: Serás… - Dijo separándose un poco para mirarle a la cara. – Pues ahora me enfado.

Di: Te enfadas pero no te separas eh…

L: Tengo demasiado frío, cuando se me vaya un poco ya si eso me separo.

Di: Pues entonces que no se te vaya el frío nunca.

Los chicos habían ido a preparar la cena mientras que Naya y Heather habían ido a dar una vuelta, Amber y Jenna estaban con sus móviles y las otras dos se habían tumbado en unas toallas y abrazadas miraban las estrellas. Lea apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de Dianna, con una mano la abrazaba por la cintura y una de las piernas las había puesto entre las de la rubia.

El momento era perfecto para cada una. Jamás recordaban haber estado tan bien con una persona, realmente era magnifico. Mientras que Dianna se deleitaba con el perfume que aún desprendía el cabello de Lea esta escuchaba con atención los latidos de su corazón.

Por otro lado…

Ma: ¿Sabes qué tío? – Le decía a Chord. – Creo que voy a intentar algo con Lea.

Ch: Tío es la ex de Cory.

Ma: Cory está de puta madre, hasta él nos lo ha dicho y él nunca nos mentiría, así que esa morena es mía.

Ch: Haya tú tío…

Ma: ¿Estas liado con Dianna, no?

Ch: Nos hemos liado alguna vez pero no quiere nada, me ha dicho que si se lía conmigo es porque le apetece y que no quiere nada más conmigo porque al parecer está por otro.

Ma: Vaya, pues lo siento tío…

Ch: ¿Tú crees que Lea tiene algo con Dianna?

Ma: ¿Tú eres tonto? ¿Cómo va a tener algo con Dianna?

Ch: Te recuerdo que se besaron…

Ma: Pero eso fue una tontería, ya sabes… - Dijo marchándose hacia la hoguera.

Todo esto pasaba y Naya no se perdía nada, había escuchado cada palabra y si ya le tenía tirria a Mark, ahora más toda vía. Lo que menos necesitaban Dianna y Lea ahora mismo eran celos…

Cory no les había contado cual era la verdadera razón por la que había roto con Lea, pensó que tal vez las chicas no quería que supieran nada sobre su romance así que les dijo que simplemente no estaban destinados a estar juntos y en parte tenía razón.

Dianna y Lea ahora se encontraban hablando con Heather y Harry cuando de repente apareció Naya.

N: Eh… ¿Dianna, puedes venir un momento? – Interrumpió.

Di: Sí, claro… - Dianna no entendía nada. - ¿Qué pasa?

N: Puck va a ir detrás de Lea. - Espetó.

Di: ¿Qué?

N: Le he oído hablar con Chord y le ha dicho que iba a intentar algo con Lea, se ve que se ha cansado de intentarlo con Heather y ahora va a por Lea…

Di: Que procure… - Dijo fuera de sí.

N: Míralo. – Dijo apuntando a donde estaban las demás chicas.

Al parecer Mark ya había puesto su plan en marcha reía junto a Lea.

Di: Será cabrón… - Dijo acercándose junto a Naya. – Hola. – Saludó a Mark con una sonrisa falsa.

Ma: Hey, ¿qué tal vas rubia? – Preguntó pasando su brazo por la cintura de Lea.

Di: Bien, muy bien. – Inventó sintiendo como la ira recorría su cuerpo al ver el brazo de Mark en la cintura de Lea.

Lea notó algo extraño en Dianna pero mejor no darle importancia, ya sabía cómo era la rubia, a veces parecía medio bipolar.

Ch: ¡Ya está la cena! – Anunció.

Los chicos fueron sentándose alrededor de la hoguera sobre unos pequeños troncos que habían puesto. Lea se sentó alado de Darren esperando a que en su otro lado se sentase Dianna, pero alguien se adelantó. Mark.

A Dianna le vinieron unas ganas sobrenaturales de matarlo, pero mejor dejarlo estar. Finalmente se sentó al lado de Kevin.

Mark le hablaba sobre motos, sin duda lo de conquistar a una dama no era lo suyo.

L: ¿Me perdonarías si te dejo para ir con Dianna? – Le preguntó a Darren en susurro.

Darr: Me duele, pero intentaré sobrellevarlo. – Dijo fingiendo tristeza y finalmente riéndose.

Lea se levantó de aquel tronco sin tan siquiera decirle algo a Mark para ir con su rubia.

Ma: ¿Dónde vas? – Le preguntó a ver que se iba.

L: No sé qué pájara te ha entrado Mark, pero no me interesas… - Lea sabía que Mark estaba intentado ligar con ella y que Dianna también lo sabía.

Ma: ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, soy guapo.

L: No te digo que no, pero no siempre la guapura es lo que hace gustar, cuando te enamoras, eso pasa a segundo plano.

Ma: ¿Estas… estas enamorada de alguien?

L: Locamente enamorada. – Dijo volviendo a reanudar el paso. - ¿No te sientas conmigo?

Di: Me habían quitado el sitio.

L: Por eso vengo. – Dijo sentándose a su lado.

Di: No tienes por qué estar conmigo, puedes quedarte con Mark… - Dijo mirando al suelo.

L: No me hagas reír Dianna. – Dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la rubia para que le mirase. - ¿Tú crees que iba a querer estar con Mark pudiendo estar con la chicas más guapa del universo? – Preguntó haciéndola reír.

* * *

Últimamente los reviews han bajado bastante y en principio yo esta historia no pensaba ni seguirla, pero al ver cómo me empezasteis a pedir que siguiese, seguí, pero quiera o no me gusta eso de que me digáis si os gusta o no, lo que debería cambiar o añadir, así que me conformaré con que me digáis que os gusta la historia. Igual que la inspiración me visitó ahora se ha marchado y estoy un poco estancada, así que tal vez si me dejáis algún review la inspiración vuelva… :P Hahahaha bueno, espero que por ahora os esté gustando la historia y ya sabéis, lo que penséis decírmelo, me gusta saberlo. Besooos y hasta la próxima actualización.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	29. Chapter 29

L: No me hagas reír Dianna. – Dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la rubia para que le mirase. - ¿Tú crees que iba a querer estar con Mark pudiendo estar con la chicas más guapa del universo? – Preguntó haciéndola reír.

Di: Dicho así la verdad es que suena bastante absurdo…

L: Que modesta… - Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Di: Creo que lo he aprendido de alguien.

Lea seguía acariciando la mejilla de Dianna y está poco a poco se acercaba a los labios de la morena. Lea no quería acelerar las cosas así que depositó ese beso en la mejilla de Dianna recibiendo a cambio un frustrante gemido.

Di: Sé que nos estamos dando un tiempo para pensar y eso, pero… un besito tal vez. – Dijo con voz de niña haciéndola reír.

L: Si tú lo quieres… - Dianna asentía con rapidez. -¿Delante de todos?

Di: Sí, que se jodan, que vean la pedazo mujer que puedo tener y ellos no, y sobre todo que se entere Mark. – Dijo haciendo reír a Lea a carcajadas.

Finalmente Lea besaba los labios de Dianna con suma delicadeza, sin necesidad de profundizarlo, simplemente disfrutando del roce de sus labios. Evidentemente todos presenciaron aquel beso, todos se alegraban por las chicas, salvo Mark que aún estaba molesto por su inexplicable situación, chica con la que intentaba algo chica que ya era lesbiana.

La noche seguía su curso entre risas y comiendo nubes de chuche, todos iban a echar de menos estos momentos, por eso quedaron en quedar todos juntos aunque fuese un par de veces al mes. Los chicos hablaban de anécdotas del rodaje, de cosas que no todos sabían y como no, entre risoteos. Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la hoguera. Ahora Lea se había sentado entre las piernas de Dianna mientras que esta le abrazaba por la cintura. El buen rollo predominaba y los chicos estaban felices. Ahora Dianna apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro escuchando a Amber hablar mientras que Lea hacía dos nubes en el fuego.

Di: Se te han quemado un poco me han dicho… - Dijo riendo al ver que las dos nubes que la chica había puesto estaban casi carbonizadas.

L: Están en su punto, lo que pasa es que no sabes apreciarlo.

Di: Puede que sea eso, a ver, pruébalo.- Lea con cuidado de que no quemase se lo llevo a la boca, lo saboreo un rato y finalmente lo escupió, realmente estaban carbonizadas. – Sí que están buenas eh. – Dijo riendo.

L: Que asco Dios… - Dijo bebiendo agua. - ¿Quieres una? – Preguntó irónicamente.

Di: No gracias, todo para ti cariño.

¿Cariño? ¿Es normal que una palabra salida de los labios de la persona a la cual amas y amaras eternamente haga dibujarte una sonrisa de estúpida enamorada en la cara? Pues debe ser que sí, porque esa era yo.

Hasta la propia Dianna se sorprendió, pero no quiso decir más, quería ver la reacción de Lea y sin duda esa sonrisa lo decía todo. Habría esperado que al oír eso la morena hubiera puesto la típica cara de examen sorpresa, pero no, y esas pequeñas cosas que a simple vista podían parecer tonterías insignificantes, para Dianna era las cosas que le hacían ver que Lea estaba volviendo a ser la chica que siempre había sido.

L: Oye, - Dijo saliendo de su trance. - ¿Te has puesto y te has tomado la pastilla?

Di: No, se me había olvidado por completo.

L: Las habrás traído al menos, ¿no? – Preguntó levantándose.

Di: Sí, están en el coche, ahora voy. – Dijo levantándose y sacudiéndosela falda del vestido.

L: Te acompaño. – Espetó.

Di: No hace falta, te puedes quedar si quieres. No creo que me pierda…

L: Quien sabe, tal vez te aparece un violador. – Dijo siguiéndola.

Di: Que pesada con los violadores, empiezo a pensar que es lo que quieres, que me violen… - Dijo en coña. – Además, aunque apareciese un violador creo que íbamos a salir igual de mal, el único que ganaría sería el violador que así tendría a una más.

L: ¿No me ves capaz de defenderte? – Preguntó con chulería.

Di: No digo que no, ya que después del fan que me besó en el avión y de lo cual montaste un buen numerito ya pues me espero cualquier cosa de ti, pero como salga uno mazado ya me contarás que hacemos…

Am: ¿Dónde vais? – Preguntó al ver que las dos chicas se alejaban.

Di: Vamos a por las pastillas que me tengo que tomar que se me han olvidado en el coche.

Dadas las explicaciones y de denegar a Chord que las acompañase, las chicas siguieron el camino que llevaba al parking.

L: Pues que sepas que me veo realmente capacitada para poder defenderte de un violador. – Dijo adelantando a la chica con los brazos cruzados.

La faceta protectora de Lea, una de las que sin duda más le gustaba. Lea era protectora de naturaleza y ya se lo había hecho saber a Dianna en varias de las veces, una de ellas en aquel avión cuando un fan saltó a sus labios y Lea se encontraba a su lado. El numerito que montó no fue poco, la azafata pidiéndole que se calmase y ella chillando. Sin duda un recuerdo digno de recordar…

Di: Pues espero que no tengas que hacerlo nunca. – Dijo aligerando el paso para llegar hacia la morena. Lea simplemente asintió.

No hacía falta saber más, Lea había cogido un "enfado" infantil al pensar que no era capaz de defender a la rubia si alguien se le acercase para hacerla daño. Dianna disfrutaba haciendo picar a Lea en momentos como este.

Di: Si se diese el caso, que espero que no, ¿qué harías? – Preguntó.

L: Seguramente nada, porque como no iba a ser capaz… - Dianna no pudo evitar reírse. – Encima te ríes, genial.

Di: Vamos Lea, - Reía.- Sé que me defenderías. – Ahora posaba su brazo por los hombros de Lea.

L: No, ahora creo que me lo pensaría. – Cuanto más le molestaba a Lea más disfrutaba Dianna.

Di: ¿Ahora me quieres decir que si viniese un violador me dejarías sola?

L: No hombre, le diría disculpe señor violador, se espera un par de segundos que se tome la pastilla y se ponga la crema y puede usted violar a mi sexy amiga. – Dianna reía y más toda vía al ver la cara que Lea ponía al percatarse de lo que había dicho.

Di: ¿Así que ahora soy sexy?

Dios mío en el berenjenal que se había metido ella sola, si es que yo era experta en eso. ¿Y ahora como salía yo de esta? ¿Le digo que estaba pensando en otra cosa o le digo la verdad? Que es la mujer más guapa y sexy que jamás he visto en mi vida.

L: Pues sí.

Para nada se esperaba Dianna esa respuesta, otra vez que la morena le sorprendía. Le había roto todos sus esquemas de nuevo.

Di: Vaya… - Dijo sorprendida.

L: ¿No te esperabas tanta sinceridad? – Lea pensaba divertirse tanto o incluso más que Dianna.

Di: Pues no. – Si había algo que podía quitarle este nerviosismo era más sinceridad.

L: Pues ya lo sabes, me pareces la chica más guapa y sexy que he conocido nunca.

Las chicas ya llegaban al parking y Dianna abría la puerta del copiloto para sentarse en él y buscar la crema y las pastillas en la guantera mientras que Lea sujetaba con fuerza la puerta, tanta sinceridad le estaba haciendo ponerse realmente nerviosa.

Di: Pues que quieres que te diga chica, tú a mí también me pareces la chica más guapa y verdaderamente sexy que haya visto. – Dijo intentando no darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir siguiendo buscando las pastillas. – Aquí están.

Lea se había quedado muda, vale que se estuviesen sincerando con tonterías pero esto para Lea ya no era una tontería y aquí, las dos solas, en medio casi de la nada, sin una puñetera farola que alumbrase el momento pues quieras o no estaba siendo un gran suplicio para la morena que se intentaba contener las ganas de comerle toda la boca a Dianna.

Dianna después de tomarse la pastilla salió del coche con la crema en la mano cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyándose en ella para poder mirar a Lea.

Dianna notaba el nerviosismo de Lea gracias a su totalmente sincero comentario y esta vez no se iba a cortar, sintiéndolo mucho iba hacérselo pasar mal a la morena.

Di: ¿Me la pones? – Preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

Mira que es mala persona, como me hace sufrir, aunque en parte me lo merezco. Venga Lea, tranquilízate, solo es una amiga a la cual le vas a poner un poco de crema, ya está, una amiga que te pide ese favor… y que te mira con esa sonrisa la cual dan ganas de dejarlo todo y tirarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor en el capó… ¡No Lea! Relax…

L: ¿No puedes hacerlo tú? – Preguntó casi sin voz.

Di: Me gusta que me la pongan.

Y seguía con el jueguecito… Como siga así me voy a coger un trauma.

L: Cuando te cuidó Chord, ¿también te la puso él?

Di: No, insistió pero ya le dije que podía hacerlo yo, aunque si hubieras venido tú no me habría negado… Es que soy muy tiquismiquis a la hora de que me toquen…

Dianna se lo estaba pasando en bomba todo lo contrario que Lea, ese comportamiento tan sexual que la rubia estaba mostrando le estaba haciendo temblar.

Finalmente Lea aceptó con desgana.

Dianna llevaba un vestido y la única forma de acceder a la parte afectada de Dianna era quitándoselo y por supuesto, Dianna no lo dudó.

L: No hacía… falta que, que te lo quitases. – Dijo untándose las manos de crema.

Di: Pues ya me dirías como me la ibas a poner si no.

Vale, respira Lea, piensa en otra cosa, a ver eh… animales muertos, no, no, pobrecitos, sí, sí, eso me da pena y así no pienso en Dianna. Animales muertos, animales muertos…

Lea comenzaba a untar con delicadeza la crema sobre el costillar de Dianna mientras intentaba no pensar donde estaba posando sus manos. Dianna dejó escapar un par de gemidos involuntarios pero Lea se encontraba inmune, hasta diría que el tembleque que llevaba su cuerpo había desaparecido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Es que acaso yo no le parecía atractiva?

Dianna no paraba de comerse la cabeza mientras que la otra pensaba en lo más desagradable que pudiese imaginar.

Genial Lea, lo estás haciendo genial, esto realmente funciona, realmente ver Glee te enseña muchas cosas.

Dianna no daba crédito, por más que se insinuase Lea seguía aplicando la crema sin ninguna muestra de nerviosismo. Cualquier hombre o mujer estaría muriendo si estuviese en la piel de Lea, es de cajón, pero que nada, Lea seguía ensimismada con sus pensamientos. Dianna lo seguía intentado, se movía de forma sugerente, dejaba escapar algún que otro gemido… pero Lea estaba en otro mundo.

L: Ya está. – Dijo frotando sus manos para hacer desaparecer cualquiera rastro de crema.

* * *

Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo desde el primer capítulo y a los que hace poco que se unieron y sobre todo a los que habéis dejado un review, me hace súper feliz saber que a tantos les gusta mi historia (jamás creí que pudiese gustar tanto). Gracias a rosemarie, Alice Agron, Tati4137, AleBBAchele, AgussArce, HeyJudee, , , jamie, lucyurga13, DarkBlueMint, Isowanky, charlie, mariviagron, lutttlebirdlu, shunreibell, IB, ohlucylala, Ana, littlebirdlu, Msrenata... (siento si me dejo a alguien) Pero sobre todo a rosemarie, Alice Agron, mariviagron por dejarme siempre vuestra opinión, pero a alguien (que no sé quien es) en especial, fue el primero en dejarme su opinión, en incitarme a seguir con la historia y que SIEMPRE en TODOS los capítulos me deja dos o tres reviews, a Guest, muchísimas gracias, nunca me fallas hahaha :D Resumiendo... ¡ME HACÉIS MUY FELIZ!

Y volviendo con la historia... Veo que os ha gustado mucho Heya, así que el 30 será un especial Heya, contará un poco su historia desde que se conocieron hasta hoy, evidentemente resumiendo :) Y respecto a las Achele, tranquilos que el drama por ahora se a terminado, más a delante quien sabe, tal vez su amor es tan grande que no les importa lo que diga la prensa o tal vez es tan fuerte la presión que deciden dejar de intentarlo... Hahahahaha os dejo con la intriga.

Por cierto, ¿habéis votado a Faberry ya? Si no lo has hecho y no te aclara con el link que dejo abajo mándame un mensaje y te paso el link para que votes, estamos en la final y por ahora vamos perdiendo... ¡HAY QUE GANAR! ¡VOTE FOR FABERRY!

- http:(doble barra)www(punto)afterellen(punto)com(barra)vote-no w-2013-afterellen-ultimate-femslash-madness-tourne y-final-round/08/2013 -

Besooos a todos, se os quiere muuuuuuuucho.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	30. Chapter 30

Ahora mismo el ego de Dianna se encontraba por los suelos, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Ya no era atractiva? No, esa no era la pregunta, ¿ya no le excitaba a Lea? Mejor dicho, ¿alguna vez Lea se ha excitado con ella?

La sonrisa victoriosa de Lea lo decía todo, estaba súper orgullosa de no haber caído rendida a los encantos de Dianna pero esta a la vez se sentía fatal, ¿cómo era posible? Había sido calificada por las mejores revistas como una de las mujeres más sexys del mundo, no era posible que Lea se quedase inmune al tocar su cuerpo.

L: ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó al ver la cara de Dianna que ni siquiera se había movido, simplemente había dejado perder su mirada. – Dianna. – Dijo haciendo espasmos con las manos.

Di: ¿Qué? – Preguntó con voz triste.

L: ¿Estás bien? – Lea empezaba a preocuparse. - ¿Te he… he hecho daño o algo?

Di: No…

No podía pretender gustar a todo el mundo, pero es que no lo pretendía, solo pretendía gustarle a esa morena que preguntaba preocupada si le había hecho daño. Sin duda era la cosa más dulce que había visto nunca.

L: Pero, ¿estás bien?

¿Y ahora que le habrá pasado? Esta chica es bipolar.

Di: Sí… - Decía apenas sin voz.

L: Sí claro, y yo tengo un delfín en mi casa. – Estaba claro que algo le pasaba.

Di: ¿Qué?

L: Que no cuela Dianna, que sé qué te pasa algo y que ha sido de la nada, estabas bien y de repente… - Dianna le cortaba.

Di: Lea, ¿yo te pongo? – Preguntó de la nada.

L: ¿Qué? – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

¿Me ha preguntado lo que yo creo que me ha preguntado? ¿Qué si me pone? Si tengo que ser sincera con eso va a flipar, ¿cómo no me va a poner una mujer así? Estoy segura de que a miles de mujeres que se declaran heterosexuales les pone Dianna, me juego lo que queráis.

Di: ¿Qué si te atraigo sexualmente? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Si se os pone Dianna delante de vosotros en trapos menores; o sea, en bikini a preguntaros que si os pone cuando está claro que sí, ¿qué hacéis? No sé vosotros, pero yo reírme.

L: No me creo que me estés preguntando eso. – Dijo entre risas.

Di: Te lo estoy preguntando totalmente en serio Lea. – Dijo seria.

L: Es que me parece la pregunta más tonta que jamás me has hecho.

Di: Pues muy bien. – Dijo empezando a ponerse el vestido visiblemente molesta.

L: ¿Te has enfadado?

Di: Te estoy preguntando muy seriamente que si te pongo y tú lo único que heces es reírte así que no hace falta que me contestes porque lo has dejado muy claro. – Dijo empezando andar siendo frenada por la mano de Lea que sujetaba su brazo.

L: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Dianna? – Preguntó ahora sin reírse.

Di: Estoy medio desnuda delante de ti, te dejo que me toques y encima gimo… Pues chica, eso le pone hasta a un árbol pero tú no, tú ni te has inmutado. – Dijo furiosa.

L: Lo he hecho adrede. – Espetó.

Di: ¿Qué? – Preguntó sin entender nada.

L: ¿Te acuerdas del capítulo de Glee en el que los chicos pensaban en cosas desagradables para no llegar?

Di: Sí, pero, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

L: Yo he pensado en animales muertos para no lanzarme encima de ti… Con eso saca ya tus conclusiones. – Dijo empezando a caminar para salir del parking.

Dianna no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formase al oírlo. Le daba igual si al resto de la humanidad no le ponía su cuerpo, solo le importaba Lea y ahora no podía estar más feliz.

Qué vergüenza, no me creo que se lo acabe de decir… Seguro que ahora piensa que soy una depravada sexual y que una noche mientras duerme me colaré en su habitación y le violaré… Sí que estoy yo pesada con las violaciones.

Dianna empezaba a ponerse bien el vestido pero pensó algo mejor… Lea iba unos metros más alejada de Dianna cuando notó como alguien la agarraba del brazo arrastrándola prácticamente a la orilla de la playa.

L: ¡Dianna espera, espera! – Gritaba a medida veía que se acercaba más a la orilla.

Dianna paró, pero parecía que estaba hiperactiva., le quitó la camiseta y los pantalones por segunda vez en la noche y volvió a estirar de su mano hacia la orilla y todo en tiempo record.

L: ¡Dianna esto está helado! ¡No vuelvo a meterme!

Di: No seas exagerada. – Dijo entrando notando ya el agua en sus pies.

L: Espera, espera… - Dijo consiguiendo soltarse de Dianna antes de pisar el agua. – Antes que nada decirte un par de cosas. – Dianna asentía. – Una, que si me muero de pulmonía será culpa tuya y la segunda, ¿eres bipolar?

Di: ¿Por? – Preguntaba riendo.

L: No sé, hasta hace cinco minutos me gritabas y dabas por hecho que no me… ya sabes y ahora estas empujándome hacia el agua… Creo que es normal que no entienda nada.

Dianna se acercaba a Lea quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Di: Porque ahora ya sé que realmente te pongo, entonces… He decidido que podíamos hacer una locura.

L: ¿Y qué locura has pensado? – Preguntó con cierto temor a la idea de la rubia.

Dianna se acercó al oído de Lea.

Di: Solo te digo que frio no pasarás… - Dicho esto volvió a estirar de Lea para meterla definitivamente en el agua.

L: Madre del amor hermoso, ahora sé lo que sintió el pobre Jack en Titanic.

Quería a Lea, y esta le había demostrado que también aunque no hubiera sabido controlar la situación, pero sabía que a pesar de todo Lea la amaba como nadie más le amaría y seguía pensando que lo mejor es que pasasen un tiempo sin ser nada amorosamente hablando y lo mantenía pero cuando el amor que sientes por una persona es tan grande sientes que no puedes mantenerlo más dentro de ti, que lo tienes que sacar, que tienes que hacérselo saber a esa persona y las palabras ya no eran suficientes para hacérselo saber. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba tenerla cerca y ahora no dudaba y sabía que la morena tampoco lo haría. Sabía que la pobre Lea se había contenido la ganas de besarla y hasta de hacerle el amor muchas veces y todo por ella y con pequeñas cosas le había demostrado que Lea la quería y la quería en todos los aspectos, nada le importaba que fuese una mujer, ni tampoco dudaba de sus sentimientos. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces besó a la morena.

Evidentemente esto a Lea le pillaba de sorpresa, aunque el comentario de que frio no iba a pasar le había hecho pensar lo que la rubia pretendía y más que ella nadie quería, ahora ya no habían ni novios ni nada que le echase atrás, estaba segura de lo que hacía y sobre todo de sus sentimientos así que cuando Dianna juntó sus labios con los suyos no dudó corresponderle.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, Lea le abrazaba por el cuello con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de Dianna mientras que esta se dedicaba a tocar lo máximo que podía todo el cuerpo de Lea. Los suaves y tiernos besos poco a poco dieron paso a los desesperados y pasionales. Sus lenguas ya habían entrado en contacto y una descarga eléctrica había recorrido a ambas desde el estómago hasta sus zonas más íntimas.

Los movimientos de Lea sobre las caderas de Dianna cada vez eran más enérgicos y los besos más húmedos. Ambas chicas habían llegado a un punto de no regreso. Dianna dejaba pequeños mordiscos y húmedos besos por la barbilla y cuello de la morena mientras que esta le dejaba el máximo acceso posible haciéndole saber que iba perfectamente con los gemidos que emitía. Dianna notaba que su humedad cada vez era mayor, y los gemidos y movimientos de la morena no hacían más que aumentar la temperatura en el cuerpo de Dianna.

Dianna seguía bajando sus besos y con sus manos tocando lo máximo posible hasta que se encontró con el nudo del bikini de Lea. Ella estaba segura de lo que quería hace, pero, ¿y Lea? Le miró a los ojos preguntándole con ellos si deseaba seguir captando Lea la pregunta perfectamente dejando un tierno beso en los labios de Dianna. Estaba claro, ninguna de las dos quería parar. Dianna volvía a su propósito y mientras besaba el cuello bajando por la clavícula de Lea desataba por fin la parte superior del bikini tirándolo como podía a la orilla del mar, más que nada por no dejar sin bikini a Lea.

Subió las piernas de Lea para que así esta quedase a la altura perfecta de sus pechos y poder besarlos y masajearlos. Lea estaba en un sueño.

¿Era posible sentir esto? Dios, jamás había sentido tanto en mi vida, nunca, ni con Cory, ni con Theo ni con ningunos de mis novios, jamás pensé que sentir esto fuese legal y ni tan siquiera hemos llegado a los bajos… Voy a morir de placer.

Lea quería hacerle saber cómo se sentía y no dudó en quitarle ahora la parte superior del bikini a Dianna. La cosa en el agua resultaba un poco complicada, un chico y una chica aún era un poco más fácil, pero dos mujeres…

L: Vamos a la orilla… - Dijo mientras que ahora ella estiraba del brazo de Dianna hacia la orilla.

Di: ¿Y si nos ven? – Dijo siendo arrastrada por Lea.

L: ¿Quién nos van a ver? Los chicos están a un montón de metros de nosotras, tantos que ni se ven y además, tampoco sería nada del otro mundo, a más de unos le he pillado haciéndolo.

Di: ¿Así? ¿A quién?

L: Sin ir más lejos a Mark, en el rodaje.

Di: Que fu… - Su boca se quedó seca al ver que Lea salía del agua con tan solo la parte inferior del bikini. – Ven aquí… - Dijo con voz ronca haciendo que la humedad de Lea fuese cada vez mayor.

Dianna volvió a besar los labios de Lea acabando las dos tumbadas en la orilla sintiendo como las pequeñas olas que arribaban a la orilla chocaban en ellas. Lea logró posarse sobre Dianna a horcajadas, dejaba besos por el cuello de la rubia y poco a poco iba bajando hasta que por fin se encontraba con los pechos de Dianna. No lo dudó ni un segundo cuando ya estaba lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente el pezón del pecho izquierdo de Dianna mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el estómago de la chica con la yema de los dedos.

Dianna no podía dejar de gemir, había deseado tanto esto… Cogió la cara de Lea entre sus manos y la subió a sus labios para poder besarla. La cosa estaba demasiado caliente y Dianna empezaba a necesitarla, pero no le hizo falta manifestar su necesidad, la mano de Lea ya viajaba hacia lo más íntimo de Dianna mientras que esta se dedicaba a inspeccionar toda la boca de Lea con su lengua.

Lea presionó el clítoris de la rubia sobre el bikini que aun portaba Dianna recibiendo a cambio el mejor gemido de placer que podía recibir. Lea necesitaba sentirla más así que no dudo en quitarle la última prenda de ropa que quedaba en el cuerpo de Dianna.

Volvía a guiar su boca al pecho de Dianna mientras que empezó a frotar con su rodilla en lo más íntimo de Dianna.

Di: Oh… - Jadeaba. – Sigue… No… Pares…

Sabía que si seguía así la rubia no tardaría mucho en llegar así que dejo su rodilla para hacer uso de sus maravillosos dedos notando por primera vez la humedad de Dianna cosa que aumento más la suya. Comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos.

L: ¿Te gusta? – Preguntaba en el oído de Dianna acompañada de una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Di: Sí… - Apenas podía emitir sonido. – Voy, ah… Ya lle… - Dianna apretaba con fuerza la arena. – Ya llego…

Lea sabía que en cuestión de segundos Dianna llegaría al éxtasis final así que de repente metió dos de sus dedos en la vagina de Dianna empezando así con unas suaves arremetidas.

Di: Más rápido… - Fue capaz de decir.

Tal como lo pidió Lea se lo concedió y empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus arremetidas mientras que seguía estimulando el clítoris con el dedo pulgar.

Di: Ya… - Atinó a decir antes de correrse.

Lea notó como las paredes de la vagina de Dianna se contraían dando paso al mejor orgasmo que Dianna había tenido.

L: Eso ha sido… Alucinante. – Dijo quitándose de encima Dianna para tumbarse en la arena.

Di: Pues eso no ha sido nada, - Dijo pasándose ahora ella encima de Lea. – Prepárate.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :P No tengo mucha destreza al describir momentos como este y creo que muy bien no es que me haya salido, así que sorry xD Deciros que no podré actualizar con tanta frecuencia, en general actualizaré cada dos o tres días. Besoooooos.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	31. Chapter 31

Holaaaa chicos, siento mucho la espera pero para recompensarlo he hecho el capítulo más largo de lo normal y por supuesto es el capítulo Heya que tanto esperabais, sobre todo rosemarie jajajaja Pues aquí está. Pasado mañana espero poder traer el siguiente capítulo pero por desgracia no voy a poder actualizar con tanta frecuencia. Se acerca Septiembre y tengo que estudiar para recuperar algunas asignaturas :( Pero para que no os quejéis, subiré pronto un fic Faberry que tengo hecho desde hace tiempo :D Dicho esto os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

**Especial Heya **

Ya llevábamos dos semanas de rodaje, apenas habíamos grabado, habíamos estado la mayoría del tiempo conociéndonos y hoy simplemente había ensayo sobre la nueva coreografía, pasaríamos todo el día ensayando, nos hacía falta. Además, yo era secundaría así que apenas había grabado, un par o tal vez tres veces, no más. Básicamente me dedicaba a ir a las espaldas de Quinn, o sea Dianna y según me informaron habría otra animadora más pero aún no la habían encontrado.

La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada con esta oportunidad, tal vez mi papel no sea gran cosa, pero espero que con el tiempo mi personaje se haga un poco más importante.

-¡Venga chicos! – Gritaba uno de los coordinadores. - ¡Vamos a empezar!

Todos empezaron a colocarse según los iban posicionando.

-Esperad chicos. – Dijo Ryan haciendo acto de presencia. – Por fin hemos encontrado a la nueva animadora, se llama Heather y hará el papel de Brittany.

Ma: Me gustan estas animadoras. – dijo al verla entrar en la sala.

Había que reconocerlo, la chica era muy guapa además de tener un cuerpo impresionante, se notaba que esta pasaba varias horas en el gimnasio. No sé porque mi cuerpo reaccionó así, pero no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa cuando Heather se posicionó a mi lado.

-¡Venga chicos! ¡Uno, dos, tres…! – Ponía la música en marcha.

Tuvimos suerte de que la coreografía no era muy difícil, pero eran varias las que había que ensayar y muchos de los chicos ya se encontraban tirados en las colchonetas intentando recuperar el aliento.

Di: Dios mío Keegan, - Dijo refiriéndose al coordinador. – esto es una tortura, somos jóvenes, no hacemos ejercicio, estamos demasiado ocupados y tú nos quieres matar. – Decía tumbada en una de las colchonetas.

Ke: Pues a hacer ejercicio todos y todos los días.

L: Que exagerada eres. – Decía descansando la cabeza en el vientre de Dianna.

Di: Tú sales a correr todos los días, los demás dormimos.

L: Tranquila que cuando salga a correr tú saldrás conmigo. – Dijo empezando una pelea de cosquillas.

Vaya dos, que os digo yo que estas dos acaban juntas, se conocen de hace menos de un mes y parecen siamesas, no se separan ni para mear… Aquí hay royo bollo seguro.

Naya se había sentado junto a Kevin intentado hidratarse mientras que Harry y Heather aún seguían bailando sin ninguna muestra de cansancio.

Co: ¡Os va a petar la patata como sigáis bailando sin descansar! – Dijo haciendo reír a todos los chicos.

Heather era bailarina, estaba claro, esos movimientos no los hace una cualquiera, esa manera de mover el culo tan sexual es única, jamás había visto… ¿Qué coño estoy diciendo? Quita la mirada de ahí que se va a dar cuenta.

He: Hola. – Dijo mientras que bebía agua. – Tú eres…

N: Eh… Naya, soy Naya he interpretaré a Naya, no, a Santana, perdón. – Decía nerviosa dándole la mano.

Parezco retrasada, ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Parezco un puto flan de lo que estoy temblando. Va a pensar que tengo un retraso en la cabeza como siga así.

He: Encantada. – Dijo con una sonrisa al oír el equívoco de Naya.

N: Eres bailarina, ¿no? – Preguntaba mientras que se ponía en pie para quedar a la misma altura que Heather.

He: Sí, más que actriz, pero digamos que soy las dos cosas.

Je: ¡Un poco de atención chicas! – Gritaba Jenna.

Creo que le estaré eternamente agradecida a Jenna por captar la atención de Heather dejando atrás esta estúpida conversación ya que mis nervios inexplicablemente cada vez eran mayores y ya no sabía que estupidez preguntarle.

Je: ¿Qué os parece una cenita en mi casa todas las chicas el sábado 23? – Dentro de tres semanas.

Ma: Eso es discriminación. – Dijo quejándose.

L: Tú a callar que vosotros quedasteis el pasado sábado. – Decía entre los brazos de Dianna.

Ma: Fue para jugar a la Play 2, vamos, que si queréis venir a la próxima estáis todas invitadas.

L: Sí, para jugar a matar zombis, planazo.

Je: Bueno venga que nos vamos del plan, ¿qué os parece?

Todas las chicas aceptamos quedar esa noche en casa de Jenna, todas menos Amber que tenía que hacer un viaje a Texas pero insistió en que hiciésemos igualmente la cena y que ya otro día quedaríamos con ella también, así que finalmente la cena se puso en marcha.

Ke: ¡Venga chicos, poneros en vuestros puestos y dejaros de tanta cena!

Después de varia quejas de los chicos seguimos ensayando los pasos. Esta coreografía ya era un poco más complicada y más para los que el deporte y el baile no era nuestro fuerte, como por ejemplo Cory, Dianna, Kevin y yo. Harry ayudaba a Cory, Mark a Kevin y como no, Lea a Dianna.

He: ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Preguntaba con una sonrisa encantadora.

¿Es imprescindible poner esa sonrisa tan encantadora? Como le voy a negar algo, no me salía ni decirle que sí o que no, así que simplemente asentí.

He: A ver, - Decía posándose en la espalda de Naya. – Tienes que poner el pie aquí, - Le señalaba.- Bien, ahora estiras un poco la otra pierna y con suavidad mueves las caderas en círculos.

N: Si la teoría me la sé, pero la practica voy un poco mal.

He: No, solo tienes que soltarte y no estar tan tensa, relájate, ¿vale? – Decía pegándose completamente a la espalda de Naya.

¿Cómo quiere que me relaje si está completamente encima de mí? Vamos a ver Naya, desde cuando te pones así por una chica, si fuese un tío aún sería compresible, pero es una chica.

Heather posaba las manos en las caderas de Naya y pegaba completamente su trasero a lo más íntimo de la rubia.

He: Déjate llevar… - Susurraba al oído de Naya.

Relax Naya, relax…

Ke: ¿Cómo vais chicas? – Preguntaba Keegan.

He: Bien, le estaba enseñando el último paso que le cuesta un poco. – Dijo separándose de Naya.

Gracias a Dios y a Keegan que apareció, pensé que dentro de nada me iba a poner a gemir.

Ke: Ya, a muchos también les cuesta pero como sois tan buenos amigos que os enseñáis unos a otros y la verdad es que os lo agradezco porque tener que enseñárselo uno por uno…

He: Ya… - Dijo con la misma sonrisa encantadora.

Ke: Os dejo cinco minutos más, repasamos las tres coreografías y os podéis ir ya.

Necesito urgentemente una ducha de agua fría, YA.  
No hace falta decir que esos cinco minutos fueron los mejores de toda mi vida. Heather se volvió a posar en el mismo sitio de antes pegándose por completo a mi poniendo ahora sus manos en mi vientre empujándome más a ella y moviéndose de una forma bastante sexual. Adiós a mi ropa interior.

Ke: ¡Ya está bien por hoy chicos! ¡Os podéis ir!

Co: Por fin…

Ke: Sí, sí, pero recordad que os quiero otra vez el miércoles y ya podéis ir haciendo deporte y teniendo una buena dieta, nada de hamburguesas eh chicos.

Habíamos sudado bastante así que decidimos ducharnos en los vestuarios que había en el gimnasio donde nos encontrábamos. Todo eran risas y chistes en el baño de las chicas pero yo lo empezaba a pasar mal, evidentemente era un baño solo de chicas así que no veíamos problema en ir desnudas y que nos vieran las otras pero ver a Heather semidesnuda fue el colmo que colmó el vaso. Tan rápido como pude y antes de que se quitase más ropa me metí en una de las duchas.

L: Naya, ¿estás bien? – Preguntaba desde otro cubículo al verla entrar corriendo.

Na: Eh… Sí, claro.- Dijo poco convincente.

L: ¿Seguro? – Preguntó sin recibir respuesta. - ¿Quieres que hablemos luego?

Na: Vale.

Tal vez me vendría bien hablarlo con alguien y sabía que Lea era de confianza, nos conocíamos de hacía poco pero habíamos quedado varias veces y se podría decir que nuestra amistad era bastante buena, incluso viajamos juntas Nueva York. Pero esa conversación nunca ocurrió, Lea estaba muy ocupada con Dianna y aunque me había preguntado varias veces más yo no sabía si estaba preparada para decirlo en voz alta.

Finalmente pude salir sana y salva de aquel vestuario…

Día de la cena.

Empezaba a preocuparme, mi reacción con Heather esa mañana me había desconcertado por completo, pero tal vez solo fuese porque esté un poco falta de sexo, pero de camino a casa de Jenna me di cuenta de que no podía ser solo eso, había estado tres horas de reloj buscando que ponerme, arreglándome el pelo y maquillándome y todo por impresionar a alguien… ¿Cómo se me ocurre a mí plantearme mi sexualidad a estas alturas de la vida? Eso con catorce, quince, dieciséis años está bien, pero a mi edad eso ya debería estar claro. Además, durante estas tres semanas apenas nos habíamos separado y cada vez que estaba a su lado sentía esas famosas mariposas en el estómago. Siempre pensé que era cosa de las películas y de los libros, nunca había sentido algo igual, pero resultó que era cierto y eso solo me desconcertaba más toda vía.

Je: Wow Naya, estas guapísima. – Dijo recibiéndola en la entrada. - ¡Chicas ya está Naya!

Casi todas ya estaban allí, solo faltaba Heather y lo agradecí, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

L: Vaya Naya, ¿a quién quieres impresionar? – Preguntaba subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Di: A mí, seguro que se ha enamorado perdidamente de mí. – Dijo sentada al lado de Lea en el sofá.

L: Anda Dianna deja ya los gin-tonics. – Dijo quitándole la copa de las manos.

N: Acabamos de llegar y ya estas bebiendo.

Di: Es que aquí la señorita, - Lea. – se ha enfadado conmigo, así que he dicho pues ala, a cogerse un buen pedo. – Dijo intentando coger de nuevo la copa.

L: Deja eso ahí.

N: Vaya par…

He: Hola chicas.

En ese mismo momento podría haber habido un terremoto que seguramente yo ni me hubiera inmutado.

Di: Hola guapa. – Dijo levantándose a darle dos besos a Heather. – Estáis muy guapas las dos. – Señalaba a Heather y a Naya. – Tú no. – Lea.

L: ¿A qué te vuelves sola a casa? – Dijo marchándose siguiendo a Dianna que ya iba directa a ponerse otra copa.

He: Vaya pedo que lleva ya… - Dijo sentándose en el sofá donde se encontraba Naya.

N: Sí… Ya verás como acaba. – Reía junto a la rubia.

He: Estas muy guapa.

Señor, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Usted sabe lo que es tener a esta despampanante mujer diciéndote eso?

N: Gracias, tú… tú también. – Dijo con dificultad.

Di: Una copita para la rubia y otra para la morena. – Dijo dándole un gin-tonic a las chicas.

L: Oye, ¿me quieres hacer caso cuando te hablo?

Di: ¿No decías que estabas enfadada conmigo? Pues ala, shhhh.

L: Que fuerte…- Dijo indignada sentándose en el sofá de una plaza mientras que Dianna se sentaba junto a Heather.

Jenna volvía con un par de cervezas y alguna copa para las chicas sentándose con ella empezando una charla entre todas.

Je: Venga, ¿Quién de aquí esta pillada? – Preguntó dándole un sorbo a la copa.

Lea levantaba la mano, solo ella.

Dianna comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia pegándoselo a las demás, a todas menos a Lea que la miraba con gesto serio.

Di: Lo siento pero ya no puedes entrar en nuestro grupo guay de guapas y solteras. – Decía dirigiéndose a Lea.

L: Al final te voy a dejar aquí para que Jenna te soporte.

Je: No, por favor.

N: Jenna, te acompaño en el sentimiento. – Dijo riendo junto a las demás.

Di: Oye, que estoy aquí eh.

Después de unos minutos más todas nos pusimos a cenar mientras que hablábamos de la serie, chicos y algún tema más espontaneo. La cena finalizaba y volvíamos de nuevo al salón para seguir con las copas y con las risas. Dianna, Lea y Jenna buscaban un disco para poner mientras que Heather y yo nos dedicábamos a hablar de tonterías.

He: Me parece raro que no tengas novio. – Espetó de la nada.

N: ¿Por?

He: No sé, eres guapa, muy guapa y simpática… Ya sabes, es raro.

Que vuelvan rápido las demás, estoy a punto de desmayarme.

N: Bueno, todas lo somos y solo una de ellas está pillada.

He: Sí…

¿Y si le beso? Ahora no, pero más adelante… Tengo el plan perfecto, típico plan de un tío; hago como si me emborracho y la beso, si luego resulta que no quiere nada tendré la excusa del alcohol. Perfecto.

Finalmente las chicas volvieron y yo me fui a poner otra copa, una copa de agua la cual pasaba perfectamente por vodka o cualquier otra bebida. Las chicas reían y cantaban en sentadas en el sofá o hasta en el suelo como era el caso de Dianna. Necesitaba que me diese el aire así que salí al balcón.

L: Hey morena, ¿qué haces? – Lea hacía acto de presencia.

N: Tomar un poco el aire.

L: Anda dame un trago que Dianna me ha dejado agotada, cuando bebe es insoportable. – Dijo quitándole la copa de la mano pegándole un sorbo.

N: No, espera…

L: Esto… - Saboreaba. – Esto es agua, ¿qué haces bebiendo agua?

N: Te lo cuento pero cállate.

L: Soy toda oídos.

N: Voy a besar a Heather. – Espetó.

L: Ah, pues bien. – Dijo como si nada.

N: ¿No me vas a decir nada más?

L: Vale, te pregunto, ¿por qué?

A Lea también se le iba notando el alcohol que llevaba encima.

N: Creo que me gusta y creo que yo a ella también así que voy hacer como si me emborracho, la beso y si luego ella no quiere nada digo que fue por culpa del alcohol.

L: Me he perdido, solo he pillado lo de hacerte la borracha.

N: Bueno, has pillado lo importante, yo ahora voy a salir como si llevase siete copas encima, ¿vale?

L: Vale, venga.

Tal como se terminaba la conversación Lea y Naya salían y esta última "borracha" como una cuba.

L: Mira que te he dicho que no bebas tanto, te pasas la vida bebiendo. – Dijo en alto para que le oyesen las chicas.

N: Tampoco te pases que me acabas de dejar como una alcohólica. – Dijo en susurro en el oído de Lea mientras se sujetaba en sus hombros.

L: Siéntate aquí, ¿vale? – Dijo sentándola en el sofá con Heather al lado.

He: ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntaba a Lea.

L: Nada, que se ha bebido no sé cuántas copas y ahora mismo está como Di. – Dijo mientras a apuntaba a la otra rubia que estaba bailando ella sola en mitad del salón sin ningún tipo de ritmo.

He: Si hace un rato estaba perfectamente. – Decía mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara a Naya.

Es la mejor idea que he tenido nunca…

L: Eh… Ya, pero… Es que le sube enseguida.

Je: Chicas, bajo un momento al supermercado veinticuatro horas para comprar una bolsa de hielo. ¿Queréis algo?

Di: Un gatito, un gatito que haga miau, miau. – Dijo imitando a un gato.

L: No Jenna, no queremos nada, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

Je: No tranquilas, ahora subo. – Dijo desapareciendo cerrando la puerta.

L: Bueno… Tú y yo vamos fuera a la terraza a que nos dé un poco el aire. – Dijo arrastrando a Dianna prácticamente hacia la terraza para dejar a Naya y Heather solas.

Di: No, yo quiero bailar, además, estoy enfadada contigo.

L: Tira delante de mí. – La empujaba hacía fuera dejándolas al fin solas.

El silencio reinaba de nuevo pero no era un silencio incomodo, Naya estaba en las nubes sintiendo como Heather acariciaba su cara.

He: Menudo pedo que te has cogido en un momento guapa.

Es el momento, ahora o nunca, tengo que besarla.

Poco a poco Naya se fue acercando a los labios de Heather mientras que con una mano acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Centímetros, tal vez milímetros faltaban para besar por fin los labios de la rubia.

He: Tengo novio Naya.

A la mierda el momento romántico, a la mierda todo, una ira envolvió todo el cuerpo de Naya al escuchar las palabras que Heather había pronunciado.

N: ¿Qué? – Preguntó separándose de Heather. – Antes no, no has dicho…

He: Ya lo sé, pero no me parecía muy acertado decirlo en este momento y que me empezasen a preguntar qué tal estaba o cosas por el estilo.

N: Sí, claro, de todas formas, no sé porque…

He: Tranquila, será por los litros de alcohol que te has metido.

N: Sí, seguro… - Decía distraída.

Je: Ya estoy aquí chicas, ¿no me habré perdido nada verdad? – Entraba sonriente con dos bolsas de hielo.

Di: ¡No, déjame en paz! – Decía Dianna saliendo de la terraza soltándose del agarre de Lea.

N: Yo creo que me voy a ir… - Dijo levantándose del sofá.

L: Dianna, ven aquí, a mí no me dejes con la palabra en la boca. – Decía ahora Lea igual de disgustada que Dianna.

He: Espera Naya, podemos hablar…

Di: ¡Solo te pido que me dejes en paz! – Decía mientras cogía su bolso e intentaba mantenerse en pie.

N: Jajajajaja. – Reía irónicamente. - ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De lo bien que folla tu novio? – Dijo lo suficiente alto como para que lo oyesen todas.

L: ¿A dónde vas a ir? Si ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie. – Decía intentando parar a Dianna.

He: ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¡No hecho nada! – Decía elevando el tono de voz.

Di: ¡Pues me cogeré un taxi pero suéltame!

N: ¿Qué no has hecho nada? ¡Venga Heather no me hagas reír! ¡Te has estado insinuando desde que nos conocimos!

L: ¡No, no te voy a soltar! ¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo porque te has puesto así!

He: ¿Qué me he estado insinuando? ¡Pero tú tienes un problema en la cabeza eh!

Di: ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme que últimamente tienes problemas para llegar cuando lo haces con el gilipollas de Theo?

N: ¿Qué tengo un problema? ¡Tú sí que lo tienes y sabes perfectamente cual es!

L: Eres mi amiga, es normal que te cuente estas cosas, ¿a quién quieres sino que se las cuente? ¿A mi padre?

He: ¡A ver, dime cual es mi problema!

A pesar de que estaban muy furiosas, el alcohol les estaba pasando factura y no se callaban nada.

Di: No, pero a mí no, ¿acaso me ves como una amiga normal?

N: ¡No te lo voy a decir porque a lo contrario que tú tengo respeto!

L: ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, por eso te lo cuento!

He: ¡No, no, ahora me lo dices! ¡Venga, dímelo!

Di: ¡Pues a lo mejor no quiero ser tu mejor amiga!

N: Eres, eres una…

L: ¡Me estas rayando Dianna! ¿Entonces qué cojones quieres?

He: ¡Una qué eh!

Di: Joder Lea, ¿aún hace falta que te lo diga?

N: Una… Olvídalo. – Dijo saliendo corriendo de la casa de Jenna.

L: ¡Pues no lo sé!

He: ¡Espera Naya…! – Dijo corriendo detrás de Naya.

Di: Me voy. – Se dirigía hacia la puerta para finalmente desaparecer.

L: No, ven aquí. – Dijo también siguiéndola cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Je: Joder, ¿tanto he tardado? Madre mía el culebrón que se ha montado en un momento…

Después de eso cada una se fue a su casa para el día siguiente arrepentirse de todo. Todas echamos la culpa a al alcohol y Heather y yo acabamos como amigas y lo agradezco sinceramente, mientras tanto, con las otras dos pasó lo mismo, Dianna le echó la culpa de todo lo que había dicho al alcohol y aún culebrón que había estado viendo esa misma tarde y Lea finalmente lo creyó, no quería estar lejos de su rubia y en el fondo se alegraba de que esa conversación/discusión ocurriese.

La amistad con Heather iba en viento en popa pero cada vez me dolía más estar a su lado y no poder tenerla como algo más. Y para colmo ahora Santana resultaba ser lesbiana y estar enamorada de Brittany, así que más de una vez nos tuvimos que besar y cada vez lo hacía sentía como parte de mi corazón caía por no poder tenerla. Con el tiempo me confesé a mí misma diciendo que realmente estaba enamorada de Heather y que ya no había vuelta atrás, me había enamorado de ella y cada día lo hacía más y si no le ponía remedio pronto iba acabar cortándome las venas. Al año y poco más Heather rompía con su novio, la mejor de las noticias, pero ahora yo ya no estaba libre, estaba con Big Sean. Nunca supe el porqué de la ruptura de Heather y su novio hasta hace poco y al saberlo me maldije de mil maneras posibles por haber empezado a salir con Sean. Heather había roto con su novio por mí, me quería y cuando rompió con él pensaba en decírmelo, quería pedirme una cita pero yo me adelante diciéndole que había empezado a salir con Sean mandando al traste toda oportunidad de estar con ella. El tiempo pasaba y Heather parecía un alma en pena, no sabía que le pasaba, pensé que podría haber sido por la ruptura con su novio y eso me enfureció más, ver mal a Heather y que todo fuese por el gilipollas de su exnovio hacía desaparecer cualquier oportunidad de estar con ella, por eso empecé a salir más con Sean, pero hasta que me cansé. No podía engañarme a mí misma, no podía estar con una persona a la cual no quería ni lo más mínimo, no sabía si me volvería a enamorar, no sabía si podría estar con otra persona que no fuese ella, pero una cosa tenía claro, iba intentar conquistar a Heather, le iba a hacer ver que yo era lo mejor que podía tener, la pensaba conquistar aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

Esta era mi historia, mi historia con Heather. Cuando la besé por primera vez pensé que podría morir ahí mismo. Desde aquella cena llevo deseándola besar. He estado más de dos años enamorada de la misma mujer, con las mismas ganas de besarla y de tenerla entre mis brazos y con esta historia me doy cuenta de que no hay ningún amor imposible, solo tienes que conquistar a esa persona. Cuando estas enamorada es normal que hayan peleas y celos pero eso no significa que no confíes en la otra persona o que no la quieras, significa que la quieres tanto que te da miedo que en un futuro no esté contigo, que no sabes que sería de ti sin esa persona. Da igual si tú eres una chica y estas enamorada de otra o eres un chico y estás enamorado de otro, no pasa nada, solo le tienes que hacer ver a esa persona que eres lo mejor que le puede pasar, que le quieres, que vas a cuidar de él o de ella, que jamás le engañaras y que siempre la amarás. Hay cosas imposibles, pero cuando se trata de amor todo es posible. Puede que tardes días, meses o años en conquistar a esa persona, pero si la quieres tanto como dices, al final, merecerá la pena toda la espera.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	32. Chapter 32

Dianna no iba a perder el tiempo con chácharas así que rápidamente se puso en marcha para crear en Lea el mejor orgasmo que haya tenido.

Su lengua ya jugaba con los pezones ya erectos de Lea mientras que con sus manos quitaba la parte inferior del bikini dejándola totalmente expuesta a ella. Liaron sus piernas para poder así sentirse mutuamente con el movimiento que Dianna comenzaba. Podía sentir la humedad de Lea por su pierna y estaba segura que a este paso llegaría otra vez. La velocidad cada vez era mayor y Lea ya se encontraba a las puertas de ese maravilloso orgasmo cuando de repente…

-¿¡Lea?! ¿¡Dianna?! – Chord parecía buscarlas a lo lejos.

Di: No puede ser… - Dijo aumentando la velocidad para no tener que dejar a medias a Lea.

L: Sigue… Rápido. – Dijo al oír la voz de Chord cada vez más cerca entre jadeos.

Dianna empezó a masajear el clítoris de la chica con uno de sus dedos adentrando otro en Lea. El ritmo de Dianna era casi el de la luz y temía hacerle daño, preferiría dejarla a medias que hacerle daño, además de que la voz de Chord cada vez sonaba más cerca.

Di: Nos van a pillar… - Dijo finalmente dándose por vencida levantándose de la arena ayudando a Lea. – Toma. – Dijo tirándole su ropa.

Ambas comenzaron a ponerse la ropa una vez ya con los bikinis puestos cuando aparecía Chord.

Ch: Hey, ¿Dónde estabais?

Creo que jamás he odiado tanto una persona como ahora mismo a Chord… ME HABÍA DEJADO A LAS PUERTAS DEL EXTASIS FINAL POR SU PUTA CULPA. No me lo podía creer, ¿qué más le daba a él saber dónde estábamos? Acaso era de su incumbencia… Dios, estoy furiosa, jamás me había pasado esto, pero me tenía que pasar a mí y encima con Dianna…

Di: Eh… Es que hemos aprovechado para dar una vuelta.

Ch: Una vuelta rebozándoos en la arena, ¿no? – Dijo al ver que ambas estaban llanas de arena.

Di: Es que nos hemos tumbado y ya sabes.

Ch: Ah… Bueno que, ¿volvéis?

Di: Pues es… - Lea le interrumpió.

L: Sí, volvemos… -Dijo empezando andar sorprendiendo a Dianna.

¿Se podía ser más inoportuno que Chord? Definitivamente, no. Se sentía mal por Lea, sabía lo que era que casi al final te interrumpieran y te quedases a nada del orgasmo por una mala pasada que tubo de joven y sabía lo mucho que jodía y suponía que a Lea más al encima ser interrumpidas por Chord, sabía que la morena desde que los vio liándose no tragaba al chico.

Di: Lea espera… - Dijo yendo a por Lea pero de repente Chord la frenaba. - ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó a mala gana.

Ch: Que había pensado en que podíamos liarnos en mi coche o aquí mismo… - Dijo pasando el brazo por la cintura de Dianna.

Dianna se quedó pensando, podía aprovechar para darle un escarmiento a Lea pero, ¿de veras iba a hacer eso? Creo que con el accidente en la casa abandonada esa ya tubo suficiente porque aunque no lo diga sé que se sigue sintiendo culpable. Además, Lea ahora era la que estaba madurando y se estaba dejando de juegos tontos y liarme con Chord solo serviría para liar más las cosas, además, quería estar con Lea, ni Chord, ni Mark ni ninguno, solo ella.

Di: Creo que ya te lo deje bien claro, no quiero nada. – Dijo firme.

Ch: Ya, pero mientras tanto… - Dijo intentando besarla.

Por supuesto, Lea aun estando de espaldas se estaba enterando de todo y entre la interrupción y ahora esto no podía aguantárselo más, si se callaba explotaba.

L: ¿Estas sordo o qué? – Dijo dándose la vuelta bien como Dianna le hacía la cobra al chico. - ¡Te está diciendo que no quiere nada!

Dianna y Chord se quedaron alucinados al comportamiento de Lea. Pero aun así el chico no soltaba a Dianna y Lea seguía cabreándose.

L: ¿Estas sordo? – El chico parecía querer retarla y no soltaba a Dianna. – Te lo voy a decir una vez más, suéltala.

Ch: No creo que tú pintes mucho aquí Lea… - Dijo con prepotencia.

Di: Más que tú. – Dijo soltándose al fin de Chord.

Estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Lea pero a la vez le había parecido súper tierno, estaba celosa y quería protegerla, esa era una forma más de demostrarle a la rubia que de veras la quería y que si tenía que enfrentarse a Chord, a violadores o a lo que fuese lo haría.

Di: Ya te he dicho que no iba a pasar nada más y creo que te lo dejé bastante claro. – Dicho esto se dirigió a Lea y juntas se dirigieron a la hoguera de los chicos. – Lo siento mucho…

L: He de decir que en ese momento le hubiera matado pero en parte creo que me lo merecía, creo que sin querer me has dado un escarmiento.

Di: ¿Así? – Preguntó sorprendida.

L: Me he portado fatal y sinceramente no sé cómo no has podido haberme hecho alguna putada ya… Y creo que haberme quedado a medias ha sido la putada más grande que me podías haber hecho aunque no hayas tenido la culpa. – Dijo haciendo reír a Dianna.

Di: He de decir que lo había pensado cuando Chord me ha dicho de liarnos pero creo que ya tenías suficiente, además, ¿cómo iba yo hacerle otra putada a estas cosa tan dulce? – Dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de la morena estirando sus mofletes como si de una abuela se tratase cuando ve a su nietecito.

Las chicas volvieron con el resto de chicos y se podría decir que durante su ausencia varios de ellos habían aprovechado bien el tiempo. Varios de ellos ya se encontraban borrachos como una cuba.

L: ¿No os cansáis de beber? – Preguntó sentándose de nuevo entre las piernas de Dianna apoyando su espalda en el pecho de la rubia rodeándole esta con sus brazos por la cintura.

Ma: ¡Noooo, somos ultra felices! – Dijo visiblemente bastante afectados por el alcohol sentándose al lado de las chicas. – Una cosa chicas… - Dijo acercándose para que solo lo oyera ellas. – Yo…

L: Tú… - Le incitaba a seguir.

Ma: Yo te voy a ser sincero… Iba a intentar algo contigo. – Dijo señalando a Lea con el dedo.

L: Anda, ¿sí? No me digas… - Dijo fingiendo estar sorprendida.

Ma: Pues sí, pero es que os veo siempre tan juntitas y lo del beso del terrado fue ya… la hostia, así que una preguntita. –Dijo acercándose más como si les fuese a contar el mayor de los secretos. - ¿Estáis juntas?

L: Sí, juntas y rebozadas. – Dijo con humor.

Ma: Vaya… - Dijo levantándose a ponerse otra copa.

Di: Vaya tío… Cómo se acuerde mañana.

L: Pues se lo desmentimos y ya está, le decimos que se lo imaginó. – Dijo jugando con la mano de Dianna.

Di: ¿Quieres desmentirlo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

L: No, esto, sí eh, no sé, ¿tú quieres? – Dianna reía por el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Di: Vamos a dejar de pensar en que somos o dejamos de ser y vamos a aprovechar esto, ¿vale? Más adelante ya se verá. – Dijo dándole un casto beso en la comisura de los labios.

Lea miró al frente y se encontró con Cory haciéndole una señal, la señal de OK con la mano y sonriéndole. Sin duda esto era lo que más feliz le hacía, tenía a Dianna con ella y gracias a Dios parecía que volvía a ser ella y a comportarse como es debido y sobre todo a ser feliz. Y ver a Dianna tan feliz junto a ella y a Cory por su lado también feliz era suficiente, ¿qué más podía pedir después de todo?

Di: Me alegro tanto de que Cory esté tan bien…

L: Sí, y yo. – Dijo sonriéndole devolviéndole el beso de antes.

Y es que era verdad, hasta Cory estaba sorprendido de lo bien que estaba. Sabía que cuando rompiese con Lea no caería en una depresión ni mucho menos pero pensaba que estaría triste y desanimado pero no, todo lo contrario, estaba feliz por él y por ellas. Tal vez esto habría sido lo mejor desde hace mucho, tal vez era eso cierto que hay personas las cuales es imposible que puedan estar juntas porque simplemente no eran la persona que buscaban, y él sabía que ahora sus amigas estaban juntas y con la persona adecuada así que él no iba a ser menos e iba a prohibirse de enamorarse de alguien.

La noche seguía y las chicas ahora estaban a su bola, igual que Naya y Heather, no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que personas eran las que estaban enamoradas, solo había que verlas, riendo por tonterías, sonrisas y miradas que desprendían una felicidad infinita que te inundaba y que sin querer te contagiabas, eso era estar enamorada y se veía a leguas, esas sonrisas solo te salen cuando la persona de la cual estas enamorada te hace reír.

L: Oye, he visto algunas fotos de tu sesión con NYLON. – Dijo viendo como las mejillas de Dianna tomaban un color rojizo. – Estabas muy guapa.

Di: Gracias, aunque nada que ver contigo en Marie Claire… - Dijo.

L: Bueno, es difícil superarte, que sepas que… - Bajó su volumen de voz.- Tengo todas las fotos guardadas en el móvil. – Dijo haciendo reír a Dianna.

Di: No me lo creo. – Dijo riendo y contagiándosela a Lea.

L: Pues créetelo.

Co: ¡Chicos, un poco de atención! Hemos pensado que podíamos ir al hotel y darnos un baño en la piscina que ahí al menos el agua está más caliente y copas porque aquí es un poco cutre con la botella en la mano.

N: Pues sí, porque aquí ya empieza hacer un poco de frio.

Dicho esto los chicos apagaron la fogata y se subieron al coche para poner rumbo al hotel, ahora conducían Amber y Kevin, con Amber iban Chord, Cory, Darren, Lea y Dianna y en el otro el resto de chicos. Como siempre las chicas se pusieron en última fila.

El camino volvía a ser aburrido para Dianna, pero ahora no iba a ponerse ñoña, ahora le iba a devolver lo que Chord interrumpió. Mientras que la morena miraba por la ventana ensimismada, Dianna se acercaba poco a poco con su mano posándola así en el muslo de Lea.

L: ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó en su susurro recibiendo un "shhh" por parte de Dianna.

Dianna acariciaba el interior del muslo de Lea mientras que esta intentaba interiorizar los suspiros que le salían. Dianna seguía con su plan y Lea empezaba a temblar. En cuestión de segundos Dianna se había colado dentro de los pantalones de Lea y presionaba su clítoris por encima del bikini. Ahí sí que ya no pudo contener el gemido llamando así la atención de todos menos de Cory que se había quedado dormido. Chord y Darren giraron sus cabezas ya que eran los que estaban delante de las chicas extrañados por el clarísimo gemido de Lea. Rápidamente Dianna sacó la mano y fingió normalidad.

Darren al ver las caras de las chicas entendió todo, pero Chord estaba bastante extrañado, por suerte, Dianna ya había sacado la mano de dentro del pantalón de Lea pero aun así el chico seguía sospechando.

Ch: ¿Qué hacéis? – Preguntó extrañado.

Di: Eh… Nada, ¿por?

Ch: Me aparecido oír un gemido… No, era un gemido, clarísimo.

Amber y Darren eran los únicos que sabían todo, sin contar a Cory que ya estaba en el quinto sueño. Eran sus amigos y algo tenían que hacer.

Darr: ¡Mercedes pon la radio, vamos a darle un poco de marcha a esto que parece un funeral! – Dijo distrayendo a Chord.

Mercedes enseguida puso la radio a todo volumen despertando así a Cory.

Co: ¡Eh, sí! – Dijo despertándose de golpe. – Joder que susto me habéis pegado con la música.

Con suerte Chord olvido lo pasado poniéndose así a cantar junto a Mercedes y Darren.

L: Te voy a matar. – Dijo en susurro a la chica.

Dianna solo podía reír, ya era la segunda vez que Chord casi les pillaba y Dianna se lo tomaba muy bien y más toda vía al ver la cara de susto que Lea llevaba encima.

Di: Me quieres. – Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios sin que nadie se percatara.

Finalmente los chicos llegaban al hotel y nada más pisarlo todos se tiraron a la piscina, tal y como iban, hasta Mark se tiró con el móvil, pero su borrachera era tal que ni si quiera le dio importancia.

Co: Ya verás mañana cuando te encuentres tu móvil. – Dijo riendo con Mark.

Dianna había decidido tumbarse en una de las hamacas cercanas a la piscina mientras que los demás, incluida Lea jugaban en la piscina con balones de playa.

_Todo había que decirlo, Lea tenía unas piernas de escándalo y me volvían completamente loca. Bueno, sus piernas y toda entera, era increíble. Como siga mirando otra vez voy a tener que saciar pronto otra vez esta excitación, aunque antes de nada tenía que recompensar a la pobre Lea, la había dejado a medias, que digo a medias, estaba ya apunto y va y aparece el imbécil de Chord, que oportuno que es. Aunque ya os digo yo que voy a hacer ver las estrellas a Lea…_

L: ¿No vienes? – Preguntó saltando casi encima de ella recién salida de la piscina.

Di: Me estas mojando, además, ya verás cómo se caiga esto, que vale que aguante una persona, pero, ¿a dos?

Lea se había tumbado junto a Dianna en la hamaca para convencerle de ir a la piscina pero al final fue la rubia quien la convenció para que se quedase con ella en la hamaca.

_Como echaba de menos cosas tan simples como estas, estar abrazadas en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, era tan sumamente relajante… _

De repente Dianna notó como la respiración de la morena era más pesada… Se había quedado dormida.

_¿Puede haber algo más dulce que esto? Estoy segura que si alguien me está mirando ahora se dará cuenta de lo enamorada que estoy de esta marmota que tengo encima. Es increíble lo que puedes llegar a sentir viendo como la persona que más quieres duerme sobre ti._

Di: Lea… - Susurro recibiendo a cambio un gruñido por parte de Lea. – Estas mojada y si te quedas aquí dormida te constiparas, vamos a dormir, venga.

Finalmente Dianna consiguió poner en pie a Lea, aun que de poco le servía porque se quedaba dormida hasta de pie. Lea le abrazaba por el cuello y como podía Dianna la iba llevando a dentro del hotel.

Di: Chicos nosotras nos vamos ya, esta se queda dormida hasta de pie. – Dijo al resto de chicos que seguía de fiesta.

Ch: Vente tú después de dejarla. – Dijo desde la piscina.

De repente Dianna notó como Lea le abrazaba más fuerte.

L: Y una mierda, esta rubia es mía. – Susurró en el oído de Dianna haciéndola sonreír como una estúpida.

Di: No, ya nos veremos mañana, buenas noches chicos.

Dicho esto Dianna volvía a intentar llevar a Lea hacia la habitación, pero era casi imposible, Lea era un peso muerto, ni siquiera se preocupaba de andar, estaba segura de que si la soltaba ahora mismo se quedaba durmiendo en la recepción del hotel.

Di: ¿Llevas la tarjeta de la habitación? – Dijo subiendo en ascensor, bendito ascensor.

L: Yo quiero dormir contigo. – Dijo de nuevo en susurro en el oído de Dianna.

_¿Le podía negar algo a esta cosa tan dulce? _

Finalmente Dianna llegaba a su habitación dejando caer en la cama a Lea. La morena aún portaba el bikini puesto y encima una camiseta y unos pantalones vaqueros pero todas las prendas que llevaba estaban chorreando agua, no la podía dejar dormir así.

Di: Lea, cámbiate si no cogerás frio. – Ni caso. – Como si hablase con la pared.

Dianna comenzó a desvestirla para poder ponerle ropa seca. Primero le sacó la camiseta y el bikini, evidentemente, Dianna tuvo que hacer juegos malabares para no caer en los encantos de Lea.

L: No me violes. – Dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa malvada al notar como Dianna le desabrochaba el pantalón mientras que reía traviesamente.

Di: ¿A qué te lo pones tú? – Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ya solo le faltaba quitarle la última prenda de ropa, la parte inferior del bikini. ¿Se iba a poder controlar? Lea, a pesar de que estaba completamente dormida pudo notar los nervios de Dianna al quitarle el bikini.

L: No vas a ver nada que no hayas visto ya. – Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Di: Te estás jugando dormir en la recepción a merced de que cualquiera te viole. – Dijo quitándole por fin la última prenda.

L: Mientras que me violes tú… -Ni cinco segundos es lo que tardo en quitarle la parte inferior y ponerle un pantalón suyo. Lea se quedó alucinada. – Joder, tan poco te gusto…

Di: Uy sí, poquísimo, por eso ahora mismo me voy a dar una ducha de agua helada. – Dijo viendo como Lea se ponía cómoda con una sonrisa.

Después de esa ducha helada que tanto necesitaba salió del baño encontrándose a Lea completamente dormida encima de la almohada. Esa era la imagen que quería ver todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, quería verla ella, quería dormir siendo ella la última en ver y despertándose siendo la primera persona que veía.

Después de casi más de veinte minutos observando como dormía decidió dormirse, pero lo mejor sin duda estaba por llegar cuando al darse la vuelta Lea pegaba su pequeño cuerpo al suyo por la espalda mientras que le abrazaba intentando tenerla más cerca.

L: Te quiero. – Dijo casi de manera inteligible.

Di: Y yo. – Dijo dejando un suave beso en la cabeza de la morena.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	33. Chapter 33

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo, pero es entre que tengo que estudiar y que además ayer sufrí un pequeño percance, tengo un esguince en el pie :( Bueno, no os molesto más y os dejo con el capítulo. Ya falta poco para que las chicas vuelvan a New York... ¿Qué pasará? xDD Besooos y gracias por la paciencia.

* * *

Los rayos del sol daban de lleno en la cara de Lea despertándola y encontrándose en otra habitación distinta a la suya, pero solo tuvo que mirar a su lado para ver que se trataba de la habitación de la rubia. Rápidamente una sonrisa se instaló en la cara de Lea al ver a Dianna completamente dormida con el pelo revuelto. Miró su móvil y tan solo eran las nueve de la mañana así que decidió dejar dormir a la rubia mientras que ella se daba una ducha no sin antes dejar un tierno beso en la frete de Dianna.

Yo quiero esto, quiero despertarme todos los días y encontrarme con ella a mi lado, dormir abrazada a ella, abrazarla en mitad de la noche cuando tenga frio, eso, eso era lo que quería y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, la oportunidad de ser completamente feliz. Y sé que cuando lleguemos a New York todo será distinto, que nos reconocerán, miles de periodistas estarán siguiéndonos todos los días y más cuando se enteren de que Cory y yo ya no estamos juntos, pero es que sinceramente me daba igual, sé que también empezaran a especular sobre nosotras, pero no me importaba, que dijesen lo que quisiesen, yo sabía que si mi relación con Dianna seguía no me cortaría a la hora de cogerle de la mano, que nos viesen juntas o cenar en un lujoso restaurante las dos solas.

Lea salía de la ducha con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo secándose el pelo encontrándose la misma imagen de antes, Dianna dormía plácidamente abrazada a la almohada. De repente su móvil sonó, mensaje.

**Je: Hemos quedado en desayunar todos juntos a las diez y media, díselo también a Dianna. **

**L: Vale, allí estaremos. **

No sé de qué valía escondernos de los chicos, tarde o temprano todos lo iban acabar sabiendo y mejor que se enterasen por nosotras que no por cualquier periodista, además, creo que tampoco hace falta ser muy listo para ver que entre nosotras hay más que una bonita amistad.

Ya eran las nueve y media así que Lea decidió despertarla, pero no de una manera cualquiera, sino de la mejor de las maneras, con besos.

Se subió a la cama de rodillas mientras dejaba un casto beso en la mejilla de la chica, pero poco a poco los besos iban cogiendo mayor intensidad. Dianna ya empezaba despertarse pero Lea seguía y los besos ya se encontraban en su cuello jugando también con su lengua. La sonrisa de Dianna llegaba de oreja a oreja, sin duda este era el mejor de los despertares.

Lea se había posado a horcajadas encima de la rubia aún con la toalla enroscada en ella y con el pelo mojado.

Di: Creo que es el mejor despertar que he tenido nunca… - Dijo mientras disfrutaba de los besos de Lea.

La toalla de Lea se iba cayendo pero Lea la logró sujetar con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la cama. Las manos de Dianna recorrían todo el cuerpo de Lea en busca de un mayor contacto. Finalmente la rubia atrajo la cara de Lea a sus labios, necesitaba sentir sus perfectos y carnosos labios sobre los suyos.

Dianna levantó la mitad de su cuerpo para hacer desaparecer su camiseta.

L: Me… - Lea no podía emitir nada coherente con la rubia semidesnuda delante de sus narices. – Me han dicho… que… vamos a quedar todos a desayunar a las diez y media.

Entre su cuerpo y los besos que ahora Dianna dejaba por su cuello, Lea ya estaba en otro mundo, se había quedado sin palabras.

Di: Pues no sé si nos dará tiempo… - Susurró intentando desprenderse de la toalla de Lea.

L: Pues que les den. – Dijo antes de besar apasionadamente los labios de Dianna.

Dianna había conseguido hacer desaparecer la toalla de cuerpo de la morena y ahora acariciaba los pechos de Lea. Lea ya no podía contener los gemidos que cada vez eran más ruidosos y sonoros cosa que no hacía más que excitar a pasos agigantados a Dianna que ahora besaba el abdomen de Lea mientras que con la mano derecha masajeaba uno de los pechos de la morena. Dianna cambiaba las reglas del juego posándose ella encima de Lea entre sus piernas. Los suspiros y gemidos de Lea se juntaban con los de Dianna que notaba como la humedad de su entrepierna cada vez era más extensa.

Si había algo que realmente le volvía loca a Lea era el culo de Dianna. Era perfecto mirases por donde lo mirases, redondo y bien duro, así que mientras que la rubia disfrutaba besando los pechos de Lea, ella, no dudó en posar sus manos en aquel perfecto trasero.

Las chicas empezaban de nuevo con ese movimiento desenfrenado en el cual ambos centros se juntaban para darse placer a ambas a la misma vez. Lea aprovechaba la situación de sus manos para aumentar la velocidad y acercarla más a ella.

Lea notaba lo poco que le faltaba para llegar el éxtasis final pero de repente Dianna paro dejando besos por el cuello de Lea bajando por sus pechos.

Le: ¿Por qué paras? – Preguntó exaltada recibiendo de nuevo un "shhhh" por parte de Dianna.

Dianna acariciaba con su lengua el abdomen de Lea erizando toda su piel con aquel contacto. Poco a poco iba bajando saltando el centro de la morena para seguir con las caricias por la parte interior de los muslos.

L: Di, por favor… - Suplicaba arqueando su espalda.

Dianna pensó que ya había hecho sufrir bastante a Lea así que finalmente se adentró en el centro de la morena lamiendo los labios para seguir con clítoris. Lea jamás había sentido algo tan intenso como esto. Con fuerza agarraba las sabanas para contener los gritos que querían salir de su boca.

Dianna notaba lo poco que le quedaba a Lea así que adentró dos dedos en la vagina de Lea llegando esta al orgasmo el cual duró varios segundos.

L: Definitivamente… A merecido la pena la espera. – Dijo con dificultad intentando recuperar el aliento.

Dianna simplemente asintió volviendo a los labios de Lea para poder besarla.

Di: No sé cómo hemos podido aguantar tanto… - Dijo con voz ronca mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Lea.

L: Lo bueno es que todo el tiempo que hemos perdido lo podemos recuperar… - Dijo posándose encima de Dianna comenzando de nuevo otra ronda.

Ch: ¿Dónde se habrán metido estas? – Preguntaba levantándose de la mesa en la cual se encontraban todos desayunando salvo Dianna y Lea. – Voy a buscarlas.

N y Co: ¡No!

Co: Eh… Déjalas, estarán ocupadas o algo. – Chord no se creía nada.

Ch: Prefiero ir a buscarlas para asegurarme de que están bien… - Se dirigía al pasillo de la habitaciones.

N: Espera, que te acompañamos.

Naya y Cory se guían al chico que ya empezaba a mosquearse, sabía que algo escondían y no iba a parar hasta saberlo

N: Mándale un Whatsapp a Di y avísalas. – Dijo en susurro a Cory.

Co: Voy. – Dijo en el mismo tono de voz empezando a escribir el mensaje.

Di: Sigue, sigue por favor… - Decía con las manos en la cabeza de Lea para conseguir un mayor contacto en su zona más íntima.

El móvil de Dianna emitía un pequeño ruido avisándola del Whatsapp.

L: No lo cojas… - Dijo volviendo a lo más íntimo de Dianna.

Di: No, ni loca…

Co: No me contesta. – Susurraba a Naya.

N: Llámala a ver…

Di: Joder, que pesados… - Dijo estirando el brazo para cogerlo.

L: Ni se te ocurra. – Dijo parando el brazo de Dianna para seguir con su cometido.

Di: Es verdad, seguro que no es nada importante… Tú sigue.

Co: Ni puto caso…

Los chicos se iban acercando a la habitación de Dianna y Naya y Cory se esperaban lo peor.

N: Nos estamos haciendo este camino para nada, seguro que han salido a dar una vuelta Chord…

Ch: No las he visto salir del hotel y llevo en la cafetería desde las ocho, así que no creo que hayan salido a las seis.

Co: Quien sabe, Dianna y Lea son muy madrugadoras…

N: O a lo mejor están durmiendo, que aunque sean madrugadoras también tienen derecho a dormir…

Ch: Voy a buscarlas con vuestra ayuda o sin ella, así que o ayudáis u os calláis.

Cinco pasos más y ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Dianna. Chord fue directo a llamar pero unos ruidos de dentro le pararon.

Co: Madre mía… - Dijo en susurro al oír los clarísimos gemidos de Dianna.

N: Di… - Naya fue directa a llamarla pero Chord fue más rápido y le tapó la boca.

Co: Es que últimamente Dianna está muy despendolada.

Di: Dios mío, ¿cómo se te puede dar tan bien? – Se oía de dentro.

Naya cerraba los ojos y pasaba su mano por su frente en señal de desesperación.

Ch: ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¿Qué después de que nos fuésemos todos a dormir, a las tres de la madrugada, Dianna salió a buscar un tío?

Co: Eh…

N: A lo mejor es un empleado del hotel, Dianna tiene unos gustos muy raros.

Di: ¡Lea! – Gritaba llegando al orgasmo.

Cory y Naya habrían los ojos a más no poder al oír el nombre de Lea salir de los labios de Dianna. Chord no podía creerlo.

N: Eh… Es que cuando llega le da por decir los nombres de sus amigos… Es que mira que es rara eh.

Ch: ¡Naya, que no cuela, déjalo ya!

Lea descansaba tumbada sobre la mitad del cuerpo de Dianna mientras que esta cogía su móvil para ver de quien se trataba la llamada y Whatsapp.

Di: Mierda…

L: ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaba aún con los ojos cerrados.

Di: Vístete, rápido. – Empujaba a Lea y ella empezaba a ponerse la ropa.

L: Pero, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntaba aún sobre la cama.

Di: Escóndete en el baño. – Decía mientras que empujaba a Lea con la sabana enroscada en su pequeño cuerpo.

L: Me estas asustando, dime lo que pasa de una jodida vez.

Di: Chord viene para aquí.

Dianna se pudo poner una camiseta y unos cortos pantalones para poder abrir la puerta encontrándose con Chord de brazos cruzados y con Naya y Cory mirando al suelo.

Di: Hola chicos, siento no haberos abierto antes es que estaba…

Ch: ¿Con un tío, no? – Dijo fingiendo no saber nada entrando a la habitación.

Di: Eh… Sí, eso, lo siento, así que si despejáis la habitación mejor porque está duchándose y dentro de nada saldrá.

Naya y Cory negaban con la cabeza haciéndole señas inteligibles para Dianna mientras que el otro chico se dedicaba a inspeccionar la habitación.

Ch: Ahora me entero yo de que Lea es un nombre de chico…

Dianna abrió la boca pero las palabras no le salían.

N: Sí, en Italiano es un nombre de chico, es…

Co: Es igual que Andrea, sirve para chico y chica…

Di: Claro.

Ch: ¡Queréis dejar de mentir de una puta vez! – Gritaba el chico. – Lea, sal de ahí.

No salía.

Di: Chord déjalo, ¿vale?

Ch: No, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. – Decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño.- ¡Lea, abre!

Di: ¡Chord para! ¡Yo te lo digo yo, sí, es Lea, ya está! Ahora vete…

Después de unos segundos el chico se marchaba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Co: Lo siento, nosotros…

Di: Tranquilo Cory, no es vuestra culpa, muchas gracias chicos...

N: Nada… Bueno, nosotros nos vamos ya.

Co: Sí, os dejamos seguir que perece que no tengáis fin. – Dijo sacándole la lengua a Dianna para romper el hielo.

N: Es el futuro, al final, todas lesbianas, ya verás... – Decía saliendo de la habitación.

Co: ¿Y nosotros qué? – Preguntaba fingiendo angustia.

N: Pajas, si está todo inventado…- Finalmente los chicos desaparecían cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dianna suspiraba intentando mantener la calma.

Di: Lea, ya puedes salir… - Decía dejándose caer en la cama con los brazos en cruz.

Lea salía del baño con miedo y con la sabana liada en su cuerpo.

L: Lo siento mucho Di…

Di: No pasa nada, tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar… Tal vez no haya sido la mejor forma, pero se ha enterado. – Se levantaba acercándose a Lea. – Pero no me importa, sí, es mi amigo, y si realmente lo es lo entenderá y sino él se lo pierde, yo seguiré siendo igual de feliz a tu lado. – Decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la morena que la miraba orgullosa.

L: Te quiero. – Posaba sus labios suavemente sobre los de la rubia.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


	34. Chapter 34

La siguiente actualización no creo que sea hasta la próxima semana, calculo que seguramente el Jueves 5 ya tenga el capítulo y lo pueda subir. Y tranquilos los que pensáis que voy a abandonar el fic, no lo haré. Sé que últimamente estoy tardando más en actualizar pero actualizo lo más pronto que puedo, así que tranquilos que este fic lo pienso terminar. Besooos.

* * *

Hoy era el día de marcharse de aquel paraíso. Volverían a su rutina, entrevistas, Glee, rodaje, periodistas, etc. Pero esta vez volvían con un poco más de miedo por el qué dirán. Sabían que estas primeras semanas iba a ser todo un suplicio para cada uno de los actores, pero sobre todo para Dianna, Lea, Cory, Naya y Heather, todos ellos volvían con un secreto, un secreto el cual tarde o temprano se sabría por todos, pero primero, todos querían hablarlo con sus amigos y familia, estas primeras semanas iban a ser decisivas para sus futuros.

Lea se duchaba mientras que Dianna aprovechaba para llamar a su amiga.

**Di: ¿Cómo está la mejor amiga del universo?**

**Ash: Lo siento, no conozco a ninguna Dianna. **

**Di: Venga Ash, que traigo noticias nuevas y muy buenas. **

**Ash: Bueno… Pero que sepas que solo porque quiero cotillear para luego venderle la noticia a una revista y que me paguen millones.**

**Di: Que buena amiga eres… - **Dijo con ironía.

**Ash: Pues anda que tú guapa.**

**Di: Bueno, ¿qué tal con Robert? – **Preguntaba cambiando de tema.

**Ash: Nada, hace cuatro días me lo follé y no he vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces, ya sabes, lo típico.**

**Di: Lo típico en ti dirás.**

**Ash: ¿Quién no se acostado con su ex alguna vez? Y tú no cuentas. **

**Di: Ah, entonces todo el mundo. **

**Ash: Claro… ¿Y qué tal tú con tu amada?**

**Di: Genial.**

**Ash: ¡Oh, no me lo puedo creer, te la has follado! – **Dijo a grito pelado.

**Di: Si no se han enterado en la NASA es de milagro. **

**Ash: Que fuerte… ¿Pero no os ibais a dar un tiempo zorrona? – **Dianna reía por el asombro de Ashley.

**Di: Sí, y nos lo estamos dando… - **Ashley le cortaba.

**Ash: Claro, y entre tiempo y tiempo un polvo, ¿no?**

**Di: No somos nada aún, pero nos entró un arrebato de amor…- **Otra vez interrumpía.

**Ash: Y habéis estado dándole a la mandanga todo el día.**

**Di: Más o menos… **

**Ash: Agh, que asco, no me cuentes esas cosas.**

**Di: Oye, que has sido tú la que ha sacado el tema. **

**Ash: ¿Entonces que sois si se puede saber? **

**Di: Decidimos que estos últimos días aquí volviésemos a ser las amigas que fuimos, y así lo hicimos, sin contar el polvo claro. Entonces, cuando lleguemos a New York, hablaremos las cosas con calma, hablaremos con nuestros amigos y familia y veremos a ver si somos capaces de tener algo con la prensa acosándonos. **

**Ash: ¿Lo vais a decir?**

**Di: No sabemos aún nada, pero si esto sigue adelante a mí no me importaría. **

**Ash: Sabes lo que eso conlleva, ¿no?**

**Di: Sí Ash, sé que no les va a hacer ninguna gracia a nuestros publicistas, representantes y demás, pero quiero ser feliz con ella y si nos escondemos en Narnia sé que no irán bien las cosas entre nosotras. Por eso, si Lea también decide no esconderse yo seré la primera en no hacerlo.**

**Ash: Y sabes que yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, ¿verdad?**

**Di: Eso espero. **

**Ash: Aunque, antes de nada, pensarlo bien las dos, hablarlo y pensar en los pros y los contras, no quiero que luego os arrepintáis. **

**Di: Si esto me hubiera pasado hace dos años ya te digo yo que por nada del mundo saldría del armario, pensaría antes en mi carrera y en la suya, pero ahora mismo, después de tanto tiempo enamorada de ella sin poder tenerla, si hace falta, le grito al mundo que estoy enamorada de Lea Michele desde lo alto de una montaña.**

**Ash: Que bonito es estar enamorada… **

**Di: Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, así que hazme el favor de buscar a Robert, hablar las cosas, no follar, y arreglarlo todo, sé que le quieres y él a ti, así que te voy a colgar y tú vas a llamarle y le vas a pedir que vaya a tu apartamento para hablar las cosas, después de eso puedes tirártelo si quieres. **

**Ash: Tal vez tengas razón… Bueno, te dejo que tengo algo pendiente. **

**Di: Ya me contarás. Adiós, te quiero. **

**Ash: Y yo rubia. Adiós, ¡ah! Gracias. **

**Di: No hay de qué. – **Dicho esto colgó girándose dándose de bruces con la atenta y enamorada mirada de Lea que la miraba desde la puerta del baño ya vestida correctamente. - ¿Qué?

L: Nada, solo… Que me encanta mirarte. – Decía en la misma posición.

Di: Me pones nerviosa… - Decía notando como se enrojecían sus mejillas.

L: Venga, vamos con los chicos.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la terraza trasera donde le había informado Naya de que estaban. De repente Lea entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia.

Di: ¿No te importa? – Preguntaba sonriendo mirando la unión de sus manos.

L: No, además, ya lo saben todos, la verdad es que muy discretas no hemos sido y Cory está bien, se alegra por nosotras, así que no veo porque no hacerlo, tenemos que aprovechar las pocas horas que nos quedan aquí.

Di: Sí. - Dijo dejando un suave beso en los labios de Lea.

Las chicas llegaban cogidas de la mano mientras hablaban animadamente. Se sentaron junto a Darren y Amber y se unieron a la conversación con los demás chicos.

Ma: Pues parece que esto llega a su fin…- Decía apenado.

Ke: Pues sí, la verdad es que se está tan bien aquí…

Co: Bueno, pero ya va siendo hora de volver. No se vosotros, pero yo sí que echo un poco de menos el rodaje. – Decía con una sonrisa.

Di: Un poco sí, aunque lo que no echo para nada de menos es a los periodistas, sin ellos se está genial.

Co: Yo podría decir que hasta echo de menos eso.

Ma: A ti las vacaciones te han afectado eh tío.

La verdad era que todos iban a echarlo de menos este lugar, pero sobre todo el estar todos juntos con este buen rollo. Habían pasado muchas cosas en este viaje, sin duda era un viaje para recordar o para olvidar, eso dependía de la persona, pero aun así todos habían disfrutado como niños.

Habían decidido picar algo de comer y luego subir cada uno a hacer sus maletas.

Ch: ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Preguntaba acercándose a la silla de Dianna.

Lo chicos seguían a su rollo, todos menos Cory, Naya y Lea que se habían percatado del acercamiento de Chord.

Di: Sí… - Dijo sin mucha seguridad levantándose de la silla.

L: Dianna no… - Dijo en susurro sujetando la mano de la rubia sin que Chord se percatase nada.

Di: Tranquila, no pasará nada.

Era un hecho, Lea no se fiaba de Chord, ni ella, ni Naya, ni Cory, por eso en todo momento no apartaron la mirada de los dos rubios que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para poder hablar en privado.

Di: ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó bruscamente.

Ch: ¿Estás con Lea?

Di: No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

Ch: Te recuerdo que te liaste conmigo y no solo una vez, yo creo que SÍ es de mi incumbencia.

Di: Te dije que no significaba nada, que no te quería y que si lo hacía era simplemente por diversión, ya está, no había más, así que no tengo que darte ninguna explicación de nada.

Ch: ¿Y qué pasa si para mí sí que significó algo?

Di: Explícate.

Ch: Me gustas Dianna y pensé que durante este tiempo aquí podríamos… empezar una relación.

Di: Te dije en su momento que no significaba nada, que yo estaba enamorada de otra persona, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento?

Ch: Yo que iba a saber que la persona de la que estabas enamorada era Lea… Además, ¿qué habría cambiado si te lo hubiera dicho en su momento?

Di: Pues que habríamos quedado como amigos y no te habría hecho sufrir liándome contigo.

Ch: ¿No me habrías dado ni una oportunidad?

Di: En ese momento no lo sé, pero ahora ya no, pero no creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que tú y yo tuviésemos algo serio…

Ch: ¿Por qué?

Di: Porque yo en ese momento estaba enfadada, frustrada y para vengarme de Lea lo habría hecho sin pensar en tus sentimientos, pero aunque hubiésemos salido nada iba a cambiar lo que sentía por ella, no creo ni que pueda sentir con nadie más lo que siento por Lea.

Ch: Vale, creo que ya me ha quedado claro… Lo siento de verdad.

Di: No tienes porque.

Ch: Sí, no me comporté bien esta mañana, tampoco pensé en lo que querías tú, estaba enfadado pero de verdad que quiero que seas feliz, además creo que nunca te hubiera llegado a querer como lo hace Lea, mereces estar con ella, merecéis estar juntas.

Di: Gracias Chord… ¿Amigos entonces?

Ch: Claro rubia. – Dijo recibiendo el abrazo de Dianna. – Una cosa, creo que Lea está intentando matarme con la mirada. – Dianna reía.

Di: Tranquilo, es inofensiva.

Ch: Eso espero.

Ambos chicos volvieron a la mesa desviando tanto Lea como Naya y Cory la mirada de los rubios aparentando normalidad y serenidad.

Di: No hace falta que disimules, ya me ha dicho Chord que casi lo matas con esa mirada. – Dijo en susurro.

L: No sé de qué me hablas…

Di: Ya, ya… Me encanta que seas así, tan… tan protectora. – Dicho este dejo un suave beso en los labios de la morena siendo así presenciado por todos los chicos.

Ninguno dijo nada, sí que hubo un gran silencio pero todos las miraban con una sonrisa, todos sabían que esto iba acabar ocurriendo tarde temprano, mucho habían tardado y realmente se alegraban por sus amigas y les apoyaban en todo.

Finalmente los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para hacer sus maletas. Era increíble todo lo que había pasado durante este mes, para muchos ese mes iba permanecer en su vida para siempre.

Lea empezaba a hacer la maleta en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había pasado, repasando cada día, con sus momentos malos y buenos, con los chicos y con Dianna, sus besos pero también las lágrimas. Pero tampoco sentía mucha pena por irse aquel maravilloso lugar, sabía que lo que venía por delante iba a ser difícil pero estaba ansiosa por enfrentarse a ello, por hablar con sus padres y con John, por contarles que al fin había conseguido estar con su gran amor.

Sabía que sería complicado, pero también sabía el amor que sentía por Dianna y eso era mucho más grande que cualquier miedo. Si Dianna estaba dispuesta a seguir con esa relación no tenía duda de que podrían pasar todos aquellos baches de periodistas, pero solo si estaban juntas.

Ya estaba todo listo, todos ya se encontraban en la recepción de aquel hotel con las maletas dispuestos a marchar hacia el aeropuerto. Dejaron las tarjetas, pagaron y por supuesto se despidieron de los trabajadores del hotel dándoles las gracias por todo y dejando alguna propina también.

Finalmente todos se encontraban en el aeropuerto facturando.

L: No puedo evitar estar algo nerviosa. – Decía a Dianna que evidentemente se había sentado a su lado intercambiando los asientos por Cory que insistió para él dejarlas su último momento sin periodistas y así para jugar con la PSP con Mark

Di: Yo también pero me he mentalizado y creo que aunque nos vamos a agobiar por la presión y demás, creo que estando juntas todo irá mejor.

L: Prométeme que no te echarás atrás por mucha presión que tengamos.

Di: Te lo prometo.- Dijo dándole un beso tranquilizador.- ¿Tú crees que después de tanto tiempo queriendo estar contigo voy a dejar que la presión nos separe?

Lea sonrió ahora segura de que nada malo pasaría, segura del amor que la rubia sentía por ella, segura de su amor.

El viaje seguía y las chicas apenas volvieron hablar, solo intercambiaban algunas frases mientras que o leían o escuchaban música.

La megafonía avisaba de que pronto aterrizarían. Ya no faltaba nada para volver a sus rutinas pero al menos contaban con que ahora no habría ningún periodista ya que este viaje había sido completamente confidencial y privado y el representante de cada uno esperaban por sus representados para llevarlos de vuelta a sus respectivos apartamentos y ponerles al día.

L: Lo mejor será que nos tomemos unos días para estar con nuestra familia y amigos y cuando volvamos al rodaje, que volvemos dentro de dos semanas, hablar las dos a solas sobre todo esto, ¿vale? – Decía a la rubia minutos antes dejar el avión.

Di: Sí, será lo mejor. – Lea sonrío de lado y se dirijo a por su equipaje. - ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un beso de despedida?

Lea volvió por sus propios pasos y dejó un suave pero a la vez apasionado beso. La iba a echar de menos estas dos semanas, serían difíciles, pero ambas contaban con el amor de sus amigos y familias.

Twitter: wonderlandACHL


End file.
